Historias de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: En una tarde de primavera luego de una batalla, la sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se acerca peligrosamente a su presa el shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Podrá Ichigo resistir la mirada peligrosa, lujuriosa y tentadora del Arrancar? Grimmichi one-shot 17
1. Destino Determinado

¡Todos los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo! :)

Esta colección de mini fan fics el cual he titulado con todo mi corazón "Historias de Amor" está dedicada a todas aquellas personas que son fans Grimmichi, que me han apoyado y dejado hermosos y alentadores comentarios en mi historia "Noche de Bodas" Y por supuesto también a todas aquellas que aman con toda su alma esta pareja.

Historias de Amor, como su nombre lo indica será una serie de Historias Grimmichi publicadas aquí e inspiradas por una foto que colocaré en cada capitulo :) Las historias tendrán un sólo capítulo y serán auto conclusivas. Algunas serán drabbles, otras historias más largas, algunas mini fic y otras apenas un párrafo. Algunas pueden ser AU, otras contener MPREG, otras violencia, violación, lemon etc, pero todas serán Grimmichi con un hermoso final feliz lleno de amor.

Por otra parte cada historia estará inspirada en una imagen Grimmichi si desean saber en que imagen, estarán en mi perfil. Finalmente agradezco de todo corazón La comadreja XDDD, a Giannina y en especial a ti Yuesei P ¡por tus hermosas palabras, tu entusiasmo, y tu apoyo espero que disfrutes mucho esta historia! Sin nada más que decir ahora si los dejo con el primer capitulo de Historias de Amor, titulado:

**Destino Determinado**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

En un desolado lugar de Hueco Mundo siempre cubierto por numerosas dunas, extensas arenas blancas, inusuales árboles de cuarzo y una solitaria y sempiterna luna creciente que iluminaba la característica noche de aquel mundo que representaba el hogar de diversos Hollows, dos seres, Arrancar y Shinigami respectivamente combatían intensamente en una feroz lucha por salir victoriosos y vencer a su oponte.

Grimmjow e Ichigo combatían flotando en la cercanía de un oscuro cielo, tanto el Shinigami sustituto contra el poderoso Sexta habían agotado ya casi todas sus energías. Grimmjow había utilizado su forma liberada y había obtenido diversas cicatrices y cortes, sin embargo, Ichigo quien había gastado su reiatsu utilizando reiteradamente el Getsuga Tenshou y había perdido ya su bankai era quien más tenía la desventaja en aquella pelea encarnizada contra el poderoso Espada. No obstante, a pesar de que ambos tenían en su cuerpo cortes, heridas, moretones y sangre, seguían luchando sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el fluir de su sangre caliente quemar su cuerpo, y el calor del otro emanar de cada poro.

Grimmjow sentía el calor emanar del cuerpo del Shinigami que tenía cerca suyo, blandía Pantera firmemente contra la poderosa zampakuto del pelinaranja, lo que le permitía no sólo sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo de la fresa, sino también sentir la respiración agitada de Ichigo soplar contra su cara, sentir su cálido y suave aliento a fresas y hacerle sentir el deseo de querer devorarle y comerle clamando sus labios, su boca y su lengua. Aquella sensación y proximidad del Shinigami, excitaban rápidamente al poderoso Espada quien no podía esperar para posar sus garras sobre aquel muchacho de sedosos cabellos naranjas y cautivantes ojos, al que quería humillar, derrotar y poseer a toda costa.

Ichigo por su parte, sentía como sus brazos comenzaban a ceder ante la descomunal fuerza del poderoso Arrancar que a pesar de que había perdido su forma felina, propia de su resurrección, seguía manteniendo una vigorosa fuerza. Podía sentir la calidez de Grimmjow envolverle en aquella cercanía y sentir también como la fuerte presión espiritual del Espada parecía consumir su propio reiatsu, el hecho de que estuvieran en Hueco Mundo y el ambiente estuviera repleto de partículas espirituales hacía que su lucha contra el Sexta sólo se prolongara más de una manera innecesaria. No sólo eso, la cercanía con Grimmjow comenzaba a aturdirle al poder sentir su propio aroma típico, al poder sentir esa envolvente calidez que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, y sobre todo aquella inquisidora mirada del Espada que con sus orbes cerúleas parecía desnudar por completo su alma y ver más allá de si mismo, en lugares que nadie jamás había visto, como si pudiera atravesarle y desnudarle en un solo parpadeo, haciéndole exponer todos sus deseos, su tristeza, sus sentimientos, sensaciones, pero sobre todo sus pasiones y sentimientos ocultos… aquellos que él mismo había intentado ocultarle al mortal Arrancar, aquellos sentimientos y pasiones que tenían relación con la inusual atracción que sentía por ese violento y temperamental ser, que a pesar de todo podía comprender su motivación de lucha y deseo por proteger a quienes amaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que le conocía.

Tan ensimismado estaba Ichigo en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando el peliazul, logró penetrar su defensa haciendo volar a Zangetsu, para darle una profunda estocada que con shumpo logró esquivar a tiempo, para posteriormente retroceder.

- JAJA ¿Qué pasa Shinigami? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga pedazos? – Reía maliciosamente el Espada con su sonrisa socarrona y abriendo grandemente sus ojos azules en sorpresa al ver como había logrado penetrar perfectamente la defensa del Shinigami sustituto y como ahora su presa se encontraba indefensa.

- ¡Aún falta mucho para que me derrotes Grimmjow! – Exclamaba con pasión y fiereza el pelinaranja demostrándole a la Sexta Espada su resolución con los ojos ardientes en llamas de decisión. Aún faltaba mucho para que la sensual pantera pudiera derrotarle.

- ¡No trates de engañarme Kurosaki! ¡Puedo ver tu miedo en esos jodidos ojos que odio de ti, Shinigami! – Le decía Grimmjow acercándose en un principio lentamente al ojos almendrados, pero antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera reaccionar Grimmjow se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros en frente de él cara a cara.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Kurosaki? - Le decía hirientemente Grimmjow, intentando lastimar el ego de Ichigo acorralándole con su inesperada cercanía e intimidándole con Pantera en las manos, puesto que Zangetsu yacía enterrada en las dunas del suelo de Hueco Mundo a varios metros.

- ¡No pienso rendirme ante ti Grimmjow! – Expresó la fresita al Arrancar, aún con sus ojos brillando intensamente por la firmeza y convicción que expresaba en sus palabras, pero sin darse cuenta que en el fondo cada vez retrocedía más y más ante la peligrosa cercanía del sensual y pecaminoso predador que comenzaba a hacerle sentir diversas emociones y un conflicto de inesperados sentimientos que nacían en su interior.

- ¡Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos Shinigami, pero ni creas que he tenido suficiente! – Y al pronunciar estas palabras de manera burlona, Grimmjow arrojó Pantera, dejándola a su suerte en las arenas de aquel lugar de pelea, y con sus puños y piernas comenzó a atacar ágilmente a Ichigo, quien ante el ataque sorpresivo intentó defenderse como pudo, no obstante, la hermosa fresita no pudo evitar recibir golpes de aquel Arrancar, cuya cercanía, cuya voz, y palabras comenzaban a afectarle. Ichigo intentaba negar por todos los medios posibles la inevitable atracción que sentía por el poderoso y agresivo peliazul, pero aunque se sentía masoquista comenzaba a disfrutar de la presencia del felino, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Distraído una vez más por el rumbo sin fin de sus pensamientos, con un fuerte derechazo Grimmjow logró propinarle un intenso golpe que le lanzó volando lejos haciendo que Ichigo se estrellara duramente contra varios pilares atravesándolos hasta impactar fuertemente contra el más sólido de ellos para detenerse, y caer prácticamente al suelo del campo de batalla.

¡Ríndete Shinigami! ¡No tienes opción contra mi poder Kurosaki! Jajajajaja ¡Mírate Shinigami patético no puedes derrotarme! - Reía Grimmjow maniáticamente al observar como el cuerpo del Shinigami sustituto había descendido rápidamente del oscuro cielo para estrellarse duramente contra varios pilares y detenerse en el más sólido, dejando a Ichigo completamente estático por unos minutos.

Ichigo sentía un intenso dolor recorrer su cuerpo, aquella batalla, aquel enfrentamiento entre Grimmjow le había dejado completamente exhausto. El pelinaranja lucía derrotado, uno de sus labios sangraba, no había podido en esa ocasión contra el poderoso Espada, aprovechando la debilidad del sustituto, el felino se acercó con paso predador al acecho de su presa y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al ataque del Shinigami. Aquel jueguito del gato y el ratón por fin había acabado, había derrotado al jodido Shinigami en aquel enfrentamiento y ahora por fin podría hacerlo suyo, así tuviera que tomarlo a la fuerza.

El poderoso Arrancar sin perder más tiempo con innecesarios pensamientos, tomó las manos del pelinaranja con sus manos, y las puso sobre la cabeza de este para inmovilizarlo mientras que con su mano derecha hábilmente comenzaba a quitarle el traje de Shinigami y desnudarlo mientras besaba su cuello, lo saboreaba, lo lamía, lo probaba, lo disfrutaba, lo acariciaba listo para comérselo.

¡Ese Shinigami sería suyo! ¡Le demostraría al pelinaranja quién era el REY de ese lugar! Y mientras la Sexta Espada continuaba devorando lentamente a su deliciosa victima que gemía y jadeaba sin poder controlarse ante las reacciones de sus caricias, besos, lamidas y chupadas, su mano derecha descendía por el pecho, el torso, el abdomen y otras partes del cuerpo de de este hasta llegar al miembro despierto de su comida, de su presa, de su fresa. No le bastaba con saciarse con la victoria del encuentro, tenía que devorar al Shinigami lo haría suyo y probaría y disfrutaría de cada centímetro, cada rincón, cada lugar de su cuerpo hasta que su esencia y su reiatsu quedaran impregnados en el cuerpo del Shinigami que sin querer admitirlo le volvía loco, le causaba deseo de dominarlo, de humillarlo, molerlo a golpes, derrotarlo, hacerlo sangrar, demostrarle quien mandaba, le causaba deseos de ser su dueño, de controlarlo, manipularlo, de ser su amo... de ser su REY y el único que tuviera tal poder y control sobre el. Sí, haría a esa fresita suyo y nadie tendría derecho a ponerle una mano encima más que él. Quizás nadie podría reconocerle como rey de Hueco Mundo, pero podría ser el rey del cuerpo y alma de Ichigo, especialmente ahora que le había derrotado, el muchacho se encontraba indefenso y debilitado, pero sobre todo a su completa merced para hacerle lo que plazca.

Ichigo sentía una húmeda, traviesa y ardiente lengua lamer su cuello, podía sentir las lamidas de Grimmjow probar y chupar con glotonería su cuello, sentía como si el Espada intentara devorarlo y comerlo, podía sentir como la respiración agitada del felino despertaba sus propios sentidos, y como el cuerpo de Grimmjow sobre sí comenzaba a excitarlo con su calor, su aroma varonil y masculino, su reiatsu que ejercía presión contra su propio cuerpo, especialmente ahora que Grimmjow le tenía inmovilizado contra la pared.

Demasiado abatido y adolorido por la exhaustiva pelea que había tenido Ichigo no podía mas que resistir y soportar aquel trato que le daba el peliazul, pues podía sentir esas manos hábiles, tibias, traviesas y excitantes acariciaban su cuerpo, descendiendo lentamente, tocando sus pezones, su abdomen, su ombligo y lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían despertar en él semejantes sensaciones.

Todo su ser se estremecía, su cuerpo reaccionaba inevitablemente a las acaricias fogosas y apasionadas que le volvían loco de placer, lujuria y deseo. No podía controlar sus instintos Grimmjow le consumía y le devoraba arrastrándolo a una lujuria y a un deseo carnal que jamás pensó que podría sentir en su interior. Si aquello seguía así no podría evitar los gemidos que tan intensamente luchaba por controlar. Se sentía humillado, Grimmjow le había derrotado en aquel enfrentamiento. Aquella ocasión no había nada que proteger de por medio, pero cuando Grimmjow había aparecido afuera de su habitación transportándose con una garganta y exigiéndole una pelea como el mismo le había prometido no había podido negarse y había aceptado el desafío, no porque tuviera miedo de que Grimmjow pudiera herir a alguien, especialmente ahora que el Arrancar era el único superviviente de los Espadas, sino porque quería negar sus propios sentimientos, negar aquella enloquecedora atracción que sentía cada vez que observaba a aquel esculturar ser, hecho a la perfección en cada centímetro de su piel, y moldeado sensualmente a la perfección para adaptarse a él, como podía comprobarlo ahora con el cuerpo que estaba posesionado sobre si mismo.

Sin poder contenerse más y sin poder negar el propio deseo que le invadía y recorría haciéndole encender de placer, dejo que algunos gemidos escaparan de su boca

- Ah ... ah Grimm.. Grimm... jow aw - Jadeaba el Shinigami mientras Grimmjow llegaba a su miembro despierto y lo acariciaba con suaves y firmes toques que a cada segundo que transcurría aumentaban su ritmo para volverse fogosas caricias que le encendían más y más.

La intensa posesividad con la que el Arrancar le acariciaba estaba a punto de llevarle al clímax, podía sentir ese calor y esa sensación abrumándolo, estaba a punto de correrse, podía sentir como la mano de Grimmjow le masturbaba con su propio pre-semen.

- Grimm...jow ... voy a...

- Voy a ser tu Rey Shinigami, voy a poseerte, voy a tenerte y serás sólo mío fresita – Le interrumpió el Arrancar lujuriosamente y con una posesividad tan intensa en un tono de voz tan jodidamente sensual, divino y varonil que hizo que Ichigo sin poder evitarlo se corriera en la mano del Arrancar vaciándose de golpe, arqueando su espalda, cerrando sus ojos y afirmándose como pudo a la dura pared que soportaba su peso y el de su salvaje amante.

¿A quién demonios estaba intentando engañar? ¡Sabía desde el momento en que decidió volver a combatir con el arrancar que su único motivo era volver a verlo! ¡Volver a sentir aquel contacto cuerpo a cuerpo!, ¡Aquel calor emanando del cuerpo del arrancar! ¡Quería pertenecerle! ¡Quería que lo hiciera suyo!, ¡Quería que ese sexy hombre que era Grimmjow Jeagerjaques le poseyera y le hiciera sentir incapaz de controlar su pasión, los latidos de su corazón y su lado masoquista que le pedía a gritos entregarse a ese sexy, mortal, y excitante felino, en cuerpo y alma!

Ichigo dejo escapar los deseos más retorcidos de su interior, dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

- Hazme tuyo Grimm... se mi rey Grimm, quiero pertenecerte, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me poseas Grimmjow – Suplicó lascivamente el pelinaranja perdido ya en el éxtasis del delicioso placer que le proporcionaba su sensual pantera, sabía que su destino se había sellado desde el momento en que había decidido comenzar esa pelea, pero sabía que estaba más jodido aún cuando pronunció esas palabras que le convertirían en propiedad de ese obscenamente erótico hombre que era la Sexta Espada, pero francamente su destino y las consecuencias de lo que decidiera no le preocupaban. Ichigo sabía que en el futuro vendrían nuevas batallas, nuevos enemigos, nuevos rivales y misiones peligrosas, si iba a combatir a muerte o entregar su vida, al menos quería conocer los placeres de la carne, ¿y quien mejor que esa feroz y sensual pantera para descubrirlo? Prefería entregar su cuerpo y virginidad a un admirable oponte como Grimmjow que morir virgen y pudrirse eliminado Hollows, por órdenes de la jodida Sociedad de Almas y el Yama-jiji.

- Tsk, hasta que lo admites, Shinigami – Respondió Grimmjow sonriendo y mostrando sus perfectos dientes, complacido por las indecorosas palabras de su pervertida y sensual fresita de hermosas mejillas sonrojas y calientes por la excitación. Las mejillas de su fresita estaban tan sonrojadas que deseaba lamerlas como si de una verdadera fresa se tratara y sin contenerlo así lo hizo, pasó su lengua húmeda y las lamió saboreándolas y sacando así de sus pensamientos al Shinigami.

Ichigo sintió como la lengua de Grimmjow besaba sus ardientes mejillas por la excitación, el deseo y la vergüenza de sus propios pensamientos libidinosos al expresar su deseo de ser propiedad oficial del Espada, y antes de que pudiera continuar pensando en su firme decisión, sintió como unos húmedos y sensuales labios le besaban repentinamente y una lengua juguetona lamia la sangre de su labio y de algunas otras heridas.

- Eres delicioso fresita y serás mío por siempre Ichi – Le señaló el felino sensualmente en casi un susurro y ronroneo con un sentimiento de posesividad, ternura, deseo, lujuria, preocupación y amor. Para Ichigo aquellas palabras que la letal pantera había pronunciado le habían hecho sentir que los sentimientos de Grimmjow sin importar que tan retorcidos pudieran parecerle iban más allá de la posesivad, la lujuria y el deseo, y fue en ese momento que al sentir nuevas caricias que volvían a atacar su cuerpo con más vigor, pero con una mezcla de ternura, valor, cariño y cuidado supo que con aquellas palabras de su ahora amante, había tomado la decisión correcta. Se entregaría por completo al Arrancar y ambos serían felices. Tal parecía que por fin su vida cobraría un sentido más alegre ¡y a la mierda con el viejo, la Sociedad de Almas y sus entupidas reglas! No dejaría que nada ni nadie le separa de su pantera. Y así en una nueva ola de pasión, amor, sexo, entrega y devoción, tanto el Shinigami como el Arrancar se entregaron al deseo que sentían, no obstante, ambos sabían que continuarían juntos hasta el final, pues sabían que ese era el destino que ellos mismos habían determinado.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ese fue mi fanfic! Ojala que les guste ;) y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que piensan. Por otro lado, el próximo capitulo será una pequeña secuela.


	2. Nueva Vida

¡Ya está la segunda historia! "Nueva Vida". Grimmjow e Ichigo llevan un tiempo como pareja, sin embargo, los continuos malestares de Ichigo le llevaran a descubrir que una nueva vida nace en su interior. ¿Podrá el poderoso y temperamental Sexta Espada aceptarle en semejante estado? ¿O le repudiará cuando se entere de que su fresita ha quedado embarazado? ¡Grimmichi MPREG!

**Nueva Vida**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Varios meses habían pasando no sólo desde aquel día en que el joven Shinigami sustituto y el poderoso Sexta Espada se habían enfrentado en una intensa batalla en Hueco Mundo, sino también desde que aquel joven pelinaranja se había entregado por completo al Sexta en las solitarias y vastas arenas de ese desierto, comenzando así una apasionada relación con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. No obstante, desde aquel entonces Ichigo había comenzando a presentar diversos malestares. Apenas podía comer sin vomitar y sentía repentinos mareos. Ichigo no entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, todos sus síntomas eran los mismos que tendría una mujer embarazada, pero eso no era posible para alguien como él ¿o sí?.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron grandemente en el momento en que aquellos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, el no era un humano normal ¡¿cierto? ¡¿Acaso podría un ser como él, un Vizard dar luz a una nueva vida? Podía ser que Ichigo estuviera... estuviera...

- ¿Embarazado? ¿De Grimmjow? - Mencionó con asombro Ichigo, al darse cuenta que su inusual condición como mitad Shinigami y mitad Hollow y el haber sostenido relaciones sexuales con un Arrancar y fusionar sus reiatsus pudiera quizás ser la causa de sus posibles malestares y estar creando una posible vida en su interior.

El hermoso y atractivo joven pelinaranja que hasta ese entonces había intentando inútilmente finalizar sus deberes académicos, decidió dejarlos de lado y sin querer darle más vueltas a la principal preocupación que cruzaba por su mente, hizo lo único que pensó que cualquier mujer dadas las circunstancias y la posible sospecha de un embarazo haría en ese momento, fue a buscar un test de embarazo. Se dirigió a la clínica familiar de su padre y para su tristeza o alegría, y es que aun no sabía exactamente como debía sentirse, al finalizar la prueba esta había dado…

- P-P-Positiva… Es-estoy... espe…rando... un bebé de… ¡Grimmjow! - Dejo salir Ichigo con dificultad de sus labios, sin poder creer la prueba y evidencia que tenía frente a sus ojos, él, Ichigo Kurosaki, un hombre, un joven de 17 años estaba embarazado, esperando un bebé, un hijo, un niño de Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada, Arrancar, Rey de Hueco Mundo, un hijo de Grimmjow de su amante. Ichigo no podía creerlo aquella noticia no sabía aún como asimilarla, un bebé, de Grimmjow. La fresita amaba los niños, amaba a sus hermanas que eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día o él y Grimmjow, siempre había soñado con tener niños en un futuro cercano, pero aquella noticia, no sabía como asimilarla, si fuera una persona normal probablemente lo cuestionaría, pero sabía perfectamente como Shinigami y el ser que era que todo podía ser posible, sin embargo ¿cómo le diría a su amante?

- Oi... fresita ya llegué - Mencionó de pronto una voz en aquella habitación del pelinaranja, el mencionado espada acababa de entrar como le era costumbre a la habitación de su Shinigami.

- Grimm... Grimmjow – Susurró Ichigo escondiendo inmediatamente tras su espalda aquella prueba evidencia del fruto de su relación y amor con Grimmjow, pero que aún no sabía como decírselo a su temperamental y cambiante amante. ¡Acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazado! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Cómo podía decirlo a Grimmjow? ¡Un Arrancar! ¿Que haría si Grimmjow quería deshacerse de su bebé? ¡No podría vivir con eso! ¡El era un protector! ¡Jamás podría considerar la idea de perder a su hijo ni mucho menos abortarlo! Haría lo que fuera por tenerlo, incluso si Grimmjow lo consideraba una molestia, un símbolo de debilidad, o deseaba dejarlo.

- Oi Ichi, ¿sucede algo? - Pregunto preocupado el Arrancar al notar la extraña reacción de su pelinaranja por alguna razón el pelinaranja lucía enfermo y tenso ¿tendría que ver con su deplorable estado de salud del ultimo tiempo?

- No... es...nada Grimm... - Mintió horriblemente el ojos almendrados.

- Ichigo... ¿qué estás escondiendo? - Preguntó amenazadoramente el Sexta al notar claramente como el cuerpo de su fresita se tensaba involuntariamente. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que el más joven ocultaba algo, por la misma razón, utilizando Sonido en un segundo le arrebató a Ichigo la prueba que tan celosamente intentaba ocultar.

¿Qué demonios es esto? - Expresó incrédulo el Sexta, al observar el delgado aparato que tenía en sus manos y poniendo especial atención en los dos círculos que mostraban una línea vertical roja en cada uno. Ichigo no respondió nada, simplemente guardó silencio, sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer en aquella situación, pues temía por los cambios de ánimo repentinos de su amante peliazul.

- Oi, Ichigo ¿qué demonios estabas escondiendo? – El Shinigami permanecía en silencio no sabia como responderle, como contarle, como espesarle su descubrimiento ¿que haría si Grimmjow decidía abandonarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si el Arrancar le rechazaba? Grimmjow había dejado en claro que le pertenecía, pero ¿le aceptaría con un niño? Antes de que pudiera continuar el rumbo desenfrenado de sus pensamientos, sintió como el rostro del Espada cambiaba sus expresiones hasta ese momento serenas y reflejaban ahora la furia que comenzaba a embargarle, y así fue como en parpadeo, Grimmjow le arrojó contra la pared de la habitación y le tomó de las solapas de la camisa que vestía

- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA JODIDO SHINIGAMI! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE ESTABAS ESCONDIENDO? - Reaccionó violentamente el Espada cansado de ese jueguito de silencio que se estaba formando entre el jodido Shinigami y el mismo ¿quién demonios se creía ese pedazo de Shinigami que era? ¡Le pertenecía! ¡Si le hacía una puta pregunta debía responderle!

- Grimm...jow b-bas-ta… me haces daño - Respondió Ichigo aterrorizado al sentir la bien conocida furia del felino en descontrol.

- Tsk… No te pedí que me dijeras como te sientes Shinigami, ¡te hice una pregunta Ichigo! - Intentó controlarse Grimmjow.

- ¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más, y más vale que me respondas! ¿QUE ES ESTO I-CHI-GO? - Acentúo Grimmjow y observó como de pronto el rostro de su fresita se llenaba de angustia y temor, y sentía como su Shinigami comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente ¿qué era aquello que veía en las profundidades de las pupilas del pelinaranja? ¿Miedo? ¿Temor? ¿Terror acaso? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué era aquello que el Shinigami escondía? ¿Era peligroso? ¡ESTÚPIDOS HUMANOS Y SUS MALDITOS OBEJTOS! A pesar de que llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo en la casa del Shinigami, aún no podía entender ese puto mundo humano completamente, eso le frustraba demasiado, pero Ichigo y sus hermanas pacientemente le estaban enseñando. Por eso le tensaba que el pelinaranja no le respondiera.

- ¿Qué mierda es Ichigo? ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Responde de una puta vez, Shinigami! – Le gritó Grimmjow haciéndole rebotar contra la pared, para hacer que el pelinaranja reaccionara de una jodida vez y se dejara de rodeos.

- Es un test... de... de... - Intentaba responder el acongojado Shinigami.

- ¿DE QUÉ? – Alzó la voz Grimmjow.

- De embarazo... estoy embarazado Grimm vamos a tener un bebe - Soltó Ichigo llorando ahora desconsoladamente, Grimmjow iba a matarlo, podía sentirlo en como las manos de Grimmjow que sostenían el cuello de su camisa se tensaban aún mas, podía sentirlo al ver como el rostro del Arrancar cambiaba de expresiones y se tornaban aún mas duras y severas ¡lo sabía todos esos meses entregándose al Arrancar, habiéndose enamorado perdidamente del que una vez fue su enemigo! Creyendo estúpidamente que tal vez Grimmjow pudiera corresponder aquellos sentimientos que sin desearlo, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin quererlo sin jamás siquiera imaginarlo habían nacido en su interior, sentimientos de amor por ese testarudo espada.

Grimmjow no podía creer lo que su fresita acaba de decirle…

¿Ichigo estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

¿Un hijo de su propia sangre y de la de su hermosa fresita?

¿Ichi estaba esperando un mini Ichi?

¿Un bebé que sería su hijo?

¿Hijo de un Arrancar?

¿Hijo de la SEXTA ESPADA?

¿Hijo de él, un REY?

¿Hijo del Arrancar más poderoso que existía en la actualidad?

¿Hijo de él? ¡¿Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques?

No podía creer aquello, no podía dar crédito a lo que su fresita le acaba de decir….

¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE ESTUPIDA JODIDA Y PUTA BROMA INTENTABA HACERLE ICHIGO?

¿ACASO CREIA QUE ERA IMBECIL?

¿ESA ERA SU IDEA DE UNA BROMA?

¿QUERIA JODERLE? ¿JUGAR CON ÉL?

¡¿ACASO ESE PEDAZO DE ESCORIA DE SHINIGAMI TRATABA DE DESHACERSE DE EL CON UNA BROMA TAN ESTUPIDA?

¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA QUE ERA ICHIGO?

Pensaba furioso Grimmjow al sentir el odio recorriendo su cuerpo, Ichigo no podía hacerle aquella broma, era lo más estúpido y absurdo que había oído en su puta vida, pensaba Grimmjow y sus emociones se reflejaban fugazmente en su rostro, observó escudriñando cautelosamente al Shinigami frente a sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo su firme agarre en la camisa de Ichigo se intensificó.

Una broma, una maldita broma era lo que acaba de oír del Shinigami, pero sintió de pronto como su fresita comenzaba a llorar y su cuerpo se tensaba súbitamente, no... Aquella no podía ser una broma... ese Shinigami podía ser muchas cosas, masoquista, testarudo, obstinado, feroz, pero jamás mentiría con algo semejante, su fresita jamás le haría algo así, jamás le mentiría o inventaría semejante farsa, Ichigo no era esa clase de personas... lo sabía, y podía sentirlo cada vez que su pelinaranja se entregaba en cuerpo y alma y le permitía tomarlo, poseerlo, consumirlo y devorarlo como se le antojara.

Ichigo lo... amaba, lo sabía podía sentirlo cada vez que el más joven se aferraba firmemente a su cuerpo, a su espalda, enterraba sus uñas en ella y le exigía que le embistiera con mas fuerza. Grimmjow podía sentir el amor del pelinaranja cada vez que su fresita se acurrucaba contra su pecho, cada vez que le decía "Grimm te quiero" cuando creía que estaba durmiendo, su Ichi nunca le mentiría con algo semejante, y ahí estaba él comportándose como el MALDITO BASTARDO QUE SIEMPRE SUPO QUE ERA, pero que Ichigo aceptaba incondicionalmente. Grimmjow estaba asustando a su amante haciéndole creer que le mataría, por el simple hecho de darle la noticia MÁS MARAVILLOSA que jamás pensó que pudiera ser posible para alguien como él, ¿un hijo? ¿Un pequeño sexta? o quizás ¿una pequeña? un hijo de su sangre ¡su propia sangre! ¡Su propia descendencia! ¡MIERDA COMO SI NO PUDIERA ALEGRARSE POR SEMEJANTE NOTICIA! Aquello elevaba su ya gran ego por sobre las nubes y más allá de la Sociedad de Almas… Claro que aquella noticia le hacia feliz, ¡un hijo de él y su fresita!.

Grimmjow sin poder aguantarlo más soltó a Ichigo del firme agarre en que lo tenía. Ichigo quien hasta ese entonces estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo sintió como el Arrancar le soltaba de sus agarres y en un parpadeo las facciones del Espada se suavizaban y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que ocurría sentía como el Espada le atraía firmemente contra su pecho mientras sus manos acariciabas con círculos su espalda delicadamente, cariñosamente en un abrazo de amor que jamás pensó posible de su bipolar espada.

- Ichi... fresita... es la noticia más maravillosa que me has dado, mi Shinigami – Expresó con emoción Grimmjow, ¿quien pensaría que la mortal Espada se vería reducida a un sentimental y tierno gatito todo por una fresita deliciosa, tierna y cautivadora de hermosos ojos marrones que podían derretir hasta el alma de una roca? Dicha fresita al escuchar esas palabras de aceptación de parte de su amor no pudo más que alegrarse y con sus ojos vidriosos miro profundamente durante unos segundos las profundas lagunas que eran los ojos de su Arrancar.

- Grimm no estás... ¿enojado? ¿No me odias? ¿No me desprecias? – Preguntó tímidamente el pelinaranja.

- Tsk… ¡Cómo si pudiera enojarme contigo estúpido Shinigami!, Te amo fresa estúpida ya quiero que nuestro pequeño nazca - Comentó Grimmjow Jeagerjaques con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, toda esa mierda sentimental le estaba empezando a perturbar ¿pero que carajo? ¡Ya no había guerra! ¡Aizen estaba jodido! ¡El bastardo ya no estaba ahí para controlarle! ¡El hijo de puta de Nnoitra tampoco ni mucho menos ese bastardo insorpotable emo de Ulquiorra! ¡Podía ser como quería y hacer lo que se le daba en gana! ¡Lo demás le importaba una mierda! Lo único que le importaba era su fresita y su hijo. Grimmjow estrechó más aún el cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo su calor, respirando su aroma, embelesando sus sentidos, respirando la esencia de su Shinigami, que olía a fresas frescas, todo en Ichigo era perfecto, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello radiante como el sol, sus facciones atractivas y angelicales, incluso aquel cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, todo en Ichigo era perfecto y le volvía loc. Sin contener esas emociones que inundaban su pecho donde supuestamente debería haber un corazón, pero órgano que pese a no poseer no determinaba sus sentimientos, no pudo controlarse y llevó su mano derecha al estomago de su Shinigami e intento quitarle la camisa.

- Grim… Ah Grimjow... ahora no... - Gemía ya sonrojado el pelinaranja, sintiendo la mano hábil y traviesa de su amante quitarle la camisa con maestría, creyendo que su fogoso amante buscaba sexo Ichigo intentó detenerlo.

- Shhhhhh no seas escandaloso fresita, quiero sentir a nuestro hijo - Expresó la pantera posando sus manos en el estomago del ahora sonrojado pelinaranja. Grimmjow comenzó a acariciar suavemente el estomago del pelinaranja haciéndole cosquillas, pero sus caricias tenían una suavidad y un amor que hicieron que el corazón de Ichigo y todo su ser se contrajeran por tal inusual gesto de su Arrancar.

- ¡Ba-baka! Aún es muy pronto para sentirlo sólo han pasado 3 meses - Respondió Ichigo calculando que desde hacia 3 meses estaba embarazado considerando que ese fue el tiempo en que se habían presentado sus primeros síntomas aunque levemente.

- Tsk ¡como si me importara una mierda! ¡Quiero sentir a nuestro hijo, Ichigo! - Regañaba testarudamente el espada, quizás era cierto que no podría sentir el latido de su pequeño Espada creciendo en el interior de su amante, pero aún así quería posar sus manos en el vientre de su Shinigami, concentrando todos sus sentidos intentó percibir algo, cerró sus ojos en concentración y fue ahí cuando al posar sus manos pudo sentir un ligero reiatsu proveniente del interior de Ichigo, era débil, pero tenia un aura poderosa. Tsk no había dudas que su hijo o hija sería tan poderoso como sus padres cuando naciera. Sin contener su sonrisa y sus caricias así como también sus sentimientos por el Shinigami le dio un apasionado beso y pronunció:

- Nunca podría despreciarte Ichi, te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo. - Al mencionar estas palabras Ichigo se sintió como en el paraíso o más aún como si su madre hubiera vuelto a la vida y le dirigiera una calida y bella sonrisa, sabia que ese no era el caso, pero no habían palabras para describir las felicidad que le había invadido al oír las palabras de Grimmjow ¡Grimmjow le amaba! ¡No solo a él sino también a su hijo o hija! ¡Les aceptaba! ¡Les quería! ¡Les protegería! Todo su temor y sus miedos infundados, su angustia habían sido en vano, pues ahora sabia que el ser de aquellos protectores y fuertes brazos que tantas veces habían intentado matarle, pero que ahora le envolvían con una pasión y amor inexplicables, le protegería hasta el final, no solo a él sino a la nueva vida que se gestaba en su interior y sabía que nada más que eso podría hacerle feliz. Una vida con su sensual pantera y su gatito creciendo en su propio vientre. Aún tenía muchas cosas que resolver como por ejemplo decirle a sus hermanitas que serian tías, Yuzu de seguro estaría más que complacida, Karin a pesar de su indiferencia también se alegría y ¿sobre el molesto de su padre? ¡Ja! El viejo no podría creerlo después de todo acaso ¿no había querido siempre ser abuelo? Ya podía imaginárselo diciendo frente al enorme poster de su hermosa, pero difunta madre:

- ¡MASAKI QUERIDA NUESTRO HIJO ES TODO UN HOMBRE! ¡TIENE UN ATRACTIVO NOVIO Y VOY A SER ABUELO! GRACIAS QUERIDA POR GUIARLO POR EL BUEN CAMINO! - ¡Ja! ¡Su viejo y sus hermanas no lo creerían! Pero ya tendría tiempo para darles la buena noticia, por ahora todo lo que le importaba era sentir aquellos cálidos brazos rodeándolo, llenándolo de paz y tranquilidad, y sin pensarlo poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un necesario y reparador sueño que desde que sus primeros síntomas se habían presentado, le había abandonado.

Cuando Grimmjow notó como el cuerpo de su Shinigami se relajaba y dejaba de moverse pudo contemplar como su fresita caía en un profundo sueño mostrando un rostro relajado y angelical, brillando como jamás antes, probablemente debido a la nueva vida que crecía en en su interior, el interior de su amado Shinigami. Ahora que su fresita estaba embarazada, su reiatsu se consumiría mas pronto y también su energía, pero él se encargaría de cuidarlos a ambos, a su fresita y su hijo. Con esos pensamientos e instintos de macho alfa, el letal felino cargó a Ichi como a una bella novia, durmiente en este caso y lo depositó en la cama, se sentó a su lado acariciando sus mejillas y depositando un dulce beso en su frente y sin más se quedo ahí observándolo, contemplándolo, adorándolo y amándolo…

La noche caía ya para ese entonces y la luna y los rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por la ventana iluminaban tenuemente el rostro de su amado de sedosos y brillantes cabellos anaranjados. Definitivamente su vida había cambiado, pero sabia que pasara lo que pasara, protegería a sus amados como fuera, como macho alfa que era no dejaría que nada les pasara. Incluso si tenía que ir contra la Sociedad de Almas, o lo que fuera, cuidaría a Ichigo, a su hijo y los protegería por siempre…

En el silencio de la noche y en aquella habitación casi en penumbras ambos jóvenes descansaban, un bello durmiente que llevaba una nueva vida en su interior y un curioso Arrancar que sin imaginarlo encontró el amor y la razón de la que una vez fue su solitaria vida en un mundo de seres que siempre odió, pero que ahora le acogía para comenzar una nueva vida que estaría cargada de sorpresas, aventuras, posibles peleas, pero amor, porque estaría siempre al lado de su fresita y de su pequeño pantera que crecía día a día en el interior de su amado... juntos hasta el final de todo... Grimmjow e Ichigo, Arrancar y Vizard en la nueva vida que Ichigo y él esperaban...

FIN

Notas de la Autora: ¡Aquí está la segunda historia! En esta ocasión no hay imagen pues fue inspirada por la misma imagen interior, a quien sea que lea esto espero de todo corazón que lo disfrute puesto que la escribí con mucho amor.


	3. Hermoso Día Soleado

¡Ya está la tercera historia! "Hermoso Día Soleado". En un hermoso día primaveral Grimmjow e Ichigo disfrutan de un tierno momento mientras contemplan con devoción la nueva vida que ambos han creado, su pequeña alegría y rayo de sol. ¡Estén atentos porque en la tardecita actualizaré con un fic de Grimmjow profesor e Ichigo alumno! Además de un especial de pascuas ;)

**Hermoso Día Soleado**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**GrimmjowxIchigo**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, los pétalos de árboles de cerezos caían hermosamente en un preciosa lluvia de coloridos tonos rosáceos, el sol brillaba omnipotentemente en lo alto e iluminaba con sus destellantes y cálidos rayos todos los rincones, incluso lo más recónditos de la ciudad de Karakura, y en esa ciudad dos increíbles y poderosos seres se encontraban apreciando una hermosa alegría que desde hace unos pocos días había llegado inesperadamente a sus vidas…

- Grimm - Susurró Ichi meciendo al hermoso bulto que tenía en sus brazos mientras sentía en aquel momento de inusual ternura de su siempre salvaje, apasionado, caliente, temperamental y testarudo Espada; un amor, una ternura y cariños demasiado inusuales de su Arrancar, como pensaba Ichigo, pero que sin embargo, a pesar de eso hacían que su corazón latiera rápidamente en su pecho por los intensos sentimientos de amor que le embargaban.

- Grimm...jow - Volvía a susurrar Ichigo, como si en aquel simple susurro pudiera transmitirle al Espada todos los sentimientos que jamás podría describir o hacerle sentir en palabras, pues eran únicos y suyos. Sentía una sensación cálida en el corazón y una ternura que le llenaban de sentimientos bellos y hermosos, los mismos que sentía cada vez que contemplaba los hermosos ojos inocentes y transparentes de su pequeño bebé, una parte de él y de su pantera salvaje.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto, en el que comenzarían una familia? Ya no podía recordarlo pues habían sido demasiadas las batallas, las noches de pasión, las acaloradas peleas, los insultos y sentimientos entre todo eso que les habían llevado a que aquel odio, aquel deseo de derrotar al otro y acabarse mutuamente, se convirtieran en atracción, pasión, deseo, lujuria, preocupación, estima, adoración, admiración, cariño, necesidad y amor.

Todos esos sentimientos les habían llevado a una de las noches más apasionadas y sensuales que habían tenido, habían pasado toda la noche luchando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero uno de lujuria, sexo, deseo desenfrenado y posesión. Grimmjow había poseído a Ichigo en todo sentido, había cogido al Shinigami una y otra vez hasta que ambos se habían quedado sin una gota de semen y sin energías para continuar en aquella maratón de pasión y desenfreno sexual. El sólo hecho de recordar aquello hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara hasta las orejas, no sabía que le había ocurrido, sólo podía recordar como Grimmjow había entrado a su habitación por la ventana y le había atacado sin aviso mientras estaba con su cuerpo humano, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de usar su insignia para usar su cuerpo de Shinigami, por lo tanto sus fuerzas se habían visto disminuidas y así fue como el Arrancar logró lanzarlo a la cama, posesionarse sobre él y comenzar a atacarlo con caricias, lamidas, besos, chupones , y unas increíbles y gloriosas habilidades sexuales que le habían llevado al clímax en más de una ocasión.

Esa había sido una larga noche, pero ambos eran jóvenes y su estima y libido andaban por las nubes. Sin embargo, la última vez que lo habían hecho, Grimmjow había sido más cuidadoso con él, cada embestida, cada arremetida se le había dado con suavidad, preocupación y gentileza. Esa última vez Grimmjow había usado todo su ser sólo para complacerle y darle un gran placer, le había llenado de su semilla completamente, se había sentido tan satisfecho y tan lleno del Arrancar, que había podido sentir el Reiatsu de Grimmjow, su aroma, su esencia, su semilla en todo su cuerpo cubriéndole, consumiéndole, devorándole...

Y esa noche había dado como resultado al bebe que ahora tenía en sus brazos, Miharu, su más grande alegría además de su atractivo Arrancar que continuaba ahí besándole, aprisionándole por la cintura, transmitiéndole su calor, haciéndole sentir amado, devolviéndole la alegría que desde hace mucho, desde aquel fatídico momento en el que había perdido a su madre no sentía.

- Grimm... - Repitió Ichi, pero esta vez su tono de voz se oía quebrado y con un dejo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido para su Arrancar...

- ¿Crees que... si mi madre estuviera viva estaría orgulloso de mi? - Preguntó un tanto inseguro la fresita, era una pregunta inusual y no sabía si Grimmjow era la mejor elección para esperar una respuesta, pero su corazón se contrajo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando oyó las palabras del peliazul.

- Tsk, estupido Shinigami... ella ya está orgullosa de ti, Ichi - Fue todo lo que respondió el Arrancar, pero aquellas palabras tenían un gran significado, Grimmjow le decía que su madre ya estaba orgulloso de él, sí, lo sabía, ya no tenía porque dudarlo mucho menos cuando escuchó a Grimmjow terminar la frase:

- Y yo también lo estoy de ti fresita, y de nuestro hijo y familia - Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que unas cristalinas lágrimas descendieran por las mejillas del joven Vizard, Grimmjow estaba orgulloso y sabia que todos lo estarían, por fin la guerra había acabado, Aizen estaba muerto, la paz reinaba en Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas y su corazón también estaban en paz, especialmente ahora que comenzarían una nueva vida con aquel hermoso rayo de sol que era su hijo, un rayo de luz y de esperanzas en sus nuevas vidas, como lo señalaba el nombre de su pequeño Miharu, que significa "hermoso día soleado".

- Soy tu Rey, Ichi, y ¡ningún jodido Shinigami ni enemigo tomará lo que me pertenece! Eres mío fresita, tú y Miharu me pertenecen y soy libre en mi puta vida para conquistarlos. - Respondió agresivamente el mortal Arrancar, lamiendo las lágrimas de las mejillas del pelinaranja y depositando también tiernos y sutiles besos para consolarle, y así continuó Grimmjow en aquella hermosa tarde de primavera, profesándole sus verdaderos sentimientos a su fresita con su cuerpo, pues ahora el era el rey de toda una familia, y mandaría a la mierda a cualquier hijo de puta que se atreviera a meterse con lo que le pertenecía, con lo que era propiedad exclusiva de Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques, y mientras continuaba divagando en sus pensamientos y proclamando cada parte del cuello y rostro de su bello Shinigami, el pequeño Miharu descansaba cómodamente en los cálidos y protectores brazos de su hermosa madre que le cuidaría y protegería como el más grande tesoro, y a pesar de que la voz de su padre era un poco ruidosa y le impedía conciliar el sueño, el pequeño bebe se sentía feliz pues podía sentir en su pequeño corazoncito latiendo, el amor emanar del cuerpo y el reiatsu de sus "papi y mami" que solían discutir mucho desde que había nacido, pero que sin lugar a dudas se amaban lo suficiente para haberle dado vida. Muchas sorpresas le esperarían, pero con aquella familia sería muy feliz, pues tenía la certeza de que hermosos días soleados le aguardarían a él y a su familia.

**Fin**

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Ojala la hayan disfrutado! No se olviden de dejar reviews :) y nuevamente muchas muchas gracias a **Yuesei P**! ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Ojala te animes y sigas la historia en Amor Yaoi ahí siempre pongo imágenes bonitas :)


	4. Unión Destinada

**Unión Destinada**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Era una tranquila tarde de primavera, la brisa soplaba gratamente, los árboles se remecían con el viento y diversas personas disfrutaban a su modo de este agradable día. No obstante,

en un edificio famoso por sus característicos estudiantes, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, profesor de la preparatoria de Karakura escribía en la pizarra dando su típica lección de los días viernes….

Tsk, ¿por qué mierda había aceptado ese trabajo como profesor de matemáticas para enseñarle a esa tropa de fracasados que eran sus alumnos? Se preguntaba a sí mismo el poderoso e influyente profesor mientras continuaba fastidiado escribiendo en la pizarra, si no hubiera sido porque el bastardo de la junta de profesores Sousuke Aizen le había trasladado de la prestigiosa academia Hueco Mundo a la preparatoria de Karakura habría podido seguir su vida como hasta entonces, con un sueldo envidiable y un grupo de alumnos de élite, no como el montón de alumnos que tenía ahí, Keigo, Mizuhiro y otros cuantos dejaban mucho que desear, pero la única razón por la que soportaba aquella mierda, era por él...

Ichigo Kurosaki, estudiante de la preparatoria de Karakura, ojos almendrados, profundos e intensos iris color chocolate, hermosos cabellos naranjas, un escultural y bien trabajado cuerpo, que a pesar de su delgada contextura podía apreciarse perfectamente cuando el mocoso usaba el sweater típico de la preparatoria y demás estaba decir que tenía un remarcable trasero que Grimmjow quería follar hasta que el pelinaranja no pudiera caminar hasta el próximo año... Ichigo era la tentación andante y Grimmjow estaría jodido si no poseía a la fresita cuanto antes, pues el mocoso le tentaba en todo sentido, sabía que la química entre ambos era intensa, podía sentirlo cada vez que el pelinaranja se acercaba a él con la estupida excusa de:

"Sensei, ¿me puede explicar este ejercicio" "Grimmjow-sensei" "Sensei sensei sensei" ¡GRIMMJOW ESTABA HARTO DE TODA ESA MIERDA! Odiaba escuchar a Ichigo llamarle sensei cada vez que hablaban, aquel puto título lo único que hacía era recordarle constantemente la jodida relación que llevaban de profesor-estudiante, el abismo que les separaba, aquel recordatorio constante y jodido de que Ichigo era menor de edad y no podía follarlo cuando quisiera o hacer suyo a la fresa. Tsk pensaba Grimmjow y decidido a dejar aquel infructuoso rumbo de pensamientos luego de escribir el ejercicio en la pizarra y plantear la pregunta, esperó a que sus alumnos respondieran y fue en aquel momento que la oyó, la voz del mocoso que había estado tentándolo en sus sueños y que ponía a prueba día a día su puto autocontrol para no mandar todo a la mierda y follarlo ahí mismo contra su propio escritorio en aquella sala de clases.

- ¿Podría repetir la pregunta, Grimmjow-sensei? Preguntó a su sensei el hermoso joven pelinaranja quien se sentía sumamente nervioso, su corazón latía rápidamente desbocado y sus piernas ocultas bajo su pupitre temblaban, la pregunta del sensei, un escultural hombre de cabello azul eléctrico y ojos azules intensos había sido bastante clara, pero para el pelinaranja aquello no era suficiente, tenía que escuchar esa exquisita voz sensual salir de la atractiva y deliciosa boca de su amado maestro, porque sí, Ichigo Kurosaki estudiante de 17 años estaba total, completa, y absolutamente enamorado de su maestro Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez. El hombre había llegado como profesor de matemáticas, el Adonis prácticamente estaba obsesionado con los números hasta le decían sexta por el estilizado seis gótico que tenia como tatuaje en su espalda, y desde la primera vez que el pelinaranja había posado sus ojos sobre ese escultural Dios griego, éste se había convertido con frecuencia en el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos más candentes, sabía que si Grimmjow era el Sexta, no le importaría ser el 9 de un 69 entre ellos. Y ¡estaría más que complacido de dejarse poseer por aquel hombre que le robaba más que sólo un suspiro! Y antes de que sus pensamientos pecaminosos hacia su maestro continuaran su rumbo, Ichigo dirigió su mirada al cuerpo irresistible de su maestro de matemáticas.

El Sexta vestía con una camisa blanca que le quedaba suelta, sin embargo debido al color transparente y la delgada tela de la camisa, podía ver o imaginarse perfectamente el fornido cuerpo y los bien marcados abdominales que Grimmjow ocultaba bajo ella, y en su cuello el peliazul usaba una corbata caso del mismo color de sus sedosos cabellos, no cabía dudas de que Grimmjow era atractivo, todas las chicas y muchos de los chicos de su clase se morían por él e incluso tan atractivo e intrigante era su profesor que hasta le habían llamado pantera...

No cabía dudas que aquella sexy pantera que se encontraba frente a sus ojos le tenía loco, el joven Kurosaki podía imaginarse siendo tomado, penetrado, violado, devorado por aquellas manos hábiles y esa tentadora boca de Grimmjow contra el escritorio en aquella sala... podía sentir las caricias del Sexta recorrer su cuerpo, acariciarlo, derretirlo, hacerlo desfallecer y gemir y gritar su nombre de placer.

- Kurosaki... Kurosaki - Escuchó de pronto Ichigo y sólo cuando salió de aquel trance en el que había caído se percató de que el hombre que le llamaba no era más que Grimmjow.

- Oi, Kurosaki, Kurosaki ¿le importaría poner atención en mi clase? - Demandó el Sexta dirigiéndole una feroz mirada al pelinaranja.

- Lo siento mucho... sensei - Susurro casi avergonzado Ichigo al notar como su profesor de matemáticas le había regañado "Mierda" Pensaba Ichigo sintiéndose estupido al haberse distraído de aquella manera y fue ahí cuando como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado escuchó aquellas palabras que determinarían su destino aquella tarde.

- Si tiene tiempo para distraerse en mi clase Kurosaki, ¿no le importará quedarse un tiempo extra después de esta? ¿No? - Mencionó el Sexta, en un tono de voz demasiado formal para el gusto del pelinaranja. Y antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder, el timbre del término de clases sonó y todos los alumnos temiendo que el conocido chico problema de la preparatoria decidiera oponerse al maestro se largaron cuanto antes, quedando así maestro y alumno complemente solos.

- Parece que ahora somos sólo los dos, ¿No Kurosaki? - Preguntó maliciosamente Grimmjow con una sonrisa socarrona y en un tono de voz sensual y varonil que le causó escalofríos al pelinaranja.

Ichigo tragó duro al escuchar aquella afirmación de su maestro y comenzó a tensarse al ver como el Sexta se le acercaba depredadoramente con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki, te comió la lengua esta pantera? - Pregunto nuevamente el maestro e Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse cuando observó como el peliazul rápidamente colocaba una silla contra la puerta bloqueándola y comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

- ¿Sensei? - Preguntó la fresita, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un delicioso color carmesí y su cuerpo entraba en un inusual pero delicioso calor al pensar en aquello que podría pasar en aquella tarde...

- ¿Y bien Kurosaki?... ¿Vamos, acaso creíste que íbamos a charlar? ¡JA NO ME JODAS ICHIGO! Sabes perfectamente por qué estás aquí ahora... - Sentenció pecaminosamente el Sexta sintiendo como la sola idea de tomar y hacer suyo a la fresita contra ese escritorio se volvía mas y mas apetecible como la idea de desnudar, tocar, lamer, probar, chupar y enloquecer al hermoso muchacho que seguía estupefacto en su puesto.

- Grimm-jow-sensei yo... - Ichigo no podía creer aquello que estaba sucediendo, su sensei se acercaba peligrosamente a él con su camisa abierta evidencia de aquel torso desnudo que hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca, y observando al mismo tiempo como el Sexta comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón que sostenga sus pantalones para dejar al descubierto un ya erecto miembro sin nada que le cubriera, hinchado, rojo, y listo y preparado para penetrarlo en cualquier momento.

"Mierda Grimmjow" - Pensó Ichigo al sucumbir ante las imágenes, los pensamientos, las ideas que atravesaban por su mente furiosas y locas mandándole imágenes visuales y haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ichigo se paró de su asiento al observar como Grimmjow se le acercaba y al momento de pararse fue cuando sintió como su eróticamente sensual maestro le tomaba de las manos, lo jalaba conduciéndolo hacia el escritorio, y de un solo golpe lo empujaba duramente contra el amplio escritorio de la sala haciendo que Ichigo cayera directamente boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

- Sen…sei ¿qué hace? - Preguntó Ichigo sintiendo como un peso se posesionaba sobre sí y lo inmovilizaba completamente.

- ¿Qué no es obvio, Ichi? Voy a follarte contra este escritorio, voy a cogerte tan duro que todos en la preparatoria escucharan tus gemidos y sabrán que me perteneces. - Dijo maliciosamente el Sexta, lamiendo con ambrosía y sed la oreja y el cuello de la deliciosa, vulnerable y tentadora fresita que se exponía bajo su cuerpo.

- ¡Baka! No podemos hacer esto sensei. – Mencionó apesadumbrado el pelinaranja.

- Vamos Ichi, ¿por qué no cortas esa mierda de "sensei"? Sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hacemos en mi escritorio, ¿no fresita? - Expresó el sexta con todo el descaro que podía expresar en aquella simple oración y llevando su mano derecha al pantalón de Ichigo para introducirla dentro de él y comenzar a masturbar su miembro ya dispuesto.

- Grimm... yo... - Ichigo no sabía que decir, era cierto, era jodidamente cierto Grimmjow e Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo que mantenían relaciones sexuales y eran una pareja que a los ojos de todos no eran mas que "profesor y estudiante", pero en el fondo ambos sabían que eran más que eso, eran amantes, compañeros, amigos, enemigos, cómplices y ante todo una pareja de seres que se amaba.

- ¿Tú que Ichi? ¿Quieres que te lo haga? ¿Que te folle? Dime que es lo qué quieres Ichi... - Le susurro el Sexta a la fresita mordisqueando su oreja perversamente y sacándole más de un gemido al pelinaranja.

- Grimm... yo... quiero que... Ah ah - Jadeaba Ichigo incapaz de poder formar coherentemente una frase sintiendo como las diestras manos de su maestro masturbaban su miembro erecto e hinchado, podía sentir como Grimmjow le acariciaba y apretaba tortuosa, pero placenteramente y como con su pre-semen el Sexta le lubricaba extendiendo el fluido a lo largo de toda su erección para facilitar el deslizamiento y la fricción, y antes de que pudiera seguir expresando palabras, sintió como su pantalón era bajado rápidamente y su trasero quedaba totalmente expuesto para el deleite de la inquisidora mirada de la mortal pantera que se disponía a insertar uno de sus dedos lubricados con su propio liquido seminal en su ano ansioso por ser penetrado.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh Grimm-jow! - Gemía Ichigo al sentir como abruptamente el Sexta introducía uno de sus dedos penetrando su estrecha entrada insertándolo y sacándolo rápidamente.

Ichigo al sentir el invasor dedo no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos de golpe y aferrarse con sus manos firmemente a la madera que se encontraba bajo él, como si su alma dependiera de ello. Grimmjow le violaba con su dedo una y otra vez introduciéndome más adentro en su interior, como una serpiente que buscaba a su presa en un lugar recóndito, sólo que en este caso era el dedo índice de Grimmjow el que hurgaba en su interior, acompañándolo por otro dedo más, estrechándolo, abriéndolo como si fuera una tijera que separaba sus paredes, para facilitarle el paso de esa manera al poderoso miembro de 23 centímetros casi 25 centímetros de gloria de su sensual y mortal amante.

- Sa…bes...lo que...quiero Grimm... dá…me...lo - Expresó Ichi entre gemidos y jadeos intentando controlar su alterada respiración y los espasmos y contracciones que todo aquel placer proporcionado por Grimmjow le causaba, el peliazul jugueteaba con sus dedos en su entrada intentando buscar su próstata y le preparaba para penetrarlo, toda aquella preparación le estaba llevando rápidamente al clímax y le hacia perder el control, y mientras Ichigo sentía a su Sexta continuar aquella tortura, sentía como Grimmjow besaba su cuello, y ahora su espalda desnuda pues en algún momento, perdido en el placer de las sensaciones que su amante le proporcionaba, Grimmjow le había quitado la camisa que llevaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te de Ichi? Si no me lo dices no sabré, fresita - Fingió Grimmjow en un tono meloso y malicioso que combinaba perfectamente con su personalidad cínica, pero que sin embargo Ichigo amaba completamente pues sabía que su pantera era sincero y honesto con él.

- Fóllame Grimm... Fóllame con tu enorme pene, quiero sentir tu delicioso pene partirme en dos - Pronunció descaradamente Ichigo, sintiendo como la vergüenza de las pecaminosas palabras expresadas comenzaba a consumir y devorar su alma, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose absolutamente excitado por la suciedad y morbosidad de aquellas palabras que su travieso y malvado amante le había hecho expresar, si pudiera lloraría no sólo por el placer que sentía sino también por sentirse como una mujerzuela. Como toda una perra rogando por ser penetrada y tener un miembro viril y enorme como sabía que era la deliciosa masculinidad enorme de su amante insertada al máximo en su interior y conduciéndolo a un placer desenfrenado que sabia que le llevaría a un mortalmente delicioso orgasmo.

- ¿Qué dijiste Ichi? No pude escucharte bien con tus gemidos fresita - Mencionó sarcásticamente Grimmjow y disfrutando cada segundo del sentimiento de vergüenza que sabía que se estaría apoderando de su fresita, Ichigo podía pedirle que le follara y partiera como toda una puta, pero tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse deliciosamente como una virginal monja. Toda una delicia para el pervertido Sexta, quien disfruta cada faceta de deliciosa fresita que moría por rellenar con su semen.

- ¡Mierda Grimmjow sabes que es lo que quiero! ¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES CON TU PENE Y ME LLENES! - Gritó Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas y con lo más que sus pulmones se lo permitieron dada la situación y posición en la que se encontraba, si para acabar con esa tortura a la que Grimmjow le estaba sometiendo con sus dedos tenía que rogar como una sucia puta, lo haría, el placer que nublaba sus sentidos, perturbaba su mente, y le consumía devorándolo como una sanguijuela chupa sangre convirtiéndolo en un caliente muchacho, y aquello eran más de lo que su orgulloso y vergüenza podían soportar, pues lo único que quería era sentir la prominente erección de Grimmjow inserta en su estrecha entrada follándolo duramente, profundamente, rápidamente, haciéndolo perder el poco control que le quedaba.

- Me encanta cuando dices cosas sucias Ichi, me encanta cuando te pones como una puta mujerzuela y me ruegas que te de mi pene que tanto te gusta. Si tanto lo pides te lo daré voy a llenarte hasta el fondo fresita - Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo para el alivio del pelinaranja quien no podía más que sucumbir al placer carnal sin límites al que el Sexta lo estaba sometiendo.

Sin más que decir Grimmjow alzó un poco el trasero de Ichigo exponiéndolo más aún al aire, le dio una fuerte nalgada que le hizo lanzar a Ichigo un exquisito gemido de placer, separó sus nalgas lo más que pudo e introdujo tres dedos en el interior de su pelinaranja los volteó dilatando y abriendo aquella apretada entrada lo más que pudo, retiró sus dedos y con una de sus manos tomó su majestuoso miembro, deseoso por hundirse en la caverna del muchacho y condujo así su erección a la entrada de éste, penetrándolo de un solo golpe.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Grito fuertemente Ichigo en lo que probablemente sería el grito más fuerte que se hubiera escuchado en toda la preparatoria Karakura, pero que seguramente dada la hora que correspondía al ultimo periodo de clases de los días viernes nadie escucharía...

Ichigo sentía como era desgarrado internamente por la enorme erección de Grimmjow que sus paredes y su ano intentaban a toda costa rechazar, pero que sin embargo algo que peliazul se empeñaba por evitar introduciéndose firmemente en él, sosteniendo sus caderas con firmeza, Ichigo sentía como su propio trasero, su propio ano aprisionaba con mas firmeza el pene excitado de Grimmjow, como si su propio cuerpo y su ano estuvieran ya acostumbrado a retener el órgano de su amado... El placer que sentía era demasiado, su pene goteaba como una llave de agua abierta... Aquella sensación, era tan intensa, tan incomparable que sentía como el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que se viniera, como el sudor empapaba por completo todo su cuerpo, como el calor de sus mejillas enrojecidas al máximo se volvía insoportable y al mismo tiempo sentía su propia respiración entrecortada por su propio jadeos pues podía sentirse a sí mismo respirando y exhalando, su cabeza contra aquel escritorio, la saliva resbalando de su boca por el esfuerzo al respirar usando todos los medios, su propio trasero elevado expuesto para el deleite del Sexta que se encontraba inserto en su interior al máximo, además de sentir como Grimmjow poco a poco comenzaba a embestirlo en un ritmo lento, pero que segundo a segundo comenzaba a acercarle más al orgasmo.

- AHHHHHHH ¡Grimmjow! - Gimió Ichigo al sentir como Grimmjow había encontrado la clave del éxtasis para su cuerpo. Al sentir como entre el aumento de la intensidad de las embestidas Grimmjow había tocado su próstata, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, redoblando el placer que sentía y haciendo que ya no pudiera resistir y estuviera a punto de correrse, pero aún no lo suficientemente para estar siquiera cerca de lograrlo.

- Embis...teme con más fuerza... Grimm más… más adentro - Rogaba Ichigo.

- A tus ordenes, fresita - Respondió el Sexta embistiendo el abusado ano del pelinaranja como su fresita lo había pedido mientras escuchaba como Ichigo jadeaba más y más.

- Mierda Ichi eres tan bello y tan estrecho Ichi, no importa cuanto te folle sigues siendo jodidamente estrecho Ichi ahhh - Gemía el peliazul sintiendo como el anillo de músculos de Ichigo se contraía más contra su pene, Ichigo era tan estrecho, amaba sentir la calidez y estrechez de su fresita envolverlo de aquella forma tan jodidamente sensual y candente. Había follado muchos hoyos, se había acostado con muchas perras que estaban interesadas en él y también varios hombres, pero nada ni nadie se comparaba con la sensación única de poseer el cuerpo de ese pelinaranja que le volvía loco, le transformaba en una bestial pantera cuyo único objetivo era penetrar una y otra vez repetidamente sin descanso el abusado agujero de Ichigo con el solo propósito de llenarlo con su esencia hasta el fondo para que Ichigo nunca olvidara a su dueño.

- Más Grimm más adentro Grimmjow - Suplicaba Ichigo sin poder contener las lagrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar de sus mejillas, no sólo el sudor le empapaba también sus mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas saladas que resbalaban y salían copiosamente de sus ojos.

- Mierda Ichi... dime que te pertenezco, dime que soy tuyo Ichi. - Le decía Grimmjow mientras embestía más y más el abusado agujero de Ichigo.

- Grimm... jow soy soy tuyo, Sex...Sexta. - Le decía entre gemidos, jadeos, gritos, Ichigo a su Sexta desfalleciendo de placer, su miembro contraído contra la mesa, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza al escritorio, sus uñas rasgando la lisa y dura superficie como si su vida fuera a arrebatárselo en cualquier momento, la saliva seguía resbalando por su boca empapando el escritorio igual como las gotas de su semen lo hacían, y todo eso le volvía loco, en especial las palabras sucias y las cosas que Grimmjow le hacia decir lo llevaban a más aún a la perdición.

- ¿Te gusta lo que te hago Ichi? ¿Te gusta que te coja como a una perra? - Le dijo suciamente Grimmjow embistiéndole en lo que parecían ser eternas arremetidas ya no aguantaba más esa calidez, esa estrechez, las sensaciones, el éxtasis, el clímax, el cuerpo de Ichigo convulsionando bajo su cuerpo, la esencia y el aroma de la fresa nublando sus sentidos, el sabor del sudor perlando el cuerpo bronceado de su amante, todo aquello le enloquecía tan intensamente que no podía más.

- Mierda Ichigo... me voy a correr... córrete conmigo Ichi - Decía Grimmjow

- Grimm... yo me corro awwww - Exclamó en un gemido el pelinaranja y acto seguido sin poder controlarlo se corrió duramente contra el escritorio su semen fluyendo como un manantial sin fin, y al mismo tiempo sintió como su ano se llenaba con algo cálido y viscoso, y Grimmjow se corría dentro de él con un gutural bestial gemido.

- Ahh mierda Ichigooo

Y así fue como ambos se corrieron, Ichigo aun sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo violentamente azotar su cuerpo con la misma intensidad de un rayo, y sentía como Grimmjow aún intentaba recuperar la respiración sobre su cuerpo, aún dentro de él.

- Grimm...jow eso fue... Grimm... - Ichigo no tenía palabras para expresar lo exquisito que se había sentido todo aquello, había sido una experiencia simplemente alucinante que estaba más que dispuesto a repetir con el hombre peliazul, su sensual, feroz y excitante pantera...

- ¿Alucinante, Ichi? Tsk nos esperan muchas sesiones extra escolares como esa, fresita.

- ¡Baka! ¡Nos pueden descubrir! - Mencionó el pelinaranja avergonzado sintiendo como Grimmjow salía de su interior y se disponía a ordenar sus ropas.

Ichigo se levanto con piernas temblorosas del escritorio sin poder evitar sentir al mismo tiempo como el semen comenzaba a escurrir de su agujero manchando el piso y sin poder evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran más aún como todo un hábito aquel día al observar su propio semen manchar el escritorio. Y antes de que pudiera disponerse a sacar un pañuelo para limpiar la evidencia del escritorio Grimmjow le sostuvo de un brazo y mirándolo fijamente le dijo:

- Lámelo - Fue la simple orden que salio del Sexta.

- ¡¿Qué? - Mencionó sobresaltado Ichigo sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído del peliazul.

- Lámelo, fresita quiero verte probarlo como una perra - Le dijo Grimmjow con una voz que hubiera podido derretir hasta el iceberg más grande del mundo de haberse encontrado cerca. Ichigo no quiso seguir oponiendo resistencia, la mirada penetrante de Grimmjow, aquella mirada que desnudaba su alma y parecía revelar sus secretos más oscuros y perversos poseyéndolo, cautivándolo, hipnotizándolo; aquella intensa mirada de su pantera fueron suficiente para que se agachara y comenzara a lamer tímidamente con su lengua, como un gatito que lame su leche aquella sustancia, su propia esencia, con su lengua sobre la dura superficie de caoba del escritorio.

Grimmjow por su parte no podía más que mirar el hermoso trasero de su fresita y la pose de ésta con deseo "Mierda" pensaba Grimmjow, ese parecía ser el único pensamiento capaz de expresar cuando veía como Ichigo se doblaba agachándose aún con su propio semen resbalando por sus piernas y mojando sus nalgas, aún con los pantalones abajo en sus tobillos, sin su camisa y limpiando los propios residuos de su orgasmo. Si el peliazul no se controlaba era capaz de volver a poseer al jodido muchacho ahí mismo, pero esta vez boca arriba para observar esos cautivantes ojos marrones que desde el primer momento en que les había visto le habían capturado completamente.

El poderoso Sexta aún podía recordar como si fuese ayer la primera vez que había visto a ese bello muchacho. Había sido asignado a aquella clase y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como un chico pelinaranja llegaba atrasado en su primer día excusándose. "Ichigo Kurosaki" había dicho el pelinaranja inclinando su cabeza en cortesía y pidiendo disculpas reiteradamente clamando que una emergencia en la clínica familiar de su padre había sido la causa del retrazo, y cuando el muchacho alzó su cabeza enseñando su atractivo rostro, intensos, feroces y cautivantes ojos marrones habían sido el fin para Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Desde el primer momento en que Grimmjow le había visto supo que ese muchacho tenía que ser suyo quisiera o no, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el muchacho le hacía preguntas cada vez a su parecer más inútiles o terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez que hacía que no tuviera otra opción mas que castigarle, haciendo de esta forma que ambos en más de una ocasión se quedaran solos después de clases, del mismo que aquella vez en que el Sexta le había llamado la atención al pelinaranja cuando notó como el joven hacía bosquejos en vez de poner atención mientras impartía sus clases. Ese día, Ichigo quien en ese entonces por el clima llevaba su sweater, sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una carta y se la entregó no sin antes darle un beso fugaz, virginal y rápido en los labios y salir prácticamente huyendo saltándose la detención...

Grimmjow había quedado perplejo ante al acto, pero cuando abrió la carta y la leyó no pudo más que sonreír antes las palabras escritas en ellas:

_Me gustas Grimmjow y sé que también me deseas._

_Te espero mañana después de clases bajo el árbol de cerezos, _

_en el patio abandonado. _

_Ichigo_

Y así lo había hecho se había reunido con el pelinaranja el día acordado y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra Ichigo se le había tirado encima y le había comenzado a besar aunque torpemente dada su inexperiencia, Grimmjow incapaz de poder controlar su deseo le había recibido gustoso con los brazos abiertos, y ahí bajo aquel árbol de cerezos, le había hecho suyo y había tomado la virginidad del joven pelinaranja, clamándolo como suyo, le había convertido en un verdadero hombre y le había importado una mierda que el mocoso fuera menor de edad, ya habían pasado 2 años desde ese entonces y ese año Ichigo cumpliría la mayoría de edad... Aquella había sido una relación en secreto, pero había sido la más larga que el Sexta había tenido y una de la que estaba seguro que haría durar por siempre, pues amaba a su fresita y no cambiaría por nada ni nadie a aquel hermoso joven de piel bronceada, curiosos y feroces ojos, hermosa sonrisa, divertido seño fruncido, pero que con su actitud en ocasiones pedante y su inusual timidez extrema, le habían enamorado perdidamente al punto en que ya no tenía vuelta atrás ni deseaba que así fuera...

Cuando Ichigo cumpliera la mayoría de edad Grimmjow planeaba proponerle matrimonio, pero aún faltaba para eso y mientras seguía rememorando aquel encuentro bajo el árbol de cerezos y la primera vez que él había hecho el amor en vez de tener sexo, siguió observando como su tentadora y pecaminosa fresita seguía limpiando la mesa, casi acabando por completo.

Ichigo por su parte, seguía saboreando su propia esencia con su lengua, hacer aquello le sentía sentir terriblemente avergonzado, pero no le importaba sabía desde el momento en que había levantado su vista luego de llegar atrasado, que aquella imagen del semental hombre que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro quedaría por siempre grabada en su memoria "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" se llamaba su nuevo profesor de matemáticas, el hombre era prácticamente sexo andante, exudaba sensualidad en cada poro de su increíble cuerpo, y su voz Dios su voz era tan increíblemente sensual que si no hubiera sido por los alumnos, sus propios compañeros en la sala de clase habría tenido un orgasmo instantáneo al imaginar esa gloriosa voz decirle palabras sucias.

Ichigo se había enamorado de su profesor, el hombre era agresivo, tenía mal carácter, era temperamental, poseía una sonrisa socarrona, casi psicópata, pero era sumamente intrigante, a pesar de todo Ichigo pensaba que el sexy profesor no era más que un maldito bastardo que adoraba torturarles sádicamente con aquellas matemáticas los ejercicios más difíciles en los que podía pensar, además de adorar insultar a los alumnos de bajo rendimiento que estaban en su clase, pero aquella imagen cambió radicalmente el día en que descubrió que el peliazul poseía una personalidad cariñosa y tenía un corazón asombroso, jamás olvidaría aquella vez en que estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria para ir a casa cuando vio como su profesor Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez cargaba sobre sus brazos a una hermosa niña de 5 años y cabellos verdes quien le decía: "¡Grimmy! ¡Vamos a casa! ¡Nel quiere comeeeeeer un graaaaaaaaaaaaan helado con sus mascotas Pesche y Dondochakka!" Mencionaba la pequeña con entusiasmo.

Aquel día Ichigo había sentido algo intenso estremecer y conmover su corazón como nunca, aquella escena le pareció conmovedora, más aun cuando vio como Grimmjow revolvía con dulzura los cabellos de la pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo que la imagen de ese sádico hombre había cambiado en su interior, también sus sentimientos y al momento de verle su corazón había sido embargado de una profunda tristeza, creyendo que Grimmjow ya le pertenecía a alguien más, que jamás ni en sus mejores sueños llegaría a ser él… No obstante, grande había sido el alivio al escuchar como su mejor amigo un estrambótico rubio de nombre Hirako Shinji le había dicho que aquella pequeña no era más que la hija adoptada de Grimmjow, lo que le había dado esperanzas junto con las intensas miradas que el profesor Jaegerjaquez le dirigía en clases, razón por la que había decidido a confesarle su amor bajo el árbol de cerezos del abandonado patio de la preparatoria Karakura, corría el rumor de que era un patio maldito donde penaban las almas, pero naaa ese sería el lugar perfecto...

Y así fue como en aquel maravilloso día, Grimmjow se había presentado, lucía más atractivo que nunca y sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un caluroso y apasionado beso, que al principio debido a su inexperiencia fue tímido y casto, pero conforme avanzaban pudo estar a la altura de su amado y termino perdiendo su virginidad con aquel hombre al que no solo le había entregado su cuerpo, sino también su alma y corazón...

- Oi Ichi, es suficiente - Escucho el pelinaranja como su amante de cabellos azules le llamaba y le sacaba de los pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado.

Ichigo se levantó de la mesa y observó una vez más los hermosos ojos de su sensual pantera, el Sexta, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle al profesor que era lo que necesitaba sintió como Grimmjow tomaba su mentón lo alzaba y simplemente unía sus labios y le robaba un fogoso beso, al principio lento, tranquilo, calmo para volverse más intenso, más feroz, más apasionado.

- Simplemente delicioso Ichi - Le dijo el Sexta mirándole también a los ojos. Ichigo observó su propio rostro sonrojado reflejado en los azules orbes de su amado.

- Grimm... - Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

- Te amo, fresita - Le dijo Grimmjow acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla del pelinaranja en un toque dulce, gentil y delicado, y atrayéndolo con su mano izquierda a su propio cuerpo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del más joven, para luego simplemente abrazarlo, en un apretado abrazo de oso, sin dejarlo ir, sin dejarlo escapar, sin permitir que Ichigo se fuera de su alcance por nada del mundo.

Ichigo solo hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su profesor sintiendo los latidos del corazón de este, ¿aquellos latidos eran por la cercanía que su propio cuerpo le provocaba a Grimmjow? Ichigo no podía mas que deleitarse con aquello, amaba al Sexta y jamás le dejaría...

- Te amo Grimm... siempre - Le dijo dulcemente Ichigo, perdiéndose en la intensidad e intimidad de ese momento, nada más importaba en el mundo, sólo ellos dos, nada ni nadie podría alejarlos, nadie podría sacarlos de aquella felicidad que tenían como pareja en su relación.

El mundo era de ellos, y también la felicidad, el amor y la alegría que compartían, y a pesar de que Grimmjow era un profesor e Ichigo su estudiante menor de edad, muy pronto Ichigo sería mayor de edad, terminaría la preparatoria y sería libre para pertenecerle a Grimmjow en todo sentido...

Y ahí en el silencio de aquella sala de clases, ambos continuaron abrazados, era de noche, y en el cielo la luna mostraba la hermosa intensidad de sus rayos mientras que las estrellas brillaban con alegría celebrando y contemplando aquella hermosa unión de esos dos jóvenes, que se amaban y seguirían amándose profundamente hasta el final de los días, por siempre y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separara y probablemente incluso mucho más allá de aquello, pues el destino se había encargado de unirlos para permitirles estar juntos por siempre en una unión destinada desde el primer momento en que sus caminos se habían topado y sus miradas encontrado, enamorándose así perdidamente del otro… En una hermosa unión destinada que perduraría durante muchos, muchos años…

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Aquí está la cuarta historia! Ojala les guste, por favor déjenme reviews / me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	5. Diversión Chocolatada

¡Holaaaaaaa! ;) Una vez más estoy aquí con otro minific. No obstante, en esta ocasión les traigo una sorpresa inesperada para celebrar pascuas ;) espero que hoy reciban muchos huevitos de chocolate ;) ¡Está vez una deliciosa sorpresa con sabor a chocolate entre Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y su sensual Shinigami!

**Diversión chocolatada**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Era un hermoso día de otoño y aunque la mañana había sido extremadamente fría, la tarde se había tornado cálida. Intensos rallos de sol iluminaban una envidiable y magnifica casa estilo japonesa, en la que un joven de hermosos, suaves y sedosos cabellos naranjas incluso mucho más brillantes y deslumbrantes que el propio sol que iluminaba ese día, esperaba ansioso la llegada de su hermoso amante, cierto Arrancar que desde hace mucho tiempo vivía con él en aquella casa que con mucho esfuerzo había comprado, pero que ahora le pertenecía y constituía el nido de amor que su mortalmente sensual pantera y él compartían.

Para aquella ocasión Ichigo había decidido introducir algo nuevo en su picante y excitante relación con su pecaminoso Arrancar, como lo era la idea de un juego de rol con su amante, por la misma razón para ese día particularmente había decidido utilizar un traje de garzón, un elegante traje sastre hecho perfectamente a la medida y el cual le permitía lucir sumamente sexy y arrebatador. El traje consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata en forma de cruz, un jersey sin mangas escote V, perfectamente ajustado a su torso, y un pantalón a la cadera que se amoldaba deliciosamente a sus largas piernas y que además remarcaba su apetecible trasero en una perfecta manera, además para acompañar ese pantalón que resaltaba perfectamente sus atributos, un cinturón negro adornaba sus caderas bellamente.

Aquella tarde Ichigo iba a interpretar el papel de un entregado y servicial mesero, para atender debidamente todas y cada una de las necesidades sexuales de su lujurioso amante. Por la misma razón había preparado con sus habilidades una elegante mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco fino y delicado, y había preparado los cubiertos básicos para la cena de su amante, pues sabía perfectamente que si había algo que su sensual y erótica pantera prefiriera por sobre todas las comidas era su postre favorito: Cierta fresita que el mismo conocía muy bien cubierto de chocolate. Y mientras el joven pelinaranja se amarraba el mandil a la cintura, sintió como el hombre que tanto había deseado durante esa tarde llegó.

- Oi, Ichi fresita estoy en casa – Mencionó agotado el Espada quien había estado trabajando durante toda la tarde, para ese entonces sabía que su deliciosa fresita le había preparado una exquisita cena, no cabía dudas que su fresita era la esposa perfecta.

- Estoy en la cocina Grimm, voy en seguida, toma asiento, preparé una sorpresa para ti – Le gritó Ichi desde la cocina con una bandeja en mano y preparándose para la sorpresa que le daría a su deliciosa pantera y que sabía que le encantaría, puesto que la pervertida fresita tenía aquella fantasía que desde hace tiempo le había confesado a su amante y quien gustoso le había dicho que estaría más que encantado de ayudarle a hacerla realidad.

Cuando Grimmjow se dirigió al living y observó la redonda mesa donde acostumbraba cenar día a día con su fresita no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver la elegante decoración y el set de cuchillería que sólo utilizaban en ocasiones especiales. Grimmjow sin seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se sentó en la mesa esperando impaciente a su exquisito amante, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió a Ichigo acercársele volteó sus ojos y sintió como la erección que hasta ese entonces había estado tranquilamente confinada en sus pantalones, cobraba súbitamente vida y se erectaba pues la visión que le había recibido era lo más jodidamente erótico que había visto en su puta vida hasta ese entonces. Ichigo lucía un traje de garzón tan ajustado y perfecto en su cuerpo, en todos los lugares que hacían que su Shinigami luciera deliciosamente divino, de tal manera que con el simple hecho de verlo había sentido ganas de invocar a Pantera, desgarrarle las ropas y follarle al seco, duro y fuerte, como su Shinigami tanto amaba.

- Grimmjow-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó dulcemente Ichigo con una bandeja en uno de sus manos, su postura era perfecta y no había ni puta duda de que representaba jodidamente bien su papel en aquel momento.

"Mierda" – Pensó Grimmjow, al sentir como el calor del deseo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, había escuchado antes que Ichigo tenía la fantasía de que Grimmjow hiciera lo que le placiera con su cuerpo usando un traje de mesero. Recordaba perfectamente como Ichigo le había confesado que quería ser devorado por Grimmjow.

- ¿Grimmjow-sama? – Preguntó una vez más el hermoso pelinaranja.

- Sí estoy bien ehmmm – Grimmjow no sabía como seguirle el juego a su amante, pero su jodido Shinigami era un puto genio.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow-sama. Estoy aquí para servirle. ¿Acaso ya olvidó mi nombre? – Le dijo el Shinigami, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de fingida tristeza y sin poder evitar el intenso brillo que tenían en sus ojos al pensar en lo que tenía planeado para aquella tarde, en la que planeaba cumplir su fantasía y sorprender a su pantera con algo que sabía que amaba.

- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle Grimmjow-sama? ¿Preferiría un coctel de camarones? Un pastel de cerezas o... ¿una fresa cubierta de chocolate? – Fue lo que le preguntó Ichigo a su estupefacto Arrancar, y sólo en ese momento Grimmjow observó como en la bandeja que sujetaba su amado, había un delicioso coctel de camarones, un pastel de cerezas y lo que parecía ser. ¿Jarabe de chocolate? "Mierda" – Volvió a pensar Grimmjow y más que dispuesto a continuar ese juego de su Shinigami, respondió sensualmente.

- Tsk... ¿No es obvio Ichigo? Sabes que me encantan las fresas... sobre todo si… cierta fresa está cubierta de chocolate. ¿Me la darás? – Le mencionó orgasmicamente el Sexta, a su hermoso pelinaranja que ahora astutamente interpretaba el papel de un garzón para servirle y ofrecerse para su total y completo deleite, con aquella voz tan varonil y seductora que hacía que Ichigo sintiera escalofríos de placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Y bien Ichigo me darás lo que pido? – Repitió una vez más el Sexta, al observar como su fresita había quedado estática probablemente asimilando sus palabras. Ichigo al oír las palabras de su sensual y fascinante pantera no pudo más que aceptar y cumplir los deseos de su amante... Depositó la bandeja en la enorme mesa redonda, dispuesto a comenzar a quitarse en una sensual manera cada pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, pero de una forma tan sensual, lenta y seductora que prácticamente le ofrecería un strip-tease gratis a su Sexta. No obstante, antes de comenzar a desnudarse, decidió dejar al alcance de sus manos el jarabe de chocolate con el que cubriría en totalidad su cuerpo para que Grimmjow pudiera devorar cada parte lentamente y sensualmente de su cuello expuesto y para el deleite del sexta... de sus pezones rojos y erectos como una roca, de su ombligo y atractivo vientre plano y perfecto y también de la parte más deliciosa para su Espada... la más apetecible para el Sexta y que tantas veces le había dicho que le encantaba, su propio miembro cubierto de chocolate para la fascinación de su inusual amante, que pese a ser un Arrancar... amaba con un deseo que solo se equiparaba al que sentía por el, el sabor del chocolate, su suave textura, su sabor dulce, la sensación del chocolate dulce tortura derretido en su boca, y si lo combinaba con su propio sabor a fresas sabia que podía volver loco de placer y deseo a su goloso y particular amante. Por lo mismo sin perder más tiempo comenzó a desvestirse sensual y rápidamente.

- Mierda Ichi, te ves tan jodidamente sexy que quiero lamerte entero cubierto de chocolate mi fresita pervertida. - Le dijo con un deseo quemante recorriendo su cuerpo el Sexta a su ahora desnudo y visiblemente dispuesto Shinigami... Ichigo sin sus ropas lucía tan atractivo y apetecible que sentía como se le hacia agua la boca ante el solo pensamiento del joven al que devoraría con esa delicia de chocolate que tanto amaba en jodido mundo humano.

- Sólo para ti Grimm... - Le respondió sensualmente Ichigo con una confianza y sensualidad que sólo podía poseer al saber de ante mano que Grimmjow apreciaba el bien trabajado cuerpo que el mismo había cuidado solo para complacer al Arrancar y hacerle sentir deseo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo por su orgullo, odiaba el simple hecho de pensar en Grimmjow rodeada por todas esas atractivas Arrancars semi desnudas que abundaban en Hueco Mundo, quería que Grimmjow le deseara solo a él y le amara... por lo mismo haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba que el Arrancar siguiera con él... Con semejante decisión tomó el jarabe de chocolate que yacía esperando a ser usado en la mesa, y lentamente, en un movimiento sensual, meticuloso y sumamente excitante volteó el frasco boca abajo y comenzó a untarse de chocolate en diferentes partes de su cuerpo ahora completamente desnudo, pues aunque pareciera que tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, el rumbo de sus pecaminosos pensamientos había durado varios minutos, por lo mismo tomó el jarabe y comenzó a untárselo en aquellas zonas estratégicas, puntos erógenos que no solo le causarían placer sino aquellos puntos de los que Grimmjow particularmente se sentía sumamente posesivo en su cuerpo...

Con el frasco de jarabe en sus manos y en la posición perfecta permitió que cayera sobre su cuello una delgada y deliciosa dulce línea placentera y perfecta... luego hizo un circulo alrededor de sus erectos pezones como piedras, unió los círculos de cada uno de sus pezones con una línea horizontal y de ella, bajó hasta su ombligo para llenarlo de la deliciosa y dulce sustancia de chocolate 100% puro y adictivo... luego de aquello depositó el jarabe sobre la mesa a un lado, y en un movimiento que casi hace que Grimmjow le tomara y cogiera instantáneamente por la sensualidad que tenía, se recostó boca arriba ágilmente en la mesa pronunciando las palabras que llevaron a Grimmjow a lanzarse sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a devorarlo.

- Cómeme Grimm por favor, cómeme, lámeme, chúpame, devórame Grimmjow soy tuyo - Le dijo Ichigo a su amante ya totalmente excitado con tal voz y lujuria que podría haber hecho que Grimmjow se corriera ahí mismo. Sin perder oportunidad Grimmjow se lanzó como un lobo feroz al ataque de Ichigo, estaba famélico por devorar y comerse a esa adictiva fresa... Así que comenzó a lamer el cuello de Ichigo cubierto de chocolate, el sabor de la piel de Ichigo su sudor y el sabor intoxicante del chocolate se mezclaron en su boca causándole un placer y una delicia inimaginable, el cuerpo de Ichigo era un manjar sin comparación y quería devorarlo totalmente...

La hermosa fresita chocolatada, sintió como Grimmjow se lanzaba sobre su cuerpo depositando todo su peso y comenzaba a devorarle con una voracidad incomparable, amaba sentir la caliente, húmeda y traviesa lengua de Grimmjow sobre su cuerpo, aquella lengua de su divino amante que era como una juguetona serpiente que recorría todo su cuerpo, la calidez y humedad de la lengua de su Arrancar le trastornaban, esa lengua que había estado en los lugares más profundos de su cuerpo, su ano, sus glúteos, sus nalgas, sus pezones, su cuello, su espalda, esa deliciosa lengua que le había lamido, chupado y devorado con la misma gula que muchas veces se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo.

- Aww Grimmjow síiii así Grimm… devórame Grimm mmmmmm – Jadeaba Ichigo sintiendo la lengua de Grimmjow quien continuó con su lengua bajando con ansias para ir directamente al ataque de los pezones de Ichigo, chapándolos con su lengua quitando la deliciosa sustancia, torciéndolos con su lengua, torturándolos, mordisqueándolos, mordiéndoles, y disfrutándolos al máximo. La visión del Arrancar chupando los pezones de su joven Shinigami era increíblemente erótica. Ichigo completamente esparcido boca arriba sobre la mesa cubierta con un elegante mantel blanco, empapándolo de sus fluidos de pre-semen y las gotitas que caían de su despierto miembro, su boca abierta en forma de "O" inspirando y exhalando entrecortadamente, su cuerpo con aquel bello y particular excitante bronceado perlado por el sudor de los movimientos involuntarios, espasmos y convulsiones que Grimmjow le causaba. Sus pezones duros y rojos como rocas, erguidos y levantados totalmente hinchados para el deleite del aún vestido Espada que se los chupaba como si fueran un chupete o una paleta de helado.

- Hmmm ahhmmmmm Grimm mmmm ahmmm - Ichigo no podía evitar soltar gemidos y suspiros de deseo, las sensaciones que Grimmjow le causaba y su situación expuesto en aquella mesa de hermoso y delicado mantén blanco para ser devorado por Grimmjow le excitaban intensamente, se sentía como un postre listo para ser degustado, probablemente porque el mismo era en ese momento el delicioso postre favorito de Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, que su mismo amante peliazul estaba más que dispuesto a probar y repetir una y otra vez hasta acabar cada gota del delicioso chocolate que sabía también con su fresita preferida.

- Mmm mierda Ichi, sabes tan rico cubierto de chocolate, eres lo más delicioso que he comido en mi puta vida Ichi… tus pezones con chocolate son un manjar exquisito. ¿Te gusta cómo te devoro Ichi? – Le decía el Sexta relamiéndose los labios para quitar de ellos el chocolate que había quedado untado y comenzando a quitarse su sudadera negra y dispuesto a deshacerse de esos jodidos pantalones que le impedían tocar su propia erección y sostener su orgullosa virilidad con sus propias manos y masturbarse sólo con el hecho de ver a su Shinigami sometido con el poder de su lengua y sus sucias palabras.

- Sí Grim me encanta como mmmmmm ahhh me chupas más Grimm más Ahmmmm así Grimm... cómeme, devórame y chupame así, Grimm - Decía Ichi sintiendo aquella lengua caliente, traviesa, hábil y excitante de Grimmjow recorrer cada parte de su piel chapándole, lamiéndole una y otra y otra y otra vez en lamidas mortalmente sensuales que cada minuto le acercaban más y más al clímax, sobre todo porque sus pezones junto con su cuello eran una de las zonas más erógenas que poseía en su cuerpo, además de su erección que goteaba semen otro de los manjares favoritos de Grimmjow. Y mientras Ichigo seguía gimiendo y jadeando palabras de locura, éxtasis y deseo Grimmjow continuaba degustando aquel manjar, aquel postre, aquella exquisitez que se exponía para su deleite... Su lengua seguía bajando, ya había devorado todo el chocolate de los pezones de Ichigo y ahora se encontraba lamiendo cada gota de la sustancia en el ombligo de Ichigo... causando que el pelinaranja se retorciera de placer al mismo tiempo que el Sexta con sus manos le masturbaba ágilmente al mismo ritmo que las lamidas que le entregaba para volverle loco de deseo.

- Aw Grimm Grimm más - Seguía gimiendo Ichigo y escuchando también lo que Grimmjow sentía cuando se detenía para relamer sus labios.

- Mierda ahg mmmm Ichi, sabes tan rico con chocolate, me encanta como sabes fresita debería follarte siempre así y prepararte con chocolate antes de follarte. - Le decía Grimmjow masturbándose el mismo rápidamente disfrutando de los bombeos que le daba a su pene y extasiado por la combinación de su dulce manjar y la fresita que tanto amaba devorar y ver retorciéndose de placer, sometido a él sólo por el poder y la influencia que él, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez amo, dueño y señor de Ichigo Kurosaki, tenía sobre él.

- ¿Te gustaría que te comiera el ano con chocolate Ichi? – Le dijo el Sexta con una sádica sonrisa adornando su rostro y disfrutando gratamente la vergüenza intensa que Ichigo probablemente sentía y demostraba con un sonrojo que le cubría hasta las orejas y aumentando la fricción a lo largo de su enorme miembro.

- Mierda Grimm, yo – Ichigo no sabía como responder, ¿por qué su Arrancar tenía que torturarle verbalmente de aquella forma tan increíblemente pecaminosa? ¿Por qué su sensual pantera tenía que ser tan directo, agresivo y sensual con sus palabras?. Hasta donde recordaba de todas las sesiones de sexo brutal, masoquista, y salvaje que había tenido con el Dios griego que era en su totalidad Grimmjow, jamás antes el peliazul había hecho semejante cosa en sus sesiones de sexo anal, pero la sola idea de Grimmjow llenándole con algo más que su caliente leche, llenando su orificio con chocolate hasta el fondo, penetrándolo con su lengua le volvían loco.

Ichigo podía imaginar perfectamente a Grimmjow de aquella forma, mierda, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le hacía querer correrse, Grimmjow le causaba siempre ese efecto, el efecto de desinhibirlo. Con Grimmjow podía ser una puta, una perra, una gata, una mujerzuela, con Grimmjow podía ser una puta caliente y no importarle en lo absoluto, ya que Grimmjow le amaría, adoraría y aceptaría con todo incluso con su fetichismo por el cross-dressing, con Grimmjow podía sentirse débil, expuesto y vulnerable, no tenía que aparentar ser un héroe, ser fuete y protector si su corazón sufría por el peso que desde que se había convertido en Shinigami siempre había cargado en sus hombros, con Grimmjow podía liberarse de todas sus tensiones, preocupaciones y frustraciones y disfrutar del amor, del placer y del erotismo que Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez le ofrecía cada día, pues si se le antojaba tener sexo Grimmjow siempre estaba dispuesto, y a pesar de eso, tal y como Grimmjow se lo había hecho saber, seguía siendo el mismo Ichigo de siempre, amable, respetuoso, gentil y también siempre puro a los ojos de su Arrancar, pero que en momentos como estos abandonaba su pureza para desinhibirse y gemir y rogar como la deseosa puta que sentía que era en aquel momento, rogándole a Grimmjow para que en el futuro cumpliera sus promesas.

- Síiii Grimm, por favor lléname con chocolate, lléname con tu semen, lléname con agua y con lo que quieras, sólo fóllame ya por favor Grimm, ya no puedo esperar – Le suplicó casi llorando Ichigo a su amante, pues la proposición de Grimmjow le había hecho quemarse en deseo y se estaba consumiendo lentamente al punto de desfallecer si Grimmjow no hacía algo pronto por su erección goteando era evidencia de sus palabras.

- Mierda Ichi, eres una puta deseosa, ¿no fresita? No te importa que te haga con tal de que te corras, ¿no Ichi? – Le preguntaba el Sexta sabiendo que Ichigo estaba perdiendo la consciencia de las cosas que decía y pedía, pero amando las palabras que salían de su siempre reservada boca.

- Siii Grimm siiii, mierda Grimmjow ¡haz que me corra ya! – Exigía Ichigo casi llorando y suplicando por alivio para su dolorosa erección que clamaba por alivio. No obstante, Grimmjow ignoró su suplica y continuó no sólo disfrutando de la tortura que le inflingía a bello pelinaranja sino también de la adictiva degustación por esa fresita cubierta de chocolates, por lo mismo tomó el jarabe y lleno la roja y erguida erección de Ichigo con esta sustancia. Ichigo se retorció al sentir la pegajosa pero dulce sustancia llenar su miembro de arriba abajo cubriéndolo totalmente en un pegajoso y delicioso baño y antes de poder asimilar lo que bien sabia que Grimmjow iba a hacerle, sintió la boca del Sexta envolverle completamente y chuparle en una tortura que le tenia gimiendo como loco, mientras por su parte Grimmjow se sentía en el puto cielo devorando la virilidad de su fresita y sintiendo la deliciosa e inigualable mezcla de sabores de la esencia de su jodido Shinigami, su agridulce semen y el dulzor de esa deliciosa mierda que Grimmjow tanto adoraba: el chocolate, ese jodido, puto y maldito chocolate del que se había vuelto tan adicto, tanto como se había vuelto adicto a follar una y otra vez sin fin al jodido Shinigami que amaba y que combinado con la sustancia le causaban un placer y un hambre que sólo el hecho de comer a su fresa con chocolate podía saciar.

Para Grimmjow en su calidad de Arrancar, pero principalmente de Hollow, acciones como devorar y comer a Ichigo, devorar su cuerpo, beber su esencia, saborear su cuerpo con chocolate y consumir el Reiatsu del pelinaranja le hacían saciar su interminable hambre, que a pesar de todo el Shinigami había aumentando pues se había vuelto un jodido adicto a poseer y devorar al pelinaranja

Y mientras Grimmjow continuaba devorando interminablemente a su fresita, chupando su pene cubierto de chocolate Ichigo no dejaba de gemir deseosamente.

- Grimm... Grimm aww mmmm así Grimm... chúpame... cómeme... Grimm más más - Le decía Ichigo y Grimmjow también le correspondía con gemidos y jadeos cuando volvía a gastar el contenido del frasco para cubrir el miembro de Ichigo.

- Mierda Ichi así quiero comerte siempre, eres tan jodidamente delicioso Ichi, debería bañarte en chocolate y limpiarlo de ti con mi lengua... ¿te gustaría eso Ichi? ¿Mi lengua devorando y chupando cada centímetro de ti? - Le decía el sexta y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras seguía devorando y lamiendo con lamidas rápidas y chupando de manera efectiva la virilidad dulce de Ichigo, el también estaba ya cerca de su orgasmo, las reacciones y palabras de Ichigo también le aproximaban al climax.

- Si Grimm... me gustaría awww hazlo Grimm hazlo mmm - Le decía Ichigo mientras las palabras de su amante peliazul le volvían loco y lo llevaban más al éxtasis y cuando Grimmjow mordió su pene en un pequeño roce que hizo que tuviera un sobresalto, sintió como en ese momento su erección ya no podía más y su cuerpo tampoco pues las palabras de Grimmjow y las sensaciones acumuladas que le habían embargado, le habían hecho acabar con esa prolongada tortura de placer, llegar a su limite y correrse en un explosivo orgasmo.

Aww Grimmjow me aaahhh corro... - Y al decir esto la hermosa fresita chocolatada se corrió con un fuerte espasmo en la boca de Grimmjow quien recibió gustoso aquella deliciosa esencia combinada con chocolate y quien debido a la excitación embriagante de los gemidos, la vista de Ichigo ahí expuesto para el cubierto de esa sustancia que le tenían adicto fueron suficientes para que ante a esa jodidamente erótica visión de su amante al que ciertamente devoraría y comería una y otra vez durante esa noche y al que llenaría de chocolate combinado con su propia leche fresca por su ano para comerlo como sólo ÉL, EL PODERSO SEXTA PODÍA, Grimmjow se corrió, se corrió completamente, sobre el cuerpo de su Shinigami, pues en un rápido movimiento común para un luchador como el con años de práctica con Pantera, apuntó con su pene al torso y el rostro de Ichigo de tal manera que la intensa explosión de su semen acumulado, salpicó el torso de su fresita y también le lleno la cara con su blanca sustancia.

Grimmjow al ver como Ichigo abrió su boca y estiró la lengua para recibir su propio semen no pudo más que sentirse jodidamente orgulloso por el gesto. No obstante, también tenía que admitir que se sentía satisfecho con el delicioso postre que había degustado. Aún con un poco de la semilla de Ichigo y de chocolate en su boca, sin perder un sólo segundo, con la fortaleza que siempre le había caracterizado se acercó jadeando a su fresita y le tomó de la nuca para jalarlo y fundirse en un beso apasionado, salvaje consumidor, y desafiante en el que Ichigo probó su propia esencia con sabor a chocolate y el sabor de su sensual y erótica pantera que una vez mas como tantas otras le había conducido a la total desinhibición y le había enloquecido de placer...

- Mierda... Ichi... eso fue jodidamente bueno, sabes delicioso Ichi, me encanta como sabes a chocolate, me vuelves jodidamente loco Ichigo, quiero follarte de nuevo llenarte de chocolate de pies a cabeza y comerte entero Ichi - Le decía el Sexta con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Ichigo sintiendo el acelerado latido del corazón de Ichigo.

Amaba a su fresita, amaba al jodido Shinigami que había cambiado tan radicalmente su vida, amaba al maldito Shinigami que le había transformado en un puto adicto a una fresa especialmente cubierta con chocolate, pero ba Ichigo era suyo y molería a golpes y mandaría a la mierda a quien se cruzara en su camino con tal de ser el único que follara a Ichigo y claro proteger a lo que por naturaleza le pertenecía.

Ichigo por su parte escuchó las palabras de Grimmjow y no pudo más que dejar escapar sus propios deseos.

- Grimm... cómeme como quieras soy tuyo Grimmjow, puedes devorarme cuando quieras Grimm... incluso para estas pascuas... puedo ser tu conejito de chocolate - Le mencionó Ichigo deseoso y dejándose llevar por ese consumidor deseo que una vez más se había apoderado de su calenturiento cuerpo, a pesar del orgasmo que hasta hace poco había tenido, todo por el Espada que le causaba semejantes sensaciones de placer.

- ¿Mi conejito de chocolate? No estaría nada mal fresita - Comentó Grimmjow sonriendo, pues había visto como las hermanas de Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu se estaban preparando para esa mierda de Pascuas, no había entendido una sola mierda de toda la historia tras la tradición, pero si eso significa que podía tener a Ichigo de conejito y cubierto de chocolate estaba más que feliz de unirse a la tradición y compartir incluso con el alocado padre de su fresa y sus tan diferentes hermanas como la noche y el día, sobre todo porque para la familia Kurosaki no era para nada un misterio que Grimmjow estaba follando a Ichigo.

- Entonces ¿quieres que sea tu conejito de chocolate Grimmjow? - Le dijo Ichigo sensualmente y con un notorio brillo de lujuria a Grimmjow en sus ojos, ahora acariciando los sedosos cabellos azules de Grimmjow...

- Siempre Ichi, siempre mi Shinigami - Le respondió Grimmjow y con esas palabras y todo un frasco aún repleto de chocolate para devorar, probar y jugar tanto el Arrancar como el joven Vizard continuaron celebrando a su manera aquella pascua de los conejos, en la que seguramente tendrían mucha diversión chocolatada, garantizada y por supuesto no sin que Ichigo le dijera a Grimmjow donde estaban sus orejas de conejo y el Arrancar fuera por ellas para observar a su pervertida fresita, que ahora se convertiría en su delicioso conejito de pascuas cubierto de exquisito chocolate, para continuar con su placentera diversión chocolatada.

¡FIN!

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Listo! Lo terminé ;) ¡¿Qué tal? Les gustó la sorpresa de pascuas ;) ¡Ojala que sí! / Gracias por leer esta historia y en verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. ¡Por cierto no olviden revisar sus respuestas! Siempre respondo sus comentarios ;) ¡Hasta muy pronto!


	6. Heridas de Amor

¡Hola a todos! Una vez más aquí estoy con un nuevo minificha de este fan fic repleto de historias de amor entre Grimmjow e Ichigo. En esta ocasión, una historia un poco triste y angustiosa, pero con un hermoso final feliz. ¡Por favor lean y comenten! ¡Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios!

**Heridas de Amor**

**Escrito por**

**Loreto W**

La espalda de Ichigo se encontraba cubierta con numerosas heridas y cicatrices, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, muchas de estas aún no habían sanado.

Cuando la Sociedad de almas se había enterado de que el Shinigami sustituto se había enamorado del poderoso, pero mortal Arrancar, sin dudarlo, le habían acusado de traición, y le habían confinado a una solitaria y oscura celda.

El castigo inicial por su crimen había sido inmovilizarle con esposas especiales que consumían reiatsu, al principio todos los capitanes y vicecapitanes se habían lanzado en su contra para arrestarle, pero a medida de que las esposas hacían efecto, el Shinigami sustituto había quedado prácticamente inmovilizado, pues entre más reiatsu utilizaba más rápidamente las esposas lo consumían y el joven pelinaranja se debilitaba. Aquella había sido una creación bastante ingeniosa y malévola digna del desquiciado de Mayuri.

Luego de que su reiatsu había sido consumido en su totalidad, le llevaron a un cuarto oscuro y ahí comenzó la tortura. Le habían azotado la espalda con un látigo de 9 colas, un golpe tras otro sin compasión alguna desgarrando la piel de su espalda, hiriéndole al punto de sangrar e incapaz de poder hacer algo más que cerrar sus ojos y soportar aquel desgarrador dolor que no sólo laceraba cruel y sádicamente su espalda, sino que también mataba segundo a segundo un pedazo de su ya sangrante alma al estar separado de aquel ser que le había traído alegría y un sentimiento que jamás pensó posible: amor, el sentimiento máximo que había sido capaz de eliminar completamente sus pesadillas con su madre y que noche a noche le atormentaban junto con el miedo de perder una vez más a todos sus seres queridos como había ocurrido cuando ese maldito de Tsukishima había aparecido.

Aquella vez había estado devastado, había logrado recuperar lo que creyó perdido. Sin embargo, el miedo de perder a sus seres amados le acompañaba día a día, pero en esos días fue cuando apareció frente a sí, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en toda su gloria y esplendor frente a sus ojos. Ahí total, completa, jodida, sensual y excitantemente ¡VIVO! Antes de que pudiera libera su Shikai, el Arrancar ya había utilizado sonido para aprisionarle duramente contra una pared, y antes de que pudiera procesar en su mente lo que estaba pasando sintió los labios del poderoso pantera posesionándose sobre los suyos y las habilidosas manos de este que comenzaban a quitarle su ropa, y en un momento sintiendo aquellos sensuales labios robarle su primer beso y aquellas traviesas manos acariciar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba dejándose llevar y que nunca ante se había sentido tan deliciosamente bien en toda su vida que cuando el Arrancar había comenzado a quitarle la ropa y le proclamaba como suyo.

- ¿Me extrañaste fresita? ¡Va! No pude venir antes para ayudarte a patear el trasero de esa excusa de sustituto de Shinigami y de ese idiota del librito, pero vine para alegrarte, fresita.

Era lo que le había dicho Grimmjow y simplemente, olvidando toda la mierda que había vivido en el ultimo tiempo desde que apareció Tsukishima, se dejó llevar por aquellos tentadores y deliciosos labios, aquellas manos que le acariciaban furtivamente haciéndole arder en deseo y aquel escultural cuerpo del Arrancar que le volvía loco y se amoldaba tan perfectamente al suyo.

Grimmjow le había poseído por completo, le había confesado que si había algo que deseaba conquistar más que cualquier otra cosa, era únicamente su cuerpo. Esas palabras le habían hecho enrojecer hasta las orejas, pero francamente no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era sentirse vivo, sentir que podía disfrutar de algo como lo que Grimmjow le ofrecía: placer, euforia, paz, culminación, y que aquel placer que el peliazul le entregaba, aquellas caricias, aquella pasión y fiereza, que le hacían sucumbir en un intensa pasión eran suficientes para borrar los malos recuerdos que se habían apoderado de su existencia luego de que había perdido sus poderes de Shinigami. No obstante, la Sociedad de Alma, aquellos por los que había luchado e incluso sus propios amigos le habían dado la espalda.

Le habían azotado con crueldad con un látigo que bebía sádicamente de su sangre y se desquitaba con furia una y otra vez sin cesar. Por eso su espalda estaba así, lacerada, desgarrada y en carne viva.

Los cortes aún le dolían y su piel estaba roja por los severos latigazos. Sin embargo, aunque su espalda estaba severamente dañada y sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, aquel dolor físico no era nada en comparación al simple pensamiento de perder a su maravilloso y pecaminosamente sexy amante de cabellos azulados.

Ichi amaba al Sexta Espada, y haría cualquier cosa por estar junto con su amado. Por eso había decidido huir con él a Hueco Mundo, lugar donde se encontraba ahora, en una habitación casi en penumbras, pero que gracias a los rayos de aquella luna que se filtraban por la ventana se mantenía tenuemente iluminada.

Ichigo sostenía su cabeza con sus propios brazos, no podía dejar de pensar y recordar todo lo que había sufrido por simplemente haber cometido el crimen de enamorarse del gran Sexta. ¿Acaso amar era un crimen? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras las heridas de su espalda escocían, pero cuando se volteaba a mirar el rostro apacible y durmiente de Grimmjow todas sus inseguridades se desvanecían, nada podía ser mejor que aquello, disfrutar de un sentimiento como el amor que desde que su madre falleció, no sentía. Con el Sexta toda la alegría que había perdido en su vida desde hace tantos años, había regresado, era irónico considerando que el mismo Espada era quien una vez con tanto fervor deseaba matarlo, pero la vida podía cambiar en poco tiempo, y el lo sabía perfectamente por las experiencias que había vivido hasta ese entonces…

Grimmjow por su parte, yacía semidormido, intentaba dormir sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, consciente de su fresita y los pensamientos que podrían estarle embargando en ese preciso momento. Grimmjow amaba al pelinaranja y aunque no poseía un corazón, era capaz de sentir diversas emociones y sentimientos tal y como lo hacían los humanos.

Sabía perfectamente bien que estaba "enamorado" del joven Shinigami con feroces ojos acaramelados y encantadores cabellos naranjos. Su fresita lo era todo, aquel que le había demostrado la verdadera determinación en esa batalla en Hueco Mundo para salvar a la perra de los poderes y a la mocosa Espada, pero no sólo eso, Ichigo le había demostrado mucho más que el verdadero poder de la determinación, le había también enseñado el significado de palabras como "compañerismo, humanidad, amistad, compasión" y muchas más que aún en su inexistente corazón le costaba asimilar.

Grimmjow se levantó de la cama y se posicionó tras la herida y abusada espalda de su fresita y con la yema de sus callosos dedos, comenzó a acariciar suavemente, sutilmente, del mismo modo en que su Shinigami lo había hecho tantas veces con la propia herida de su pecho, las heridas que arruinaban la perfección de la espalda de su Shinigami, no, mejor dicho las heridas que arruinaban el perfecto bronceado en la espalda de su pelinaranja, pues Ichigo para él era perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra.

- ¿Te duele aún, Ichi? - Mencionó con preocupación el Arrancar, en momentos como ese en el que ambos estaban solos, Grimmjow abandonaba su fachada de Arrancar bastardo y sediento de sangre y pasaba a mostrar su faceta de pacifico Arrancar.

- ¿Gr-Grimm? ¿Estás despierto? - Preguntó la joven fresa.

- Tsk...es obvio... y te hice una pregunta, Shinigami, ¿te duele? – Repitió la pregunta una vez más el Arrancar, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar aquella abusada espalda de ese curioso humano y especial ser que tanto amaba.

- Yo... - Para Ichigo el pensar en sus heridas le causaba cierta incomodidad, no era que no le dolieran, pues lo que más le dolía eran las heridas en su corazón al sentir la inseguridad de no saber si los sentimientos del Sexta eran los mismos que los suyos.

En todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos y en aquella especial relación que compartían, Grimmjow jamás le había dicho que le amaba, comprendía el orgullo del Espada, pero... Ichigo quería... quería que... sólo por aquella vez... sólo en esa ocasión... pudiera oírlo de los labios de... del ser por el que había dado todo, había perdido todo, y por el que había aceptado todo castigo que le impusieran... Le había dado la espalda a todos, su familia, la sociedad de almas todos... solo le tenía a él, pero se sentía inseguro...

- ¡Te hice una pregunta Shinigami! - Alzó la voz el Sexta, haciendo que Ichigo diera un sobresalto. Al Sexta Espada aquel silencio le estaba torturando, no soportaba aquel silencio de su fresita, pues le perturbara el hecho de que pensamientos negativos pudieran cruzar por su mente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la realidad era que no sabía como poder consolar al frágil mocoso que tenía cerca suyo, porque sí, a veces olvidaba que Ichigo seguía siendo tan sólo eso un simple mocoso del mundo humano, pero que había vivido más batallas y visto más sangre derramada que cualquier otro humano...

- Grimmjow yo... - No pudo terminar Ichigo sintiendo como su mundo de calma se desmoronaba por la tristeza que se apoderaba de su alma...

Ichigo no sabía que decir... ¿qué podía decir en semejante momento? Eso pensaba cuando de pronto, comenzó a sentir una callosa, pero suave mano acariciar las heridas y cicatrices de su espalda con más ímpetu que antes...

Grimmjow acariciaba con reverencia cada cicatriz de la espalda de Ichigo y cerrando sus ojos, intentaba bloquear los pensamientos y las imágenes inventadas por su propia mente de como se habría desarrollado aquel momento en que la espalda de su preciosa fresita había sido abusada de tal forma, por esos mismos jodidos Shinigamis hijos de puta "amigos" de su amante, por quien su pelinaranja había luchado tan ferozmente en incontables ocasiones y por quienes seguramente Ichigo en el futuro habría defendido hasta la muerte.

- Oi Ichi yo... - Grimmjow intentó decir, quería decírselo, quería decirle a Ichigo que podían mandar a la mierda a todo ser viviente en ese lugar, en la tierra, en la Sociedad de Almas y donde fuera, que ambos lograrían salir adelante, que estarían juntos, pero las palabras parecían morir en la boca del Espada.

- ¿Si, Grimmjow? - Dijo Ichigo más por inercia de responderle al Sexta que por la curiosidad de saber que diría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como Grimmjow lo tomaba con su mano izquierda de un hombro y con su mano derecha de tal manera que rápidamente lo volteó para ponerse en una posición frente a frente y mirarlo así directamente a los ojos. Ahora Grimmjow e Ichigo se encontraban frente a frente mirandose intensamente a los ojos.

- Ichi, fresita, yo... - Grimmjow tomó con su mano derecha el mentón de Ichigo obligando al pelinaranja a mirarle a los ojos incapaz de ocultar o apartar su mirada, aquellos orbes cerúleos se perdían profundamente en los chocolatados ojos de su deliciosa y dulce fresa.

- Ichi yo... te amo, Ichigo - Dijo el arrancar con lo que parecía ser un ligero rubor en sus mejillas sin poder evitar pensar "Mierda". Pues toda esa mierda sentimental estaba comenzando a afectarle, no era bueno para esa basura sentimental como lo era el emo de Ulquiorra o la mocosa peliverde en su forma madura, pero sentía que debía decírselo a su fresa para expresarle lo que sentía, lo que le causaba, los sentimientos que guardaba por el pelinaranja, el impacto que había tenido en su vida.

- Oi Ichigo yo... voy a protegerte - Siguió con su monólogo Grimmjow y sin continuar más le abrazó, abrazó a su fresita como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si en un parpadeo ambos fueran a separarse sin volver a verse jamás, como si sus vidas dependieran de ese intenso abrazo, como si la peor maldición fuera a caer sobre ellos o como si el peso del mundo reposara sobre sus hombros, pero no era así, ambos estaban más unidos que nunca y seguirían así durante mucho tiempo.

- Gimm...Grimmjow… yo… yo también te amo – Mencionó Ichigo y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de luz nuevamente.

¡GRIMMJOW LE AMABA! ¡GRIMMJOW DE VERDAD LE AMABA! Era como si quisiera gritarlo al mundo entero, sentía que si no fuera por el detalle que se sentía bien estando ahí a escasos centímetros de su amante. Saldría por la ventana y correría desnudo gritando por Hueco Mundo y espantando Hollows para expresar que era feliz porque Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, Rey actual de hueco mundo, ex SEXTA ESPADA del ejercito del antiguo emperador de Hueco Mundo, Aizen, ¡LE AMABA! y que todo lo que había sacrificado, todo lo que había dado, todo por lo que había luchado, había valido la pena.

Había dado todo por el Sexta, su amor había comenzado de manera insospechada, pero ¿quién era él para oponerse a los mandatos del corazón? Siempre había sabido que en esos asuntos tan delicados nadie podía mandar para evitarlo, no podía evitar amar a Grimmjow, del mismo modo en que no podía evitar muchos de los sentimientos que le habían llevado a los eventos que habían transcurrido hasta ese entonces en su vida, pero de lo que el joven Shinigami estaba seguro era que su vida mejoraría. Podían azotarlo, podían quemarlo, cortarlo, apalearlo, hacerle lo que fuera, pero si era por ese sexy felino, por aquellos cerúleos e increíbles ojos, por aquellos besos, labios, caricias, pasión y todo lo que su sensual pantera le había hecho sentir, daría lo que fuera sólo para permanecer siempre con su Sexta el único dueño de su alma, de su ser y su corazón y el único dueño del incluso el psicópata Hollow que habitaba en su interior, pues todo lo que Ichigo era, todo lo que Ichigo poseía y representaba, cada parte de su mente, cuerpo y alma, le pertenecía a Grimmjow y así siempre sería...

Grimmjow por su parte sonreía con su típica sonrisa socarrona que llevaba tan regularmente su rostro, el Shinigami lo comprendía, su fresita por fin comprendía la importancia que tenia en su jodida e insignificante vida, podía notarlo en los brillantes ojos marrones de su fresa, en la sonrisa que no parecía abandonar el angelical rostro que poseía, en ese exquisito rubor carmín que cubría tan bellamente sus mejillas y por supuesto en aquel cálido abrazo que su fresita ahora le daba, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A la mierda con la Sociedad de Almas, a la mierda con los jodidos Shinigamis, con los bastardos que habían complicado la vida de su pelinaranja, él se encargaría de protegerlo. Cuando Ichigo había sido castigado se encontraba en Hueco Mundo exterminando a un considerable grupo de Menos Grandes. Esos hijos de puta, le habían dado pelea, pero nada que no pudiera eliminar con su forma libérala y su gloriosa Pantera. Sin embargo, el precio de aquella pelea había sido perder el rastro de su fresita y como había resultado herido, le había costado más de la cuenta llegar hasta la celda donde esos jodidos Shinigamis le habían hecho tanto daño a su amado, pero el sólo hecho de recordar el estado en que habían dejado a esos bastardos Shinigamis le sacaba una sonrisa.

¡Ja! había perforado el estomago de ese cabeza de piña que siempre solía estar con su fresita, había dislocado el hombro del tipo con el ataque de flores de cereza. Al gorila con el parche en el ojo le había roto unas cuantas costillas y la enorme lista de lesiones y heridas continuaban, pero su recompensa más grande había sido llevarse a su fresita en sus brazos y traerlo a su nuevo hogar en Hueco Mundo, un hogar en donde vivirían amándose hasta que la Sociedad de Alma se diera cuenta de sus propios crímenes, pues su amor no lo era y esos hijos de puta lo sabían. No podía haber nada malo en un sentimiento tan bello como el compartían y para probar aquel punto 6 meses después de los hechos, el hijo de puta del viejo Yamamoto SoTaicho había acudido personalmente a su hogar clamando disculpas y rogándole perdón a su pelinaranja.

"Shinigami Sustituto: Ichigo Kurosaki, por haberle causado inexcusables molestias y cometido la imperdonable ofensa de acusar de traición a un héroe que durante tantos años ha servido a la sociedad de almas le imploro su integración en el ejercito de los Shinigamis" Había dicho el viejo disculpándose y pidiendo perdón.

¡JA PERDÓN Y UNA MIERDA! el viejo había acudido porque una nueva raza de seres le había declarado la guerra a la puta Sociedad de Almas. Aún así, aquello ya importaba, lo único que importaba es que Grimmjow e Ichigo se encontraban juntos y ahora contaban con el apoyo de sus amigos, aquellos que habían suplicado perdón de rodillas, e Ichigo siendo la generosa alma que era les había perdonado, aunque Grimmjow jamás admitiría que les había dejado un buen recuerdo a cada uno de los hijos de puta por haberse metido con su fresita.

Aún podía recordar el rostro incrédulo de su fresita cuando los hijos de puta habían llegado todos molidos a golpes, patéticas excusas de Shinigami habían dicho que los "nuevos enemigos" les habían tomado por sorpresa ¡JA! ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡ESO ERAN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS, LOS SHINIGAMIS, LOS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS Y EL JODIDO VIEJO! No obstante, dentro de toda esa mierda, había algo que Grimmjow personalmente no cambiaria por nada, su amada, adorada y hermosa fresita y ciertamente Ichigo no cambiaría un solo segundo de su vida ni el dolor, la tortura o la tristeza que le habían acompañado desde su infancia si eso significaba no poder compartir su vida con su más grande alegría, una sexy pantera de penetrantes, malévolos y excitantes ojos azules, que en ese momento le hacia suyo y le susurraba profundas promesas de amor por un nuevo y esplendoro futuro en el que ambos seguirían viviendo juntos y disfrutando día a día de su amor sin importar los obstáculos que pudieran surgir en el camino, simplemente porque

nada podría acabar con aquel indestructible amor de una sensual pantera y su hermosa fresa que virarían juntos eternamente amándose y que habían descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de ahora sanadas….

Heridas de Amor…

Notas de la autora: Sé que está cortito, pero ojala les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto, aún así. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Elección de Amor

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy con un nuevo one-shot siguiendo la temática de la traición por parte de la Sociedad de Almas, por supuesto, una vez más les ofrezco una corta, pero tierna historia de amor entre Grimmjow e Ichigo, esta vez titulada:

**Elección de Amor**

**Escrito por**

**Loreto W**

En un apartado lugar lejos de la presencia de cualquier ser que pudiera sentir sus reiatsus, un joven Arrancar y su hermoso amante de sedosos y brillantes cabellos naranja se encontraban abrazados disfrutando de la calidez que ofrecían sus cuerpos y del intenso sentimiento de amor que compartían.

Grimmjow sostenía firmemente a su fresita de la cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba dulcemente las hermosas hebras naranjas que eran los cabellos de su amante. Ichigo por su parte, tenía sus manos ubicadas en el pecho de Grimmjow acercándose más al cuerpo de su Arrancar, sintiendo la calidez tan particular que el Sexta emanaba y que tanto le reconfortaba, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba el varonil aroma de su sensual pantera que calmaba siempre cada uno de sus sentidos cuando se encontraba como en aquel momento, compungido.

El corazón de Ichigo sufría violentamente, del mismo modo en que su acongojada alma intentaba vanamente buscar descanso debido a la agonía que le embargaba por las circunstancias que había vivido con su poderoso amante, por ello con su voz quebrada y dando rienda suelta a toda aquella vulnerabilidad que había intentado mantener a toda costa con su fortaleza ahora quebrantada, suplicó a su amante mirándole profundamente a los ojos y con lágrimas asomándose de sus intensos y bellos ojos almendrados…

- Abrázame más fuerte Grimm... - Mencionó dulcemente el hermoso joven pelinaranja de profundos y chocolatados ojos. El joven Shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba en el palacio de Las Noches ubicado en el desierto y vasto Hueco Mundo, lugar donde vivía su amante, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez el poderoso Sexta Espada del ejército de Arrancars de Sousuke Aizen.

Ichigo vestía ropas blancas inmaculadas del mismo color que las que usaban todos los Espadas, incluso su sexy pantera. Había decidido huir con su amante cuando la Sociedad de Almas y aquellos que consideraba sus amigos le habían dado la espalda traicionándole cuando se habían enterado de su relación con el Arrancar. Si no hubiera sido por Hirako y los demás Vizards quienes le habían protegido en aquella ocasión permitiéndole escapar, Bykuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku y todos los chicos le habrían asesinado por ordenes del Yamamoto Sotaicho y solamente porque según ellos, se había involucrado con el enemigo, un monstruo, un maldito, asqueroso, repulsivo y horrible Arrancar que merecía la muerte, pero Ichigo nunca dejaría que lastimaran a Grimmjow, su Espada lo era todo para él.

¿Cómo había comenzando todo? ¿Cómo había empezado aquella relación que le había condenado a permanecer en su situación actual? Ichigo aún podía recordar cómo el Arrancar había aparecido una noche en su habitación con una Garganta exigiéndole el combate que él mismo le había prometido. Su sorpresa había sido descomunal al darse cuenta que Grimmjow seguía con vida, pero se sentía feliz, ya que no dejaba de pensar en cómo había fallado en proteger a otros. Sin embargo, había sido capaz de proteger al Espada y por esa razón, el Arrancar había aparecido para exigirle la revancha.

La batalla había sido feroz e intensa, y en un momento de distracción, en un momento cuando se preparaba para realizar un contra ataque con Zangetsu, Grimmjow le había tomado por sorpresa y se había lanzado contra él para besarlo, para desnudarlo, y para tocarle en partes donde ni siquiera el mismo se había tocado.

Aquella vez Grimmjow había descubierto lugares recónditos y zonas erógenas que ni siquiera él mismo sabia que poseía en su propio cuerpo y Grimmjow le había tomado violentamente, salvadamente, apasionadamente, pero también... con una mezcla de gentileza inusual del Arrancar que le había llevado al cielo, le había hecho ver las estrellas y le había dejado delirando del placer, de lujuria, de éxtasis y de un intoxicante deseo que le habían consumido y ahogado por completo.

Había experimentando el nirvana porque Grimmjow se lo había ofrecido e incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos, sus propias hormonas, se había dejado llevar y se había entregado por completo a Grimmjow quien había probado cada centímetro de su piel, y le había reclamado como suyo, chapándole, lamiéndole y besándole. Grimmjow le había cautivado con sus caricias furtivas y con su deseo incontrolable, el propio reiatsu de su felino amante le había absorbido y consumido, consumiendo su propio reiatsu, pero al mismo tiempo le había envuelto, causándole placer en lugares insospechados.

Al principio aquella relación había comenzado como algo meramente sexual, pero poco a poco, lentamente, cuando Grimmjow le mostró su lado más compasivo, un lado más calido y amable, y cuando Ichigo le había visto jugar cargando en sus hombros y persiguiendo también a la pequeña Nel que había sobrevivido, su corazón se había encogido y así se había enamorado, pues todo lo que creía de los Hollows y Arrancars especialmente del Sexta Espada no era mas que basura. Grimmjow podía ser tan cálido como cualquier humano que poseyera un corazón y así se lo había demostrado el Arrancar.

Cuando ambos habían conversado más y habían logrado conocerse mas ínfimamente, la atracción, el deseo y la lujuria inicial que les había motivado a permanecer juntos, había cambiado y se había transformado en algo mas intenso, más especial, más profundo y mucho más reconfortante y cálido.

Tanto el Arrancar como el joven Vizard se habían convertido en amigos, compañeros y amantes, y aquel amor y esa extraña relación y conexión que compartían les había unido y había hecho que su relación se mantuviera en secreto, hasta que la intromisión de Rukia entrado a su habitación de golpe había arruinado todo, la Shinigami les había descubierto e inmediatamente le había cuestionado con su Zampakuto en mano preparada para atacar a Grimmjow, pero Ichigo se había lanzado en frente de él y le había protegido, había protegido a ambos: a Grimmjow de destrozar y hacer pedazos a su ex amiga y a su ahora amante de no ser herido. No obstante, Rukia le había reportado, le había traicionado de aquella forma clamando que:"no tenia otra opción" "era por su bien" y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Todos habían llegado en grupo para atacarles ni siquiera Ichigo en su modo bankai ni Grimmjow con su resurrección hubieran sido capaces de derrotarles, pero Hirako, su buen amigo, algo que jamás pensó, había aparecido para protegerle y salvarle dándole la oportunidad para escapar a Hueco Mundo, con su "pantera salvaje" como le había llamado Shinji a su amante, y gracias a él y a los Vizards ahora se encontraba ahí, en los cálidos y musculosos brazos de Grimmjow siendo protegido y consolado, por los brazos de ese ser que lo era todo para él y era lo único que poseía ahora en el mundo.

Ichigo había dejado atrás su hogar, a su viejo, a sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin y había recibido el fuerte puñal de la traición clavado directamente en su corazón, corazón que Grimmjow se encargaría de enmendar con su amor... Sí, porque el Espada lo amaba y lo sabia, estaba seguro de aquello y podía sentirlo en cada una de las caricias de su macho alfa.

Grimmjow por su parte tenía en sus brazos a su hermosa fresita, el lugar donde siempre deseaba tener a Ichigo cerca de sus brazos, a su alcance, para que ningún maldito Shinigami pudiera lastimarle, herirle o como había sucedido, traicionarle.

Malditos Shinigamis si peleara uno contra uno los mataría a todos partiendo por esa maldita perra del hielo que debió haber eliminado cuando pudo en aquel enfrentamiento. No obstante, aquello ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que Ichigo estaba con él en Hueco Mundo donde podrían comenzar una nueva vida.

Ichigo había sido claro con sus palabras: "si la Sociedad de Almas me considera su enemigo, entonces que así sea. Llévame contigo Grimmjow, si para permanecer a tu lado tengo que convertirme en un aliado de Aizen, lo haré" Le había dicho firmemente Ichigo mientras empuñaba a Zangetsu con decisión para enfatizar su resolución, y así lo había hecho su fresita había abandonado todo sólo para estar ahí con él, en ese sucio, aburrido y asqueroso agujero que era Hueco Mundo, pero no le importaba lo único que le importaba era que Ichigo estaba con él y que así seria, se encargaría de proteger a su fresita y amarle como lo merecía.

Desde que Grimmjow le había conocido, había querido hacerle suyo, ese chiquillo arrogante, con aires de superior e inquebrantable fortaleza le había hecho odiarlo profundamente, odiaba todo en ese maldito Shinigami. Sin embargo, cuando le vio pelear feroz, excitante, decidido, sabia que tenia que tenerlo para destrozarlo, humillarlo y hacerle sufrir en todas las formas posibles que existieran, pero sin darse cuenta aquella obsesión y constantes deseos de luchar con él habían evolucionado y se habían transformado en aquel sentimiento que los humanos con tanta frecuencia celebraban y llamaban "amor".

Por esa razón cuando escucho aquellas palabras de su fresita ser pronunciadas con temor, inseguridad e indecisión no pudo más que cumplir el deseo de Ichigo y abrazar a su fresita mas fuerte acariciando los suaves cabellos con olor a esencias de fresas del shampoo que tanto amaba usar su pelinaranja y que le daban aquel excitante y exótico aroma a fresas que tanto le deleitaba.

- Te daré lo que tu quieras Ichi - Le respondió Grimmjow acariciando mas aún los cabellos de su fresita quien lucia preocupado, triste y abatido pues en la mente de su hermoso pelinaranja los recuerdos aún permanecían frescos, al igual que las memorias y las heridas de su corazón, aún latentes.

- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera Grimm? - Le preguntó Ichigo dirigiendo su ahora vidriosa mirada a los ojos de su Arrancar y mirando las profundas lagunas color aqua que eran los ojos de Grimmjow, para Grimmjow aquella pregunta de su amada fresita tenía mucho significado. No obstante, ignoró seguir dándole vueltas en su mente y simplemente el Arrancar le respondió con lo que en verdad sentía:

- Lo que tú quieras... mi fresita - Le respondió sin soltarle jamás y sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos o estrecharlo firmemente contra su musculoso y cálido pecho, y entonces Ichigo respondió:

- Quiero que me des tu amor y lealtad Grimm, ¿es mucho pedirlo? - Le preguntó Ichigo con una voz quebradiza y dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos, pues aún no podía asimilar la traición de aquellos que tantas veces había salvado, amigos por los que tantas veces había luchado y que no habían sido capaces de aceptar que su felicidad se encontraba al lado de ese Arrancar...

- No tienes que pedírmelo Ichi, eso siempre lo tendrás - Le respondió Grimmjow, Ichigo estaba petrificado, jamás comprendería porque razón Grimmjow había expresado aquellas hermosas palabras que conmovían su corazón intensamente, pero Grimmjow estaba cambiando y sabia que él mismo era la principal causa de su cambio...

- Hazme olvidar el dolor Grimmjow, hazme tuyo Grimm, tómame y hazme el amor hasta que olvide que el mundo existe - Le dijo románticamente el pelinaranja al poderoso Sexta espada, aquellas palabras sonaban tan necesitadas, tan demandantes y de jovencita, pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba tener al hombre por el que había decidido abandonar todo, a aquel hombre junto a él y nada mas.

El mundo podía caerse a pedazos, pero mientras Ichigo tuviera a su Arrancar todo estaría bien y fue así como escuchó a su sexy pantera decir:

- Fresita... voy a follarte tan duro que para cuando nuestras fuerzas se agoten, lo único que desearás sentir será el placer y el éxtasis que voy a darte. Te amo Ichi y haría lo que fuera por ti, incluso cargarme a esos jodidos Shinigamis de esa mierda de Sociedad para la que trabajabas. - Aseguró Grimmjow.

- Gracias Grimmjow, te amo Grimm siempre… mi rey - Fue lo último que dijo Ichigo antes de perderse en un agotador y reparador sueño, incapaz de poder seguir soportando aquel estrés al que había sido sometido. Sin embargo, lo último que sintió antes de caer rendido, fueron las caricias llenas de amor de su maravilloso amante, el Sexta Espada y sus sinceras palabras y susurros de amor, y mientras la hermosa fresita durmiente, dormía placidamente en los brazos del dueño de su cuerpo, alma y corazón, el Rey pantera se encargaría de cuidar a quien seria su futura esposa y reina de todo, por eso en un susurro de buenas noches le dijo a su amada fresita:

- Dulce sueños Ichi, te amo mi fresita – Le susurró con amor y devoción Grimmjow y besando a su fresita, acariciando suave y dulcemente la mejilla de su pelinaranja, le cargó en sus brazos estilo nupcial y se lo llevó a su recamara para dejarle descansar y también recostarse a dormir abrazando sobre protectora y posesivamente a su amante, sin dejarle ir por ningún motivo.

Y así en el silencio de la noche, ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño para descansar y continuar juntos amándose por siempre y superando dificultades, pero en el fondo sabían que ahora que ambos estaban juntos nadie podría separarlos y vivirían hasta el final de sus días por siempre amándose, pues ambos habían decidido permanecer juntos gracias a una maravillosa…

Elección de Amor

FIN

**Notas de la autora: **

¿Les gustó? ¡Ojala que sí! ¡Espero con todo mi corazón que la hayan disfrutado! Por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews y mis más profundos agradecimientos para **lance215** y **Yuesei P**, pero especialmente para Elizabeth.

**Lance215:** ¡Gracias de verdad muchas gracias de todo corazón! ¡Siempre me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios! Ojala disfrutes de estos nuevos mini fics y no olvides responder mi mensaje y decirme que te gustaría leer.

**Yuesei P**: Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, pero agradezco tus comentarios y ojala disfrutes también de esta historia.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Me alegra saber que "Diversión Chocolatada" te gustó tanto y sobreviviste sin morir desangrada, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro el día. Ojala disfrutes de los nuevos mini fics. ¡Gracias de todo corazón!

¡Gracias a todos y por favor comenten me motivan a seguir escribiendo y publicando!


	8. Sueños de Amor

¡Hola una vez más! Aquí estoy yo con nuevo capítulo, como siempre ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia y como siempre no olviden ver las imágenes en las que me baso para escribir! Las pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo este One-Shot titulado:

**Sueños de Amor**

**Escrito por**

**Loreto W**

Era una agradable noche cálida y la luna y las estrellas iluminaban encantadoramente el cielo mientras un hermoso Shinigami pelinaranja yacía recostado sobre una cómoda cama de hermosas sabanas de satín color rojas. Sus facciones se veían relajadas, su bello rostro pacifico lucía aún mucho más hermoso y deleitable para el atractivo Arrancar de sedosos cabellos azul eléctrico e hipnotizantes y feroces ojos que le observaba.

El poderoso Sexta contemplaba como su hermosa fresita dormía pacíficamente con aquel rostro de ángel que tantas veces le había cautivado del pelinaranja. Grimmjow estaba posesionado encima del hermoso joven, sus manos yacían a un costado de éste e intentaba no recargar todo su cuerpo sobre su amante para que Ichigo no se despertara.

Grimmjow no podía evitar desear aquella cercanía y sentir la respiración suave y pacifica de su bello durmiente, amaba a ese jodido Shinigami que aunque le había pateado el trasero en más de alguna ocasión no dejaba de hechizarle, de robarle el aliento, de inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos cada vez que recordaba ese rostro, esos ojos feroces, brillantes, decididos, esos jodidos ojos del maldito Shinigami que había odiado con todo su ser junto con su orgullo y su terquedad tan característica, pero que sin embargo ahora deseaba follar, amar, poseer, contemplar, devorar, romper y hacer pedazos una y otra y otra vez hasta que ese maldito Shinigami no se olvidara jamás de que ¡ÉL ERA SU DUEÑO Y SU REY! ¡Qué nadie más que él podía poseerlo y hacer lo que se le viniera en puta gana con él!

Él era Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaquez y no dejaría que nadie osara jamás tocar a su hermosa fresita que solo él, el poderoso SEXTA tenía derecho a poseer y contemplar como lo hacía en aquel momento en que se perdía inmerso en todas aquellas facciones que tantas veces había visto cambiar en diversas expresiones dependiendo del humor de su testaruda fresita.

Grimmjow podía recordar con sólo mirar el Shinigami todas y cada una de las facciones que secretamente le volvían loco del mocoso y le enamoraban más y más. Aquellas mismas expresiones que le habían cautivado como el bello rostro que pudo contemplar por primera vez con curiosidad, cuando la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de Ichigo se había roto en pedazos y ambos se habían mirado intensamente a los ojos.

En aquella ocasión, las cerúleas orbes que eran los ojos del poderoso felino se habían perdido profundamente en un emotivo mar chocolatado como eran los ojos de Ichigo, unos ojos que siempre decía odiaba, pero que en el fondo como él solamente lo sabia, le cautivaban profundamente y le enamoraban, le deleitaban, le sobrecogían y sí, le fascinaban.

Todo eso pensaba el Arrancar mientras con su mano derecha suavemente en un movimiento delicado y sutil, impropio del temperamental, agresivo y violento Espada, acariciaba la tersa mejilla del rostro de Ichigo, disfrutando la suavidad que le ofrecía, la calidez que no sólo el rostro de su hermosa fresita emanaba, sino también la calidez de su cuerpo que le envolvían y llenaban de sensaciones demasiado humanas, que si bien quería odiar y rechazar, le atraían al punto de desear sentirlas más y más...

El atractivo y joven pelinaranja por su parte continuaba disfrutando de sus sueños, estaba perdido en el lo profundo de un sueño con su amado Arrancar, soñaba que Grimmjow le acariciaba con una dulzura que jamás pensó que el Espada poseyera.

Ichigo sentía como Grimmjow delicadamente posaba su mano derecha y acariciaba su mejilla de una forma que le llegaba al alma y hacía que su corazón se sobrecogiera por los sentimientos que su sensual pantera le transmitía con aquella simple caricia, como si el poderoso Sexta, el Rey actual de Hueco Mundo y su propio rey y dueño temiera perderle, temiera que se esfumara y desapareciera de su alcance, temiera que ya no pudiera poseerlo, capturarlo, tenerlo, como si temiera que él no lo amara más cuando todo lo que el corazón del Shinigami hacía era amar cada día más a aquel violento ser que no sólo le había ayudado a fortalecerse, sino también que le había hecho recuperar la alegría que había perdido al fallecer su madre y la sonrisa sincera que nunca había podido darle a nadie, pero sobre todo aquel ser que hacía relucir y sacar de él, todo el amor que siempre quiso poder entregar libremente a alguien que lo mereciera sin miedo de que le hirieran, lastimaran, rechazaran, usaran o abusaran de él, y jamás pensó que podría encontrar a aquella persona que le atesoraría y valoraría como nadie más en el mundo, en el orgulloso Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

- Grimmjow - Susurró Ichigo amorosamente y con un intenso anhelo, a pesar de que aún se encontraba en el país de los sueños, ignorante que su sueño no era más que la realidad que vivía en aquel momento, pero que debido a su profundo letargo no podía apreciar, pues simplemente seguía descansando en aquella cama como una hermosa bella durmiente que esperaba el beso de su príncipe amado para despertar.

- Fresita... - Expresó Grimmjow con una sonrisa cálida muy distante de su típica sonrisa socarrona y sádica. Aquella vista de su fresita soñando incluso con él, le hacia sonreír con una calidez inusual, si Grimmjow se hubiera visto así mismo en aquella escena, el mismo se habría golpeado o hubiera usado Desgarrón al mostrar una escena tan patética y humana como aquella. No obstante, no podía verse ni tampoco podía apreciar sus propios ojos destellando con un brillo insólito de emociones y sentimientos que gritaban "profundamente enamorado" como lo estaba ese Arrancar que había sido reducido a un tierno gatito por una preciosa y amable fresita pelinaranja como lo era Ichigo.

Grimmjow continuó acariciando la mejilla de Ichigo recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente cada parte de las facciones de Ichigo. Pasó sutilmente las yemas por las cejas del pelinaranja, por sus delicadas y largas pestañas que solo podían apreciarse en una proximidad como la que tenia en aquel momento el Arrancar, tocó su nariz y cuando Ichigo hizo una morisqueta en sus sueños, no pudo evitar expresar una suave carcajada no lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a la bella fresita durmiente que yacía feliz disfrutando de un maravilloso sueño con su amado.

Cuando Ichigo se tranquilizó, Grimmjow continuó recorriendo las facciones de su pelinaranja a tu antojo y llegó hasta aquellos deleitables labios que tantas veces había probado y de los que tantas veces había bebido con deseo, y sin poder evitarlo se agachó hasta topar su propia nariz con la Ichigo, cerró sus ojos azules suavemente y con mucha suavidad posó sus propios labios contra los de su durmiente fresita y los besó, los probó deleitándose con la calidez y suavidad única de su particular textura y de la emoción extraña que le embargaba realizar un acto tan inocente y puro, muy inusual a los constantes besos fogosos o apasionados atracones que le daba a Ichigo y en los que le importaba una mierda morder o romperle los labios al pelinaranja si eso significa calentarlo y follarlo hasta al amanecer una y otra vez, pero ese ahora no era el caso…

Grimmjow quería disfrutar de la hermosa joya que yacía recostaba en la suave cama, deseaba poder contemplar al ser que nunca pensó que cautivaría su alma y que de haber tenido corazón probablemente se lo habría robado y le pertenecería. Quizás no tenía el maldito órgano con el que el bastardo emo de Ulquiorra tan obsesionado estaba, pero le importaba una mierda, porque tenía su ser entero y había jurado a sí mismo que le pertenecería a Ichigo.

Ichigo podía hacer lo que quisiera con el, él se entregaría al Shinigami en todo sentido, pondría a su disposición su cuerpo y si era necesario le serviría como escudo, con tal de que Ichigo no resultara herido, la vida del jodido Shinigami que le tenía tan obsesionado y jodidamente enamorado, valía indiscutiblemente más que su propia vida. Hasta ese punto había sido reducido el notorio ego del Arrancar por su amor hacia el pelinaranja, y mientras disfrutaba de la dulce calidez y del delicioso néctar que eran los labios de su amante, sintió como éste a pesar de estar inconsciente, aún perdido en su propio mundo de ensueños, le envolvía con sus brazos y los posaba tras su cuello para apretarlo y acercarlo más y besarlo profundamente, perdidamente y devotamente con todo el amor que su pelinaranja sentía por él.

Ichigo podía sentir unos cálidos labios tocar los suyos y transmitirle un sin fin de emociones. Aquella suavidad, aquella boca, aquellos labios que se amoldaban tan perfectamente a los suyos le resultaban familiares, se sentían como si fueran de su pantera y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en aquellas gratas sensaciones y se entregó por completo con gemidos y jadeos entrecortados

- Ahh Grimm - Decía Ichigo y a medida que el beso, que había comenzado tímidamente, se volvía más demandante, más intenso, más candente, más violento, más agresivo, más pasional, Ichigo lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia y despertar de su estado de somnolencia en el que había estado sumergido durante todo ese tiempo…

- Mmm Grimm... ¿Grimmjow? - Mencionó Ichigo parpadeando reiteradamente y abriendo de par en par los ojos sin soltar jamás su agarre en su sensual pantera ni dejarlo ir cuando pudo observar que sucedía a su alrededor. Grimmjow estaba posesionado sobre él cerca de su rostro y hasta hace unos minutos le estaba besando...

- ¡Yo! Fresita, ¿tuviste lindos sueños? - Le dijo el Arrancar cuando vio como su hermosa fresita pelinaranja había despertado de su letargo.

- ¿Grimm? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó desconcertado Ichigo pensando en que haría su sensual pantera en semejante lugar.

- Tsk ¿acaso importa? Vine a velar por tus sueños, Shinigami - Le respondió desinteresadamente Grimmjow como si nada hubiera pasado, pero encantado poder ver a su hermosa y sexy fresita despierta y con sus cabellos despeinados y un poco más largos de su usual corte, dándole así una apariencia mucho mas arrebatadora y sensual que le encendía con sólo pensar en como se sentiría aquel cabello enredado entre sus dedos jalándolo con sus manos mientras Ichigo se la chupaba con ganas y él le jalaba con más fuerza disfrutando la talentosa boca que su fresita poseía. Ichigo podía parecer una joven virgen y sentirse jodidamente estrecho como una cada vez que le follaba, pero sabía bien como complacerle y cuando quería podía ser sumamente talentoso y volverle loco de placer y deseo como la puta más talentosa...

- ¿A velar mis sueños? ¡Baka! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE SOY? - Le dijo Ichigo completamente sonrojado y enojado, sintiéndose a la vez completamente avergonzado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Grimmjow? ¡¿Velando sus sueños? ¡¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? ¡Si su sexy pantera quería verlo no tenía porque inventar excusas como esas! ¡Él no era ninguna chiquilla! Antes de que el ofuscado pelinaranja pudiera seguir sus pensamientos escuchó como la sensual voz de Grimmjow le volvía a la realidad

- ¿Acaso no puedo velar por mi fresita? - Le preguntó Grimmjow inocentemente, con su ahora burlona sonrisa adornando su rostro y disfrutando el hermoso tono carmesí de las mejillas ardientes de su tentadora fresita que yacía bajo su cuerpo con su simple traje de Shinigami semiabierto, dejando así al alcance de sus hábiles y ambidiestras manos aquel torso escultural y bien formado que poseía el muchacho.

Ichigo era jodidamente hermoso en todo puto sentido, su cuerpo, su rostro, su personalidad, su gentileza, su honor, sus jodidos ojos que tanto le obsesionaban y le volvían loco, sus labios tentadores, su rostro que podía mostrar hermosas expresiones de placer y deseo. Ichigo era hermoso y Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaquez se sentía jodidamente orgulloso de perfecto Shinigami que era su amante.

- ¡Yo... no dije eso! - Le dijo Ichigo a la defensiva al escuchar como Grimmjow le preguntaba si acaso no podía velar por él. Ichigo sabia perfectamente que Grimmjow se lo decía para molestarlo, pues el Espada sabía mejor que cualquiera que Ichigo era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. No obstante, aún así, aquellas palabras del Espada hicieron que sus mejillas enrojecieran aún mas y le quemaran por la vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo no quería admitir que le encantaba ese lado sobre protector de su amante, aquel instinto posesivo, aquella pertenencia y lado dominante que solamente su Arrancar reclamaba y podía imponer y demandar de él.

- ¿Entonces está bien que te proteja y vele por ti, Ichi? – Preguntó Grimmjow levantando el mentón de Ichigo con su mano y mirándole directa y profundamente a los ojos, podía observar el tono rojo intenso de las mejillas ardientes de su preciosa fresita.

Ichigo se sentía desfallecer en aquel momento en que Grimmjow le tomó sutilmente del mentón para mirarle a los ojos, podía ver en las pupilas de su amado su propio reflejo, Grimmjow amaba torturarle de aquella forma, estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos de su inusual amante, pero aun así se sentía avergonzado.

Ichigo era incluso mucho más fuerte y poderoso que Grimmjow, sus fuerzas podían compararse si consideramos que Grimmjow aún tenia fuerzas para derrotar a Ichigo en aquella pelea, pero Ichigo sabia que podía confiar en Grimmjow, sabia que si podía bajar su guardia, podía exponerse abiertamente desnudarse por completo, estar en su estado más vulnerable y su sensual pantera siempre le protegería con la misma devoción y sobreprotección que le había demostrado hasta ese momento. Ichigo sabia perfectamente que Grimmjow, en efecto, podía protegerle, hacerle todo lo que quisiera y el simplemente no se opondría, porque lo amaba, tan simple como eso, ¿necesitaba mas razón que simplemente amarlo? No la necesitaba, pues lo amaba y nunca renegaría de sus sentimientos.

- Sí Grimm... Grimmjow yo... quiero que me protejas, que me cuides y que me quieras Grimmjow... - Le expresó Ichigo con sus adorables mejillas ardiendo y en un rápido movimiento Ichigo besó a Grimmjow con toda la pasión que tenia y pasó su mano por detrás de la nuca de su Arrancar y la empujó para hacer más profundo su beso. Un beso de amor, de confianza, de pasión y cariño. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo necesaria, Ichigo se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado, deseando que este tuviera un corazón para sentir el palpitar de ese ser que tanto adoraba.

- Te amo Grimmjow - Le dijo Ichigo dejando que sus emociones fluyeran e ignorando el hecho de que se sentía como una patética colegiala con su primer amor, pero disfrutando de aquel momento de vulnerabilidad y fragilidad que sólo Grimmjow, quien conocía su mas profundo ser, vería, contemplaría y valoraría.

El pelinaranja sabía que si le mostrara aquel lado a Rukia, Renji o sus mejores amigos, simplemente no lo entenderían, no le dejarían actuar con libertar, no como su pantera, quién observaba en silencio, pero le respetaba, le admiraba y se enorgullecía de él con cada acción que realizaba, sólo el Espada frente a sus ojos podía entenderle plenamente, así era su conexión y el amor que ambos se profesaban.

- Tsk... no tienes que decirlo Ichi, eres mío y nadie toca lo que me pertenece, no dejaré que ningún hijo de puta te haga daño, te protegeré Ichigo... - Le respondió Grimmjow y simplemente acarició los cabellos de Ichigo con cariño, con afecto, con una sutileza que nunca le había demostrado a nadie, su amante era violento por naturaleza, sangriento por placer, amaba moler a golpes todo, amaba la violencia, causar dolor, pelear y combatir, pero sólo en momentos como aquellas se permitía ser él, sólo Grimmjow y disfrutar de una paz que jamás pudo disfrutar bajo el mando del maldito bastardo de Aizen, el hijo de puta que siempre lograba humillarle, aquel hijo de puta contra el que no podía revelarse, pero Ichigo le había librado de toda aquella mierda el día en que le pateo el trasero a ese hijo de puta...

Grimmjow, ignorando aquellos pensamientos negativos de perdedor, se concentró en lo que tenía en aquel momento, aquel hermoso ser de ojos almendrados, tiernos, inocentes y puros. Aquel joven que se había entregado sólo a él, aquel joven de brillantes cabellos naranjas que tenia el poder para destruir la Sociedad de Almas, Karakura, Hueco Mundo y muchos otros mundos, aquel ser invencible, héroe de numerosos combates, aquel ser intimidante y feroz, pero que en sus brazos no era más que un deseoso chiquillo en busca de amor, un amor que irónicamente él, quien una vez fue su enemigo número uno y el único con DERECHO A MATARLE, podía darle, un amor que solo él podía entregarle, y un amor correspondido que Ichigo sabía como devolverle haciéndole sentir el puto rey y amo del jodido universo y esa mierda de vida que siempre odio por no tener sentido, pero que ahora al lado de Ichigo sí tenia...

- Te amo Grimm... Siempre serás mi Rey - Le dijo Ichigo disfrutando de las caricias que su sensual amante le entregaba, Grimmjow era "su rey" así sería por siempre, gobernador de su corazón, rey de su alma, dueño de su cuerpo, y poseedor de todo lo que él era y representaba...

Grimmjow sonrío al escuchar a su fresita quien siempre sabía como elevar su ya inflado ego más allá del límite.

- Yo también te amo... fresita - Le dijo Grimmjow haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente con un color casi imperceptible, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de aquel momento, de la calidez de Ichigo, de su dulce aroma a fresas y de ese momento en silencio cargado de amor y comprensión mutua que no necesitaba de palabras. Ambos seres sabían que se amaban y se pertenecían mutuamente, que seguirían juntos durante muchos años más haciendo leyenda, pues su historia de amor, era una historia única que pasaría durante muchas generaciones de boca en boca y en la que ambos seres seguirían teniendo hermosos...

Sueños de Amor

FIN

**Notas de la Autora**:

¡Ojala les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial, a Elizabeth que me dejo un comentario.


	9. Momentos Dolorosos

¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualizaba, siento no haber podido hacerlo antes, pero desafortunadamente la universidad me ha tenido ocupada. No obstante, aquí vuelvo con este nuevo One-Shot y no sólo eso ¡dentro de unos minutos publicaré mi nueva historia Grimmichi con Grimmjow en papel de vampiro! ¡Manténganse al pendiente, aunque les advierto que esa historia tendrá mucho cross-dressing, lemon y mucho mucho lemon, pero sin faltar el innegable toque de amor entre Grimmjow e Ichi!

¡Ah! Jeje agradecimientos especiales a Elizabeth y Lance ¡las respuestas para ustedes están al final del fic!

**Momentos Dolorosos**

**Escrito por**

**Loreto W**

- Se acabó todo... Adiós... Grimmjow… lo siento - Mencionó el ensangrentado joven pelinaranja sosteniendo firmemente con su mano derecha el arma de fuego que tenía contra su sien. Su torso se encontraba desnudo y en su cuerpo se podía apreciar visiblemente la sangre que le cubría y bañaba, sangre suya, pero también de aquel hombre que se había encargado de arruinar su paz y felicidad. Hombre que había intentado forzarle y el cual había arruinado su perfecta relación con el único ser que había amado y que el mismo había engañado con su propia traición... Grimmjow...

Ichigo había engañado a Grimmjow de la peor forma posible y el hombre que tanto amaba le había dejado por su propio error y ahora lo único que el joven pelinaranja deseaba era la muerte, la única capaz de llevarse con él, el desgarrador dolor de su alma que corroía profundamente sus entrañas, cada célula de su cuerpo y cada poro de su piel.

La mirada del joven pelinaranja se encontraba perdida en la nada y sus ojos estaban casi inertes, sin brillo de vida alguno y sin emociones más que la desolación y la desesperanza que le embargaban. Era un ser inerte, su cuerpo no era más que una caparazón vacío, pues todos los sentimientos que alguna vez fueron motivo de lucha y su motor para seguir adelante se habían ido...

Llevaba un año saliendo con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, le había conocido en un club una noche en que su estrambótico amigo, un rubio gay llamado Shinji Hirako, le había arrastrado al club más popular del momento "Las Noches" y ahí, mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la música, movía su cuerpo sensual y deliciosamente, y liberaba las tensiones de su vida al son y compás de la música mientras las luces de neón, que cambiaban a cada segundo, cubrían su silueta. Había sentido como un cuerpo se posesionaba tras de sí, comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas, posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo y tocaba su pecho para unir y fundir su cuerpos al ritmo de la música, en una danza única como si ambos seres y ambos cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para amoldarse perfectamente el uno al otro.

Cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta para descubrir quien era el dueño de aquellas manos que le acariciaban y guiaban en una danza sexy, pero desenfrenada, quedó sin aire a causa del asombro. El hombre frente a sus ojos poseía hermosas hebras de cabello azul eléctrico, penetrantes y predadores ojos azules casi del mismo color que sus cabellos, curiosas marcas verde azuladas bajo sus ojos que le daban un look cautivante y exótico, además de un cuerpo escultural digno de un modelo, sensuales abdominales bien remarcados bajo la sudadera negra sin mangas que llevaba, y un muy bien dotado miembro bajo el pantalón de cuero negro que delineaba perfectamente sus piernas y trasero. El hombre era prácticamente sexo andante, y el pelinaranja había quedado inmediatamente prendado al verlo...

Grimmjow por su parte no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al ir a ese jodido club, el perdedor de Nnoitra le había convencido de ir al famoso club "Las Noches". Al principio no tenía ganas, pero cuando Nnoitra le había dicho que era un cobarde por no ir, el mortal pantera como solían llamarle, le había dicho que no era ningún cobarde ni ningún jodido perdedor como para no ir a la mierda de club que tanto le insistía. No obstante, el pelinegro le había abandonado cuando le mencionó que había encontrado a una belleza rubia de cabello corto con y una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como la suya…

Tsk maldito Nnoitra pensaba Grimmjow y cuando estaba a punto de largarse de toda esa mierda fue cuando le vio... Inusuales y atrayentes cabellos naranjas, un trasero que bajo la tela de jeans se veía apretado y apetecible, un cuerpo escultural y atlético con curvas y proporciones de ensueño. El mocoso no parecía tener más de 17 años, pero apenas Grimmjow posó sus ojos en él, supo que tenía que tener al cabeza de zanahoria, pues no tenía dudas de que aquella belleza exuberante tenía que ser, a toda costa, suya.

El chiquillo era demasiado sensual para su propio bien, no cabía dudas que con aquel baile del pecado atraía más que la mirada de un solo predador como él, así que marcando territorio alrededor de su presa, se dirigió con paso seguro dando miradas asesinas y mortales a los que se encontraban cerca, llegó con el pelinaranja y amoldándose a su cuerpo por la espalda de este, comenzó a frotar su propio cuerpo, su propia pelvis y caderas con el trasero del muchacho acariciando cada pedazo de piel del chiquillo con sus propias manos y fue cuando le dijo:

- ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú tan sola por aquí, eh? - Le susurró Grimmjow al pelinaranja en el oído sin dejar de acariciar con sus manos el pecho del joven frente suyo y comenzando a excitarse al sentir la cercanía de aquel cuerpo e imaginar lo bien que se sentiría estar en ese estrecho y deleitable agujerito del trasero de la belleza que tenia tan cerca.

Ichigo al sentir la voz del extraño susurrar tan cerca de su oído y de aquella manera, sintió como escalofríos y una corriente eléctrica se apoderaban de su cuerpo. El desconocido tenía un voz varonil y sensual que le hacían desear que el hombre le dijera más, y antes de que pudiera responder a la pregunta del desconocido, sintió como el hombre comenzaba a rozar lo que parecía ser una prominente erección contra su trasero y posaba descaradamente una mano en su pene por sobre la tela de su propio pantalón y comenzaba a masajear su miembro casi despierto por el osado acto sobre éste...

- Ichi... go – Respondió en un gemido el pelinaranja y escuchó como le extraño le decía...

- ¿Con que fresita eh? - Y acto seguido de pronunciar aquellas palabras el desconocido le respondió lamiendo su oreja juguetona y seductivamente:

- Mi nombre... es Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez recuérdalo bien porque vas a necesitarlo para satisfacer tus fantasías cuando te masturbes pensando en mí, fresita - Era lo que el peliazul le había dicho y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar ante aquellas palabras llenas de lujuria y de una sensualidad y morbosidad inimaginables, sintió como el peliazul se volteaba y le robaba su primer beso, en un roce apasionado y candente.

Ichigo estaba tan impactado por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre que cuando quiso protestar abriendo su boca, sintió como una lengua invadía la suya, probándole, invadiéndole, profanándole y robándole así su primer beso, de sus vírgenes labios que hasta aquella noche nadie había probado.

Grimmjow le había hecho perder el control y prácticamente habían tenido sexo con ropa, con sus toqueteos, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y al momento de separarse el sonrojado pelinaranja vio al hombre extremadamente más atractivo que había visto en su vida y simplemente se enamoró.

Nunca habría creído en el cliché del "amor a simple vista" hasta que conoció a Grimmjow. El hermoso joven pelinaranja había tenido varias citas con chicas, pero nunca le habían interesado y tampoco los chicos con los que había salido, pero Grimmjow era completamente diferente.

El hombre ciertamente era temperamental, tenía una sonrisa socarrona y casi psicópata, pero era diferente, podía sentirlo. Aquella noche luego de aquel fogoso encuentro habían terminado intercambiando números telefónicos, y al cabo de unos días habían tenido su primera cita. Grimmjow le había contando de sus antecedentes criminales del tiempo que había pasado en una pandilla y de aquellas peleas que le habían hecho ganarse el apodo de "Sexta" y el 6 gótico que adornaba su espalda, pero también había descubierto a través del relato de su futuro amante como ahora el hombre trabajaba en una construcción y tenía su propio taller mecánico, un trabajo que le permitía cubrir sus gastos y tener una casa para él solo con bastantes comodidades.

Ichigo le había entregado su virginidad y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto Grimmjow había sido cuidadoso y desde que estaban juntos desde hace un año, Grimmjow no había hecho más que velar por él, amarle y cuidarle, hasta que Ginjou Kuugo había aparecido en su vida.

El hombre se había obsesionado con él y había intentado en más de una ocasión pedirle una cita. Ichigo le había dejado en claro que ya tenía dueño, pero Ginjou no era del tipo que se rindiera con facilidad y le había ido ver a su casa cuando su padre y sus hermanas habían ido de vacaciones.

El pelinaranja como el muchacho cordial y amable que era, le había dado la oportunidad de expresarse antes de intentar partirle la cara a golpes como tanto deseaba por no dejarle en paz, pero Ginjou había aprovechado su amabilidad y en un momento de distracción le había acorralado contra una de las paredes de su casa y le había drogado con un poderoso afrodisíaco conduciéndole a su cama. El afrodisíaco, que no cabía dudas que el hombre había conseguido en el mercado negro, era tan potente que su efecto había sido inmediato por lo mismo Ginjou aprovechó la debilidad del pelinaranja para quitarle su camiseta, bajarle los pantalones y su boxer para dejar su miembro erecto al descubierto, mordisquear su cuello y comenzar a masturbarle mientras Ichigo luchaba vanamente por controlar sus gemidos y hacía uso de todo su auto control para no disfrutar aquellas caricias que dada su condición comenzaban a afectarle, y en eso estaba el pelinaranja cuando Grimmjow, quien tenia la llave que Ichigo le había dado, había llegado contemplando la escena con horror...

Grimmjow por su parte no podía creer aquella escena que veía frente a sus ojos, había decidido ir cuanto antes a ver a su hermosa fresita, con la que llevaba un año saliendo- Quería besar aquellos deliciosos labios sabor a fresa y poder estrechar al hermoso joven contra su cuerpo para hacerle amor. Sin embargo, cuando al entrar a la casa de su amante no escuchó ni rastros de éste, se dirigió a la habitación del pelinaranja y al abrir su cuarto vio como ese jodido hijo de puta que había estado siguiendo a su fresita estaba sobre el cuerpo de un Ichigo completamente excitado, gimiendo y jadeando aferrándose firmemente a las sabanas sin control por las caricias que el hijo de puta le daba a su pene mientras pedía por más y más.

Aquello había sido insólito, y su primera reacción había sido ¡moler a golpes al hijo de puta que había osado tocar a su fresita de semejante forma! Lo había separado arrojándolo duramente contra el suelo y con las habilidades de sus años como peleador callejero le había partido la nariz con un duro golpe y le había pateado hasta dejarle sin aliento. Lo tomó de las solapas del cuello y literalmente lo hecho a patadas y en cuanto a Ichigo, la furia que sentía era demasiado grande estaba cegado por la ira, por el odio…

¿Así era como Ichigo le pagaba todo el amor y el cuidado que le había entregado durante ese tiempo? ¿Acaso todas esas palabras de amor que le había profesado al pelinaranja no representaban nada para el hijo de puta? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo se había reído de él en su propia cara? ¡TODO ESO ERA UNA JODIDA MIERDA! No podía aceptar que ese muchacho al que él, GRIMMJOW FUCKING JAEGERJAQUEZ LE HABIA ENTREGADO TODO, SU JODIDO CORAZÓN Y ALMA, ¡PUDIERA JUGAR DE SEMEJANTE FORMA CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

Enojado furioso, cegado por la ira, celoso del hecho de que Ichigo pudiera mirar a otro que no fuera él, más aún cuando Ichigo tantas veces luego de jadear, gemir, gritar en éxtasis una y otra vez que él mismo le pertenecía a ÉL y SÓLO A ÉL, GRIMMJOW FUCKING JEAGERJAQUEZ y que él ERA EL JODIDO REY; AMO DUEÑO Y SEÑOR DE ICHIGO, ICHIGO PUDIERA PENSAR EN FOLLAR CON OTRO QUE NO FUERA ÉL por lo mismo furioso, incapaz de ver el estado en el que en realidad se encontraba su fresita drogada, había hecho lo primero que había venido a su mente y lo primero que sintió dado el descontrol y la furia que nublaban sus sentidos, golpeó a Ichigo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas una y otra voz diciéndole que no era más que un pedazo de mierda, una basura, una puta y una escoria. Ichigo intentaba detenerlo, Ichigo intentaba decirle que parara, pero Grimmjow aún no podía escuchar los gritos de su fresita intentando detenerle en vano.

- ¡GRIMMJOW! DETENTEEEEEE GRIMMJOW ¡BASTA ME HACES DAÑO! ¡POR FAVOR GRIMMJOW! - Gritaba inútilmente el pelinaranja sintiendo como Grimmjow abusaba de su cuerpo golpeando y diciéndole palabras hirientes e incluso le llamaba con el sobrenombre de "Shinigami" nombre que le habían dado a Ichigo en su tiempo de peleas durante la secundaria.

- ¡¿ESO ERA LO QUE QUERÍAS JODIDO SHINIGAMI QUE OTRO TE FOLLARA? ¡¿EH? ¡¿ACASO MI PENE NO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA TI MOCOSO DE MIERDA? Le gritaba Grimmjow con furia insultándole de mil maneras que no hacían más que desgarrar su alma y aunque Ichigo había pedido clemencia nada había apaciguado la ira de la furiosa pantera que era en ese momento Grimmjow.

- ¡¿NO ME VAS A DECIR NADA, EH ICHIGO?

- ¡GRIMMJOW DETENTE!¡GINJOU… ÉL!

- ¿EL QUÉ, KUROSAKI? ¿TE SEDUJO? ¡¿TE FOLLÓ? ¡¿TE PROMETIÓ DINERO? ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE DIO PARA CONVENCERTE! ¡¿TE VENDISTE COMO UNA PUTA BARATA? ¡¿O ACASO SU PENE ES MÁS GRANDE QUE EL MÍO Y NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA SATISFACERTE COMO LA PERRA Y JODIDA PUTA QUE ERES, ICHIGO?

Gritaba Grimmjow sin escuchar razones y sus puños llenos de furia e ira sangraban al haber hecho sangrar a su propio amante, no pudo evitar sus sentimientos no pudo controlar la bestia que llevaba dentro, furioso, irracional tomó a Pantera, su fiel navaja suiza, sacó el filo y sin saber que hacía, cegado por la sed de sangre y la furia que hacían hervir su sangre, cortó el cuerpo de su hermosa fresita, no lo suficientemente profundo para dejar cicatrices, pero si de tal manera que las heridas le dolerían...

Y así con una ultima patada directa a las costillas de Ichigo, abandonó al pelinaranja a su suerte con las últimas palabras que aniquilarían lo poco que quedaba del pelinaranja:

- NO QUIERO VER TU PUTA CARA EN MI VIDA ICHIGO, NO QUIERO VER TU JODIDA CARA NUNCA MAS FRENTE A MÍ - Y sin más que agregar, se largó de allí destruyendo todo lo que podía a su paso.

Ichigo por su parte no podía creer aquello, Grimmjow le odiaba, Grimmjow no quería volver a verle, Grimmjow jamás le perdonaría y todo había sido su culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan confiado, si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, si hubiera escuchado a Grimmjow cuando el peliazul le había prometido espantar al pelinegro, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Grimmjow, si no hubiera dejado que Ginjou entrara a su casa, si hubiera puesto más atención, si Ginjou no le hubiese engañado, Grimmjow aún seguiría con él...

Su cuerpo sangraba, las heridas y los cortes de su cuerpo sangraban, una de sus costillas estaba fracturada, no totalmente rota pero fracturada, y su cabeza le dolía por los golpes. Había recibido más palizas que esa en su tiempo durante la secundaria, pero lo que más le dolía era su corazón, su alma, aquello que había sido roto cuando Grimmjow había levantado sus puños contra él, le había llamado puta y le había dicho que jamás quería volver a verle. Incapaz de poder seguir pensando cayó en una inconciencia olvidando todo durante unas cuantas horas...

Grimmjow por su parte no podía creer lo que había hecho, había levantado sus propios puños contra Ichigo, había herido a su fresita, le había dicho las cosas más horribles que jamás le había dicho a nadie, había herido al pelinaranja, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Las imágenes venían a su mente asaltándole y torturándole una y otra vez sin cesar, la imagen de su pelinaranja aforrándose a las sabanas, su miembro erecto y con semen, Ginjou tocando su cuerpo, Ginjou besando, lamiendo, chupando a su pelinaranja todas esas imágenes le habían hecho perder el control. Jamás se había sentido tan herido y jamás había sentido tanto odio y dolor afectarle de aquella forma. Se había ido a beber a un bar y aunque no había tomado más que 3 vasos de cerveza habían pasado 4 horas desde aquel entonces...

- Vaya vaya vaya mira a quien vengo a encontrar aquí... ¿que no es Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?

- Tsk... ¿Quién mierda eres? - Le dijo Grimmjow al desconocido que se había sentado junto a él a beber un trago.

- ¿Acaso importa? - Respondió el desconocido.

- Si no tienes nada que decir entonces lárgate - Replicó Grimmjow fastidiado por el intruso que le interrumpía e impedía que bebiera en paz su jodido vaso de cerveza.

- Muy bien Grimmjow, pero... ¿no te interesara saber que tu amada fresita fue engañada por Ginjou con un afrodisíaco? - Grimmjow depositó firmemente el vaso de cerveza que había estado sosteniendo en su mano y agarrando del cuello al desconocido de camisa blanca exaltado le increpó.

- ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- Que Ginjou le dio a Ichigo Kurosaki un afrodisíaco para engañarle. - Respondió el extraño con toda la calma.

- ¿CÓMO MIERDA LO SABES? - Inquirió Grimmjow al desconocido de pelo negro e inusual cicatriz en la frente en la parte izquierda, y el desconocido llamado Shukuro Tsukishima, respondió...

- Porque Ginjou es mi amante, yo fui quien le dio el afrodisíaco para Kurosaki. Quería que tú le enseñarás una lección, lo cual funcionó perfectamente según mi plan - Y antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar Grimmjow se largó de ahí rápidamente gritando una y otra vez mentalmente:

"Mierda mierda mierda ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice? ¿qué hice?, Ichi…" Pensaba Grimmjow sintiendo como unas lagrimas comenzaban brotar de sus ojos y a resbalar de sus mejillas. Grimmjow llevó las manos a sus ojos y sintió como sus manos se mojaban, ¿hacía cuanto que no lloraba? No podía recordarlo, la última vez que había llorado había sido cuando apenas era un crío, pero ahora... no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Se sentía como un perdedor, pero más aún, se sentía como un maldito bastardo ¿cómo había sido capaz de dudar de su fresita? ¿Cómo había podido levantar sus puños contra el ser que más amaba en ese puto mundo? ¿Cómo había podido hacerle daño al único ser que le amaba y aceptaba tal cual era en su jodida vida? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sido tan imbecil? ¿tan estupido? ¿Tan maldito? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta?

Cuando Ichigo más le necesitaba le había dado la espalda de aquella forma, había cortado y lacerado el cuerpo de su amante psicopatamente con saña, furia y sádicamente disfrutando cada gemido y grito de dolor del pelinaranja. Había querido que Ichigo sufriera y sintiera el mismo dolor que laceraba su alma al verle con otro, el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando todo se había ido a la mierda creyendo que Ichigo no le amaba, pero no, Ichigo le amaba, siempre lo había hecho y ya no podría saber si lo seguiría haciendo, si su ahora herida fresita podría perdonarlo después de aquello, por eso tenía que encontrarle, tenia que volver a la residencia Kurosaki cuando antes, tenia que ver a su fresita, tenia que pedirle y rogarle perdón sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde...

2 horas habían pasado desde que Ichigo había caído en la inconsciencia y había perdido el conocimiento, pero al recuperarlo, incapaz de soportar el dolor, incapaz de poder vivir con el pensamiento de que jamás podría volver a escuchar las dulces palabras de amor de Grimmjow, que jamás volvería a oír aquella sensual y varonil voz hacerle desfallecer de placer, susurrarle palabras y promesas de amor decidió que debía acabar con su vida, pues no podía vivir con aquella intensa agonía que desgarraba su corazón y le hacía sufrir más que sus propias heridas físicas, por ello, con mucha dificultad sosteniéndose de las paredes, cayendo en más de una ocasión y arrastrándose como un asqueroso y patético gusano había logrado llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Ichigo se encontraba en la cochera de la clínica familiar de su padre contra una pared de ladrillos cubiertos de sangre. Sostenía contra su sien una pistola dispuesto a acabar con su propia vida, una vida que sin aquel hombre que se había adentrado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, que sin aquel que había explorado cada parte de su cuerpo incluso lugares que ni el mismo sabia que poseía, que sin aquel que le había hecho sentir incontables sensaciones de amor, que sin aquella sensual pantera que era Grimmjow, ya no valía la pena.

La vida sin aquel hombre que podía descifrarlo como un mapa, sin su amante a quien se había entregado con todo, carecía de sentido... La única razón por la que su vida de estudiante había cobrado sentido era porque el sensual y semental hombre había aparecido en su vida para voltear su mundo patas arriba, pero sin Grimmjow, sin quien poder compartir su vida, su futuro, todo carecía de sentido...Vivir no valía la pena, y todo se había arruinado por su culpa, su maldita culpa y ahora era justo que pagara por ello renunciado a su propia vida y eliminando el rostro y al ser que ahora su una vez amante, Grimmjow, tanto odiaba..

- Grimmjow... – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente el pelinaranja sintiendo dolorosamente como su corazón sangraba más que sus propias heridas. Sus ojos inertes y vacíos no demostraban nada. Jalaría el gatillo y todo pronto acabaría, la agonía que sentía, la fuerte opresión en su pecho, el tortuoso dolor del rechazo de un ser amado se irían...

- Perdóname mamá... ya no podré verte – Susurró el pelinaranja, si es que el cielo existía, ya no podría reunirse con su madre, pues se iría al infierno donde un pecador como él pertenecía, pero quizás algún día ahí o a donde sea que fuera tras el mas allá, pudiera volver a ver a su madre y también a su amada pantera o quizás en la próxima vida podría tener una vida más feliz con Grimmjow, donde su propia estupidez no se interpusieran...

- Este es el adiós... te amo Grimm... hasta nunca... - Fueron sus ultimas palabras y en ese momento presionó el gatillo y todo para él se volvió completamente negro...

Grimmjow corría como alma que llevaba al demonio, había logrado llegar a la residencia Kurosaki, fue directo a la habitación de Ichigo y no le encontró, sólo observó una gran poza de sangre y como un predador, comenzó a seguir el rastro de la sangre que marcaba un camino. La sangre conducía al patio de la clínica de Isshin, corrió rápidamente y la vista con la que se encontró, acabó con lo poco que quedaba de su torturado corazón. Ichigo sostenía un arma de fuego apuntando directo contra su sien. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y cicatrices que el mismo había causado en la hermosa piel de su fresita ahora imperfecta por su causa.

Grimmjow sintió como si le clavaran una puñalada directamente en el corazón al ver aquella visión, pero lo que más le heló la sangre fue el oír las palabras de Ichigo. "Este es el adiós... te amo Grimm... hasta nunca..." Y así fue como Grimmjow de pronto vio todo en cámara lenta.

Ichigo cerrando los ojos, Ichigo con su dedo jalando el gatillo, el estruendo de la bala resonando en aquel garage, y sangre, todo era sangre, una vida que pasaba delante de los ojos de alguien, recuerdos de un hermoso pasado de amor, alegría y romance, momentos de tristeza y angustias, noches apasionadas de hacer el amor y otras llenas de pasión sexo y lujuria mezclada con dulces abrazos y tiernas palabras de amor en la cama que tantas veces había sido su lecho de amor…

Aquellos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Grimmjow cuando vio como su fresita caía inerte sobre sus brazos, y sin poder controlarse Grimmjow lloró, lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su puta vida, lloró maldiciendo su vida, lloró maldiciendo sus errores, lloró lanzando mierda a ese puto mundo y la jodida vida por ser tan injustas mientras decía una y otra vez cubierto en lágrimas palabra que pensó nunca podrían ser oídas.

"Perdóname Ichi, te amo fresita" "vuelve Ichi" "vuelve fresita" "no me dejes Ichi", pero más que todo aquello, Grimmjow lloró al ver como estuvo a punto de perder a su fresita que yacía inconsciente y desmayada sobre sus brazos pues su propio cuerpo había reaccionado instintivamente desviando la bala al techo y logrando sostener el cuerpo de Ichigo que había caído desmayado por el shock de los sentimientos vividos…

Ichigo seguía vivo, su fresita respiraba, su fresita estaba bien... aún vivo con él, nadie se lo había arrebatado... Sin dejar pasar un sólo segundo más, Grimmjow cargó a su fresita sobre sus brazos estilo nupcial, lo depositó en el sofá del living, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a limpiar cada corte, cada herida de su pelinaranja.

Sus manos callosas por el trabajo en la construcción trabajaban suavemente y sutilmente atendiendo el cuerpo de su amante con un envidiable cuidado, de tal modo que trató las heridas hasta que el cuerpo de Ichigo estaba perfectamente limpio, y mientras Ichigo seguía inconciente se dirigió a la habitación del pelinaranja, cambió las sabanas, limpió la habitación, limpio la casa y cuando todo estaba perfectamente limpio de todo rastro de sangre, volvió a tomar con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de su fresita y lo depositó en la cama... Y ahí permaneció durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Ichigo abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones...

Ichigo sentía como todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un agonizante dolor, apenas podía moverse, sentía como si un camión le hubiera atropellado. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el familiar rostro atractivo del hombre que siempre amaría hasta el fin del mundo...

- Grimm - Susurró débil, tímida y suavemente en un susurro tan imperceptible que si no hubiera sido porque le había susurrado muchas veces ese apodo con amor y devoción a su peliazul, éste jamás le hubiera entendido.

- Ichi - Respondió el peliazul con simpleza.

Ichigo no podía evitar sentir como su resistente corazón latía apresurado, aquel hermoso Dios griego, ese bello Adonis que se encontraba frente a sus ojos ¿era acaso su amada pantera sexy? ¿Aquel hermoso hombre era Grimmjow? ¿Así era como se sentía morir?, ¿acaso su plan había fallado? ¿O Dios le había perdonado y había terminado en el paraíso?

Para la mente conmocionada de Ichigo, el observar a su amante peliazul mirarle con unos ojos brillantes llenos de amor y devoción aunque con un tenue dejo de dolor, se sentía como un sueño... No podía ser cierto que Grimmjow le mirara con tanto amor...

- Grimm... - Dijo nuevamente Ichigo, saboreando el nombre en su boca, saboreando la simple silaba del sobre nombre de su amado.

- Entonces... este el cielo - Dijo Ichigo en un susurro.

Grimmjow quería llorar ahí mismo, quería poder arrodillarse, golpearse contra el suelo, pedirle perdón a Ichigo, y llorar y suplicarle que le perdonara por todos los errores cometidos, y sin embargo su pálida fresita le miraba con amor, ensoñación, como si aún no pudiera darse cuenta en donde estaba.

- Tsk no es el cielo Ichi... es tu habitación, estás vivo... yo... impedí que... tú… tú - Grimmjow pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos no sabía como expresarle a Ichigo que había llegado antes de que el pelinaranja intentara suicidarse. Ichigo pareció comprender las palabras de Grimmjow pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a fluir libremente.

- Grimm,... perdóname yo... - Se excusaba Ichigo.

- Tshh no digas nada fresita… yo no confíe en ti, mierda Ichi yo dude de ti, mierda Ichi yo te amo Ichigo te amo con toda mi puta alma - Le dijo Grimmjow acongojado sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder expresarle a su fresita todo el arrepentimiento, el dolor, el odio que sentía hacia si mismo por haber sido el principal causante de aquel casi fatídico desenlace. No obstante, Ichigo le entendió, no necesito más palabras, no necesito más disculpas, no necesito más explicaciones ni necesitó más aclaraciones para saber que ahora todo estaba bien.

Grimmjow e Ichigo llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y tenían una conexión demasiado única con sus miradas y sus ojos, de tal manera que cuando sus miradas azul y castaña se encontraron fueron capaces de entenderse perfectamente, sin necesitar de más palabras pues las intensas miradas de amor que se dirigían bastaban para explicar lo que ni en miles de palabras hubieran podido expresar tan perfectamente como aquello que reflejaban los espejos de sus almas…

Grimmjow depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo sintiendo el latido vibrante del corazón de su amada fresita que por su propia causa estuvo al borde de la muerte e Ichigo acercó su mano derecha y acarició los cabellos azulados de Grimmjow sintiendo como su amada panterita ronroneaba con sus caricias.

- Perdóname Ichi - Le dijo Grimmjow e Ichigo sintió como su pecho desnudo de pronto se sentía mojado, "lagrimas" - Pensó Ichigo al instante, sintiendo su corazón contraerse al comprender con aquellas lagrimas el dolor por el que había atravesado su Sexta.

Si Ichigo hubiera estado en la misma situación de Grimmjow probablemente hubiera actuado en la misma forma, probablemente hubiera desconfiado y malinterpretado todo, pero ya nada de aquello importaba, lo único que realmente importaba era que ambos estarían por siempre juntos, su amor y sus corazones eran los suficientemente grandes para perdonar sus errores, y en el silencio de aquella habitación casi en penumbras e iluminada simplemente por la tenue luz de luna, ambos amantes se fundieron en un beso de perdón, reconciliación y amor...

A pesar de las heridas de Ichigo, el pelinaranja tenía la suficiente fuerza para una sesión de amor, y así fue como ambos se besaron, se acariciaron y tocaron como si no hubiera un mañana y el mundo se fuera a acabar al amanecer.

Con la habilidad que durante tantos años siempre le había caracterizado y entre caricias de amor y besos de perdón, Grimmjow preparó a su fresita y cuando su amante estaba listo para recibirlo, el Sexta penetró suavemente a su fresita embistiéndola dulcemente con toda la adoración y el amor que sentía para posteriormente rellenar a su precioso amante con su semen y marcarlo como suyo para siempre.

Al sentir las embestidas suaves y profundas de su pantera, Ichigo se aferró al cuello de su amado firmemente con la intención de retenerlo por siempre, sin dejarlo ir en ningún momento para poder permanecer así con él, a su lado, eternamente.

Grimmjow al sentir a su fresita atraerlo con semejante pasión y deseo, le embistió aún más profundamente y más fuerte, pero siempre con el debido cuidado que su fresita merecía, lo cual causó que con un delicioso gemido de éxtasis y total culminación, Ichigo se corriera manchando no sólo su abandonen sino también el propio torso de su adorado amante.

La sensual pantera, al sentir la estrecha entrada de su fresita aprisionarlo con una fuerza increíble a causa del orgasmo tan rico que el mismo le había causado a su fresita, no pudo controlarse más y se corrió provocando que Ichigo pudiera sentir como su sensual y amoroso amante eyaculaba en su interior con su prominente erección y le llenaba con ese tibio y viscoso semen que tanto amaba beber de su pantera, que ahora rebalsaba su ano haciéndole sentir satisfecho y completo.

- Te amo Ichi eres precioso fresita - Le decía Grimmjow con cariño y amor depositando dulces besos en una lluvia juguetona como mariposas que hacían cosquillas al cuelo, torso, abdomen, vientre y piel de Ichigo por todos lados.

- Te amo Grimm - Le decía Ichigo a su pantera en susurros cargados de amor en sus palabras mientras acercaba más a su amante y aprisionaba más la cintura de este con sus piernas para profundizar lo último de aquella penetración, antes de que ambos separaran sus cuerpos exhaustos por sus respectivos orgasmos...

- Nunca te dejaré ir Ichi, eres mío, fresita, mío por siempre - Le decía Grimmjow embelesado por el sentimiento de pertenencia y satisfacción que llenaban su alma.

- Soy tuyo Grimm... para siempre hasta el fin, tuyo Grimm... - Le decía Ichi exponiendo su cuello hacia atrás y permitiendo que Grimmjow le mordiera, lo lamiera, lo probara y se deleitara con su sabor.

- Dime que soy tuyo Ichi, y dime que eres mío... - Le decía tiernamente el poderoso Sexta a su joven amante, como un niño que necesitaba consuelo en una noche de pesadillas y que necesitaba oír desesperadamente aquellas palabras para disipar las dudas e inseguridades que plagaban su corazón...

- Eres mío Grimm y yo soy tuyo… tuyo por siempre Grimm. - Le decía Ichigo confortándolo y abriendo más aún sus piernas, permitiéndole más acceso a su amante y dejándose llevar una vez más por las nuevas sensaciones de deseo, pasión y lujuria que despertaba Grimmjow con sus nuevas caricias en su miembro para ir por un segunda ronda, y caricias cargadas de amor que al mismo tiempo reconfortaban todo lo sufrido en aquel día…

Y así fue como en una nueva y vigorosa danza de pasión y hacer el amor ambos se corrieron por segunda vez en aquella noche, pero esta vez al unísono y disfrutando de un placentero orgasmo en el que esta vez dejaron que Morfeo los acunara y reconfortara entre sus brazos...

No importaba el pasado ni los errores ni lo sucedido hasta ese momento, lo que importaba era el presente, su situación actual y el amor que los unía y los siguiera uniendo durante mucho tiempo, pues ambos jóvenes habían aprendido de los errores y habían superado la tristeza y las nefastas situaciones y momentos dolorosos que habían vivido en aquel día, y así como en ese día, continuarían en una vida feliz y prometedora, amándose, cuidándose y protegiéndose hasta el fin de los tiempos y dejando atrás los amargos recuerdos y momentos dolorosos que habían hecho sufrir a sus almas, pero que ahora no eran más que simplemente un recuerdo del pasado…

Ahora, ambos vivirían una hermosa y prometedora vida, porque nada podía ser más grande que el propio amor que ambos compartían y que los mantendría unidos durante mucho tiempo hasta el final, superando ese y otros…

Momentos Dolorosos

FIN

Notas de la autora:

**Elizabeth:** ¡Muchas gracias por la idea! Ten por seguro que hay un minific de Grimmjow violando a Ichi, pero no ha aparecido en "Historias de Amor", porque aún no lo edito y uff está en la cola de los que seguiré publicando : ) ¡pero ten por seguro que para cuando lo suba en un futuro te mencionaré como la persona que me dio la idea! ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala disfrutes este nuevo minific, que resultó bastante largo y mi nueva historia que muy pronto subiré ;)

**Lance215: **Lance tus palabras siempre me animan tanto, me pone tan feliz saber que te gustan mis historias que no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada, creeme que no te he olvidado y mucho menos tu petición la he estado pensando muy bien en mi mente y como estructuraré todo y para cuando finalmente la escriba sabrás que toda tu espera valió la pena aunque me tomará un muy buen tiempo hacerla. Pero valdrá la pena, porque la haré con todo mi amor y empeño para ti. No te preocupes por no haber podido comentar antes, a mí también me tiene mal la universidad es como una tortura en la que nuestras responsabilidades nos hace imposible escapar. Bucha, mañana es tu cumpleaños y no podré darte el fic que querías para ese día, pero apenas hoy voy a publicar el fic de mi amiga que era para el 9 de abril y ya estamos casi a 21 de Mayo, ni siquiera he terminado su regalo y llevo 78 hojas de word Times New Roman 12 y no la he terminado, por eso te digo que para cuando haga tu historia, la espera valdrá la pena.

¡Cuídate muchísisisisismo! Y que mañana tengas un hermoso día ¡mis mejores deseos para ti y ojala puedas leer estos fics mañana, para que te alegren el día!


	10. Lazos de Amor

¡Hola! :) Esta vez vengo con un nuevo capítulo que se trata de un dulce momento entre Grimm e Ichi y cómo fue que comenzaron una relación que dio como resultado un hermoso milagro de amor. El hermoso bebé que Ichi carga entre sus brazos.

**En esta ocasión, quiero pedirles como lectoras y lectores un gran favor que consiste en que por favor me den su opinión.**

Desde hace un tiempo he estado considerando la idea de escribir un mini fic con Grimm mayor e Ichigo mucho más joven, pero la idea más reciente que tengo es de escribir un minific con Grimmjow como pedófilo y teniendo relaciones con un Ichigo niño de 5 o 7 años /

La idea principal es que Grimmjow es un pedófilo que no puede negar ni evitar su atracción por los niños pequeños e intenta buscar una cura, entonces es cuando posa sus penetrantes e intensos ojos azules en un hermoso crío pelinaranja que cautiva inmediatamente su corazón y lo desea al punto de querer profanar ese hermoso agujerito que no puede esperar a desvirgar y le pertenece a Ichi-chan...

Sería una historia **SHOTA**, con **PEDOFILIA**, con mucho **LEMON**, tratando la psicología de **GRIMMJOW PEDÓFILO**, su atracción por **Ichigo** que sería un **NIÑO PEQUEÑO** y por supuesto con **mucho amor** y **un final feliz**. Pero esto es todo un desafió para mí, porque jamás he escrito algo semejante, pero la sola idea es tan tentadora que ha estado plagando mi mente. No obstante, necesito saber si lo leerían, es demasiado pervertido, chocante, etc.

De hecho, me siento tan aventurera, que quiero escribir de varios fetichismos entre Grimmjow e Ichigo, pero sería cruzar una barrera demasiado pervertida, y necesito saber si como lectores leerían todo eso. Pero ahora mi interés principal es saber que si yo escribiera esta historia con Grimmjow pedófilo enamorándose de Ichi que sólo sería un crío, ¿la leerían? ¿Quisieran que la escribiera? Por supuesto me demoraría y no sería la próxima actualización, pero la escribiría, pero necesito saber su importante opinión, agradecería si me respondiera sin más que decir los dejo con este mini fic que he titulado, en esta ocasión:

**Lazos de Amor**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

Ichigo Kurosaki, el hermoso Shinigami sustituto de sedosos cabellos anaranjados y profundos ojos chocolatados, cargaba en sus brazos a un hermoso bebé de cabellos azul eléctrico y profundos ojos azules, tan azules y cristalinos, como el color de los ojos del padre de aquella hermosa criatura a quien con ternura y delicadeza el joven Shinigami alimentaba, pues aquel bebé, era nada más y nada menos que el fruto del amor que compartía con el increíble, sensual y salvaje Sexta Espada, el Arrancar del que se había enamorado y el cual le había reclamado como suyo tantas veces poseyéndolo con tanta pasión, intensidad y desenfreno clamando su cuerpo una y otra vez en incontables noches de pasión, lujuria y sexo, pero también amor, entrega y pertenencia, que aquellas actividades que tantas veces habían llevado a cabo, habían causado que el joven Vizard quedara embarazado de aquella sensual pantera de la que se había perdidamente enamorado.

¿Cómo habían comenzado aquellos furtivos y pasionales encuentros con Grimmjow? Ichigo aún podía recordar claramente en su memoria, como todo había comenzando...

Reposaba tranquilamente en la quietud de su habitación, cuando un fuerte reiatsu había llamado su atención, dispuesto a sacar su insignia e ir a inspeccionar aquella intensa presencia y esa fuerte presión espiritual que de cierto modo se le hacía increíblemente familiar, fue cuando vio en su ventana, en toda su gloria, a un ser de inconfundibles cabellos azul eléctrico, y una sonrisa socarrona que no podía pertenecerle a otro más que a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar y decirle algo al Arrancar que se encontraba parado frente a su ventana vio como Grimmjow se acercaba a él con paso seguro. Al Arrancar le importaba una mierda si estaba importunando a ese jodido Shinigami, que desde que el maldito de Nnoitra le había noqueado y había quedado inconsciente a tal punto de que se había perdido toda la puta batalla con bastardo de Aizen, había sido incapaz de sacar de su mente. Por lo mismo, había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura con el único propósito en su puta vida de vencer a ese maldito Shinigami que simplemente le desquiciaba y volvía loco, Grimmjow quería moler al mocoso a golpes y demostrarle que él no sólo sería el puto rey de HUECO MUNDO, sino que sería el ÚNICO CON DERECHO A VENCERLE en una batalla con sus zampakutos, por eso cuando llegó a Karakura se dirigió a la casa del pelinaranja guiado por su reiatsu y simplemente entró a la habitación de éste, y sin darle un sólo segundo para asimilar que mierda estaba pasando desenfundo a pantera y con ella simplemente se lanzó al ataque del Shinigami sustituto…

El peligroso Arrancar estaba tan obsesionado con la victoria y con demostrarle a Ichigo que se encontraba en perfecto estado para una batalla y que la debilidad que le había demostrado con Nnoitra, no volvería a repetirse, que ignoró completamente que Ichigo no sólo estaba en su cuerpo humano, sino que estaba prácticamente desarmado. No obstante, ya se había lanzando al ataque y él, GRIMMJOW FUCKING JEAGERJAQUEZ, jamás se retractaba de sus putos ataques.

Ichigo por su parte, observó incrédulo y perplejo como Grimmjow se dirigía hacia el atacándole con su tan conocida zampakuto Pantera, el joven Shinigami estaba tan impactado al ver a aquel ser que creía muerto, que no pudo reaccionar y sintió como su cuerpo quedaba completamente paralizado no solo por la fuerte presión espiritual emanar del Arrancar, sino por su increíble atractivo que le había dejado sin aliento sobre todo por ver a Grimmjow después de todo aquel tiempo que había pasado.

Para Ichigo, Grimmjow lucía mucho más feroz, salvaje y arrebatador que cuando había combatido con él en el vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo, pues tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba y su cuerpo parecía mucho más trabajado y atlético. El pelinaranja trago duro al darse cuenta del descabellado rumbo de sus pensamientos, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo que sus pensamientos le recordaban a aquel ser que había quedado abandonado a su suerte en aquellas extensas dunas de arena, plagándole con imágenes tormentosas que venían a él en las noches y le impedían conciliar el sueño.

Grimmjow no sólo plagaba sus sueños con aquella mirada pacifica y sus ojos cerrados aguardando su muerte en un gesto sereno e inusual, relajado y particular de aquel impetuoso y temperamental Arrancar que se caracterizaba por su bipolaridad, sino también en sus sueños Grimmjow aparecía, besándole, devorándole, consumiéndole y acariciándole en formas que Ichigo jamás creyó posible dada la naturaleza de sus húmedos sueños.

En ese tiempo en que había visto por última vez al Arrancar, había mantenido en un tortuoso secreto aquellos sueños que con frecuencia hacían que Renji o Rukia le preguntaran porque no había dormido. Y en ese momento, al ver a Grimmjow dirigiéndose en esos escasos segundos, que parecían eternos minutos dada la velocidad de sus pensamientos y los sueños y memorias que tenía del Sexta y que cruzaban por su mente, debía admitir que sentía atracción por el Arrancar.

Sin imaginarlo jamás, Ichigo había desarrollado sentimientos por aquel ser tan inusual que había sido el único capaz de revelar una verdad secreta de su alma, que aquella vez cuando fue a rescatar a Orihime no sólo lo había hecho para salvarla, sino también porque él era un protector y se había acostumbrado a pelear y disfrutar de una buena pelea como la que había tenido con Grimmjow, y Grimmjow curiosamente había sido el único capaz de comprenderle hasta ese punto. Le gustaba el Arrancar, se sentía atraído por él y por lo mismo, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado al punto de decir que podía amarlo, pero el solo hecho de pensar aquello le angustiaba, le asfixiaba, le confundía y sofocaba, ¿podía uno enamorarse de un enemigo que intento acabar con su vida?

Podían llamar a Ichigo masoquista, pero en cierta forma él era el perfecto ejemplo de alguien que se había enamorado de su propio enemigo, y por lo mismo al ver a Grimmjow sano y salvo en todo su esplendor no pudo más que sentir como unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus profundos ojos cafés y descendían libremente por sus mejillas de tal modo que lo único que pudo atinar a decir en aquella situación fue simplemente:

- Me alegra que estés bien Grimmjow - Dijo el pelinaranja en un susurro tan suave que apenas podía escucharse en el silencio de aquella habitación y casa abandonada considerando que su padre y sus hermanas se habían ido de viaje, pero aquel susurro de sus labios, fue suficiente para que Grimmjow quien con Pantera en mano y con el filo de ella apuntando a la garganta del Shinigami que tenía frente a él listo para matarle, se detuviera al instante, abriera grandemente los ojos y se diera cuenta que como un maldito estupido se había dejado llevar por su jodida impulsividad tan característica y que tantas veces le había ganado una reprimenda del bastardo de Aizen, pues como un maldito cobarde iba atacar al jodido e indefenso Shinigami.

¿Así era como quería tener su jodida pelea honorable para demostrarle al Shinigami quien era el rey? ¡Tsk! Y UNA MIERDA GRIMMJOW NO ERA NINGÚN COBARDE Y PREFERÍA CORTARSE EL MISMO UN BRAZO, a pesar de que no sería novedad, antes que atacar al Shinigami y no pelear en igualdad de condiciones. Por ello cuando se detuvo y escuchó claramente como el mocoso pronunciaba "me alegra que estés vivo, Grimmjow" y comenzaba a derramar lagrimas, fue cuando lo sintió...

Sintió en su alma, en su estomago con aquel característico agujero o en una parte de su cuerpo, que aún no identificaba muy bien, pero especialmente en la parte de su pecho, donde supuestamente debía haber un corazón que él como Hollow claramente no tenía, sintió una enorme punzada y opresión en el pecho que era mucho mas fuerte y dolorosa

e intensa que el reiatsu que había sentido emanar de Aizen para intimidarlo aquella vez cuando se había opuesto a él.

No obstante, ante aquella escena al ver los hermosos ojos chocolates del Shinigami, usualmente llenos de sentimientos intensos, ferocidad, pasión y deseos de lucha, llenos de lagrimas, sintió como su pecho dolía y como un ráfaga de sentimientos que no sabía de donde mierda habían salido le oprimían y ahogaban haciéndole sentir incomodo, pero ante todo causándole un intenso deseo inexplicable de poder secar y limpiar aquellas lagrimas del pelinaranja.

A Ichigo no le sentaba una cara triste, al contrario al pelinaranja le sentaban mejor las sonrisas, ya que si Grimmjow estaba seguro de una cosa en su puta vida era que la sonrisa de Ichigo era más deslumbrante que el sol y siempre le hacía sentir como si hubiera bebido una jarra de agua fría refrescante en un puto día de calor. Por lo mismo, sin entender que mierda hacía, fue cuando simplemente se acercó al Shinigami instintivamente dejándose llevar por sus instintos salvajes, y acercándose a Ichigo, posesionándose sobre su cuerpo, sobre el cuerpo de un lloroso joven de hermosos cabellos naranjas y bellos ojos invitantes que de pronto se le hacían atrayentes y jodidamente cautivantes, se recargó sobre el cuerpo humano y débil de Ichigo en aquel estado, de modo que el pelinaranja quedo recostado en la cama boca arriba, y sin decir nada, solo fijando su cerúlea mirada en las profundidades de los orbes chocolate de Ichigo, juntó su frente con la del pelinaranja, pegó su frente con la de el, y sintió la respiración del Shinigami contra su cara.

Ichigo quien hasta ese entonces no podía detener las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas debido a la enorme felicidad que ver a aquel inusual ser del que se había enamorado le causaba, al verlo sano y salvo, sintió de pronto como en un súbito movimiento Grimmjow se detenía bajaba a Pantera la clavaba en un ágil y perfecto movimiento en el suelo de su habitación y de pronto sin aviso utilizando la rapidez de sonido, llegaba a su cama se posesionaba sobre él, pegaba su frente con la suya, haciéndole sentir la propia respiración del Arrancar sobre su cara, y con un tono sensual, varonil, pero también calmado, tranquilo, pacifico, algo inusual de Grimmjow, éste le decía en un susurro:

- No llores, Shinigami - Le dijo Grimmjow, simplemente con una preocupación que jamás creyó posible en aquel Arrancar que siempre reía psicopatamente, se burlaba de él cuando podía y expresaba ferocidad y deseos de matarle en cada una de sus palabras, pero el oír aquellas palabras, el oír aquellas simples palabras en aquella simple frase fueron suficientes para que Ichigo diera rienda a suelta a todos aquellos sentimientos que había acumulado en todo ese tiempo en que había intentando negar la falta que le hacía ver al Sexta, y saber que estaba con vida.

Por ello, sin poder evitarlo, sin importar si ese ser que no sólo había plagado su mente causándole sueños de todo tipo, sino que también había invadido su corazón, posó sus manos por la espalda de Grimmjow sintiendo sus músculos y lo abrazó atrayéndolo más contra su pecho, sintiendo la calidez y el aroma varonil emanando del Arrancar y en un movimiento osado y atrevido de su parte dada su inexperiencia y virginidad, le besó, juntó sus labios con los del Arrancar y le besó en un beso torpe e inexperto, tímido e inocente que le robo el aliento, hizo sus mejillas enrojecer imposiblemente de un hermoso tono carmín o casi coral, y cerrando sus ojos como si fuera uno de esos tantos sueños donde Grimmjow le besaba y le hacia suyo decidió disfrutar de esa calidez y de ese momento de ensueños en el que había caído prisionero.

Grimmjow quien apenas había expresado en su frase su deseo de no ver por ningún motivo llorar a ese hermoso Shinigami con su frase, se sorprendió enormemente al sentir al mocoso abrazarle de la nada, apretarlo en un abrazo firme y acercarlo a su propio cuerpo, Grimmjow podía sentir la calidez emanar del cuerpo casi desnudo de Ichigo, ya que ahora que se encontraba cerca del muchacho, o bajo él, para se ser exactos, se había percatado que el mocoso no vestía mas que unos simples boxer azul marinos y una sudadera blanca con un pronunciado escote V que hacia que pudiera sentir el calor de los abdominales bien trabajos de Ichigo bajo su propio cuerpo, pero antes deque pudiera seguir percatándose de aquellos detalles, abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir como el mocoso se atrevía a besarle, en un patético beso propio de un patético humano como Ichigo, pero que a pesar de su torpeza, timidez e inexperiencia le había parecido simplemente…

"Delicioso" fue lo primero que pensó al sentir ese beso de Ichigo, pero encontró aquel gesto del jodido Shinigami increíblemente arrebatador y erótico, aquel beso tímido de Ichigo había sido tan casto y puro, que para el que se había revolcado con todas las perras que se le ofrecían en bandeja sin ningún reparo, aquella inocencia le había vuelto prácticamente loco.

El Shinigami como podía apreciarlo era tan inocente, que estaba más que convencido que nadie había osado tocar al pelinaranja, al darse cuenta de aquello fue cuando en el nació en alguna parte de su alma, un sentimiento que comenzó a quemarle internamente, el sentimiento del DESEO DE POSEER AL SHINIGAMI, conquistarlo, dominarlo y clamarlo, de vencerlo, humillarlo y convertirse en su rey, de mostrarle su dominancia y poder al doblegar su orgullo y subyugar ese cuerpo, que ahora sabía que podría ser suyo y que dada la posición de plena desventaja en la que se encontraba podía perfectamente tomar hasta que se hartara y a su total antojo.

Por lo mismo, cuando Ichigo se separó, intentando recuperar el aire, observó las mejillas imposiblemente coloradas de ese Shinigami que siempre le había mostrado ferocidad y arrogancia, lo quiso para él, quiso tomarlo y agarrándolo de la nuca con fuerza y pasión, el mismo probó sus labios con salvajismo, introdujo su lengua cuando Ichigo para protestar abrió su boca y simplemente dominó la boca del Shinigami y probó a su antojo los sabores que se escondían en aquella cavidad del pelinaranja que jamás pensó probar, pero que disfruto con cada segundo introduciéndose hasta donde puedo.

Ichigo sentía como cuando al haberse separado de Grimmjow, éste de pronto le tomaba de la nuca y le besaba con un arrebato y un deseo tan intensos que se sentía desfallecer y sentía como su propio cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo perfecto del Sexta amoldarse con el suyo sobre él, el calor emanar del Arrancar y la ferocidad con la que prácticamente le devoraba la boca, no pudo más que aferrarse y sostenerse mas a él, llevando sus manos y tocando cada parte expuesta de piel del pantera, desde la parte baja de su espalda que la chaqueta blanca que siempre portaba no alcanzaba a cubrir hasta entrelazar sus piernas con las piernas del Arrancar quien seguía consumiéndole con la ferocidad tan salvaje que eran sinónimos de Grimmjow.

Cuando Grimmjow se separó luego de aquella intensa batalla de dominancia, de supremacía y le miro con un sentimiento que Ichigo claramente pudo identificar como lujuria en esas intensas orbes cerúleas de Grimmjow, el pelinaranja no pudo más que dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar por todos sus deseos, dejarse llevar por aquellos sueños esperanzadores donde Grimmjow siempre le hacía suyo y quería clamarlo como su rey, y simplemente en un nuevo susurro que deseaba tuviera una respuesta positiva fue que le dijo a Grimmjow tomándolo del rostro para unir y fundir su mirada chocolatada con la intensa azul cristalina de Grimmjow:

- Hazme tuyo Grimmjow, clámame como tuyo, conviértete en mi rey - Le dijo Ichigo en un gemido ronco que expresaba su claro deseo y restregando su pelvis con una ahora prominente erección recién despierta con la entrepierna de Grimmjow.

Para el Sexta, aquellas palabras y ese tono de voz cargado de sensualidad y deseo que salían de esa boca tan deliciosa de Ichigo como lo había comprobado hace unos segundos el Arrancar, fueron suficientes para que cualquier jodido pensamiento de matar al Shinigami y derrotarle en una pelea en igualdad de condiciones se fueran a la mierda, lo único que le importaba en ese puto instante era simplemente coger sin reparo al Shinigami, hacerle suyo y cumplir el deseo del mocoso que prácticamente se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata y le rogaba que le clamara como suyo, que le tomara y que se convirtiera en su rey…

¿Había algo más perfecto para el Sexta en ese momento que aquella proposición que el Shinigami sustituto le hacia? ¡Ni de joda! pensaba Grimmjow, aquello había resultado más inesperado y perfecto de lo que inicialmente había planeando cuando decidió que ya era ahora de patearle el trasero al mocoso y demostrarle quien era el que mandaba y tenía el total control, pero ahora en una forma un tanto diferente, podía enfrascarse en una batalla con Ichigo y luchar ferozmente porque ahora ambos combatirían en una lucha de placer, pasión y lujuria para ver quien sería el primero en sucumbir en un intenso clímax, y Grimmjow estaba seguro que aquella sería una batalla que él, el poderoso Sexta no perdería por nada del mundo.

La Sexta Espada cogería al Shinigami y haría que se corriera, dominaría a Ichigo en cada sentido de la palabra, le derrotaría una y otra y otra y otra vez haciéndole sucumbir de placer y se convertiría en su rey, lo reclamaría como suyo y obtendría la total y absoluta victoria de aquel encuentro, que si bien se tornaría de una manera diferente era lo que él deseaba, un batalla con el Shinigami y ahora la tendría, una sensual batalla en donde como el rey que era saldría victorioso. Por ello, simplemente tomó aquella sudadera blanca de Ichigo y la desgarró con una facilidad envidiable y una sonrisa digna de un anuncio televisivo.

Ichigo abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir como Grimmjow sin ningún reparo desgarraba la sudadera que usaba para dormir en calurosos días de verano como aquel, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Grimmjow sacando sus garras, aquellas que había visto cuando había peleando contra el Arrancar en su forma liberada, desgarraba también su boxer, dejándolo así completamente expuesto y desnudo para el deleite del Sexta, quien ahora guardando sus garras de pantera salvaje, se acercaba su oído derecho mordía su lóbulo haciéndole soltar un fuerte grito que se resumía a un "¡AAAH!" y le lamía la oreja para acercarse a su conducto auditivo y decirle:

- Será mejor que te prepares, Shinigami, porque esta noche voy a hacerte mío. Voy a tomarte tantas veces que para cuando la noche acaba sabrás a quien le perteneces - Le dijo el Sexta con una sensualidad que le hubieran derretido si hubiera sido un cubo de mantequilla, pues la sensualidad y el deseo de aquella implicancia y esa placentera promesa que Grimmjow le hacía era suficiente para darle ideas de lo que le esperaba en aquella larga noche en que el su pantera salvaje le tomaría y le haría suyo, tomaría su virginidad y le convertiría en todo un hombre, un hombre que entregaría su cuerpo a un Arrancar.

Ichigo jamás había escuchado que los seres como Grimmjow tuvieran relaciones, ignoraba completamente si el Arrancar alguna vez había estado con alguien más, por lo mismo el joven Shinigami jamás hubiera podido imaginar aquella noche los efectos que su primera vez con ese mortal ser tendrían en su cuerpo y que darían como resultado al hermoso bebe que Ichigo alimentaba tiernamente con una mirada de amor y una sonrisa, mientras que su pequeño sostenía cariñosamente sus dedos con sus pequeñas manitas.

Aquella noche Ichigo había perdido su virginidad con el Arrancar, Grimmjow le había tomado en todas las posiciones imaginables que existían en el kamasutra y otras mucho más osadas que sólo un ser como Grimmjow y él habían sido capaces de hacer. Para cuando la noche había acabado, Grimmjow había clamado tantas veces el cuerpo ahora exhausto del Shinigami que Ichigo podía sentir el reiatsu de Grimmjow en su propio cuerpo, se sentía tan increíblemente lleno del Arrancar, que podía sentir no sólo el reiatsu del Sexta rodeando su propio cuerpo, sino que también podía sentir la esencia de aquella sensual pantera impregnada en su piel y cada poro y célula de su cuerpo. Grimmjow le había poseído un sin fin de veces, y aunque había sentido sensaciones inusuales como una fuerte calidez en su propio vientre lo atribuyo simplemente al hecho de ser completamente ignorante en materia sexual por lo mismo no le dio mayor importancia…

Así había comenzando su relación con el Arrancar, y aquel encuentro que pensó que sería de una sola noche había conducido a otro y a otro durante mucho tiempo habían estado juntos, y así fue que un día comenzó a sentir malestares, que sólo podían atribuirse a un embarazo, pensando que el hecho de ser un Vizard podría hacer aquello realidad, decidió hacerse una prueba de embarazo y así fue como efectivamente descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo de GRIMMJOW, un pequeño Sexta que había nacido de su propio cuerpo, una nueva vida, que le pertenecía a él y al ser que durante tanto tiempo había permanecido en su mente, pero que desde hace mucho tiempo, había capturado su corazón desde el primer momento en que le vio...

Temeroso de como reaccionaría el Espada quiso guardar aquel descubrimiento como un secreto, pero fue el mismo Sexta, quien luego de aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos y en el que habían logrado conocerse mejor y a tal punto, que el una vez arrogante, temperamental y destructivo Espada le había confesado que tenía "sentimientos por él" lo que en el fondo era la mejor confesión de amor que había podido sacar del Arrancar, le expresó que el mismo podía sentir en el vientre de Ichigo y en su interior su reiatsu y el de su fresita y que seria maravilloso si Ichigo pudiera dar vida a un ser de su propia sangre.

Aquellas palabras habían tomado tan de sorpresa a Ichigo que si no hubiera sido por todo el tiempo en el que había estado teniendo relaciones con Grimmjow y en el que habían desarrollado una relación de amor, no lo hubiera creído, pero Grimmjow se lo había dicho con sus propias palabras e Ichigo no podía mas que sonreír ante aquel recuerdo, mientras continuaba con amor mirando a su bebe succionar aquel contenido del biberón que su mismo Arrancar había preparado con amor para su pequeño Sexta fruto de su amor y de su fresa.

- Oi Ichi - Había comenzando diciéndole el Sexta como si nada, una noche luego de hacer el amor mientras ambos estaban acurrucados cubiertos simplemente por unas delgadas sabanas blancas, que Ichigo había puesto en su cama para cubrir sus cuerpo y disfrutar de la calidez que ambos compartían mientras el Sexta acariciaba su vientre y estomago con reverencia, y agregaba:

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos un mocoso, Ichi - Le había dicho el Sexta sin tapujos, Ichigo casi se había ahogado con su propia saliva al oír semejante comentario descabellado, pues era un hombre y hasta donde sabía, era absolutamente imposible que aquella declaración del Espada pudiera ser siquiera posible. Pero Grimmjow le había respondido:

- Tsk... ¿Por qué no? Ambos somos Hollows y nuestros reiatsus pueden crear una puta vida, Ichi ¿Te gustaría tener un mocoso conmigo, fresita?" - Le había dicho Grimmjow como si nada, pero aquellas simples frases, simples en contenido "ambos" "Hollows" "crear" "vida" habían sido suficientemente claras para que Ichigo acostumbrado a su particular amante, sin necesitar más palabras que esas entendiera la respuesta a la interrogante que se había planteado la primera vez que había tenido relaciones con Grimmjow, los Hollows podían tener hijos y crear vida y Grimmjow como un Hollow, un Arrancar y él como un Hollow, un Vizard, podrían crear una vida.

En ese momento, Ichigo quiso mandar a la mierda todo aquello que perturbaba sus pensamientos preocupándole respecto a un prometedor futuro feliz con su amante y una posible familia, Grimmjow le causaba tanta felicidad que sin importarle sus amigos, la Sociedad de Alma y su propia familia le expresó a Grimmjow con seguridad aunque un tanto avergonzado, con un hermoso sonrojo que cubría encantadoramente la totalidad de su rostro los deseos más profundos de su corazón al escuchar la declaración del Arrancar. Por lo mismo simplemente le dijo tierna y dulcemente en un casi susurro de suplica intentando no ocultar su rostro en el pecho fornido de Grimmjow:

- Tengamos un bebé, Grimmjow… Hazme el amor Grimm… tómame Grimm y embarázame para que formemos nuestra propia familia – Le dijo Ichigo avergonzado, ocultando inmediatamente su rostro en la exquisita calidez del pecho de su amante, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado que aquellas palabras saldrían de un joven como él, se sentía como una colegia con su primer perdurable amor, pidiéndole tener un bebé, pero no podía evitarlo, aquello era lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su interior…

Y como tantas otras veces se habían unido en cuerpo y alma, y habían hecho el amor, todas aquellas sesiones de amor, sexo, y reiatsus fusionados habían dado como resultado a ese pequeño tan bello y hermoso que era un exacta copia a carbón de Grimmjow, pero en versión miniatura, y mientras el pequeño seguía deleitado disfrutando de su comida e Ichigo le miraba con ternura, fue cuando el pelinaranja sintió de pronto un calidos, musculosos y sobre protectores brazos abrazarlo y estrecharlo en un abrazo posesivo por la espalda aprisionándole de un manera amorosa y cálida.

- Grimm – Dijo Ichi sin perder de vista un solo segundo a su pequeño, ni mucho menos cediendo su firme agarre en su bebé y la única respuesta que oyó de su sensual e inusual amoroso Arrancar, como en raros momentos como aquellos fue:

- Ichi - Fue todo lo que le dijo el Arrancar antes de comenzar a succionar su cuello, lamerlo y colmarlo de una lluvia de besos.

- Grimm... ahora no... - Le dijo Ichigo mientras continuaba su labor de "madre" alimentando a su pequeño tesoro y Grimmjow solo le respondió:

- Lo sé fresita, pero esta noche lo haremos... - Le dijo Grimmjow e Ichigo se sonrojó inmediatamente, se había acostado con Grimmjow innumerables veces, pero nunca dejaba de sonrojarse ante el prospecto de poder disfrutar de la sensualidad que era Grimmjow en la cama y solamente con un "está bien, Grimm" le dio a Grimmjow toda la afirmación que necesitaba, y antes de retomar su labor de seguir dándole el biberón a su pequeño, y que había detenido por las caricias de Grimmnjow escuchó como su amante le decía:

- Te amo Ichi, a ti y a nuestro pequeño - Y sin más el Arrancar abrazó a su fresita y a su pequeño en un abrazo sobre protector como deseando poder protegerlos por siempre y tenerlos entre sus brazos. Y así en aquel día Grimmjow Ichigo y su pequeño, disfrutaron de un agradable día en familia, lleno de amor, ternura y cariños.

Contemplar aquella escena era algo insospechado para aquellos seres que habían encontrado el amor con el ser más inesperado, pero que ahora vivían en familia y disfrutaban de aquella alegría de saberse y sentirse amados, pues ambos eran una familia unidad por hermosos Lazos de amor que se mantendrían por siempre hasta el fin de sus vidas, Arrancar y Vizard unidos por indestructibles y hermosos…

Lazos de Amor

FIN

**Notas de la autora: **

Eso sería! Por favor _ díganme si quieren ver a Grimmjow pedófilo con Ichi / Y desde ya le aviso que tardare alrededor de dos semanas o quizás un poquito más en actualizar _! ¡Ah! Y no olviden leer "Promesa de Amor" pienso que lo disfrutaran.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y siento mucho haberte asustado / Grimm e Ichi terminaron bien jejeje lamento que hayas pasado por ese angustioso momento / aún así gracias siempre por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios.


	11. Unión de Amor

¡FELIZ DÍA DEL GRIMMICHI! :) ¡Para este día tan especial he venido con un nuevo One-Shot para mi colección de historias Grimmichi! :) ¡Ojala les guste! Esta vez le puse mucho lemon, realmente espero que la disfruten y tengan un hermoso día lleno de Grimm e Ichi.

¡Ah! Casi me olvido, como recibí muchos comentarios positivos uno de estos días haré esa historia de Grimm pedófilo e Ichi-chan, no será para la próxima actualización, pero la haré algún día. Sin más que decir los dejo con este One-Shot que he titulado en esta ocasión:

**Unión de Amor**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Era una fría e inusual tarde de otoño, los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, en una hermosa lluvia blanquecina, adornaban con su impecable color blanco cada rincón de la bella ciudad de Karakura.

En una parte de aquella ciudad, un atractivo joven de hermosos y sedosos cabellos naranjas, caracterizado entre tantas cosas por su usual seño fruncido, reía felizmente, mostrando sus hermosas facciones relajadas ahora cubiertas con una radiante sonrisa que podía opacar incluso la misma magnificencia de aquel hermoso panorama que se observaba en aquella ciudad.

Ichigo abrazaba con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón a su sensual y atractivo Espada, que también le abrazaba y correspondía con la misma intensidad del amor que Ichigo le profesaba.

- ¡Te amo Grimm! - Le decía Ichigo sonriente, como si se tratara de un niño, para Ichigo que no había visto nevar en Karakura desde mucho antes de que su madre falleciera, aquel insólito milagro de ver nevar en otoño, cuando ni siquiera nevaba en invierno, se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad, pues cada año el joven esperaba vanamente que ocurriera aquello que era mucho más impactante, mucho más inesperado y mucho más increíble que el mismísimo hecho de que Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada, del ejercito de Arrancars de Sousuke Aizen le amara con la misma intensidad de los sentimientos que sentía en su corazón el propio pelinaranja.

¿Cómo es que había comenzando todo? ¿Cómo era que aquel semejante ser pudiera ser capaz de amarle? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el tan conocido temperamental y violento Espada le amara a él, su jurado enemigo al que tantas veces le había prometido vencer y matar con sus propias manos?

Desde que habían combatido en Hueco Mundo aquella última vez, Ichigo aún podía recordar al poderoso Espada como si todo hubiera pasado apenas ayer, pues de aquella encarnizada pelea, el pelinaranja había albergado intensos sentimientos por el hombre de cabellos azul eléctrico.

La fresita aún podía recordar perfectamente aquellos profundos, pero feroces ojos del Arrancar cubiertos con aquellas marcas bajo estos que le hacían ver exótico y salvaje, podía rememorar perfectamente el rostro de Grimmjow con su particular máscara de Hollow adornando su barbilla, y también los bien formados abdominales del Arrancar que tantas veces había podido apreciar con aquella chaqueta descubierta que Grimmjow solía usar, pero lo que Ichigo más recordaba era el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de aquella sensual pantera cada vez que combatían con ferocidad y violencia luchando por ganar como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en aquel mismo instante.

Ichigo recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los detalles del Sexta Espada, y sin saberlo, sin esperarlo, sin jamás imaginarlo, un día se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente del Arrancar.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la causa de los recuerdos que en ocasiones aparecían con ímpetu asaltando su mente y violando sus sueños que siempre tenían relación con el Arrancar, y en donde esté le besaba, acariciaba, abrazaba, lamía su cuerpo, su cuello, su pecho, descendía por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, lo saboreaba, chupaba y mordía para posteriormente prepararlo, hacerlo suyo y poseerlo, clamarlo, desvirgarlo y amarlo, Ichigo había llegado a la conclusión de que la única razón de aquellos sentimientos, aquellos sueños, aquellas imágenes que acudían a su mente era porque se había enamorado de Grimmjow...

Aquella realidad le había dolido terriblemente en el alma, al darse cuenta que probablemente la Sexta Espada había perecido luego de la batalla con Aizen, por lo mismo el Shinigami sustituto había guardado aquel amor, aquellos recuerdos e imágenes y los había atesorado solitariamente en su corazón incapaz de poder confesarle a alguien su descubrimiento o poder desahogar aquellos profundos sentimientos de los que hasta hace poco había sido consciente, pero amaba a Grimmjow y lo había perdido... No podía hacer nada más que continuar viviendo del mismo modo como lo había hecho desde que había perdido a su madre hace tantos años, llevando consigo aquella dura y pesada carga en su herido corazón.

No obstante, cierto día cuando el hermoso joven pelinaranja de profundos y expresivos ojos marrones dormía pacíficamente en su cama, fue cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos, fue cuando le vio... Ahí sobre su propio cuerpo, la Sexta Espada, en toda su gloria y esplendor, completamente sano y salvo, como la última vez que le había visto incluso antes de que se enfrascaran en aquella encarnizada lucha en donde Grimmjow le mostró su forma liberada...

- Grim... Grimmjow – Susurró Ichigo al ver al Sexta sobre su propio cuerpo, y creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, como tantos otros que había tenido con el particular Arrancar, había estirado su mano, había acariciado con sus manos el rostro del Sexta con todo el amor y los sentimientos que había albergado, y luego simplemente en un movimiento rápido había unido sus vírgenes labios con los del Arrancar para sentir el sabor del hombre que desde hace tanto tiempo le había enamorado perdidamente.

Grimmjow al sentir los labios de la fresa unirse a los suyos y robarle un beso abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir como aquel jodido Shinigami, al que había decidido visitar luego de recuperarse por completo de sus heridas y largarse de esa mierda que se había convertido Hueco Mundo, le besaba con una pasión y sentimientos que jamás había sentido en ninguna de esas perras que había follado tantas veces cuando vivía en las Noches.

El Espada había ido ahí para sorprender al Shinigami y retarle en un combate para demostrarle que EL ERA EL REY, Y EL JODIDO DUEÑO Y AMO DE HUECO MUNDO a pesar de la mierda en la que se había convertido, pero sobre todo ¡QUE EL ERA EL MAS PODEROSO! Y que aun debían reanudar el combate que el bastardo de Nnoitra había interrumpido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como cuando el pelinaranja abrió sus ojos y pudo contemplar su magnificencia, éste en vez de sorprenderse como esperaba que reaccionara el Shinigami, simplemente susurraba su nombre, acariciaba su rostro como nadie antes lo había hecho en el puto tiempo que llevaba viviendo y simplemente de la nada le besaba.

Cuando Grimmjow sintió la torpeza del beso de Ichigo, no pudo más que desear reírse en la cara del Shinigami y burlarse de tan patético beso digno de un patético Shinigami como lo era Ichigo, pero sin querer admitirlo aquel torpe beso del pelinaranja le había causado una sensación indescriptible en el lugar de su pecho, donde supuestamente debería haber un corazón que sin embargo, debido a su condición de Hollow, era evidente que no poseía, pero aquella sensación que sentía en alguna parte de su ser, era calida, reconfortante y le causaba un cierto sentimiento de paz y agrado al sentir como el beso y las caricias que le daba el chiquillo le llenaban de esos "sentimientos" que a cada segundo que pasaba se volvían más intensos y le agradaban.

Cuando Ichigo se separó de Grimmjow, el Arrancar pudo observar como las mejillas del Shinigami se encontraban completamente teñidas con un delicioso color carmín que le sentaba perfectamente al chiquillo frente a sus ojos. Los cabellos (un poco más largos de lo que Grimmjow recordaba que usaba) hacían que Ichigo se viera jodidamente sexy y apetecible a los ojos del Espada, las mejillas con aquel tono hacían que quisiera lamerlas y saborearlas, y aquella expresión y esos jodidos ojos que tanto había odiado, pero que ahora le miraban con un sentimiento indescifrable en el pelinaranja, hacían que Grimmjow quisiera perderse por siempre en aquellos chocolatados ojos que miraban con amor y cariño los profundos zafiros que eran los ojos del Sexta.

Sin entender que mierda hacia, porque su jodido cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera, siguiendo sus instintos, Grimmjow hizo lo único que su cuerpo le demandaba en aquel momento, tomó al Shinigami de la nuca y en un violento movimiento lo jaló para devorarle la boca y darle un puto beso como correspondía, y así enseñarle al Shinigami quien mierda era el que mandaba, por ello sin darle tiempo para quejarse cuando Ichigo intentó abrir su boca, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de éste y con toda su fuerza y el deseo que sentía, dio rienda suelta a su exploración y besó, mordió y lamió cada rincón que pudo en aquel dominante beso, en el que pudo probar el delicioso sabor de la fresa que ahora estaba seguro que quería probar completamente para deleitarse…

Aunque a Grimmjow le jodiera admitirlo, el Shinigami sabía a fresas, sabia a algo que era simplemente fascinante y por lo mismo, ahora quería probar cada centímetro de la piel del Shinigami, recorrer con su lengua su cuello, morderlo, devorarlo, besar y lamer con su húmeda, juguetona y caliente lengua cada parte de la piel bronceada que se exponía frente a sus ojos y bajo su propio cuerpo, mientras Ichigo gemía de placer y le abrazaba para animarlo a profundizar y hacer más apasionado aquel beso, al mismo tiempo en que le aprisionaba con sus largas piernas la cintura del Sexta y comenzaba a rozar una notoria erección despierta que clamaba por la atención que él, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, le daría cuando le desagarrara las ropas y le follara como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ichigo por su parte se encontraba completamente perdido en aquel posesivo y dominante beso que le daba el Sexta de sus sueños, Ichigo podía sentir aquel beso apasionado de Grimmjow dominarle y hacerle someterse ante las caricias que administraba en su cuerpo, amaba al hombre de sus sueños, y aunque éste no fuera más que eso, un simple sueño como tantos otros que había tenido con el poderoso Sexta quería disfrutarlo al máximo, quería pertenecerle a Grimmjow como tantas otras veces, abrir imposiblemente sus piernas lo más que podía para él y preparar su propia entrada si era necesario, introduciéndose los dedos para dilatarse y abrir su entrada si eso significaba que Grimmjow le follaría con toda la bestialidad y sensualidad que le caracterizaba en sus sueños y que le hacia llegar a tener los orgasmos más intensos que jamás había experimentado en sus otros sueños húmedos.

Cuando Ichigo sintió como Grimmjow se separaba de él, abandonaba su boca, lamía la saliva que había escurrido por su boca y le chupaba los labios para luego dirigirse a su cuello, lamer su yugular y como si de un vampiro se tratase clavarle los caninos que tan bien recordaba del Sexta, y que ahora hacían que su cuello sangrara y que Grimmjow lamiera y probara su sangre, no pudo más que soltar un fuerte gemido sensual de deseo, aquellas sensaciones que Grimmjow le provocaba le volvían completamente loco de pasión y deseo...

- Ahh...mmm Grimm...jow - Gemía Ichigo al sentir los actos del Sexta y Grimmjow no podía más que sonreír con su típica sonrisa al ver el chiquillo disfrutar de sus caricias. El Shinigami era tan jodidamente delicioso que no podía más que querer follarlo y clavarle su pene para hacerle gozar y descubrir que otros tipos de sonidos saldrían de la boca del Shinigami que ahora le pertenecería. Grimmjow le demostraría que él era el puto amo, y que Ichigo no sería la excepción al pertenecerle.

- Serás mío, Shinigami - Le dijo simplemente Grimmjow cuando se detuvo por un segundo de lamer la sangre que había comenzado a resbalar de la yugular de Ichigo, y sonrío más aún complacido cuando el pelinaranja le respondió:

- Sí Grimm... lo que tu quieras, fóllame y hazme tuyo como en mis otros sueños Grimm... soy tuyo... aunque solo sea por el tiempo que dure este sueño - Le dijo Ichigo en un susurro cargado de pasión y deseo expresándole sus deseos más intensos y ocultos, pero sin poder evitar el tinte de tristeza al saber que solo sería un sueño como tantos otros y que al despertar se encontraría en su cama solo, vestido y con su boxer (la única prenda que usaba para dormir) lleno de semen por sus sueños húmedos.

Grimmjow al oír eso no pudo más que sorprenderse ¿Acaso el jodido Shinigami pensaba que todo aquello era producto de un puto sueño? ¿Acaso el jodido Shinigami había estado teniendo sueños eróticos con el Sexta? ¿Acaso ese maldito Shinigami al que tantas veces había jurado odiar y desear matar sentía algo por el? ¿Podía ser posible que ese puto Shinigami le amara a él? ¿Un arrancar? ¿Su enemigo jurado? ¿Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez?

Grimmjow no podía creerlo, aquel pensamiento le dejo totalmente sorprendido. ¿El Shinigami realmente…. le amaba? ¿A él? Incapaz de poder creer semejante mierda, fue cuando acercando su nuca para unirla a la del Shinigami con una seriedad sepulcral le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sientes por mí Shinigami? - Le pregunto simplemente el Sexta al muchacho que continuaba aprisionándole no sólo con sus brazos, sino también con sus piernas como si temiera que fuera a irse a cualquier puto lado, y cuando Ichigo le respondió aquella pregunta, Grimmjow supo que las cosas entre él y el puto Shinigami nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

- Te amo Grimm...jow - Le dijo el Shinigami en aquella declaración mientras restregaba su propia erección descaradamente con la suya que aún se encontraba cubierta por esa puta tela de su hakama, pero lo que más le sorprendía a la pantera era que el Shinigami le amara. ¿En que puto momento el Shinigami había desarrollado aquellos sentimientos? Francamente le importaba una reverenda mierda, lo único que le importaba era que podía tener al Shinigami y vencerle, humillarle y doblegarle en una forma completamente diferente en la que sabia que ÉL, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, LA SEXTA ESPADA, podía ganarle, por ello sin perder más tiempo le dijo a Ichigo secamente:

- Voy a follarte hasta que te llene con mi semen, voy a follarte toda la noche Shinigami y cuando la noche acabe mi reiatsu y mi semen estarán impregnados en todo tu cuerpo y sabrás a quien le perteneces - Sentenció el Sexta y simplemente continuo con sus caricias y acciones, devorando el cuerpo de Ichigo, consumiéndolo completamente, dispuesto a follarlo como se le antojara y como su erguida erección de 25 monstruosos centímetros se lo pedía, se bajó su hakama hasta las rodillas y dirigiendo sus dedos a la boca de Ichigo le ordenó secamente:

- Chúpalos y llénalos con tu saliva Shinigami, hazlo para que pueda follarte - Le dijo Grimmjow, cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras sintió como su propio pene se contraía de la emoción al escuchar aquella orden seca y pecaminosa del Sexta y sin perder ni un solo segundo, Ichigo abrió su boca y acercándola a los dedos del Sexta se los metió y comenzó a mamarlos y a chuparlos cubriéndolos con la saliva de su lengua, llenándolos de ella y empapándolos completamente para que su Arrancar pudiera luego metérselos y prepararlo para follarlo, y así Ichigo pudiera pertenecerle completamente.

Grimmjow sentía como Ichigo le mojaba los dedos cubriéndolos de saliva y empapándolos de ella, Ichigo se los chupaba de una forma tan maestra que podría haber jurado que si Ichigo chupara su pene seria un puto experto en ello, impaciente como solía serlo, le dijo en un tono seco:

- Es suficiente - Y acto seguido, con su mano izquierda empujó una de las piernas de Ichigo y la otra la separó con sus propias piernas entre medio, de manera que ahora Ichigo se encontraba bajo su cuerpo con las piernas completamente abiertas al máximo para facilitarle el acceso, tenía además su trasero elevado y completamente expuesto dado que Grimmjow había desgarrado su boxer, de tal modo que dejó expuesta su propia entrada y agujero que Grimmjow profanaría con sus dedos para luego follarle el ano con su pene.

Grimmjow dirigió su mano derecha con los dedos lubricados con la saliva de Ichigo y sin darle aviso al Shinigami, introdujo un dedo causando que el pelinaranja diera un fuerte sobresalto y soltara un sonoro gemido.

- Ahhhhhh - Gimió Ichigo al sentir como su entrada era profanada por el largo dedo índice de la mano derecha de Grimmjow, aquel dedo resbaladizo luchaba por hacerse camino en su ano. No obstante, la intromisión de aquel dedo ajeno y su propio ano luchaban para expulsarlo, pero Grimmjow no aceptaría nada de esa mierda y penetraría el ano de Ichigo le gustara al pelinaranja o no, por ello impaciente metió su dedo medio y con ambos dedos índice y medio comenzó a hacerse paso en el ano de Ichigo en un movimiento como si se tratara de una tijera que abría camino en aquel estrecho agujero para dilatarlo y abrirlo.

Ichigo se sostenía como podía a las sábanas de su cama, el sudor descendía por todo su cuerpo empapándola, su boca luchaba por intentar controlar gemidos de dolor y placer que casi era incapaz de retener, aquellos dedos de Grimmjow en su ano abriéndole eran toda una agonía, aquellos dedos entraba y salían con una rapidez asombrosa, le causaban dolor, pero al mismo tiempo una mezcla exquisita de placer.

Su miembro, que ya estaba totalmente erguido y venoso por la excitación que embargaba su cuerpo, clamaba por recibir atención, sus propios pezones estaban duros como roca y rozados por la excitación que recibía su cuerpo. Grimmjow consciente de todas las reacciones que sus propios dedos en su ano le causaban en su cuerpo, movió su mano izquierda, que se encontraba libre, y comenzó a masturbar su miembro en rápidos y largos movimientos bombeándolo mientras de vez en cuando le torcía y pellizcaba los pezones para mantenerlos erectos y ponerlos aún más duros de tal modo que estaban como una roca, pero lo que más le enloquecía y hacia que se retorciera en su cama, era la lengua de Grimmjow que dejaba rastros de saliva y probaba cada parte de su piel desnuda y expuesta.

Ichigo sentía como la lengua de Grimmjow le lamia y chupaba el cuello, su clavícula, aveces sus brazos, sus propios pezones que chupaba con un deseo incontrolable y que a veces mordía o incluso su propio ombligo que Grimmjow llenaba de saliva. El Arrancar saboreaba cada parte de su cuerpo y aquello le enloquecía haciéndole soltar gemidos de placer.

- Ahhh Grimm... ahhah Grimmjow – Jadeaba Ichigo sintiendo aquella lengua de Grimmjow, y cuando Grimmjow detenía su camino, le decía morbosamente:

- ¿Te gusta como tu pruebo con mi lengua Ichigo? ¿Te gusta que te chupe y te saboree? ¿Que te devore con mi boca, mi lengua y te llene de mi saliva? - Le decía maliciosamente el Sexta con una voz llena de lujuria y deseo sabiendo que cada una de sus palabras impactarían al Shinigami.

- Si Grimm, ahhhgmmm si, chúpame Grimm... devora todo mi cuerpo, hazme tuyo por favor Grimmjow, quiero pertenecerte. - Le respondía Ichigo.

- Eres un puto deseoso - Le decía el Sexta disfrutando el observar las cambiantes expresiones del pelinaranja, su pelo naranja aplastado por el sudor y esparcido en las almohadas, su rostro imposiblemente sonrojado cubierto por aquel delicioso rubor que le antojaba chupar, su cuerpo desnudo, su torso mostrando sus abdominales bien trabajados que el recorría con descaro con su mano y con su lengua chupando hasta el mínimo pedazo de piel expuesta. Su pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración entre cortada del Shinigami, su pene goteando un delicioso semen que de vez en cuando sacaba con los dedos desocupados de su mano izquierda y se metía en la boca para chuparlos y saborear la deliciosa esencia de su fresa.

El muchacho le volvía loco y quería follarlo y destrozarle el ano, hacerlo suyo y demostrarle que él sería el único que tomaría su cuerpo, pensaba el Sexta mientras continuaba ahora con 3 dedos abriendo más el hoyo de Ichigo. El ano de Ichigo estaba ya tan abierto, que podía meter sin problemas los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha que incluso podía apreciar las paredes del conducto anal de su tal ve futuro amante. Ichigo estaba listo para recibirle y él estaría más que dispuesto a follarle y llenarle con su semen, su blanca leche para rellenar a esa exquisita fresita que se retorcía de placer bajo su propio cuerpo.

Ichigo sentía que su ano estaba ya tan imposiblemente abierto que podía sentir sus propias paredes soltándose como nunca antes de todas las veces que en su solitario cuarto, y luego de aquellos eróticos sueños con el Arrancar se había metido con mucho esfuerzo, un solo dedo a lo máximo. Por ello, cuando Grimmjow en su juego de meterle los dedos rozo con un grupo de nervios y de músculos, no puedo evitar soltar reiterados gemidos, al sentir como Grimmjow por fin tocaba su punto especial y rozaba su postrata.

- ¡Grim… Grimmjow ahhh! - Expresaba Ichigo aforrándose más firmemente aún a las sabanas y retorciéndose cuando sintió los largos dedos de Grimmjow tocar su próstata y enviarle inmediatas oleadas de placer, haciendo desear que Grimmjow le follara inmediatamente, pero Grimmjow calmadamente y con su tono de voz sensual le dijo:

- Estás abierto para recibirme Ichigo, ¿te gustaría tener este pedazo de carne follándote? - Le menciono el Sexta a Ichigo levantando con su mano izquierda la barbilla de éste y con su mano derecho mostrando su gigantesca erección de 25 centímetros cubierta con venas rojas y azules y totalmente hinchada. Ichigo al verla no pudo más que tragar duro y sentir como se le hacía agua la boca, que no daría por darle al pene del Sexta una probada y saborear su propia esencia masculina, el Arrancar se veía tan jodidamente sensual y orgásmico que para Ichigo no cabía dudas que Grimmjow era la sexualidad hecho hombre. Sin poder esperar más, ansioso por sentir aquella erección partiéndole en dos y poseyéndole el pelinaranja le respondió.

- Sí Grimmjow, fóllame con tu pene por favor - Le respondió Ichigo, relamiendo sus labios al haber dejado que un hilillo de saliva escurriera por esta, Grimmjow al observar aquel gesto no pudo más que sonreír sádicamente haría que Ichigo se quedara si voz gimiendo su nombre, más aún cuando se había percatado de que el chiquillo estaba solo en su residencia, por lo mismo, cuando vio a Ichigo limpiar con su lengua aquel hilillo de saliva, se acerco a sus labios y el mismo chupó lugar donde Ichigo se había limpiado y aprovechando que el pelinaranja tenía su lengua afuera, la atrapó con su boca para saborearla e intercambiar un húmedo y pegajoso beso con lengua que fue para ambos exquisitamente delicioso.

Grimmjow sin esperar más para hacer suyo a Ichigo, tomo su erección firmemente con su mano derecha y en un ágil movimiento con su mano izquierda, que hizo que Ichigo se posicionara de costado, le levantó la pierna izquierda, la pasó por sobre su hombro y dirigiendo el glande de su falo metió la punta en el ano de Ichigo y de un solo movimiento le embistió de tal manera que Ichigo soltó un feroz grito de dolor que hizo que inmediatamente en auto reflejo comenzara a derramar lagrimas.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh - Grito Ichigo al sentir como el enorme falo de Grimmjow le partía el ano e inmediatamente al sentir como sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su propio ano, a pesar de la preparación que Grimmjow le había dado, la erección del Arrancar era demasiado grande como para que no tuviera repercusiones en su ahora abusado ano.

Las lágrimas de Ichigo descendían libremente por sus mejillas, pero cuando Grimmjow, en un gesto inusual, impropio e insólito del Arrancar comenzó a darle besos que eran suaves como si múltiples mariposas aletearan en su rostro, se calmó de inmediato, y cuando el Arrancar comenzó a secarle las lágrimas susurrando dulces palabras de consuelo, el pelinaranja sintió como su corazón daba fuertes golpeteos de amor que nada tenían que ver con la calidez que sentía al escuchar como Grimmjow le decía palabras tiernas, cargadas de amor y preocupación.

- Shhh no llores fresita, solo te dolerá por un momento, prometo que haré que goces. - Le dijo Grimmjow. El arrancar sintió como nuevamente su pecho sentía sensaciones desconocidas para él, pero que se asemejaban a una fuerte puñalada en aquella zona al ver como en el momento en que envistió a Ichigo penetrándolo hasta el fondo este comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de dolor por tener dentro suyo su prominente erección, el Sexta podía entender perfectamente que Ichigo era un puto virgen y por muy duro que el mismo fuera, aquello le había hecho sentir empatía por el mocoso que le había ofrecido su cuerpo sin ningún titubeo, por ello se había decidido a calmarlo de la mejor forma que pudo, dándole palabras de aliento y besándolo, limpiando aquellas solubles lagrimas de su hermoso rostro, pues si de algo estaba seguro era que el rostro sonriente y bello de Ichigo era mucho más deslumbrante que el mismo sol que había en aquel mundo humano.

Cuando el pelinaranja calmó sus sollozos y dejó de llorar, Grimmjow comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, intentando controlarse lo más que pudo, pues en su mente no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.

"Mierda" - Pensaba Grimmjow, Ichigo se sentía tan jodidamente estrecho que aquella estreches aprisionaba su pene de tal manera que quería follar al mocoso y sentir mucho más placer que aquel que sentía en semejante posición y la sangre del ano de Ichigo, que empapaba su propio miembro lubricándolo para facilitarle la penetración, le desquiciaba más aún. Aquel olor a sangre, aquel olor particular le tenía loco, Grimmjow era un puto sádico y amaba la violencia, las peleas, pero sobre todo el olor de la sangre que tantas veces disfrutaba derramada en sus manos en su rostro, por ello el sentir aquel aroma de excitación proveniente del cuerpo de Ichigo como si el jodido Shinigami fuera una puta perra en celo le volvía loco, y combinando eso con la esencia a fresas del pelinaranja y el fuerte olor de aquella cuantiosa sangre estaba completamente excitado y su miembro palpitaba en ansiedad por querer follar aquel virgen hoyo que ya había profanado.

Mientras tanto Ichigo sentía como el miembro de Grimmjow le llenaba por completo, jamás había sentido algo tan llenador como aquello, el sentimiento que tenía era tan intenso y se sentía tan lleno de Grimmjow que no podía esperar más para que aquel pedazo de falo palpitante de Grimmjow le embistiera y le hiciera jadear de placer y agonía.

- Muévete... Grim...jow - Mencionó en un jadeo Ichigo mientras el mismo movía su trasero empalándose más en el falo de Grimmjow, moviendo su propio trasero hacia arriba y bajo para sentir aquella fricción del Sexta, y cuando lo hizo sintió como perdía el control al sentir como aquel pene en su interior tocaba su protesta y le enviaba intensas corrientes eléctricas de placer que hacían que quisiera ser follado más y más por el sexta.

- Fóllame por favor Grimmjow... Necesito que me lo metas y te muevas hasta el fondo - Pedía Ichigo en una suplica que el Sexta estaba más que feliz que cumplir.

- ¿Quieres que te folle como una puta perra Ichigo? ¿Qué te lo meta hasta que llores, pero de placer? - Le decía el Sexta con malicia amando cada palabra sucia que salía de aquella agonizante fresa.

- Sí Grimmjow, fóllame como una perra, dámelo todo por favor Grimmjow. - Suplicaba Ichigo torturado por la sensación de tener al Sexta tocando su próstata, enviándole oleadas de placer, sin moverse más dentro de él.

- Necesitas más que eso para convencerme Ichigo, dime que soy tu puto dueño y que soy el único que puede follarte, Shinigami, dime que amas mi pene y que te folle con él. - Le pidió el Sexta dándole unas cuantas embestidas para enfatizar su punto y deteniéndose inmediatamente para seguir torturando al chiquillo.

- Ah ah Grimm…jow m… me encanta sentir tu pene en mi ano, Grimm, por favor fóllame con él, hazme tuyo, eres mi Rey Grimm, por favor tómame Grimmjow, hazme tu perra - Le pedía Ichigo suplicándole y gimiendo, al haber sentido aquellas ligeras embestidas desquiciándole y haciéndole querer rogarle al Sexta, dejándose llevar por los deseos sucios que sentía producto del placer en el que se encontraba sumido y que sólo hacian que quisiera sentir más y más de aquella sensación que le enloquecía y le torturaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Ichi? No pude escucharte, fresita - Le dijo una vez más el sexta también luchando con su propio auto control para no embestir al chiquillo y saciar su propio placer, mierda, Ichigo era tan jodidamente estrecho que sentía que tanta presión de su ano le mataría.

- ¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES COMO TU PERRA; MIERDA HAZLO YA GRIMMJOW! ¡POR FAVOR TE NECESITO MALDITO ARRANCAR! - Le gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón sintiendo como casi se corría con su propia pecaminosa declaración, el placer que sentía nublaba sus sentidos quería que Grimmjow le follara ¡YA! ¿Cuánto más tenia que suplicarle al maldito Arrancar para que le follara y se moviera? Incapaz de esperar más, el mismo comenzó a moverse para sentir el falo de Grimmjow ensartado en su pene.

- Eres un puto goloso Ichigo, voy a follarte Shinigami como una puta perra como me lo pediste y voy a hacerte gemir hasta que te quedes sin voz. Voy a llenarte el ano con mi esperma, Ichi - Le dijo el Sexta, y cansando de toda esa mierda, agarro fuertemente a Ichigo como pudo sujeto su pierna que aún se encontraba sobre su hombro y mientras masturbaba y bombeaba el miembro de Ichigo comenzaba a embestirlo en largas y profundas embestidas como si el mundo se fuera acabar y no hubiera un puto mañana.

- Mierda Ichigo eres tan estrecho... Me encanta como te follo, me encanta como tu ano me aprieta - Gemía el sexta mientras envestía a Ichigo y sentía las paredes del Shinigami tensarse y contraer su miembro.

- Ahhh Grimmjow ahhh más más adentro, por favor Grimmjow - Suplicaba Ichigo agarrándose como podía de la cama, moviendo también su trasero al compás de las embestidas de Grimmjow y sintiendo como el Sexta le besaba, y mientras follaban y Grimmjow embestía a Ichigo sosteniendo con fuerza la pierna izquierda levantada de éste y que reposaba sobre su hombro, ambos peleaban en una batalla de lenguas en un beso apasionado y sexual y cuando se separaban seguían gimiendo sus deseos.

- Ahh mierda Ichigo y eres mío Shinigami, soy el único que puede follarte, el único que puede poseerte, el único que puede usar tu cuerpo a su antojo.

- Si Grimmjow eres mío, tómame Grimmjow, hazme tuyo, úsame como quieras - Le decía Ichigo en respuesta al sentir todas aquellas divinas sensaciones llenar de un adictivo placer su cuerpo.

- Mierda Ichi, me encantas, me gusta follarte Shinigami, me gusta tu puto cuerpo perfecto, me gusta tu puto ano comiéndose mi pene, me gustan tus putos ojos, tus expresiones, me gusta tu jodido cuerpo, maldito Shinigami - Jadeaba Grimmjow dejándose llevar por el deseo.

Ichigo no podía creer aquellas palabras del Sexta incluso en semejante situación que Grimmjow adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo le hacia sentir extasiado, que su cuerpo fuera del agrado del Arrancar, que sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus expresiones, su ano, su pene volvieran loco al pantera era lo más jodidamente erótico que pudo haber escuchado de un hombre temperamental, violento, y para nada sentimental como Grimmjow, aquello para Ichigo, se sentía como la mejor confesión de amor del sexta.

- Ahhh Grimmjow te amo Grimm... te amo úsame como quieras Grimm, sólo no me dejes - Le decía Ichigo mientras Grimmjow seguía bombeando su pene y abusaba su próstata reiteradas veces y sentía como su orgasmo se acercaba y estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax y correrse.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó esas palabras sitio como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al saber que un ser tan poderoso como Ichigo capaz de destruir el puto mundo, le amaba, amaba a un REY como él, a la SEXTA ESPADA y sin poder evitarlo también le dijo a Ichigo:

- Mierda Ichi, yo también te quiero jodido Shinigami, quiero follarte, quiero tu puto cuerpo, te quiero a ti Shinigami - Le dijo Grimmjow sintiendo que aquella mierda sentimental no pegaba para nada con él, pero sin importarle considerando que ahora Ichigo sería suyo para follar y querer a su antojo.

- Grimm... te amo ahhh mierda Grimmjow, si ahí, haz eso de nuevo, mierda Grimmjow, voy a a... Ichigo no puedo terminar la frase, cuando sintió como Grimmjow apretaba fuertemente su miembro, y salía de su ano y entraba en él inmediatamente para embestirlo en una larga y profunda estocada, sintió como se iba a correr, pero cuando Grimmjow le dijo entre jadeos:

- Mierda... Te amo jodido y estupido Shinigami... que ah ah cree que esta mierda es un sueño, es real Ichigo te estoy follando y no estás dormido. – Cuando Ichigo escuchó como el Sexta jadeando le decía aquello confirmándole que esa situación no era un sueño, la realidad le cayó de golpe y fue ahí cuando en un vano intento por advertirle al Arrancar que se iba a correr y expresárselo, sintió como sin poder evitarlo se corría como una llave de agua explotando y manchaba con su semilla el pecho de su amante, su propio pecho y las sabanas de su hasta ese entonces inmaculada cama.

Grimmjow al sentir el orgasmo de Ichigo y sentir como el Shinigami intentaba advertirle y se corría, sintió como el intenso orgasmo del Shinigami hacia que su propio miembro y la fuerza que recibía fuera a explotar por eso embistiendo en unas estocadas al pelinaranja sin tampoco controlar más sintió como se corría y llenaba el ano de Ichigo por completo.

Ichigo sintió como el Sexta jadeaba con más intensidad y en un gutural gemido que habría espantado a cualquier bestia, se corría y le llenaba de semen. Cuando Ichigo sintió el semen espeso y caliente de Grimmjow llenarle el ano hasta el fondo, no pudo más que exhalar un suspiro con su boca en forma de "O" e intentando recuperar el aliento que creía perdido al sentir a Grimmjow llenándole de aquella forma no pudo más que soltar pequeños gemidos. Esa sensación de su ano llenándose se sentía tan increíblemente deliciosa que sentía que iba a morir de placer, sentir el pene de Grimmjow metido en su ano hasta el fondo, su semen llenándole como si rellenara una fresa y él era la fresa, sentir la sangre escurriendo por sus muslos y un poco de ese semen le volvían loco. Cuando Grimmjow eyaculó y se desplomó aún dentro de él sobre su cuerpo, Ichigo no pudo más que abrazarlo y acariciar sus cabellos mientras contemplaba como el Arrancar se recuperaba.

- Mierda Ichigo esa fue la mejor cogida de mi puta vida, fresita. Le dijo Grimmjow jadeando y recuperando el aliento mientras Ichigo continuaba jugueteando con los cabellos del Sexta y le contemplaba con amor.

- También para mí Grimm, eso fue delicioso, y mi primera vez contigo Grimmjow - Le dijo Ichigo deliciosamente sonrojado sin poder creer que por fin ahora era un hombre y que el Espada que tanto había llegado a amar había sido el único que había tomado su virginidad y le había convertido en un verdadero hombre, el sólo pensamiento le hacía enrojecer al saber que su cuerpo había sido profanado por aquel sensual hombre que ahora conocía perfectamente su cuerpo en los rincones más ocultos.

- Ahora eres mío Ichigo, y no dejaré que ningún jodido Shinigami, Quincy o quien mierda sea te aleje de mi lado - Le dijo posesivamente la pantera y cuando iba a dejar a Ichigo y separarse de él sacando su pene del interior de su amante, el pelinaranja le aprisionó firmemente.

- No todavía Grim... quiero sentirte dentro de mí hasta que duerma - Le dijo Ichigo tiernamente y con sus mejillas ya imposiblemente más rojas. Grimmjow no podía asimilar las palabras del Shinigami, el mocoso no dejaba de sorprenderle con sus actos, aquel Ichigo era completamente diferente al mocoso Shinigami feroz y decidido que recordaba había aparecido en Hueco Mundo para proteger a sus amigos, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, le gustaba ese Ichigo que solamente ÉL , tenía el derecho de ver en aquel estado donde parecía una perra que buscaba consuelo, pero era su Shinigami, su perra, y seria SU AMANTE, porque se encargaría de hacerlo suyo, no sólo en cuerpo, haría que el Shinigami le perteneciera en alma y en cada posible aspecto.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de Grimmjow al observar como su fresita comenzaba a caer rendida, y cuando el hermoso muchacho cerró sus ojos por completo y cayó en un profundo sueño, salió del cuerpo de Ichigo y observó complacido como al momento de dejar su ahora flácido, pero igualmente enorme pene, su semen mezclado con la sangre del ano de Ichigo comenzaban a escurrir, al observar aquello recordó el semen de su Shinigami que cubría parte de su propio pecho y del cuerpo de su fresa, por ello llevando su mano tomo los residuos del semen de Ichigo con sus dedos y luego comenzó a lamerlos disfrutando de ese intoxicante sabor que como el Shinigami le tenían vuelto loco.

- Eres delicioso Ichigo, y ahora me perteneces, no voy a dejarte ir fresita - Fueron las palabras que el Sexta susurró en la oreja izquierda de su durmiente fresita, y empleando los boxer usados de éste, comenzó a limpiar los residuos de semen aún frescos de su propio cuerpo y del cuerpo de su pelinaranja hasta que logro limpiarlos a ambos completamente. Tomó las cobijas de la cama de Ichigo y abrazando posesivamente a su ahora amante lo cubrió y se acostó a dormir cayendo así en un profundo y reparador sueño junto con el ser con el que compartiría el resto de su vida.

1 mes había transcurrido de aquel día en que el poderoso Sexta Abia convertido al Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki en un hombre, tomando su virginidad y convirtiéndose así en el amante oficial del pelinaranja. Desde entonces ambos seres habían follado como desquiciados, pero también habían descubierto que ambos a pesar de sus notorias diferencias tenían mucho más en común de lo que pensaban y se completamente perfectamente.

Tanto Grimmjow como Ichigo habían comenzado una relación amorosa y desde entonces el Sexta debía admitir que jamás su puta vida se había sentido tan jodidamente bien al estar con alguien como con Ichigo, siempre había sido una solitaria pantera, pero con Ichigo a su lado, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando vivía en Hueco Mundo.

La familia del Shinigami le había aceptado bien aunque el viejo de Ichigo aún le tenía cierta desconfianza. No obstante, se llevaba increíblemente bien con las hermanas del pelinaranja, la mocosa de pelo negro, Karin, si no se equivocaba no dejaba de pedirle que practicaran y vieran juntos futbol, un deporte al que se había vuelto fanático en ese mundo, y la otra hermana de Ichigo, Yuzu estaba más que complacida de cocinar todo lo que se le antojara, sus hermanas le adoraban como el jodido rey que era y aunque odiaba sentirse como un puto gato callejero al que las hermanas de Ichigo admiraban y mimaban, sabía que había encontrado su propio hogar lejos de Hueco Mundo, pues su hogar se encontraba donde aquel inusual Shinigami que como un idiota le había enamorado, vivía...

Y ahora se encontraba ahí siendo abrazado fuertemente por su hermosa fresa que contemplaba y reía con felicidad observando la nieve, su loco Shinigami no vestía más que una delgada playera, pero el se encargaba perfectamente de proporcionarle el calor que le hacia falta.

- ¡Te amo Grim! - Le había dicho su fresa saltando a abrazarle y llenándole de besos, restregando su mejilla con su propio rostro y riendo en hermosas carcajadas que eran tan deliciosas de oír como los gemidos de placer que jadeaba Ichi en sus noches de pasión.

Sentir a Ichigo contra su cuerpo, abrazándole y riéndose tan lleno de alegría y con todos esos sentimientos hacia que también su ser se regocijara con aquel sentimiento que había logrado identificar como "amor" y también "alegría". En el tiempo que llevaba con el Shinigami había descubierto muchos sentimientos humanos que desconocía, y le agradaban, por lo mismo incapaz de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de su fresa, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y deleitarse con la calidez de la mejilla de Ichigo contra la suya y aspirar su esencia.

- Yo también te amo Ichi - Respondió simplemente el Sexta aún con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar del aroma y la calidez de su fresita, y mientras ambos estaban unidos en un amoroso abrazo, la nieve blanca y los copos continuaban cayendo alrededor de ellos, pero ambos seres ajenos a todo continuaban amándose y compartiendo la dulce calidez de sus cuerpos.

Ambos sabían que seguirían juntos disfrutando de aquel hermoso momento así como muchos otros, porque estaban unidos en una inquebrantable unión de amor que ni la sociedad de almas ni el más feroz enemigo podrían romper, pues era un hecho que se amaban y así seguirían durante mucho tiempo disfrutando eternamente de aquella hermosa _**unión de amor**_ que no sólo había unido sus cuerpos, sino también sus propias almas que a partir de ahora permanecerían por siempre conectadas.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora : **

Ojala les haya gustado este One-Shot. ¡Como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón el que lo hayan leído muchas gracias por sus ánimos! ¡Y no olviden dejar un review! Por otro lado les cuento que la próxima actualización tardará un poco ya que la universidad me está consumiendo demasiado, pero les prometo que valdrá la espera. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

**AlexOkami: **¡Muchas gracias por todos y cada unos de tus alentadores comentarios! ¡Me anima mucho saber que te gustan mis One-Shots y ojala disfruten este! ¡Gracias de verdad! ¡Y gracias a ti aceptaré el desafío! ¡Escribiré ese One-Shot uno de estos días! ¡Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios!.

**Elizabeth: **¡Muchas gracias por leer mis One-Shots! ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Siempre me pone muy feliz saber que los disfrutas. Gracias gracias gracias.


	12. Celebración de Amor

¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! ¡Sé que ha pasado un muy largo tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero por fin tengo vacaciones! ¡Son sólo dos semanas, pero espero que sean suficientes para actualizar más seguido! Sobre todo "Promesa de Amor"

En esta ocasión traigo un One Shot del cumpleaños de Ichi, no me siento totalmente satisfecha con el resultado, ya que lo escribí sumamente apurada, y no me quedó tan detallado, aún así deseo con todo mi corazón que lo disfruten. ¡Desde ya muchas gracias y al final respondo sus comentarios!

**Celebración de Amor**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

- Feliz cumpleaños Shinigami - Susurró Grimmjow sensualmente en la oreja derecha de su hermoso amante de intensos ojos marrones el Shinigami Sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, sosteniéndole firmemente contra su cuerpo y atrayéndolo imposiblemente más a éste. La mano derecha del Sexta sostenía firmemente la cadera del joven pelinaranja mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía el suave rostro de Ichigo para fundirse en un intenso, salvaje y apasionado beso que prácticamente les tenía a ambos sin aliento.

- Grimm… Grimmjow - Fue lo único que pudo susurrar Ichigo entre jadeos, al separarse del Sexta y poder sentir una vez más como el oxigeno volvía a su cuerpo. Ichigo no podía evitar sentir una enorme felicidad en su ser al ver en las profundidades de los intensos ojos azules del Sexta la sinceridad que tenían sus palabras, al desearle aquel 15 de julio un feliz día.

Ichigo estaba absorto, abstraído por esos profundos orbes cerúleos de su amante. Ambos habían pasado la noche juntos en Hueco Mundo como en tantas otras ocasiones. No obstante, cuando el pelinaranja estaba vistiéndose con su atuendo de Shinigami, Grimmjow quien aún se encontraba completamente desnudo, le había tomado radicalmente por sorpresa. El Arrancar simplemente le había abrazado por la espalda, había apegado su bien formado y sensual cuerpo amoldándolo contra el suyo, y de la nada le había dado la vuelta para tomarle de la cadera, tomar su rostro y fundirse en aquel apasionado beso que le había dejado con la respiración entrecortada.

El hermoso Shinigami pelinaranja podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Grimmjow emanando de cada poro, podía sentir el deseo de Grimmjow recorriendo su propio cuerpo, la lujuria, la pasión, el deseo del Sexta consumiéndolo intensamente, las caricias apasionadas que gritaban que quería poseerlo, tomarlo, dominarlo, una vez más aquel día, con la única diferencia que ese día era su cumpleaños, por lo mismo Grimmjow le había felicitado.

- ¿Que pasa Ichi? Acaso la pantera te comió la lengua, ¿eh, fresa? - Le mencionó socarronamente Grimmjow a su amante, amando profundamente las cambiantes expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro de su Shinigami, le encantaba molestarlo de esa forma y provocar en él numerosas reacciones, después de todo ser un maldito bastardo era una de sus especialidades, y por lo mismo, cuando se trataba de su fresa simplemente no podía contenerse, le encantaba molestar al Shinigami, le encantaba hacerlo suyo, le encantaba demostrarle una y mil veces que aquel mocoso le pertenecía sólo a él, a su rey y por lo mismo nadie más tenía el derecho de poseerle, reclamarle, mirarle o si quiera tocarle.

- ¡Baka! ¿De qué hablas? ¡El único que me quitó el aliento fuiste tú con ese beso, grandísimo idiota! - Exclamó el Shinigami a la defensiva completamente sonrojado por las palabras del Sexta que habían dado precisamente en el clavo, si había algo que su amante Arrancar lograba con facilidad era robarle el aliento con cada uno de sus fogosos y consumidores besos como aquel que habían compartido hace unos cuantos minutos. No obstante, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca en su arrebato, se sonrojó aún más.

- JAJAJAJA, ¿entonces debería dejar de besarte, Ichi? - Mencionó el Sexta con sorna en su voz, disfrutando de aquel hermoso sonrojo que cubría tan encantadoramente las deliciosas mejillas de su Shinigami, además del ceño fruncido, los brillantes ojos llenos de profundas emociones, las mejillas sonrojadas y las hermosas hebras anaranjadas que su mocoso poseía y le volvían loco, Ichigo le volvía simplemente jodidamente loco, el maldito Shinigami le hacía simplemente enloquecer, perder el control, maniatarse completamente por el simple pensamiento de poseerlo y desear tomar el control de él.

¿En que momento el poderoso Sexta había caído en toda esa mierda y ese juego que los humanos solían llamar "amor"? Grimmjow francamente no lo recordaba y le importaba una mierda, lo único que sabía era que independiente de ser un puto arrancar sin una mierda de corazón, no podía negar esa atracción que sentía por el mocoso que ahora tenía en sus brazos, estrechado contra su cuerpo, aprisionándole y negándole cualquier posibilidad de escape, porque Ichigo Kurosaki le pertenecía y primero le patearía el trasero y molería a golpes a cualquiera que osara arrebatárselo antes de dejarle ir.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras del Sexta Espada en que le planteaba la interrogante de si tal vez debería dejar de besarle, Ichigo se sintió aún más avergonzado por haber reaccionado de aquella forma, ¿Grimmjow planeaba detener sus apasionados besos? ¡Maldito Arrancar! Pensaba Ichigo, sabiendo perfectamente que su amante sólo pensaba en torturarle. No obstante, el simple pensamiento de no poder sentir los feroces besos del Arrancar le hacía sentir una punzada en el corazón que le desgarraba.

Desde que el Shinigami había iniciado aquella retorcida relación con el Arrancar se había vuelvo adicto a las caricias del Espada, los toques apasionados, sus palabras morbosas y llenas de pecado. Ichigo se había vuelto adicto a la libido del Sexta y a todas aquellas placenteras y deliciosas pecaminosas sensaciones que el Arrancar le había proporcionado desde que habían iniciado esa relación secreta, oculta de los ojos de la Sociedad de Alma. Sin embargo, si había algo con lo que Ichigo no podía vivir era la presencia del Sexta y sus besos que podían consumir y derretir hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- Yo... ¡No dije eso! ¡Estupido Arrancar! - Mencionó Ichigo dándole un fuerte coscorrón a Grimmjow y cruzándose de brazos fingiendo enojo sin querer dar su brazo a torcer y admitir lo mucho que disfrutaba de los besos del Arrancar. Grimmjow no pudo más que reír histéricamente ante las acciones de su Shinigami que jamás dejaba de sorprenderle o causarle gracia. Su Shinigami era tan jodidamente temperamental y cambiante como el mismo, con la única diferencia de que él recurría a la violencia y le importaba una mierda a quien matara, al contrario del Shinigami que simplemente se comportaba como un niño ofendido, cruzaba sus brazos en enojo y desviaba la mirada.

Ichigo por su parte podía sentir el intenso calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas apoderarse de estas, sabía que se había comportado como un niño, pero el Arrancar siempre le causaba aquellas emociones incontrolables que le hacían actuar de aquella forma precipitada. No obstante a pesar de que fingiera enfado no podía evitar sentir un fuerte regocijo en su alma, Grimmjow sacaba de él emociones diversas tan a menudo que recordaba cuando no era más que un crío y solía enfadarse y llorar continuamente.

En aquel tiempo, su madre era quien le consolaba y siempre sonreía cariñosamente ante sus constantes arrebatos para luego abrazarle, acariciar sus cabellos y besar sus mejillas, el Arrancar le hacía rememorar aquellos tiempos y también le hacía sentirse feliz como solía serlo en su pasado. Desde que había conocido al Arrancar y habían comenzado aquella relación nunca se había sentido más tranquilo que con la salvaje pantera que tenía como amante.

Desde entonces, la vida para él había dejado de ser rutinaria, y la Sociedad de Almas había dejado de importarle como antes, por supuesto aún se preocupaba por sus amigos Shinigami, pero el estrés de ser uno, un estudiante y todas sus preocupaciones, se habían ido a la mierda cuando conoció al hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente como era su caso.

"Grimmjow" pensó Ichigo, sintiendo de pronto un intenso golpeteo en su corazón y sintiendo una vez más como sus mejillas, que hasta entonces habían calmado su intenso sonrojo, volvían a colorearse una vez de un exquisito tono rosáceo que no pasó desapercibido para los intensos y predadores ojos de la Sexta Espada que tampoco había dejado de mirarle un solo segundo. Ichigo por su parte sentía como su corazón latía con una fuerte intensidad ante el pensamiento de amar a Grimmjow como le amaba, de desearle con la misma intensidad que el Sexta le deseaba aunque ocultándolo de mejor manera. Ichigo amaba al Sexta y no cambiaría un solo segundo de los momentos que habían compartido, de las veces que habían hecho el amor, habían tenido sexo salvaje y apasionado, habían entrenado juntos para superar sus propias fuerzas, habían discutido o se habían golpeado, o en momentos como en estos, habían tenido una discusión de niños...

- Grimmjow yo... - Intentó decir el Shinigami, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca, ¿cómo podía decirle a Grimmjow lo mucho que le amaba? ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir a Grimmjow que desde que el maldito Arrancar, cuando vino a buscar una revancha para un combate, le había tomado por sorpresa, le había besado, comenzado a quitarle la ropa y prácticamente tomado a la fuerza, le había simplemente enamorado? ¿Cómo decirle al Arrancar que jamás antes había sentido algo semejante? ¿Qué se había vuelto el centro de sus pensamientos y le había transformado en un chiquillo temeroso y dudoso? ¿Cómo decirle a Grimmjow que... quería pertenecerle para toda la vida por muy de colegiala enamorada que sonara?

Ichigo no sabía como comenzar ni como decirle a su Arrancar todo aquello, ¿cómo podía expresarle en palabras los sentimientos que intensamente nacían de su corazón y se albergaban en lo mas profundo de su alma? Ichigo no sabía como decírselo por eso, tan solo se limitaba a mirar con sus feroces ojos marrones los ojos de Grimmjow como si a través de ellos quisiera que Grimmjow pudiera mirar en su interior y descubrir o desnudar su corazón para sentir lo mismo que el sentía en el suyo, con el único significativo detalle de que su Arrancar no poseía semejante órgano.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó las palabras de su Shinigami, su propio nombre de aquellos deliciosos y sensuales labios que tantas otras veces había probado con gusto y deseo como si fuera un puto adicto a aquellos labios y besos de Ichigo, no pudo más que centrar más aún su mirada en el precioso Shinigami que había estado contemplando desde hacía un largo tiempo, y cuando cruzó su mirada con aquella intensa que la bella fresa le dirigía, pudo leer y sentir irónicamente en su ser tantos sentimientos contradictorios y difusos de su pelinaranja que sintió como si hubiera perdido el aliento en aquel mismo puto instante, ya que en los ojos profundos de Ichigo podía leer numerosas emociones, pero también temores, inseguridades y dudas. Su Shinigami tenía miedo ¿pero de qué? Se preguntaba mentalmente Grimmjow, ¿estaba asustado de él? no, eso no podía ser, ¿que era lo que pasaba por la mente y el corazón del Shinigami que le hacía dirigirle aquella mirada? Era como si el Shinigami quisiera expresarle la profundidad de aquello que sentía en su alma, pero fuera incapaz de poderlo expresarlo en palabras.

- ¿Ichigo? Preguntó el Arrancar acercándose a su Shinigami, y abrazándole una vez mas en un fuerte abrazo, estrechándolo otra vez contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, disfrutando de su esencia, sintiendo el reiatsu de su Shinigami envolverle calidamente. "Ichigo" pensó Grimmjow amando cada momento que compartía con el pelinaranja no tenía corazón como el ser vacío que era, pero tenía un alma que podía sentir de igual manera, por lo mismo podía sentir el amor de Ichigo, la comprensión de sus palabras el cariño y la ternura con la que el Shinigami se dirigía a él cada vez que le hablaba, podía sentir todas aquellos sentimientos demasiado humanos para su gusto, pero que le hacían recordar el tiempo cuando alguna vez fue un ser humano, a pesar de que eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

No obstante, hoy su Shinigami cumplía un año más de vida, para un ser como Ichigo cuya vida era efímera en comparación a la de un ser como él, un cumpleaños significaba mucho, por ello Grimmjow estaba feliz por su mocoso que podía vivir un año mas y uno en que ambos podrían celebrarlo.

- ¿Grimmjow? – Preguntó Ichigo cuando escuchó al Arrancar pronunciar su nombre, y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar y saber que era lo que pasaba, el Arrancar en un rápido movimiento le abrazó de la nada y le estrechó contra su cuerpo, el abrazo fue tan súbito y tan intenso, y Grimmjow le sostenía de una manera tan sobre protectora, tan intensa, tan cargada de pasión y sentimientos que Ichigo no podía identificar, que el pelinaranja ante semejante acción del Sexta no pudo más que quedar estupefacto mientras el Arrancar continuaba abrazándole de aquella forma y comenzaba a hundir su rostro en su propio cuello, abrazándole, mientras su mano tomaba y jugueteaba con algunas hebras de su cabello naranja.

- ¿Grimm, sucede algo? - Demandó Ichigo sin entender aquella acción tan inusual en el Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pero Grimmjow sólo le respondió:

- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte Ichi... - Fue lo que dijo Grimmjow, y de pronto un curioso silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación durante largos segundos. Grimmjow por su parte abrazaba a Ichigo como si su vida dependiera de ello y como si temiera que el mocoso se fuera a ir en cualquier momento de descuido. En su mente, el Arrancar sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía de que el Shinigami simplemente estuviera vivo, que estuviera ahí entre sus brazos bajo sus propios dominios, que estuviera bajo su cuerpo a su alcance puesto que así quería tenerlo y poseerlo por siempre. Ichigo mientras tanto recibía aquel abrazo pensando en como decirle a Grimmjow todos los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón por ese Espada que posesivamente ahora le abrazaba, pero antes de que Ichigo pudiera tomar la iniciativa y romper aquel silencio, fue Grimmjow quien le ganó expresando simplemente...

- Estoy feliz de que estés vivo, Ichi... - Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Grimmjow e Ichigo sintió como una vez más su corazón comenzaba a latir intensamente por aquellas simples palabras del Arrancar que reflejaban y expresaban tantos sentimientos que ni el mismo podía expresar en palabras puesto que éstas ya no bastaban.

Para Ichigo aquellas simples palabras reflejaban el hecho de que había sentimientos que su poderoso amante tampoco podía expresar con facilidad como se lo había hecho notar, el Espada valoraba su vida y por lo mismo estaba inmensamente feliz de que estuviera vivo y cumpliera un año más de vida, para estar a su lado, ambos se amaban, Ichigo lo sabía ahora, el Arrancar era renuente a expresar sus sentimientos, pero Ichigo lo sabía, Grimmjow se alegraba por él y estaba igualmente feliz de que ese 15 de julio fuera su cumpleaños.

- Yo también estoy feliz de estar vivo para estar a tu lado estupido Arrancar- Le respondió secamente Ichigo, tomando el mismo el rostro de su pantera salvaje para que éste le mirara a los ojos, Grimmjow quien hasta entonces se había perdido con los ojos cerrados aspirando el intoxicante aroma a fresas de la loción y shampoo de su Shinigami y había ocultado su rostro en el cuello de Ichigo, sintió como el mismo mocoso tomaba con sus manos sus rostro y le forzaba a mirarle.

- Te amo Grimmjow - Expresó dulcemente Ichigo en un susurro romántico y melodioso que hizo que el poderoso Espada abriera grandemente sus ojos al poder ver a su amante pelinaranja expresarle aquellas palabras que le hacían sentir un profundo regocijo en su alma, mientras que el hermoso Shinigami sentía como por tercera vez en aquella tarde sus mejillas volvían a encenderse otra vez en encantadores tonos entre carmín y rosáceos.

Ichigo amaba al Arrancar, amaba al maldito Espada, y ese te amo debería bastar para expresarle al Arrancar todo lo que sentía. El joven Shinigami sabía perfectamente bien que esa mierda sentimental no le pagaba para nada a Grimmjow, por eso simplemente decidió resumir en aquellas palabras todo lo que sentía, sin olvidar agregar, aquellas palabras que hicieron que Grimmjow se sorprendiera aún más.

- Y quiero permanecer por siempre contigo para amarte, Grimm ... - Agregó Ichigo sintiendo como su corazón rebelde latía otra vez más intensamente sin obedecerle para calmarse y haciendo su propia voluntad golpeando su pecho repetidamente. Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban con una intensidad inexplicable, sus mejillas ruborizadas hacían que frente a los ojos de su predador y salvaje amante, luciera simplemente como un divino ángel. Su corazón latía con ímpetu y aunque quisiera intentar ocultarlo su propio cuerpo temblaba por el simple hecho de la ansiedad que le consumía al haber declarado aquellas palabras que expresaban el propio destino que profundamente deseaba para sí mismo.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Ichigo como en un hechizo, sintió como su ser se contraía haciéndole permanecer completamente estático por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la realidad y la profundidad e implicancia de aquellas palabras pasaran por su cerebro para que pudiera procesarlas. Ichigo le amaba y deseaba pasar su vida por siempre a su lado, aquellas palabras del Shinigami no eran para Grimmjow, más que una profunda declaración de que el Shinigami se moría prácticamente por él, el Shinigami le amaba a él: GRIMMJOW FUCKING JAEGERJAQUEZ y quería pasar su vida con él hasta el fin de los tiempos incluso si Ichigo independiente de ser un Shinigami, no era más que un simple humano poseedor de una efímera vida.

Para el poderoso y temperamental Espada aquellas palabras de su hermoso y tentador amante pelinaranja se sintieron como pura gloria y como el paraíso. ¿Era eso lo que temía su amante? ¿El no poder expresarle o hacerle saber o sentir lo que él mismo sentía? ¿Era eso lo que Ichigo no había podido decirle? Al escuchar aquellas palabras y confirmar sus suposiciones Grimmjow no pudo más que sonreír sinceramente con su típica sonrisa enseñando cada uno de sus blancos y perfectos dientes, su jodido Shinigami le amaba y la verdad de todo el asunto que Grimmjow no había confesado era que...

El también le amaba y se moría por el maldito Shinigami, aunque por supuesto su orgullo y su ego eran demasiado grandes para admitirlo en palabras, pero quizás sólo por aquel día haría una excepción y se lo diría al Shinigami... ¿o no? ….

Grimmjow lo consideró por unos cuantos segundos y cuando salió de sus pensamientos y contempló aquellos preciosos y expresivos intensos orbes marrones que eran los ojos de su Shinigami que parecían hermosas piscinas de chocolate, sintió que no tenia literalmente el corazón para no corresponder aquellas palabras de amor de su amante, por lo mismo dejando su inmenso orgullo de lado simplemente le respondió apegando su frente sobre la de su amante y sosteniéndole por la nuca, haciéndole sentir su propio aliento respirando sobre su rostro.

- Yo también te amo estupido Shinigami – Respondió simplemente Grimmjow antes de relamer sus labios, y robarle a Ichigo una vez más un beso apasionado, intenso, salvaje, amoroso, pasional, descontrolado y frenético, un beso que hizo que el Arrancar combatiera con la boca del Shinigami y le forzara a abrirla para introducir su lengua, recorrer con ésta la cavidad de su amante, probar diversos sabores y devorarle como sólo el Sexta Espada podía hacerlo…

Ante semejante muestra de afecto, Grimmjow e Ichigo se sintieron como en el cielo, ambos disfrutaban aquel beso que parecía consumir y tragar sus almas, aquel beso apasionado, aquel beso que hacía que el corazón de Ichigo se descontrolara y su cuerpo ardiera en intensas llamas y que hacía que Grimmjow liberara su lado salvaje y sacara a relucir sus instintos puramente animales.

Ambos podía sentir la intensidad del amor y deseo en aquel beso, las manos de Grimmjow comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Ichigo con total descaro, sus piernas se apegaban a las de Ichigo aún descubiertas ya que el Shinigami solo había logrado ponerse la bata de su kimono y no sus hakamas.

Las piernas de Grimmjow se aferraban a las de Ichigo, mientras una prominente erección se encontraba despierta entre sus piernas, el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión carnal dominaba una vez mas su cuerpo, mientras que el cuerpo de Ichigo temblaba por los toques y las caricias del Sexta que una vez mas comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos los rincones mas recónditos de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos se separaron por la imperante necesidad de oxígeno, tanto los ojos marrones de Ichigo como los azules de Grimmjow estaban velados por el deseo, ambos seres respiraban entrecortadamente, ambos ardían por el deseo que comenzaba a consumir sus cuerpos, pero fue Grimmjow quien habló primero pronunciando en un pervertido tono...

- ¿Que es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños Ichi? Puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras hoy Shinigami. Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo sin dejar un solo segundo de acariciar con sus manos las caderas, los muslos, la cintura, el pecho, las piernas y el deleitable trasero de su Shinigami. Las mejillas de Ichigo brillaban por la intensidad de un hermoso color rosado que se había apoderado de ellas, y sin titubear demasiado, excitado como para reservarse sus propios deseos, el bello Shinigami simplemente respondió con necesidad...

- Hazme tuyo todo el día Grimm, tómame todo el día cuantas veces quieras, haz que me quede sin una sola gota de semen, toma mi cuerpo Grimm, hazme tuyo Grimmjow, quiero pertenecerte por siempre - Expresó Ichigo sensualmente con una voz cargada de pasión y deseo por su Arrancar, aquel Espada que siempre le hacía caer en la tentación del sexo, mientras sentía sus propias piernas temblar, su propio cuerpo arder en un deseo consumidor e incontrolable que rápidamente se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y deseo que sólo su amante, la sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era capaz de causar en él.

Por otra parte, las mejillas del sublime Shinigami estaban calientes por la vergüenza y su corazón latía desbocado como si fuera un caballo en una carrera, Ichigo quería sentir al Arrancar, quería que le hiciera suyo, quería que ahí en las profundidades y lejanías de Hueco Mundo, residencia de su amante, donde el maldito bastardo de Aizen ya no existía y donde era seguro, ahí en aquel lugar que se había vuelto su escape de la realidad y el nido de amor de él y su Arrancar, quería que Grimmjow le poseyera en sus aposentos hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera rendir más por el cansancio y de su pene no saliera una sola gota más de semen.

El pelinaranja añoraba sentir a su amante poseerle todo lo que quedaba de su día para así sentirse lleno del amor, del deseo, de la pasión, de la intensidad y de la fogosidad de Grimmjow para que de esa forma éste le completara y también le desbordara, por lo mismo había dejado salir aquellas palabras de su boca, para que Grimmjow cumpliera sus deseos mas profundos en ese que era su día...

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras de su amante, sintió como su respiración se detenía, no podía respirar y tampoco quería, quería quedarse así y que el tiempo se detuviera como había ocurrido en el exacto segundo en que oyó aquellas palabras salir de la pecaminosa y deliciosa boca de su Shinigami, quería poseer al mocoso, quería hacerle suyo, y si esa era la petición de su Shinigami para su cumpleaños Grimmjow estaba más que feliz de darle aquel regalo. Por ello, sin perder un solo segundo más, Grimmjow decidió facilitar las cosas y llevando sus propios dedos de la mano derecha a su boca comenzó a chuparlos y llenarlos de saliva, mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba la mano del Shinigami y lo conducía hacia la cama para arrojarlo con un simple empujón en ésta.

Ichigo cayó en la cama, boca abajo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse sintió el peso de Grimmjow recargarse sobre su propia espalda. Cuando iba a quejarse por ello, sintió como Grimmjow inmediatamente separaba sus nalgas e introducía en su entrada los propios dedos que él mismo había lubricado perfectamente llenándolos de su saliva en los segundos en que había arrojado a Ichigo contra la cama. Ichigo abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir los dedos largos y gruesos de Grimmjow abrir su propio interior que aún se encontraba un tanto repleto del semen de su Espada por la apasionada noche anterior.

- Vaya vaya vaya, parece que aún guardas algo de mi semen de la noche anterior, Ichi, que conveniente ¿no, fresita? - Le susurró pervertidamente Grimmjow a Ichigo, mordiendo sensualmente el lóbulo derecho de su oreja y haciendo que Ichigo soltara un fuerte gemido al oír aquellas palabras y sentir como en un movimiento hábil Grimmjow masturbaba su erección goteante que por las caricias anteriores del Espada, había despertado.

- Ahhh Grimm - Gimió Ichigo, al sentir a Grimmjow masturbar su miembro deliciosamente y meterle los dedos abriéndole para recibirle en unos cuantos minutos. Ichigo se encontraba boca abajo, completamente esparcido en la cama, podía sentir como Grimmjow le tomaba de las caderas elevando su trasero obligándole a ponerse casi en cuatro, con la única diferencia que no se sostenía de sus brazos.

- Grimmjow disfrutaba gratamente de los deliciosos y morbosos gemidos que Ichigo dejaba salir de su boca, mientras que con sus dedos continuaba dilatando el ano de su amante, el semen que Ichigo aún guardaba en su propio agujero le facilitaba las cosas completamente. Grimmjow sentía como su propio sudor empapaba su cuerpo, el deseo por insertarse en Ichigo y penetrarle envistiéndole furiosamente comenzaba a dominarle y cegarle, no podría resistir un solo segundo mas, y por los movimientos frenéticos de su amante que empujaba su trasero forzándole a insertarse más en sus propios dedos y el pene goteante de éste, sabia que la fresa tampoco resistiría más.

Ichigo movía su trasero descaradamente empujando hacia atrás y forzándolo a insertarse en los largos y gruesos dedos de su Arrancar que hurgueteaban deliciosamente en su ano y rozaban sutilmente su próstata causándole gemidos que no podía contener del puro placer, Grimmjow conocía tan perfectamente su propio cuerpo que el Espada siempre le enloquecía del mismo modo, torturándole placenteramente hasta hacerle perder todo tipo de autocontrol y rogarle desesperadamente que le poseyera.

- Grimm... Grimmjow, por favor tómame, ¡ah Grimmjow! - Suplicó Ichigo jadeando agitadamente sintiendo como Grimmjow rozaba su próstata y hacía que su cuerpo temblara en espasmos, sentía que su ano estaba lo suficientemente abierto y dilatado para recibir la erección de Grimmjow, necesita que Grimmjow le tomara, necesitaba que Grimmjow le penetrara, que Grimmjow le envistiera salvaje y furiosamente, hasta hacerle gritar y quedarse sin voz por sus orgasmos, sabía que era bastante vocal durante sus sesiones de sexo con su amante, pero también sabía que su pervertido Arrancar disfrutaba de cada gemido de placer y de deseo que saliera de su boca.

- ¿Dijiste algo Ichi? No pude escucharte... - Menciono el Arrancar fingiendo ignorancia, pues sabía perfectamente que era lo que su Shinigami le había dicho, pero deseando oír a su fresa decírselo más desesperadamente y con palabras mucho mas calientes que aquellas. El espada también podía sentir la presión en su pene rojo y erguido cubierto de venas por la sangre acumulada que también le suplicaba por alivio. No obstante, si bien su Shinigami estaba listo para que el mismo pudiera partirle el culo penetrándolo, quería que Ichigo le suplicara una vez más antes de embestirle furiosamente.

Ichigo por su parte no podía mas que maldecir internamente a la pervertida pantera salvaje que tenía como amante, su pantera amaba torturarle, pero si creía que seguiría resistiéndose estaba muy equivocado, Ichigo podía sentir como en cualquier momento se correría, su pene rozaba con las suaves sabanas blancas de satín que Grimmjow tenía en su cama, y los dedos de Grimmjow abusaban su próstata en aquella forma tan traviesa, juguetona y malvada que le estaba llevando directo al clímax, por lo mismo sin perder un solo segundo más fue que gritando con todas sus fuerzas le gritó a su amante con desesperación:

- ¡QUIERO SENTIR TU ENORME PENE FOLLÁNDOME DURO GRIMM! ¡DÁMELO TODO POR FAVOR, LLÉNAME CON TU SEMEN GRIMM! ¡HAZME TUYO POR FAVOR GRIMM...JOW! - Pidió Ichigo mordiéndose inmediatamente los labios y haciéndolos sangrar tras mencionar aquellas palabras para no gemir histéricamente como deseaba hacerlo. Sus manos se aferraban duramente a las sabanas que resbalaban de la cama, sentía como su respiración salía en jadeos entrecortados. No podía aguantar un solo segundo más, necesitaba el pene de Grimmjow y lo necesitaba ahora.

Cuando Grimmjow escucho las suplicas de Ichigo supo que su amante pelinaranja no podía esperar un solo segundo más y francamente él tampoco, por lo mismo sin perder más tiempo, separó las nalgas de Ichigo y ahí en toda la gloria y desnudez de su amante, contempló la hermosa y rosada entrada del agujero de su pelinaranja, aquel delicioso y estrecho ano, que le recibiría con toda la gloria que el pene de un rey como él, merecía, y sin titubear, con su mano derecha tomó firmemente su prominente erección y comenzó a insertarla en el agujero de Ichigo sin ninguna dificultad hasta el fondo, lo cual causó que el Shinigami sustituto diera un fuerte gemido de placer.

- Ahhhhh ¡Grimmjow! - Gimió Ichigo al sentir el pene de Grimmjow insertándose hasta lo más profundo de su ano, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, decir algo o acostumbrarse a ese enorme falo abriendo y dilatando sus estrechas paredes al máximo, sintió como Grimmjow comenzaba a embestirlo con un ritmo frenético al mismo tiempo en que le masturbaba. Corrientes de placer recorrían su cuerpo al sentir aquellas deliciosas embestidas rozar increíblemente su próstata y conducirle al éxtasis, le encantaba sentir aquel colosal miembro de su amante llenarle de aquella forma tan exquisitamente salvaje.

Grimmjow por su parte sentía intensas corrientes de placer recorrer violentamente su cuerpo, el agujero de Ichigo le comprimía belicosamente, no importaba cuantas veces se follara a la fresa, la entrada de Ichigo parecía haber sido hecha para ser penetrada, violada, y abusada, siempre que se cogía Ichigo, éste se sentía como un puto virgen, por ello su pene recibía deliciosamente los fuertes apretones que el ano del pelinaranja y sus paredes le daban.

Ichigo por su parte, no podía dejar de jadear, sentía como Grimmjow rozaba su próstata con cada deliciosa embestida que le daba, se sentía en el cielo, disfrutando de la pura gloria del clímax que amenazaba con poseerle y hacerle explotar en cualquier momento.

- Mierda Ichigo te sientes tan jodidamente bien, me encanta follarte Ichi, podría hacértelo todo el puto día - Mencionaba Grimmjow embistiendo a Ichigo con fuerza mientras este entre jadeos le respondía.

- Ah Grimmjow, sí, ahí, más fuerte Grimmjow, hazlo de nuevo, fóllame todo el día Grimm. - Le mencionaba Ichigo como podía sintiendo deliciosamente las embestidas de Grimmjow y amando la forma en que Grimmjow cambiaba de ángulos buscando el mejor para abusar con furia su próstata y conducirle a un descomunal orgasmo.

Durante varios minutos tanto el Shinigami como el Arrancar continuaron en aquel frenético ritmo, Grimmjow abusando una y otra vez el ano de Ichigo, mientras el pelinaranja se aferraba duramente a las sabanas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, el pre-semen de Ichigo manchaba las inmaculadas sabanas del Sexta apenas cambiadas la noche anterior, Grimmjow sentía como sus testículos hinchados golpeaban las nalgas de Ichigo, mientras que el Shinigami sustituto sentía como pronto se vendría en cualquier segundo, los orgasmos de ambos eran inminentes.

- Grimm.. jow me voy a... – Trató de mencionar Ichigo; sin embargo, no pudo terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras porque sin aguantar un solo segundo más, se corrió en un radical orgasmo que le hizo explotar fuertemente y vaciarse completamente, su semen viscoso y liquido cayó sobre las sabanas manchándolas y también manchando parte de su abdomen, Ichigo sintió por escasos segundos como de pronto todo se nublaba y se volvía blanco, y mientras su cuerpo se contraía en deliciosos espasmos, Grimmjow seguía envistiéndole hasta que el Arrancar, al sentir el ano de Ichigo contraerse no pudo aguantar más y se vacío completamente depositando toda su semilla en el interior de su Shinigami…

Cuando el pelinaranja escuchó al Espada soltar un fuerte gemido, abrió grandemente sus ojos al sentir el semen cálido de Grimmjow llenarle por completo, se sentía como si le hubieran metido una manguera en el trasero y llenado con agua, sólo que en esta ocasión era el semen de Grimmjow el que le llenaba deliciosamente y el que guardaría en su ano, hasta que Grimmjow continuara poseyéndole toda la tarde y la noche como se lo había pedido para su cumpleaños.

Durante varios minutos ambos seres continuaron así disfrutando de las repercusiones de sus orgasmos y cuando ambos repusieron sus fuerzas los suficiente, Grimmjow se separó de la belleza pelinaranja observando encantado como su semen resbalaba por ano abierto de Ichigo, incapaz de contenerse le dio una dura nalgada que le sacó a Ichigo un fuerte grito y le hizo sonrojarse, y antes de que el Shinigami pudiera quejarse Grimmjow una vez más le tomo por sorpresa y le besó acallando cada una de las palabras que hubieran podido salir de su deliciosa y tentadora boca.

Tanto Shinigami como Arrancar permanecieron en la espaciosa cama abrazados, Grimmjow boca arriba e Ichigo descansando sobre su cuerpo, trazando círculos con sus dedos en el pecho del Arrancar sobre sus perfectos abdominales y jugueteando con el agujero que su Espada tenía en su abdomen, Grimmjow mientras tanto jugueteaba con las hermosas hebras del cabello del Shinigami, amaba sentir entre sus dedos el fino y sedoso cabello de su amante por eso siempre jugueteaba con esas preciosas hebras.

Ichigo por otra parte podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo ahora a un ritmo mucho más calmado, se sentía feliz y contento y sobre todo completamente repleto de su Arrancar, principalmente porque aún tenía el semen de Grimmjow en su propio ano, pero también porque sabia que el Arrancar le amaba...

- Te amo Grimm... Mencionó Ichigo dulcemente mirando por unos segundos a su Arrancar, aún se encontraba recostado en la cama posando su cabeza sobre el torso de la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow le miró y le sonrío sin su típica sonrisa socarrona para decirle simplemente.

- Yo también te amo, Shinigami y no me hagas repetir esa mierda de nuevo - Le advirtió Grimmjow, y continúo acariciando los cabellos del Shinigami. Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su amante, Ichigo no pudo más que sonreír, sabía que el hecho de que Grimmjow le dijera que lo amaba se debía sólo al simple hecho de que hoy era su cumpleaños, pero aún así no podía evitar disfrutar aquellas palabras del Espada en que el orgulloso Arrancar le expresaba su amor.

- Gracias por tu regalo de cumpleaños Grimmjow - Le mencionó sinceramente Ichigo, sin perder su encantador y fascinante sonrojo a los ojos del Arrancar, quien simplemente le respondió:

- Tsk... Será mejor que te prepares Shinigami, tu cumpleaños no se acabara hasta que llegue mañana, mientras tanto voy a follarte toda la noche Ichi, ¿no fue eso lo que me pediste, fresita? - Le dijo Grimmjow desafiante e Ichigo no pudo más que sonreír mirándole lujuriosamente, sí, definitivamente eso era lo que Ichigo le había pedido a su Arrancar.

- ¡Por supuesto que si estupido Arrancar! ¡Y será mejor que tú también te prepares, no quiero oír tus excusas cuando ya no puedas pararlo! - Le dijo Ichigo ferozmente, en un intenso arrebato de confianza como Grimmjow sólo le había visto en aquella ocasión cuando combatieron en hueco mundo e Ichigo le pregunto si pretendía usar su brazo herido como una excusa cuando hubiera perdido. Por lo mismo, que Ichigo hubiera declarado aquellas palabras, solo podía significar que su fresa estaba más que dispuesta a una maratón sexual en su cumpleaños hasta la noche y el amanecer. ¡Tsk, si el Shinigami creía que no podría pararlo para cuando el tiempo avanzara, estaba más que equivocado, Grimmjow le follaría tantas veces que Ichigo perdería la voz de tanto gemir su puto nombre!

- ¿Quieres apostar Shinigami? - Le mencionó osadamente Grimmjow, desafiando a su Shinigami, quien solo le contestó con una sonrisa y voz coqueta:

- ¿Y bien que estamos esperando entonces Grimm? - Le respondió Ichigo sensual y atrevidamente enseñando sin pudor alguno la lujuria que se reflejaba en su rostro y que no paso indiferente para los predadores y atentos ojos azules del Arrancar y antes de que Grimmjow pudiera responder algo, sintió como Ichigo en un hábil movimiento se posicionaba sobre sus propias caderas, para Grimmjow, parecía que su Shinigami tenía toda la intención de cabalgarle aquella tarde y montar su pene ¿y quien era el para negarse a los deseos de su Shinigami en su cumpleaños? Definitivamente nadie... sólo por esta vez dejaría que Ichigo tomara la iniciativa e hiciera lo que le placiera, si Ichi quería que el mismo le tomara boca arriba, boca abajo, o en cualquiera de las posiciones de esa mierda de libro del Kamasutra que había memorizado específicamente para follarse a Ichigo en todas las posiciones posible e imaginables, entonces lo haría, después de todo tenía que consentir a su amante en su día, sin esperar un sólo segundo más Grimmjow le dio una vez más una fuerte nalgada a Ichigo y mirándole fijamente le dijo...

- Lo mismo digo, Ichi... - Y con esas palabras Grimmjow con su pene una vez más perfectamente erguido le demostró orgullosamente al pelinaranja que podía parar su pene perfectamente las putas veces que se le vinieran en gana, por ello le tomó fuertemente de las caderas, lo levantó lo suficiente e insertó su pene perfectamente en el agujero de Ichigo lubricado con su semen, y comenzó a embestirlo en hábiles y meticulosas arremetidas, mientras Ichigo cabalgaba hermosamente sentado sobre su pene...

Aquella vista le volvía loco y le extasiaba, sin duda alguna Ichigo era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su mierda de vida y no tenia intención de dejarle ir por nada del puto mundo, por ello le seguiría envistiendo hasta que Ichigo gozara como nunca en su cumpleaños.

Ichigo gemía sensualmente al sentir deliciosamente las exquisitas embestidas de su Arrancar, amaba a su salvaje amante y sabía que hoy Grimmjow le haría gozar como nunca Grimmjow no podía más que sonreír y disfrutar la incomparable estrechez del ano siempre estrecho de su amante. Tanto el Shinigami como el Arrancar continuaron con aquella intensa sesión de sexo durante varios minutos, hasta que ambos alcanzaron sus clímax en perfecta sincronía corriéndose al unísono, y cuando Ichigo cayó rendido sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante cubierto con su propio semen, no pudo mas que susurrarle a su Arrancar un simple…

- Gracias... – Mencionó Ichigo completamente sonrojado, aferrándose como podía del hombre al que le había dado su corazón plenamente, la hermosa fresa pelinaranja respiraba entrecortadamente, Ichigo se encontraba tan agitado que no había más que logrado susurrar aquellas palabras para su amante, demasiado agotado y luchando desesperadamente por recuperar la respiración que aquel delicioso orgasmo le había robado.

Al escuchar a su fresita mencionar aquellas palabras y sentir el fuerte abrazo que Ichigo le daba desesperado como temiendo que pudiera irse a algún lado, Grimmjow también abrazo a Ichigo como pudo, y sabiendo que su fresa le amaba, simplemente le respondió:

- Cuando quieras, fresa. – No obstante, en un movimiento tan rápido como el sonido que solía usar, tomó a Ichigo del mentón y depositó en los labios de su fresa un apasionado beso, que bastaba para que Ichigo pudiera sentir la profundidad de los sentimientos que el Espada albergaba por él en su alma.

Y así, en aquella placentera tarde de sorpresas, ambos seres continuaron en una sensual maratón de placer y deseo una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos, habían logrado despejar sus dudas y acabar con sus inseguridades. No obstante, si había de lo que ambos seres tenían total certeza era del hecho de que se amaban y seguirían haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo, porque tanto el Arrancar como el Shinigami habían cruzado sus caminos para pertenecerse y amarse mutuamente y seguir celebrando durante mucho tiempo sus cumpleaños en esa y muchas otras celebraciones de amor.

_FIN_

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Lup-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me hace sonrojar el hecho de que te guste mi perversión, eso me ánima porque los próximos one-shot serán bastante pervertidos, aún así muchas gracias, ojala hayas disfrutado de este One-Shot aunque no fue tan pervertido, pero pronto publicaré uno llamado "The Colonel's Bitch" ya sabes quien será el coronel (Grimmjow) y su perra jeje, pero claro con mucho amor :) ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias de todo corazón!

**AlexOkami: **¡Alexandra! ¡Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios! Ojala que disfrutes este one-shot a pesar de que es cortito y casi no tiene mucha trama, lo escribí fugazmente para el cumpleaños de Ichi, ojala te guste. ¡Gracias por todos tus ánimos y apoyos y ojala estés muy muy bien!

**Elizabeth: **¡Elizabeth! ¿Cómo has estado? Ojala estés muy bien y ojala haya disfrutado este humilde one-shot para el cumpleaños de Ichi. ¡Espero verte en Facebook ahora que he vuelto! ¡Grimm también volvió para hacer mucho rol! Ojala te haya gustado, cuídate mucho.


	13. The Colonel's Bitch

¡HOLAAAAA A TODOS Y TODAS! / ¡Sorpresa! Sipi otra vez estoy actualizando, pero es porque estoy muy agradecida y feliz por todos sus ánimos y comentarios con mis historias, pero también porque les pido paciencia con "Promesa de Amor", quiero escribir por lo menos 50 hojas para ese capítulo y tengo apenas 8, quiero escribir muchas muchas cosas y detallarlas hasta que me quede sin aliento, pero mientras tanto quiero poder trabajar en mis historias cortas. ¡Bueno, pero no publique por eso!

¡Sino porque les tengo una grata sorpresa! ¡Tengan paciencia y lean esta larga nota! ¡Porque es muy muy muy importante!

Primero, debo decirles que deseo con toda mi alma que les guste esta historia, la escribí hace tiempo en Facebook y la tomé y la edité, agregué cosas, etc, y cuando había escrito "FIN" reinicié y perdí TODO, perdí toda la edición, los cambios, todo. Me sentí devastada y deprimida, pensé dejaría de escribir, quería mandar todo a la m"#"##", pero gracias a que me apoyaron y recibí sus comentarios seguí escribiendo y este es el resultado, me costó mucho terminar esta historia, por eso significa mucho para mí. Necesitaba terminarla, porque tiene mucha relación con la sorpresa:

¡Un doujinshi Grimmichi muy hermoso y lleno de lemon sexy entre Grimm e Ichi! Este doujinshi está hecho por "megumonster" así es como pueden seguirla en TUMBLR. No obstante, en la encontraran como Megumi_Kei y en Deviantart la encontraran como "leMonzt3r". Ella es una chica indonesia que habla inglés. Tiene muchas historias en indonesio, es muy popular. No obstante, lo más interesante es que dibuja precioso y decidió hacer este doujinshi de Grimm e Ichi llamado "Prey" "Presa". Lo hizo originalmente inglés y si pueden leer en inglés, pueden encontrarlo y descararlo de su Deviantart. ¡No obstante la sorpresa está en que ya lo tenemos en español! ¡Pueden encontrar toda la info en la última parte de mi perfil así que vayan y véanla, pero sobre todo cuando vean el doujinshi ¡no olviden por ningún motivo agradecerle a la autora Megu-kun en su Deviantart!

¡Es importante que la animen porque el doujinshi quedó en continuación y la llenan de comentarios querrá seguirlo así que no lo duden!

Por último este capítulo pervertido y lleno de lemon está dedicado exclusivamente para: **Chiika** ¡que ama y apoya mi perversión! Y para **Lup-chan** por todos sus ánimos ¡Ojala que les guste y a todas las personitas que lean y recuerden que al final respondo sus comentarios!

**The Colonel's Bitch**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

- Eres mío, Ichigo – Mencionó maliciosa y pecaminosamente el Coronel Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a un hermoso joven de cabellos naranja con su típica y sensual profunda voz, que podía hechizar a cualquiera que le oyera hablar, y sin poder ocultar el ardiente deseo que recorría y consumía su propio cuerpo, y que había expresado con ese tono de voz tan seductor y cargado de pecado que poseía y podía tentar hasta el mismo diablo.

El atractivo y peliazul vestía en su cuerpo el típico uniforme de la milicia que parecía acentuar perfectamente cada uno de los músculos de su trabajado y atlético cuerpo digno de adoración por su parecido con un dios griego, y los pantalones de tela que llevaba puestos podían ocultar perfectamente la imposiblemente hinchada erección que sentía por aquel deseo que parecía consumirle más intensamente con cada segundo que pasaba ante la escena que se encontraba frente a sus profundos y letales ojos azules y donde él mismo figuraba en primer plano…

En sus manos llevaba unos guantes blancos, su mano derecha sostenía una larga correa que se encontraba sujeta al cuello del hermoso soldado Ichigo Kurosaki que de ahora en adelante sería su perra, mientras que su mano izquierda descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cadera.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, un Arrancar, nombre que recibían los soldados más respetados y de alto rango en la milicia, por fin había logrado llegar al cargo de Coronel luego de mucho tiempo como teniente luchando intensamente para ganar el respeto de su general, el bastardo de Sousuke Aizen, y ahora que por fin había ascendido tenía el suficiente poder y la autoridad para tener un esclavo sexual a sus servicios y quien mejor que Ichigo Kurosaki su nueva y única mascota para desempeñar aquella nueva función y papel que estaba más que decidido a probar con el mocoso que ahora tenía bajo sus propios dominios y total control.

Desde que Grimmjow había conocido a aquel rebelde, decidido y jodidamente atractivo soldado había querido hacerle suyo a toda costa. La fresita le volvía loco en todo puto sentido, quería follarlo, quería comerlo, hacerlo suyo, devorarlo, mostrarle quien mandaba en la base HUECO MUNDO, y quien era su jodido dueño, quien tenía el poder de someterlo y quien de ahora en adelante sería su AMO. Eso pensaba Grimmjow mientras que con su mano jalaba con un fuerte tirón la cuerda unida a un collar que su "perra" tenía en el cuello, negándole toda posibilidad de escape.

Por otra parte, el hermoso joven pelinaranja de atractiva piel bronceada, escultural cuerpo y sensualidad arrebatadora se encontraba en una posición en cuatro sumamente avergonzado. Sus mejillas se encontraban hermosamente coloreadas con un intenso y encantador rubor rosáceo que se expandía deliciosamente por éstas, tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro reflejaba total disgusto, pues la vergüenza que sentía por encontrarse en aquella posición era tan intensa que la humillación que sentía se acrecentaba aún más con cada segundo.

Su corazón latía rápida y nerviosamente en un loco ritmo acelerado. Sin embargo, su ahora dueño le había obligado a mantenerse en aquella posición y por lo mismo sin poder negarse a semejantes pecaminosas y extremas ordenes había tenido que acatarlas con completa obediencia y sumisión, intentando ocultar inútilmente el verdadero deseo que albergaba secretamente en lo más profundo de su corazón…

A pesar de que desde un inicio, Ichigo había odiado a aquel maldito bastardo arrogante y confiado que en más de una ocasión le había humillado demostrando su socarrona sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y quien ahora era su Coronel y por lo tanto le debía obediencia, se había enamorado del peliazul, de la sexta "Espada" en el ejercito de aquel maldito bastardo que era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Por la misma razón, sin que éste lo supiera, él mismo se había ofrecido par ser su mascota y perra, pues quería complacer al hombre que le había robado el corazón y quitado el aliento en todo lo que le placiera, quería que Grimmjow le usara y le hiciera suyo con total antojo, que le deseara y proclamara como suyo cada centímetro de la piel de su propio cuerpo, que poseyera su alma, su espíritu su corazón y su cuerpo hasta consumir su propia alma con caricias traviesas de locura sexual y total desenfreno…

Ichigo quería pertenecerle y estar con él para siempre como su perra, como su juguete sexual o como su esclavo, lo único que le importaba era que jamás en su vida había deseado tanto a un hombre como a ese atractivo, sensual y maravilloso Adonis que era su coronel, el coronel que le había causado más de un sueño húmedo y que le había obsesionado a tal grado de aceptar el papel que ahora representaba, el de una perra en celo completamente dispuesta para complacer a su dueño y si Grimmjow quería que lo fuera lo sería, haría TODO con tal de complacer al hombre que le había vuelto loco de amor, lujuria y deseo, al hombre que había incendiado hasta lo más profundo de su alma con una pasión desmedida y un deseo sin limites que solo parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba en aquella situación que le volvía loco por la anticipación de pensar en sentir el pene de Grimmjow insertó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, embistiendo y golpeándole fuertemente clamándole como suyo hasta rellenarle con su semen…

- Grimm... hazme tu perra Grimmjow – Mencionó sensualmente Ichigo sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban mucho más rojas aún por sus osadas y atrevidas sexuales palabras cargadas del arrebatador deseo que exudaba de cada poro de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que un velo de lujuria cubría sus preciosos ojos chocolatados y su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar al propio eco de sus sucias palabras... Se sentía como una verdadera perra en esa situación y no podía esperar a que Grimmjow le tomara como una y le condujera a las puertas del cielo.

A pesar de la horrible vergüenza que el hermoso pelinaranja sentía apoderándose de su cuerpo por esa situación y la retorcida realidad en la que se encontraba inmenso, no podía evitar ni mucho menos negar ese consumidor deseo que le había hecho prisionero y que se extendía con una rapidez peligrosa como un veneno por cada célula de su caliente cuerpo. Su corazón latía intensamente con locura y desenfreno golpeando reiteradamente con furia su pecho. No obstante, el sólo pensamiento de poder sentir a ese hombre montándolo como un excitando perro tomándolo en esa posición en cuatro con una bestialidad y pasión tan salvajes, hacía que su deseo y lujuria alcanzaran un nivel de perversión insólito.

Por otro lado, Grimmjow, quien hasta entonces no había dejado de observar a la hermosa fresita que tenía su lado un solo segundo, escuchó con total deleite como el pelinaranja le suplicaba con un deseo incomparable aquello que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer posible, pero que sin embargo, sólo hasta ahora podría cumplir, pues por fin Ichigo le pertenecía y sería suyo, por fin podría tomarlo y poseerlo a su antojo y ahora que su pervertida fresa mencionaba aquellas palabras, no podía más que pensar en sumergirse en sus propios deseos y dejarse llevar por sus instintos más salvajes para poder cumplir los propios deseos que su pelinaranja también compartía y albergaba en su cuerpo, en donde él le follaría como si Ichigo hubiera nacido para ser su perra.

- Tsk... Ya eres mi perra Ichi - Le respondió con sensualidad y malicia el Espada agachándose a la altura de Ichigo y tomándole el mentón para obligarle a mirar sus profundos ojos azules, y así mantener con el pelinaranja un intenso contacto visual para posteriormente mencionar sus próximas palabras con el solo propósito de observar las cambiantes expresiones de su fresa y escuchar así una satisfactoria respuesta…

- ¿No es así Ichi? - Le preguntó Grimmjow con maldad y deseo esperando con ansias oír cuales serían las palabras que saldrían de la pecaminosa boca de su fresita, mientras se relamía los labios en anticipación por lo que muy pronto vendría.

Ichigo por su parte podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el propio nerviosismo y la vergüenza que parecían querer dominar en aquel mismo instante su cuerpo, podía sentir los penetrantes intensos ojos zafiros de Grimmjow mirarle con un deseo tan intenso que parecía despertar la perversión más grande oculta en el interior del lugar más profundo de su propio corazón, quería poder huir en ese mismo instante y evitar a toda costa sumergirse en ese mundo de pecado al que la magnética mirada de Grimmjow parecía arrastrarle, el hombre que tenía frente a sus ojos eran tan increíblemente atractivo, que el Adonis simplemente gritaba "sexo andante" con esa mirada que le devoraba y consumía entero. No obstante, incapaz de poder desviar su mirada por el firme agarre que la mano enguantada de Grimmjow tenía en su mentón y sin poder ocultar más ya el oscuro y retorcido deseo de su corazón fue que simplemente cansando de luchar y pretender que no deseaba aquello fue que expresó:

- Si Grimm... soy tu perra Grimm, tómame como quieras, hazme tuyo Grimmjow - Le respondió el joven pelinaranja a su exclusivo dueño, quien ahora era el poseedor de todo su ser y principalmente de su cuerpo, con voz cargada de sensualidad, pecado y deseo carnal que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo ante aquella tortuosa y deliciosa situación en la que se encontraba en aquel preciso momento. Aquella situación, aquella oportunidad en la que podía cumplir todas y cada una de las fantasías que había soñado con su dueño por fin podrían volverse realidad, quería que Grimmjow le embistiera, le tomara como a una perra en celo, del mismo modo en el que se sentía, pues su ahora prominente erección que rogaba por atención, por la boca, lengua, caricias de su Sexta, eran la evidencia del deseo que sentía ante el solo pensamiento de que Grimmjow le tocara, le masturbara, le acariciara, le mordiera, le lamiera, le pellizcara y le hiciera todo aquello por lo que su cuerpo vergonzosamente clamaba.

Grimmjow al oír las palabras de su deliciosa y tentadora preciosa perrita en celo, no pudo más que sentir como su erección, confinada por la tela de su pantalón, parecía saltar en anticipación por puro deseo ante la sola idea de enterrarse en la cálida y estrecha caverna que sería el ano de Ichigo.

El Espada quería follar a la fresa, quería sentir su calidez y rellenarla hasta el fondo con su semen para clamarlo como suyo, por lo mismo sin perder tiempo en trivialidades como desvestirlo, tomó su fiel navaja suiza, que ocultaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y en un hábil movimiento cortó el uniforme de Ichigo deshaciéndose rápidamente de cada una de las putas prendas que le impedían poder observar a su fresa en toda su gloria, de tal manera que en unos cuantos segundos dejo a Ichigo total y completamente desnudo como el día en que llegó al mundo.

- Mierda Ichi te ves tan jodidamente hermoso así, en cuatro, listo para ser follado, quiero follarte Ichi, hacerte gemir de placer y hacerte gritar que eres mi perra, que eres la perra de la Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ¿te gustaría eso Ichigo? - Le mencionó el Sexta al pelinaranja en su oído izquierdo con total malicia y un claro dejo de sadismo en su voz, sin evitar hacerle sentir a Ichigo todo el deseo y el placer que tenía acumulado en su cuerpo y que no podía esperar a liberar follándole con brutalidad, por ello para enfatizar su punto, condujo sus manos enguatadas directamente al ano de Ichigo y lubricándolos con su propia saliva, en un rápido movimiento introdujo sus ahora resbaladizos dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha en el ano de Ichigo y comenzó a dilatar la entrada de éste, insertando y sacando sus dedos asegurándose de llegar lo más adentro posible y simulando de vez en cuando que sus dedos eran tijeras abriéndolos, para adentrarse el lo más profundo del ano de su amante.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la morbosa boca de Grimmjow al señalar el estado en que se encontraba ahora, completamente desnudo y expuesto ante el deleite de los predadores ojos del Arrancar que parecían penetrar hasta lo más oculto de su alma, sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban radicalmente su ritmo y sus mejillas se tenían mucho más de un intenso color rojo que parecía llegar incluso hasta sus propias orejas.

La vergüenza que Ichigo sentía era extrema, aquella posición y situación exponiendo su trasero y nalgas desnudas para el deleite del hombre que se encontraba a su lado le hacían sentir como un puto exhibicionista, más aún al recordar que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamientos de la base a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por ese lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pues en ese momento sintió como Grimmjow con una agilidad más rápida que la propia velocidad del sonido, sintió sin ningún reparo le metía dos dedos húmedos y cubiertos de su propia saliva en su ano, estrechándolo con total maestría en un movimiento de tijeras que abría su estrecho ano y que de vez en cuando rozaba durante escasos segundos su próstata volviéndole loco del éxtasis y sacándole así intensos gemidos.

- Awwww Grimmjow aww aww - Gimió Ichigo intentando rasgar inútilmente el suelo con sus manos también cubiertas de blancos guantes y amarradas con unas esposas, mientras sentía como los largos y gruesos dedos de Grimmjow hurgueteaban en su ano y le torturaban de un forma que le hacía arder en deseo, parecía como si intensas llamas de deseo se hubieran apoderado súbitamente de su cuerpo, unas llamas de deseos que le causaban un calor tan endemoniadamente intenso que podía jurar que sólo podían compararse con aquellas que probablemente solo existían en el infierno.

- Ahh Grimm… jow ahhh - Gimió Ichigo incontrolablemente, podía sentir su sudor resbalando y empapando las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos naranjas que brillaban por el sol del día estaban completamente húmedos hasta la raíz dándole así una apariencia mucho más exótica y simplemente deliciosa. Respiraba entre cortadamente con pequeños jadeos y su boca estaba abierta en forma de "O", intentando como podía mantener la respiración que los dedos de Grimmjow le habían robado al causarle todas aquellas deliciosas y dolorosas sensaciones que se mezclaban gloriosamente en ese placer que parecía conducirle directo al cielo y al clímax, por ello incapaz de poder contenerse por más tiempo, dejándose llevar por el carnal deseo que le había hecho prisionero suplicó sin ningún reparo a su dueño:

- Si Grimm me gustaría que me follaras como a una perra, tu perra Grimm – Expresó Ichigo sintiendo como sucumbía ante aquellos enloquecedores dedos que rozaban su próstata exquisitamente y le causaban intensas corrientes eléctricas llenándole de esa adictiva sensación de eufórico placer que sólo se comparaba a aquel que sentía cuando se masturbaba y se metía los dedos hasta donde más pudiera pensando en que era Grimmjow quien le tocaba y le maniataba. No obstante, ni sus propias fantasías metiéndose los dedos e imaginando que el Sexta le penetraba podían compararse a la propia realidad de Grimmjow llenando su ano de aquella forma tan jodidamente tortuosa y exquisita, en la que por más que luchaba por aferrarse a algo seguía rasgando el suelo más como una gata afilando sus uñas que como una perra en celo.

- Grimm… jow… móntame como a una perra… - Suplicó vergonzosamente Ichigo, sintiendo como su corazón daba un fuerte golpeteo contra su pecho y como el deseo que le hacía enloquecer comenzaba a hacerle perder todo tipo de inhibiciones que pudiera haber albergado hasta ese momento, en que los dedos de Grimmjow parecían adentrarse con mucho más furia en su ano, por lo mismo intentando acallar sus propias palabras cargadas de una perversión que jamás le había caracterizado, intentó morder sus labios para no gemir como la deseosa perra que en ese momento se sentía dada la situación de estar amarrado a plena luz del día en un lugar en que cualquiera podría mirar aquella situación en donde se convertía en la perra del Sexta.

- Estás bastante suelto aquí Ichi, pensé que me costaría más prepararte, ¿te has estado masturbando pensando en mi fresita? – Mencionó de pronto Grimmjow, sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y sin dejar un solo momento de girar sus dedos en el interior de Ichigo para prepararlo de tal manera que pudiera recibir su poderosa y gloriosa erección digna de un rey como él, y que constituía su gran orgullo de 25 centímetros que haría gozar a Ichigo como nunca antes en su vida, y así hacerle aceptar que sería su perra y le pertenecería por siempre al convertirse y clamarlo oficialmente como su dueño.

- Grimm… Grimmjow n-no - Gimió Ichigo, intentando inútilmente mentir ante la desgarradora y morbosa realidad de haber sido descubierto por su dueño y tratando vanamente de ocultar su precioso rostro sonrojado como un avestruz en el suelo. Pues no quería admitir ante el Sexta que tenía razón y que numerosas veces se había metido los dedos, que numerosas veces se había follado con sus propios dedos o lo que tuviera más a la mano, que había perdido su propia virginidad con algún objeto y sus propios dedos y que los había insertado imaginando que ese momento era Grimmjow quien le penetraba, quien le hacía suyo y quien le hacía sentir imposiblemente completo, quien le penetraba, quien le usaba, quien le dominaba, quien le maniataba, quien le volvía loco de deseo… Por lo mismo, no quería admitir en ninguna circunstancia que así era, aunque deseaba poder decírselo para que Grimmjow hiciera realidad todas y cada una de las fantasías que había albergado con ese Adonis.

- ¿Tienes miedo de admitir que te metes los dedos pensando en mi Ichi? ¿Fue suficiente para ti hacértelo con tus dedos Ichi? ¿Lo disfrutaste? - Le dijo perversamente Grimmjow a Ichigo cesando súbitamente los enloquecedores movimientos y el placer que le estaba causando a su fresa con sus dedos y dirigiendo su mano izquierda, hasta entonces libre, a los pezones de Ichigo para torturarlos deliciosamente y pellizcarlos erectándolos al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha comenzaba a masturbarlo rápidamente. Quería que Ichigo lo dijera, quería que su fresa confesara deliciosamente cada uno de sus pecados, quería escuchar al pelinaranja y aumentar más aún su enaltecido ego al escuchar salir de la propia boca del mocoso que haría suyo que éste se masturbaba y tocaba fantaseando única y exclusivamente con él.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras mortales y sucias salir de la boca del Arrancar sintió como la humillación regresaba con mucha más fuerza a su propia consciencia y la vergüenza se apoderaba una vez más brutalmente de su propio cuerpo, las palabras del Sexta eran tan sucias y morbosas que se sentía absolutamente humillado por aquella situación en la cual ya no tenía elección.

El calor del sol brillaba intensamente en aquel día y podía sentir en su propio cuerpo desnudo y en las partes de su piel expuesta aquellos cálidos rayos hacerle arder más desgarradoramente. El sudor le tenía completamente empapado, podía sentir las propias gotas resbalando por su cuello, por su espalda, por sus muslos, por su trasero y sus brazos. No obstante, Grimmjow le lamía, le chupaba, le succionaba y le besaba la piel como si ésta supiera a chocolate, el sólo sentir aquella cálida lengua babosa y húmeda de Grimmjow tocarle en partes que jamás pensó posibles le hacía volverse loco.

Las hábiles manos de Grimmjow pellizcaban y retorcían sus pezones haciéndolos endurecerles forzosamente, el Arrancar masturbaba su pene erecto y goteando reiteradamente sosteniendo firmemente la base de su pene y acariciándolo en toda su extensión con sus manos enguantadas, para detenerse y juntar en sus manos restos de su pre-semen y lamerlo y chuparlos como si fuera el néctar más delicioso del mundo. Todas aquellas acciones que realizaba el Sexta le volvían loco y más aún sus sucias palabras que no hacían más que forzarlo e incentivarlo a confesar la irremediable sucia verdad…

- ¡N...mmm ahhh Grimm mmm NO! - Intentaba negar Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas sin confesarle al Sexta que ni sus dedos ni los objetos que había insertado en su propio cuerpo habían sido capaz de satisfacerle como los propios dedos que el Sexta le había metido hace unos momentos o como sabía que se sentiría la erección del Espada, mientras luchaba por contener los gemidos que los pellizcos del Arrancar en sus pezones y aquella bendita mano masturbándole le causaban.

- ¡NO ME MIENTRAS PERRA! - Le gritó Grimmjow dándole un jalon en el collar de su cuello y unas poderosa nalgadas que hicieron que las nalgas del pelinaranja quedaran rojas y marcadas con su pesada mano izquierda.

- Awwwwwww - Gritó Ichigo al sentir aquellas fuertes nalgadas, pero sin poder evitar el escalofrío placentero que recorrió instantáneamente su cuerpo ante esa deliciosa sensación de dolor y placer que el sexta había inflingido en él en ese arrebato de total dominación por parte de su amo.

- ¿Te gustó como se sintió eso Ichi? - Le preguntó Grimmjow a la fresa con sorna sabiendo perfectamente de ante mano que la respuesta de esa enloquecedora fresa que tanto deseaba rellenar con su semen sería positiva.

- Sí Grimm aww si dame más - Le suplicó Ichigo sin poder dejarse llevar por esa exquisita sensación de deseo corriendo por sus venas que le hacía perder todas sus inhibiciones, pues para ese entonces su lado masoquista comenzaba a salir a flote.

- Te daré más si me dices si disfrutaste tus dedos, si no lo haces te amarré para que quedes insatisfecho y te abandonaré para que todos te vean, fresa. - Le dijo maliciosamente el Sexta, poniendo a su delicioso pelinaranja en una sádica y exquisita encrucijada.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquella terrible amenaza salir de la boca del Sexta, sintió como por unos cuantos segundos el pánico y el miedo comenzaban a dominar su cuerpo, por ello desesperado ante aquella amenaza que probablemente sería su perdición dado el intenso grado de excitación que también sentía, no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado y humillado, pero cumplir ante las ordenes de su amo.

- No Grimmjow... mis dedos... no ah fueron suficiente para… satisfacerme mmm yo quería tu pene - Confesó Ichigo avergonzado, pero amando cada segundo de la tortura a la que Grimmjow le tenía sometido. Sin poder evitar, sentir como unas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos por el placer que comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos al mismo tiempo en que podía sentir el intenso calor del rubor de sus mejillas emanando de estas.

- Lo sabía Ichi en el fondo eres una perra - Le dijo secamente Grimmjow, sin poder evitar evocar una macabra y sádica sonrisa al disfrutar del dilema en el que se encontraba su fresa. Amaba escuchar la respiración entrecortada del pelinaranja, sentir los espasmos y escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, amaba torturar al mocoso que tenía bajo su poder, pero sobre todo amaba a aquel muchacho de cuya determinación, pasión y corazón se había enamorado.

- ¿Te gusta ser mi perrita Ichi? ¿Te gusta? - Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo, y para enfatizar aquellas palabras dejo de torturar los erectos capullos rojos y duros como roca que eran los pezones del pelinaranja y volvió una vez más insertar sus dedos enguatados con una precisión tan increíble que rozo una vez más la próstata de Ichigo para causarle aquella deliciosa tortura que hizo que Ichigo gimiera la verdad.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AWWWWWWWWWWWW GRIMMJOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ¡tómame por favor Grimm! - Gritó Ichigo pues las sensaciones que Grimmjow le estaba causando al haber insertado sus dedos de aquella forma tan abrupta le estaban enloqueciendo, necesitaba el pene de Grimmjow quería que Grimmjow le penetrara y lo necesitaba más que nunca AHORA.

Grimmjow al ver deseo de su pelinaranja al notar como este levantaba su trasero para exponerlo y ofrecérselo para follarlo, en un rápido movimiento sacó los dedos que tenía en el ano de Ichigo preparándolo, se bajó los pantalones hasta la altura de los tobillos, se quitó los guantes arrojándolos a la distancia, extendió las palmas de sus manos, las llenó de escupo, masajeó su largo y grueso miembro para lubricarlo, tomó a Ichigo firmemente de la cintura, le dio unas cuantas nalgadas disfrutado los "Aghh ahhhhh de Ichigo" que eran música para sus oídos, le separó las nalgas, tomo su erección y en un movimiento preciso y certero le metió a Ichigo su pene de golpe, ahogando el grito de dolor al taparle la boca con su mano libre.

Ichigo sintió en fragmentos de tiempo como Grimmjow ejecutaba diferentes acciones, lo primero que sintió fue como los dedos de Grimmjow cesaban de torturarle de aquella placentera manera, luego sintió como éste le dejaba descansar durante algunos segundos, pero posteriormente sostenía firmemente su cintura y caderas, en cuestión de segundos sintió como Grimmjow le daba unas dolorosas, pero deliciosas nalgadas, y antes de que pudiera asimilar cual sería el próximo movimiento del Espada sintió la mano del Arrancar taparle la boca, y como en un movimiento Grimmjow le penetraba de golpe metiéndole su hinchado y carnoso pene palpitando intensamente hasta el fondo.

El joven pelinaranja, al sentir aquella dolorosa intrusión lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin desearlo por sus mejillas. No obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir agonizando ante aquella dolorosa sensación, Grimmjow comenzó a envestirle en un compás lento, gentil y suave, que a los pocos segundos varió a rápido, desenfrenado, salvaje y cuando Ichigo recuperó la consciencia de lo que pasaba y vio que su boca estaba libre, no pudo más que gemir de placer por las embestidas de Grimmjow que le penetraban hasta el fondo y que amenazaban con hacer que se corriera.

Su corazón latía estrepitosamente y el sudor continuaba resbalando por todo su cuerpo, Grimmjow le penetraba en un ritmo enloquecedor que le hacía gemir una y otra vez del puro placer que el enorme pene de Grimmjow inserto en su interior, cálido y palpitando le causaba al punto de sentir como su orgasmo comenzaba a acumularse poco a poco. Su pene goteaba como una cascada y hubiera podido llenar un vaso de semen si hubiera habido uno para recolectar sus propios fluidos.

- Aww mierda Grimm mierda aww es tan grande Grimm, tan grande, tan rico, aww tu pene Grimm me gusta como me folla aww aww Grimm - Gemía Ichigo sintiendo la enorme erección de Grimmjow llevarle con cada segundo al cielo del clímax, mientras Grimmjow le decía obscenidades que solo alimentaban más su deseo.

- Aww Ichi eres tan estrecho, eres una perfecta perra Ichi, eres mi perra ¿no fresita? - Le decía Grimmjow con deseo, fallándole más duro, más adentro y más y más rápido, el Arrancar podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus embestidas al escuchar como sus testículos golpeaban duramente las nalgas de Ichigo, mientras aprovechaba para lamer y devorar el cuello de su pelinaranja.

- Sí Grimm aww lo soy, dámelo, lléname Grimm, lléname con tu semen para que podamos tener cachorros - Le decía pecaminosamente Ichigo a su Espada, si pudiera ser una perra como Grimmjow le decía no dudaría en tener a los cachorros de su Sexta, por lo mismo no pudo contener el decir aquellas palabras cargadas de una lujuria irremediable, no cuando estaba en cuatro con su trasero imposiblemente elevado permitiéndole a Grimmjow un total acceso para que pudiera penetrarle sin problemas, ni cuando con sus manos intentaba aferrarse a la superficie del suelo, sintiéndose desfallecer por el placer aniquilante que Grimmjow le daba con cada embestida que le hacía sentir completo y como nunca antes se sintió en su vida, como una total y descarada perra en celo.

- Te daré todo mi semen Ichi, para que puedas tener mis cachorros. - Le dijo Grimmjow a Ichigo en un gemidos mientras podía sentir en su cuerpo como su clímax se acercaba con cada segundo en que embestía el maravilloso y enloquecedor cuerpo de Ichigo que había sido creado para ser corrompido por la suciedad y perversión de su propio pecado, mierda la calidez de Ichigo era tan jodidamente buena que no podía mas que gemir, Ichigo era perfecto, amaba al puto pelinaranja y le haría suyo y le entrenaría día a día como el buen coronel que era para hacer que Ichigo fuera la perra perfecta.

- Aww Grimm, ya puedo sentirlo, Grimm más aww Grmm me corro dámelo - Le decía la pervertida fresa a su increíble semental mientras sentía su clímax acercarse más y más, en especial cuando pudo sentir como el enorme pene de Grimmjow que le embestía con furia parecía palpitar al mismo ritmo que las rápidas embestidas del Espada, y cuando sintió como Grimmjow comenzaba a masturbarlo bombeando su miembro repetidamente con mucho más ahínco, sintió como de pronto un intenso calor le envolvía y como todo se volvía blanco y las puertas del cielo que le acercaban al clímax comenzaban a abrirse y cuando Grimmjow le dio una fuerte embestida sintió como se corría por completo y vaciaba hasta la última gota de su semen.

Grimmjow por su parte, podía sentir el delicioso cuerpo de Ichigo temblando por el placer que el mismo le causaba con cada embestida que le propinaba, podía sentir la entrada de Ichigo, su apretado ano contrayendo su pene y envolviéndolo en una deliciosa calidez que le hacía perder la fuerza y el aliento para seguir follando a su fresa. No obstante, cuando sintió como Ichigo era incapaz de poder aguantar su orgasmo y se corría, sintió como los músculos alrededor del ano de su fresa le contraían con una abrumante fuerza.

- Awww mierda Ichi me corro - y sin poder soportarlo más lleno a su perra de su semilla completamente hasta el fondo, permitiendo que hasta la última gota de semen le llenara sin perder ninguna como un perro montaba a su perra y se aseguraba de abotonarla para lograr un exitoso embarazo.

- Aww Grimm aww - Jadeaba Ichigo al sentir como Grimmjow le llenaba con todo su semen, podía sentir el interior de su ano cálido y las paredes de éste abriéndose para recibir todo el esperma de su Espada.

Cuando Grimmjow eyaculó por completo en el interior de Ichigo llenándolo hasta con la última gota de su semilla, no pudo más que caer duramente rendido sobre la espalda de Ichigo, quien ya había caído complemente exhausto en el suelo. El pelinaranja estaba boca abajo en el piso y Grimmjow sobre su espalda, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sus fluidos.

- Mierda Ichi, eres la mejor perra que he tenido. - Le dijo el Coronel a su fresita, aún recargado sobre su espalda y adorando cada segundo de la deliciosa mezcla de aromas que inundaba excitantemente cada uno de sus sentidos, pues podía sentir el delicioso aroma del shampoo y la loción corporal olor a fresas de su pelinaranja, el olor del sudor de su cuerpo y el olor de su propio deseo. Por fin había podido poseer a su pelinaranja, por fin Ichigo le pertenecía y el sólo pensamiento hacía que extrañamente su propio corazón latiera acelerado golpeando su pecho repetidamente, el poder tener a Ichigo bajo su cuerpo se sentía como pura gloria y sin poder evitarlo estirando sus manos tomo unas hermosas hebras del precioso cabello de Ichigo que brillaba más hermosamente que el sol y comenzó a juguetear con ellos como si el mismo fuera un travieso e inocente niño pequeño. No obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir disfrutando de aquel post orgasmo que le había dejado exhausto fue cuando escuchó la dulce y profunda voz de barítono de su fresa.

- Grimm... - Fue todo lo que pudo decir en un suspiro de satisfacción Ichigo, al sentir aún las replicas de su propio orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo y la dulce satisfacción de haber encontrado alivio. Sin embargo, reuniendo todas las fuerzas y el oxigeno que podía fue que simplemente dejó escapar de sus labios aquellas palabras que le habían atormentado durante mucho desde la primera vez que su desconfiado y cerrado corazón se había abierto para amar a aquel hombre que se había convertido sin desearlo en el increíble centro de su universo haciendo que cada uno de sus pensamientos y propias acciones gravitaran en torno al nombre de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

- Te amo Grimmjow - Le menciono Ichigo en un susurro ocultando en el suelo como pudo sus mejillas sonrojadas sin desear encarar al hombre que le había robado todo sus pensamientos, su alma, pero sobre todo su propio corazón.

Cuando Grimmjow, quien hasta entonces seguía jugueteando con las hermosas y largas hebras de cabello naranja que tenía su mocoso, escuchó aquellas palabras, abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir como por el impacto, su corazón se detenía durante unos cuantos segundos para seguir con un palpitar mucho más acelerado. ¿Ichigo le amaba? ¿La fresa le amaba? ¿Su perra le amaba? ¿El muchacho al que había clamado en aquel puto ejército a cargo del bastardo de Aizen, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba implicando que quería ser su perra permanente?

Al oír semejantes palabras Grimmjow quedó absolutamente atónito, salió del cuerpo de Ichigo provocando que un gran chorro de semen comenzara a salir de su ano y resbalara por sus muslos. No obstante, sin importarle una mierda aquello, con un rápido movimiento suave le volteó para tomar el mentón del pelinaranja y así poder encararlo.

Grimmjow podía observar el exquisito tinte en las coloradas mejillas de su fresita. Ichigo lucia tan jodidamente delicioso que quería follarlo una vez más en ese día. Los rayos del sol hacían que su hermoso cabello desordenado se viera muchísimo más resplandeciente de lo que ya era, y los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro angelical de su fresa dejando al descubierto su belleza en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Hablas en serio Ichi? – Interrogó sin poder contenerse un solo segundo el Sexta, acariciando con una dulzura insólita y una suavidad una suavidad inusual para la intensa sesión de sexo animal que habían tenido unos cuantos minutos atrás, la tersa mejilla sonrojada de Ichigo.

Cuando Ichigo sintió como el Sexta tomaba su rostro en un movimiento brusco, no pudo más que sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían aún más al sentir la intensa mirada proveniente de los hermosos ojos azules de Grimmjow. Su corazón latía en un compás acelerado, sus piernas temblaban del nerviosismo que le había apoderado en ese instante. Parecía como si el mundo de pronto se hubiera detenido y solamente pudiera mirar intensamente con sus propios ojos marrones aquellas profundas piscinas azules que eran los ojos de Grimmjow en los quería perderse para toda la vida. Incapaz de poder controlar el propio amor que sentía y que le desbordaba intensamente ante aquella vista del hombre del que se había enamorado, tomó a Grimmjow del mentón con sus propias manos y sin darle un segundo al Sexta, simplemente le besó, le besó como pudo en un atrevido y casto beso virgen, pues jamás antes había iniciado un beso, y ese era el primero que daba e iba dirigido a su Sexta Espada.

- Si Grimm te amo. - Respondió afirmativamente Ichigo cuando finalizó aquel inocente beso que le había dado a su amado y sin poder apartar sus ojos un solo segundo del hombre que tan profundamente le había calado.

Cuando Grimmjow, le pregunto a su fresa si sus palabras iban en serio, contempló durante largos segundos el hermoso rostro sonrojado de su fresa. No obstante, antes de que pudiera repetir su pregunta se sorprendió considerablemente al sentir como el pelinaranja tomaba su propio rostro y en un simple parpadeo le besaba, en un beso, gentil, casto y puro, tan increíblemente inocente y inexperto, que sintió como podía haberse corrido una vez más en aquel mismo instante, pues la inocencia y el erotismo de aquel beso le tenían completamente hechizado y abstraído. No obstante cuando Ichigo se separó de él y le reafirmo aquellas palabras que expresaban su amor, Grimmjow quedó completamente aturdido y sin saber como poder expresarle a su fresa sus propios sentimientos, por ello mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas, siguió acariciando con sus manos las mejillas de la hermosa belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Mierda Ichigo yo... – Trataba de decir el peliazul inútilmente, pues Grimmjow no sabía como decirle también a su fresita que le amaba, a pesar de usarlo y tratarlo como una perra, si le amaba, se había encaprichado con el chiquillo la primera vez que éste se había presentado en la milicia e incluso ahora, en aquel momento podía recordar aquella firmeza, decisión y entereza en los maravillosos ojos feroces de su fresa.

"Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 años, quiero ser parte de este ejercito para luchar y proteger a las personas que amo" Había mencionado en su presentación el pelinaranja, la mayoría de los que entraban estaban ahí para probar su fortaleza o mejorar su condición física. No obstante, el mocoso había llegado para defender a su país, su ciudad y a proteger a quienes amaba. El pelinaranja tenía agallas y él personalmente se había encargado de probarlas en más de una ocasión haciéndole pasar pruebas infernales, pero el pelinaranja había superado cada una de ellas y por lo mismo el Sexta se había enamorado, como un maldito y jodido idiota se había enamorado, pero se había enamorado de la belleza de cabellos naranjas y profundos y expresivos ojos almendrados, mezcla de marrón y chocolate, más hermosa de todas. Por ello, decidido a dejar su orgullo de lado, Grimmjow decidió decirle la verdad a su fresa…

- Yo también te amo Ichi, desde el puto momento en que te vi, en esta mierda de ejército. - Le mencionó secamente Grimmjow, sintiendo como su propio corazón latía con una velocidad que habría causado la envidia de un puto auto de carreras, mientras trataba de asimilar sus propios sentimientos y aceptaba que esa mierda había salido de sus labios como si fuera una jodida colegiala enamorarla. No obstante, para su caso no era más que un jodido Arrancar perdidamente enamorado, pero cuando observó a su fresa abrir sus hermosos ojos marrones grandemente en sorpresa, poner su boca en forma de "O" e intentar ocultar tímidamente con sus manos el encantador rubor que se había apoderado rebeldemente de sus mejillas, supo que había hecho lo correcto y simplemente quiso besarlo, pero no sin antes volver a tomar su rostro y susurrarle al oído sensual y profundamente:

- Te amo Ichi, y no pienso dejarte ir por nada – Y acto seguido de pronunciar aquellas palabras, besó a la hermosa belleza pelinaranja que a partir de ese día sería su amante, le besó como nunca antes había besado a ninguno de sus antiguos amantes, le besó con pasión, con ansiedad y anhelo, con deseo, con miedo, con temor, con desesperación como un puto adicto consumía cocaína, Grimmjow le había besado con una adicción que también le consumía.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón, su ser, su espíritu y su alma entera se llenaban de pura alegría, pues aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Ichigo latiera con una intensidad imposible de escribir en palabras, pues amaba a Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, le amaba con toda su puta vida y lo mejor de todo era que Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez le amaba de igual manera, por lo mismo la vida de Ichigo no podía ser más perfecta. Sin embargo, cuando sintió a Grimmjow tomarle del rostro y besar sus labios, Ichigo supo que por fin había logrado obtener la felicidad pura, había entrado a las puertas del cielo y Grimmjow era quien como un pecaminoso santo se las había abierto, amaba al Sexta, le amaba tanto que sin poder evitarlo cuando Grimmjow se separó abandonando su boca para poder tomar bocanadas de oxigeno, Ichigo se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándole como pudo aún con sus muñecas esposas, pero aforrándose a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Grimmjow le correspondió en un cálido y posesivo abrazo, mientras como si de un sueño se tratara continuaba susurrándole al oído, promesas de amor y de un futuro prometedor.

- Eres mío para siempre Ichi, te amo fresa – Le susurró gentilmente Grimmjow, intentando controlar los propios latidos de su corazón errático, y un inaudito rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus propias mejillas ante toda esa mierda sentimental que jamás creyó capaz de pronunciar.

- Soy tu perra Grimmjow para siempre – Le dijo Ichigo, sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, pues aquellas palabras representaban más de lo que realmente había expresado y sabía que Grimmjow también podría sentirlo e interpretarlo de aquella forma, pues sus palabras no eran más que una mera excusa para hacerle saber a su Espada que realmente "sería suyo para siempre", pero sabía perfectamente que a su poderoso amante ni el sentimentalismo ni la cursilería le pegaban, por eso era mejor que se lo expresara de aquella manera, después de todo sabía a ciencia cierta que el Sexta le amaba y así sería para siempre hasta que ambos murieran juntos en alguna batalla ya fuera contra la Sociedad de Almas o contra los Quincys, sus más poderosos enemigos, pero mientras tanto seguirían juntos amándose y disfrutando de su amor cada día, ambos serían compañeros, amigos, camaradas y sobre todo fogosos amantes que compartirían un profundo vinculo y un lazo de amor único. No obstante, a la vista de todos aliados o enemigos, Ichigo siempre sería la perra del coronel Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

FIN

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Chiika**: Ojala que puedas leer esto ya que tus comentarios son de "Promesa de Amor", sin embargo, muchas muchas muchas gracias de todo corazón por cada una de tus palabras e impresiones en mi historia. Es una lástima que no tengas cuenta, pero ojala que puedas leer esto. Ten por seguro que continuaré Promesa de Amor y que habrá más lemons y más cross-dressing, Ichi mmm no puedo revelar que destino le depara con el Sexta, pero ten por seguro que vampiro o no, seguirá al lado de Grimm hasta la muerte.

Jajajajaja Chiika me das tantas tantas ideas DIOS, tu fuiste la fuente de inspiración más más más más grande para las modificaciones de este capítulo. Nada me haría más feliz en todo el universo que poder contactarte, por favor te lo suplico agrégame a mi Facebook o contactame como sea. Las cosas pervertidas que mencionaste en tu review, suenan tan terriblemente tentadores que si tú las quieres lees soy perfectamente capaz de escribirlas, más si te gusta el SADO tengo tantas ideas ufff aún así, aquí hay una versión de Ichi como la perra de Grimm, pero puedo hacer cosas más extremas, aunque serían para ti, por eso contáctame. Me sentiré más que feliz de hacer tus deseos realidad.

**Lup-chan:** ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACIAS! ¡Gracias de todo corazón, te debo tanto! Estoy en gran deuda contigo por todos tus ánimos y palabras. Gracias por tus ánimos y apoyos, de verdad estoy muy feliz de saber que disfrutas tanto las historias Me hacen muy feliz y me animan e inspiran a seguir detallándolas, seguir expresando sentimientos e imaginando a Grimm y a Ichi en todos y cada uno de esos escenarios. Muchas gracias, ojala esta te guste y disfrutes de la sorpresa y si no aparece en puedes buscarla en Amor Yaoi, también aparezco como Loreto W

AlexOkami: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por tus ánimos cando más los necesitabas! ¡Gracias por tenerme paciencia y haber aceptado mi tirón de orejas! Gracias de verdad. Ojala hayas disfrutado de esta historia aunque típica de mí con infaltable lemon y amor al estilo de Grimm e Ichi. Tú también cuídate mucho.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Gracias por leer cada capítulo y apoyarme siempre, pero sobre todo por amar a estos dos como yo los amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón y pasión! ¡Como ves actualice más pronto de lo que pensabas! Y espero que el próximo pueda estar para los primeros días de la próxima semana, pero trataré de enfocarme en Promesa y poder continuarlo. Ojala lo disfrutes.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen! ¡Gracias de todo corazón!


	14. Inesperado Amor

¡Hola otra vez! Nuevamente vengo con una historia / no sé si ya se habrán dando cuenta con mi estilo de escribir, pero soy un verdadero asco con las tramas. Nunca fui buena para escribir tramas complicadas, y las únicas veces que alguna de mis historias tuvo trama no la terminé jamás. Por la misma razón, me costara mucho terminar mi fic de Grimm vampiro que tiene trama. Lo único que sé es que no sé cuando la terminaré, pero tendrá fin.

Por otra parte, aquí traigo una vez más una historia de Grimm e Ichi mis grandes amores con lo que mejor puedo escribir lemon, pero supuesto sin el infaltable toque de amor que me gusta escribir para estos dos :) ¡ojala la disfruten! Ya que ahora que vuelvo a clases, nuevamente me demoraré más en actualizar, pero apenas pueda seguiré actualizando.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas las personas que siempre me apoyan, no sé que haría sin ustedes, me animan, me apoyan, me motivan y me impulsan a seguir cultivando mi amor por Grimm e Ichi. Gracias de todo corazón, mi única forma de agradecerles es poniéndole cada vez más empeño a las historias. ¡Por eso ojala disfruten esta!

**Inesperado Amor**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrita por Loreto W**

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo traje Grimm? - Mencionó tímidamente el hermoso Shinigami sustituto con un bello sonrojo color rosa pálido adornado encantadoramente sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo en que posaba su mano derecha tras su nunca intentando ocultar la profunda vergüenza que le embargaba al sentirse observado por los intensos y predadores ojos azules del Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

La Sexta Espada, por su parte, observaba con un profundo y remarcable deseo sin pestañar un sólo segundo al hermoso y exquisito Shinigami con tal de poder grabar en sus retinas la imagen de ese jodido mocoso que como hoy, lucía más violable que nunca con ese nuevo traje que ahora llevaba puesto y cuyo diseño cruzado exponía el bien trabajado pecho de Ichigo que le permitía, al dueño de aquellos feroces y hambrientos ojos azules, observar los bien formados abdominales que el Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, deseaba poder recorrer y probar con su lengua, con su boca, de la misma manera en que deseaba poder saborear cada pedazo de piel expuesta del pelinaranja, al que no podía esperar desgarrarle la ropa, arrojarle contra el piso y follarle duramente contra esa dura superficie.

- ¿Tsk acaso estas ciego Shinigami? - Respondió secamente Grimmjow, relamiéndose los labios en anticipación y dirigiéndole una seductora mirada al Shinigami que expresaba perfectamente lo que no necesitaba decir con palabras, especialmente porque el prominente bulto que se podía ver bajo la tela blanca de su hakama, dejaba más que claro que Grimmjow efectivamente aprobaba el pecaminosamente sensual traje de Ichigo que ansiaba poder quitarle para recorrer con sus manos ese tentador cuerpo que se exponía deliciosamente frente a sus ojos y le volvía cada vez más jodidamente loco.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca del Sexta Espada y observó la seductora mirada con la que Grimmjow recorría de pies a cabeza su cuerpo, además de verle relamiéndose los labios, tragó duro y sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No obstante, no fue sino hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la visible erección despierta de Grimmjow, que sus mejillas, hasta ese entonces coloradas con un encantador rosa pálido, ardieron hasta tornarse de un color rojo intenso.

El solo pensamiento de saber que Grimmjow le deseaba de aquella forma y que su nuevo traje tenía aquel impacto en el Espada, comenzaba a hacerle sentir intensas sensaciones que no podía controlar, su corazón latía rápidamente con la misma rapidez que un caballo de carreras corría a todo velocidad para alcanzar la meta, sus mejillas estaban rojas y las sentía arder, el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaban a sudar por el nerviosismo que repentinamente le había invadido.

- Grimm... Grimmjow - Dejó salir de sus labios la hermosa belleza de cabellos naranjos, sin poder controlar su sorpresa al observar el bulto que se veía entre las piernas del Arrancar.

- ¿Qué pasa fresa? ¿Acaso esta pantera te comió la lengua? - Le mencionó maliciosamente el Sexta, comenzando a acercarse a paso predador hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, quien al observar los movimientos del Arrancar, retrocedió instintivamente sintiendo el peligro de la proximidad de los movimientos de la Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow sonrió complacido, al observar como su ahora presa comenzaba a retroceder inútilmente, pues el pelinaranja no tendría ningún escape, Grimmjow no dejaría por ningún motivo que el jodido Shinigami se largara sin que pudiera poner sus garras de pantera en aquel delicioso cuerpo bronceado que se exponía para el total y completo deleite de los cerúleos orbes que eran sus ojos.

- No iras a ningún lado, Shinigami - Declaró Grimmjow, y utilizando la velocidad de su sonido, alcanzó a Ichigo quien había retrocedido suficientes pasos, para sentirse seguro, pero quien lamentablemente había tocado una pared que jamás imagino se encontraría en aquel lugar.

- ¡No te acerques Grimmjow! - Mencionó el Shinigami en defensa propia, sintiendo como en cada célula y poro de su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el peligro, y la dominancia que exudaba el propio Grimmjow de su propio cuerpo, que ahora se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de distancia de él mismo. El poderoso Arrancar se había acercado de tal manera al Shinigami, que había atrapado con sus propias manos las manos del pelinaranja.

- ¿Que harás para detenerme, fresa? - Le respondió Grimmjow susurrándole al oído derecho, y permitiéndose el gusto de introducir su húmeda, calida, y juguetona lengua en el conducto auditivo de su presa, haciendo que Ichigo se estremeciera completamente y él disfrutara de ese estremecimiento que pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo gracias a la cercanía del mocoso que tenía literalmente bajo sus garras.

Para Grimmjow el estar tan cerca del Shinigami comenzaba a despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, la calidez del cuerpo de Ichigo, el aroma a fresas del shampoo y acondicionador con el que mocoso probablemente cuidaba su cabellera, el sudor de la batalla que hace poco su Shinigami había tenido con un poderoso Menos Grande en el desierto de Hueco Mundo, cuando el jodido mocoso había tenido la brillante idea de explorar la mierda de lugar que después de la batalla con el bastardo de Aizen se había convertido en su hogar.

Para el Sexta Espada, el olor de la sangre emanando de algunas partes del cuerpo de Ichigo se sentía completamente excitante a tal punto que comenzaba a embargar cada uno de sus sentidos. Todos aquellos aromas, la calidez, el cuerpo de Ichigo cerca del suyo comenzaban a excitarle intensamente, por lo mismo ya no podía esperar para ponerle las manos al Shinigami encima y su propia erección era muestra de aquello, pues su carnoso y gran miembro ahora comenzaba a gotear semen, su propio falo se sentía ansioso por enterrarse en el agujero virgen del jodido Shinigami pues hasta donde sabía, el mocoso jamás había estado con nadie y él nunca le había visto con algún humano, Vizard o Shinigami alguno, él sería el primero en reclamar el cuerpo del pelinaranja y como el rey que era lo tendría todo...

Grimmjow tendría al Shinigami, y éste sería suyo, le doblegaría a su total antojo, le haría gemir su nombre una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que le volviera loco de placer, le haría jadear hasta quedarse sin voz, le haría llorar de la agonía por tener su pene en su interior, haría que Ichigo gritara las palabras más morbosas y pecaminosas como una perra en celo, que seria única y exclusivamente suya...

Esos eran los maliciosos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del Arrancar en aquel momento en el que descaradamente insertaba su lengua en el oído derecho de Ichigo y comenzaba a tocar sin reparo alguno el trasero del Shinigami, apretando sus nalgas con violencia, como si fueran un par de esponjas y restregando violentamente su propia erección con la pelvis del pelinaranja.

Cuando el Shinigami sintió la lengua húmeda y babosa del Arrancar introducirse con total descaro en su oído para posteriormente sentirla saboreando el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y enterrar sus colmillos en ella, Ichigo no pudo evitar emitir un fuerte gemido.

- Awwwww Grimm... jow - Gimió el pelinaranja al sentir el osado acto de aquel Espada, no obstante cuando sintió de pronto como las callosas y gruesas manos de Grimmjow comenzaban a apretar su trasero al punto de casi enterrar sus uñas, sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y se volvían débiles, hubiera caído de golpe de no haber sido porque el pilar que tenía tras de sí le servía como apoyo. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como Grimmjow comenzaba a restregar su miembro contra su pelvis sintió que moría por el placer instantáneamente.

El sentir el aroma varonil del Sexta inundar sus sentidos, el sentir aquella deliciosa y pecaminosa lengua traviesa lamerle y posarse donde quería, el sentir aquellas ambidiestras manos del Arrancar tocarle con total y completo descaro, comenzaba a encenderle de golpe y excitarle. El sentir a Grimmjow invadiendo su espacio personal de aquella forma tan obscena se sentía deliciosamente maravilloso y estaría loco si desaprovechaba aquella oportunidad para por fin perder su virginidad.

Como una torpe e inocente colegiala siempre había soñando con entregársela a su amado, pero ¿a quién demonios quería engañar? ¡Tenia 17 años! A esa edad todos sus amigos habían perdido ya su virginidad, Renji, Rukia, Shinji, ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían a alguien especial! A ese paso el pobre Shinigami moriría virgen, ¿y quien podría negarse a semejante hombre que tenía en frente suyo listo y dispuesto para hacerle el favor? El Sexta representaba la perfección misma en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus salvajes cabellos azules como el cielo, su perfecto torso esculpido como si fuera una estatua de un dios griego, todo en Grimmjow era la perfección misma, y si de algo estaba seguro el Shinigami era que si la sexualidad y el sexo fueran humanos Grimmjow les habría hecho sentir humillados.

Eso pensaba el Shinigami mientras sentía como su propio pene flácido comenzaba a reaccionar ante la fricción que la notoria bien dotada erección de Grimmjow comenzaba a causarle. No obstante no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz sensual de Grimmjow susurrarle deliciosamente:

- Quiero follarte duro contra esta pared, Shinigami, quiero clamarte como mío y hacer que gimas mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz - Que Ichigo sintió como en aquel momento perdía el control, de la misma forma en que Shiro muchas veces se posesionaba su cuerpo, por lo mismo su poco auto control se fueron a la mierda cuando el deseo y la lujuria ante el pensamiento de que ese hombre hiciera realidad sus palabras, le vencieron.

Sin querer resistirse más al que sería su delicioso destino, decidió sucumbir a sus deseos más oscuros y placenteros, por ello exponiendo su cuello para total deleite del Sexta en un gesto que no representaba más que su propia sumisión ante la pantera que le había hecho prisionero, con una voz cargada de sensualidad y deseo le respondió:

- Tómame como quieras Grimmjow, soy tuyo ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo - Le respondió Ichigo sucumbiendo irremediablemente al abrazador deseo que como un veneno se expandía por todo su cuerpo, dominándolo y apoderándose de él, un deseo que sentía era demasiado pues la lujuria que le había invadido cegaba todos sus sentidos, el calor de su cuerpo le volvía loco, el olor del sexo emanando del propio Sexta funcionaba como un poderoso afrodisíaco, quería que Grimmjow le tomara, quería sentir a Grimmjow en su propio cuerpo, quería sentir el propio salvajismo y violencia que siempre habían caracterizado al Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pero en su propio cuerpo, envistiéndole, masturbándole, chupándole, mordiéndole, lamiéndole, acariciándole, diciéndole palabras y frases obscenas que pudiera grabar por siempre en su mente, para que durante las solitarias noches en que la salvaje pantera no estuviera con él pudiera masturbarse pensando en aquel que se convertiría en el amo, dueño y señor de su propio cuerpo.

- Mierda Ichi eres un jodido pervertido - Le respondió Grimmjow maliciosamente amando aquellas palabras que habían salido de la boca del ahora excitado Shinigami que se rendía completamente para que él, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, dueño amo y señor del jodido HUECO MUNDO pudiera HACER LO QUE QUISIERA CON ESE DELICIOSO CUERPO QUE AHORA LE PERTENECERÍA por el momento, y por supuesto para siempre.

Grimmjow no era un felino por nada y no podía negar ni ocultar sus instintos salvajes ni mucho menos posesivos, una vez que Ichigo fuera suyo, marcaría ese cuerpo y lo reclamaría como suyo y se encargaría de moler a golpes a cualquier SER QUE OSARA PONER SUS MANOS EN LO QUE POR DERECHO A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÍA SUYO, ÉL SERÍA EL ÚNICO QUE RECLAMARIA EL CUERPO DEL SHINIGAMI Y ¡MATARÍA A CUALQUIER HIJO DE PUTA QUE OSARA INTERFERIR EN SU JODIDO CAMINO! Si eso significa alejarse de aquel seductor pelinaranja que con una simple mirada en aquellos ojos marrones profundos y feroces como una fiera le habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que el mismo había posado sus ojos azules como zafiros en los ojos del Shinigami sustituto.

Aunque Grimmjow quisiera negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo, quisiera ignorarle, desde hace mucho que el Sexta Espada se sentía atraído por ese jodido mocoso petulante que desde el primer momento en que combatieron se había opuesto a él, al PODEROSO SEXTA ESPADA, pero ahora que nadie podría interponerse en su camino ni el bastardo de Aizen para quien él no era más que un peón, ni el emo de Ulquiorra que vigilaba cada uno de sus putos movimientos ni el maldito de Nnoitra que buscaba siempre como hacerle enfadar, todos esos hijos de puta estaban muertos y ahora podría hacer lo que se le antojara con el Shinigami.

Ichigo por su parte se sentía completamente avergonzado al haber escuchado aquella declaración del Arrancar. Sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas por la vergüenza que le embargaba tenía que admitir que se sentía como una completa puta, al restregar su propia erección contra la del Arrancar, al exponer su cuello en aquel símbolo de sumisión que gritaba "tómame, muérdeme, devórame, lámeme, hiéreme, desvírgame por favor que soy tuyo y puedes hacer lo que te plazca conmigo" Gritaba su cuerpo expuesto sólo, única y exclusivamente para la Sexta Espada, no podía evitarlo el Arrancar le volvía loco, siempre le había interesado Grimmow desde el primer momento en que sus zampakutos se habían unido en aquel duelo de espadas... la Primera vez que Zangetsu sintió el filo de Pantera, pudo sentir un sin fin de emociones, parte de los propios sentimientos de Grimmjow, y no había podido negar aquella intensa atracción que había comenzando a sentir por el Espada luego de aquella feroz batalla.

Quizás sonara masoquista, pero había adorado sentir aquellos golpes del Arrancar, aquellas manos masculinas y fuertes, protectoras y calidas del Sexta tocar su propio cuerpo, sentir el calor de ambos enmarar de sus cuerpos y sentir aquel poderoso Reiatsu del Arrancar chocar contra su propia energía espiritual. Ichigo había intentado negarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero por mucho que intentara ocultarlo se sentía, total, completa y absolutamente atraído por el Sexta...

- Grimm... Grimmjow - Gimió Ichigo de pronto dejando completamente de lado sus pensamientos acerca de cuando habían comenzado exactamente sus sentimientos por la Sexta Espada, al sentir como las manos de Grimmjow comenzaban a quitarle el pantalón. Podía sentir como Grimmjow simplemente desgarraba la tela de estos para dejarle totalmente expuesto.

¿En qué momento el Sexta espada se había despojado de sus ropas? ¿En qué momento Grimmjow había cortado con pantera el cruce que tenia su nuevo traje dejando al descubierto su pecho? ¿En que momento Grimmjow había comenzando a lamer, succionar, y morder sus pezones ahora rojos y erectos al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba con ágiles movimientos?

Ichigo no podía recordar en que momento el Espada había hecho todo aquello, pues lo único que podía sentir eran las deliciosas caricias, la forma en que la lengua de Grimmjow jugueteaba y torturaba sus pezones, la manera en el que Sexta le masturbaba como si fuera una maquina, no podía soportarlo, sentía como gemía una y otra vez en total desenfreno.

- Grimm Grimmjow ah ah ah Grimm... jow ah - Gemía Ichigo aforrándose como podía al pilar con su mano derecho mientras que la izquierda se sostenía de alguna parte del cuerpo de Grimmjow que no podía descifrar pues tenía los ojos completamente cerrados para disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la pantera le daba a su cuerpo.

- Mierda Ichi eres tan jodidamente delicioso que podría lamerte todo el puto día - Decía el Sexta con descaro, saboreando cada pedazo de piel expuesta de Ichigo bañada en sudor y con el propio sabor único de la fresa.

- ¿Te gusta como te devoro Ichi? - Le decía con descaro el Arrancar y ante tales palabras y tal estado de deseo Ichigo no podía más que responder entre gemidos con total y completa honestidad.

- Sí Grimmjow... me encanta como... me chupas con tu... ah lengua - Le decía Ichigo deseando poder ocultar su rostro y haber cerrado su propia boca, ante semejante confesión obscena, jamás se había sentido tan sucio como en ese momento, pero no podía negar tampoco que aquella libertad se sentía espectacular y aunque se sintiera como una puta barata disfrutaba de cada caricia, cada lamida, cada succión, chupada, y mordida que Grimmjow le daba.

- ¿Que quieres que te haga Shinigami? - Le dijo en todo peligroso Grimmjow deseando que el Shinigami le volviera loco de deseo permitiéndole escuchar aquellas obscenas palabras que sabia que torturarían al pelinaranja dada la vulgaridad de su naturaleza, y para darle una señal más clara al Shinigami y enfatizar sus palabras, en un ágil movimiento se llevó sus dedos índice y medio a la boca, los lamió rápidamente untándolos de saliva llenándolos de ella perfectamente y los insertó en el apretado agujero de Ichigo de golpe bastante profundamente disfrutando del delicioso gemido de dolor que Ichigo soltó:

- ¡AHHHHHHH! - Gimió fuertemente Ichigo al sentir como el Sexta violentamente le metía los dedos en el ano y comenzaba a abrirlos en un movimiento como de una tijera para poder abrir su conducto anal y así penetrarlo posteriormente para llenarlo con su leche y hacerlo bestialmente suyo.

Ichigo sentía un intenso dolor recorrer su cuerpo, aquella invasión de los dedos de Grimmjow se sentía como si el Espada le hubiera partido en dos, Ichigo jamás se había tocado así mismo y el sentir aquellos dedos intruseando en su interior como una víbora le hacían sentir mucho dolor. Incapaz de poder evitarlo sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse de sus mejillas, pero a medida que estas caían podía sentir como la lengua de Grimmjow se encargaba de beberlas y limpiarle, llevándose todo residuo de ellas.

- Shhhhh no llores Shinigami, te prometo que te haré sentir bien - Le dijo de pronto Grimmjow, incapaz el mismo de evitar doblegar su frío ser al contemplar como de los preciosos orbes que para él representaban los ojos de Ichigo, comenzaban a derramarse unas lágrimas.

Ahora sabía que su Shinigami era completamente virgen, incapaz de sentir una inusual compasión que jamás antes había sentido por las putas que había follado o los Arrancar masculinos que se le ofrecían en bandeja, hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, comenzó a secar con su lengua las lágrimas deliciosamente saladas que resbalaban de las calidas mejillas del Shinigami. Era un gesto dulce, inusual en él, pero a la mierda, si eso significaba que podía consolar al pelinaranja al punto de que éste se entregara a él voluntariamente e hiciera que Ichigo suplicara porque le follara, lo haría, por ello dulcemente comenzó a secar las lágrimas del pelinaranja y a depositar suaves besos que hicieron que Ichigo escondiera su rostro en su propio cuello cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Me duele Grimm, haz que no me duela - Le menciono tímidamente la hermosa fresita que había pasado de un mocoso que gemía sin reparo para que le follara, a un tímido y vulnerable hermoso mocoso que le robaba el aliento, y contaba con él para apaciguar el intenso malestar que sentía por aquella intromisión que sus propios dedos causaban en el interior de Ichigo, por ello le respondió:

- Resiste un poco más Ichi - Y besándole por primera vez aquella tarde en los labios en un beso dulce y cautivador, introdujo más su dedo medio de tal modo que logró finalmente tocar aquel punto que representó el acabose para Ichigo, pues al haber rozado su próstata hizo que el Shinigami no pudiera controlar los propios gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

- ¡Ahhh Grimmjow! - ¡Hazlo de nuevo! Ahí Grimm - Le suplicó Ichigo, quien al sentir como los dedos largos de Grimmjow rozaban un punto especial en su interior enviándole una deliciosa y confortante sensación de placer comenzó a gemir. Aquella sensación se sentía exquisita, placentera, agradable y adictiva, como si hubiera probado uno de sus deliciosos chocolates favoritos. El Arrancar le estaba volviendo loco.

- Ahhh Grimm más - Le pidió Ichigo ensartando su propio trasero en aquel dedo más y más intentando que Grimmjow lo metiera hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

- Mierda Ichigo eres un puto goloso ¿no? Te estás follando con mis propios dedos. ¿Te gusta como se sienten hurgueteando en ti, Ichi? - Le mencionó el Sexta, metiendo y sacando sus dedos una y otra vez del interior del pelinaranja asegurándose siempre de rozar su punto mágico, para deleitarse con los exquisitos gemidos que eran los sonidos que hacía Ichigo.

- Sí Grimmjow me encanta como se sienten, pero quiero... ahhh que... mmm ahh - Ichigo no podía terminar la frase, su respiración y su moral no se lo permitían, pero el Arrancar no le dejaría ir por ningún motivo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga Ichigo? - Le dijo en tono amenazante el Arrancar disfrutando siempre de someter al pelinaranja a aquella tortura verbal, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo la incomoda tensión de su pene y de sus testículos imposiblemente rojos e hinchados, venosos, y a punto de explotar por la urgencia de correrse pronto.

- Si no lo dices no haré nada más, Ichi - Le molestó Grimmjow, disfrutando de la odisea que era el rostro de su pelinaranja expresando un sin fin de emociones.

- Quiero que me folles Grimmjow, quiero que me metas tu pene grande y venoso, quiero que... quiero que me hagas tuyo Grimm... - Le suplicó Ichigo ahora derramando lagrimas por la necesidad que tenía de encontrar su propio alivio. No obstante, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Grimmjow sintió que desfallecería en aquel instante.

- ¿Dijiste algo Shinigami? - Le respondió Grimmjow casualmente, pero sin borrar de su perfecto rostro la sonrisa perversa que había aparecido en éste.

Ichigo sintió como desfallecería en aquel instante, necesitaba que Grimmjow le tomara ahora, ¿qué era lo que el Arrancar estaba esperando? ¿Qué le suplicara como una puta que quería que le follara? ¿Qué lo gritara a todo pulmón? ¿Qué se rebajara al punto de suplicarle y gritarlo morbosamente para que le escuchara? El solo pensamiento hacia que Ichigo quisiera morir de la terrible vergüenza de hacer algo tan denigrante. No obstante, cuando sintió como Grimmjow le daba fuertes apretones a su miembro, que hacían que desfalleciera de placer supo que tenia que dejar de lado aquella vergüenza y por lo mismo reuniendo todo el valor que pudo gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES GRIMMJOW! ¡FÓLLAME COMO UNA MAQUINA! ¡QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS TUYO GRIMMJOW QUE ME LLENES CON TU SEMEN HASTA EL FONDO! – Gritó Ichigo a todo pulmón, con toda la fuerza y el coraje que pudo reunir dada la vergüenza y humillación que sentía por la terrible situación en la que había sido forzado a expresar las palabras más humillantes de su vida.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ me encanta cuando me suplicas que te folle, Ichi - Le respondió sádicamente el Arrancar y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reclamarle lo maldito bastardo que era, sintió como Grimmjow de pronto le tomaba de la cintura firmemente para levantarlo y de esa forma acomodarlo de tal modo que cuando parpadeo, sintió como el Sexta le obligaba con su fuerza y movimientos a sentarlo sobre el propio pene enorme y rojizo, hinchado, venoso y gigante que era el falo de Grimmjow que había podido apreciar erguido orgullosamente en todo su esplendor y que Grimmjow en semejante movimiento insertó haciéndole gemir intensamente.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH Grimmjow! - Gritó Ichigo sintiendo el enorme falo de Grimmjow partirle en dos y haciéndole sangrar de inmediato, la sangre abundante resbalaba por sus muslos y por sus piernas, sentía como aquello era más doloroso que tener los dedos del Arrancar.

-Grimmjow al escuchar el fuerte grito de Ichigo no pudo más que sentir una fuerte punzada en donde supuestamente debía tener un corazón. No obstante, cuando sintió las uñas del pelinaranja clavarse en su espalda, supo que había llegado el momento de dar rienda suelta a su bestial pasión y follar al Shinigami como si no existiera un mañana, por ello sosteniendo a Ichigo fuertemente de la cintura, comenzó a penetrarlo una y otra vez, augurándose de que sus estocadas fueran lo suficientemente profundas para alcanzar la próstata de Ichigo y enviarle el placer que el mocoso tan bien merecía por todo el dolor que aquel día le había causado.

Cuando Ichigo sintió como el Sexta comenzaba a penetrarle profundamente en un ritmo salvaje y como éste con su pene rozaba su próstata no pudo más que gemir de la delicia que invadía todo su cuerpo.

- AHH GRIMM GRIMMJOW AH MÁS PROFUNDO, ¡MÁS FUERTE GRIMM! - Pedía Ichigo al sentir como el miembro de Grimmjow rozaba su próstata una y otra vez.

- AH MIERDA ICHI ERES TAN ESTRECHO MIERDA, ICHI.

- Grimm ahh fóllame más duro Grimm, muérdeme Grimm - Le pedía Ichigo dejándose llevar completamente por aquel placer que Grimmjow le causaba, incapaz de ahogar sus propios gemidos. Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras del Shinigami no pudo más que cumplir con las ordenes que este pedía, por ello acercándose al cuello de Ichigo simplemente le clavo sus caninos mordiéndole.

- Ahhhhh Grimm... - Gritó Ichigo, al sentir aquel sensual y exquisito dolor que había sido producido por su delicioso Arrancar mordiéndole y saboreándole exquisitamente. Ichigo se sentía tan jodidamente excitado y tan maravillado, que no podía evitar gemir al sentir a Grimmjow partiéndole, follándole, rompiéndole, llenándole con su pene se sentía como en el paraíso, jamás antes se había sentido tan completo como en aquel momento en que sintió aquel placer rodear y llenar su cuerpo.

Ichigo quería llorar, su corazón latía desesperadamente, su cuerpo sudoroso continuaba sudando, sus músculos se contraían y relajaban consecutivamente ante el ejercicio físico al que se encontraba sometido, sólo en aquel momento, sólo en aquel momento en que Grimmjow le envestía y gemía diciéndole reiteradamente lo delicioso, lo maravilloso, lo hermoso, encantador y glorioso que era, supo que jamás podría volver a mirar al Espada con los mismos ojos, ahora le pertenecía a Grimmjow, ahora era de su propiedad, y sólo en aquel momento se había dado cuenta que toda aquella rivalidad y obsesión y atracción que sentía por el Arrancar no era otra cosa más que amor...

- "Estoy enamorado de él" - Pensó Ichigo, incapaz de poder evitar sentir el enorme peso de aquella revelación tan profunda e intensa, inundando todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido mojado con un balde de agua fría, que le había despertado de un estado del que jamás había sido conciente hasta ese entonces en que Grimmjow tomaba su virginidad y le convertía en todo un hombre.

Ichigo amaba al Espada, amaba a ese bastardo, amaba su sonrisa psicópata, amaba el lado sádico del Arrancar, amaba cada parte de él, su cuerpo, sus cabellos, sus profundos ojos, su temperamento, su ira, su personalidad arrogante, su autosuficiencia, su egolatría, amaba al maldito Arrancar con cada célula de su ser, y aunque quisiera llorar por el intenso placer que llenaba su cuerpo y también por la insólita revelación de saber que amaba a Grimmjow, lo único que pudo hacer fue exponerle su corazón a aquel ser que en una simple cogida había volteado su mundo patas arriba.

- Ahhh Grimmjow Grimm yo... te… amo… Grimm - Mencionó el hermoso Shinigami como pudo, al sentir como el placer comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos y su clímax se acercaba con cada arremetida que le daba con furia y pasión el Sexta Espada, había dejado salir aquellas palabras que dejaban al denudo su corazón... ahora sólo esperaba escuchar la respuesta de aquel Arrancar que deseaba no rompiera ni destruyera su alma desnuda y expuesta para ese ser que con pasión le follaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Grimmjow se encontraba en el puto paraíso, el sentir las paredes estrechas del jodido Shinigami apretar su miembro, se sentía deliciosamente exquisito, los gemidos del Shinigami, los cabellos revueltos del pelinaranja, su esencia, el olor de su esperma, su sangre, todo le volvía jodidamemtne loco.

Grimmjow quería follarse al Shinigami una y otra y otra vez y hacerle suyo hasta que el mundo se acabara por completo, jamás se había sentido tan completo en su puta vida y aquello le volvía loco, quería poseer y violar, comer y devorar al Shinigami en una y mil posiciones en un circulo interminable, el Shinigami simplemente le encantaba, adoraba poder escucharle, adoraba sentirle, y adoraba combatir con él, todo en ese pelinaranja le cautivaba, no podía negarlo, no tenía sentido intentar negar su intensa atracción por el mocoso, negar ese hecho para el Arrancar sería como negar su visible propio atractivo.

No obstante cuando escuchó como el mocoso le decía que le amaba Grimmjow sintió como su propia alma era consumida por un sentimiento que jamás pensó que un ser como él sentiría. ¿El Shinigami le amaba a él? ¿Un arrancar? ¿Sexta Espada? ¿Un hollow? ¿Un Espada? ¿Grimmjow? ¿Jaegerjaquez? ¿Grimmjow fucking jaegrjaquez? Cuando Grimmjow oyó semejantes palabras, supo que en ese momento algo había cambiado en él completamente.

En aquel momento, sólo al escuchar aquellas palabras del hermoso ser al que follaba sin descanso, supo que él también, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que lo negara, tenía fuertes sentimientos por la hermosa belleza pelinaranja que ahora le pertenecía. No quería admitirlo, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que él también, por mucho que lo negara amaba al jodido Shinigami sustituto, que como un puto idiota, le tenía pensando en él día y noche. Porque sí, aunque había intentado ignorarlo desde que había conocido al mocoso, cada vez que cerraba sus putos ojos, el rostro de ángel de Ichigo aparecía en su propia mente para atormentarle, Grimmjow amaba al mocoso, lo amaba con toda su puta alma, y ahora que sabía que el Shinigami también lo hacía y se entregaría a él en bandeja de plata, estaría jodido sino aprovechaba para tener al mocoso y hacerle por siempre suyo.

- Mierda Ichi, eres tan delicioso que quiero follarte siempre Shinigami y hacerte mío como me perteneces, te amo Ichi, te amo con toda mi puta alma, y ahora que lo sabes te follaré por siempre y te haré mío. - Le contestó Grimmjow en lo que intento hacer sonar como algo romántico que combinado con su brusquedad usual y su descaro, hicieron que Ichigo sintiera su corazón latir intensamente como un tambor automático golpeando duramente. Aquellas palabras de Grimmjow, aquella declaración, aquellas promesas le habían vuelto loco, incapaz de poder evitarlo, incapaz de poder detener el intenso sentimiento y placer que le embargaba, intentó advertirle a su amante, pero fue demasiado tarde…

- Grimm voy a… - Trató de decir el hermoso Shinigami de feroces ojos, pero sin poder culminar su frase, se corrió al sentir las fuertes caricias que las manos de Grimmjow le daban a pene erecto, sin poder controlarlo derramó su blanca esencia en una fuerte explosión que además permitió que Grimmjow abriera su boca y pudiera saborear algunos residuos de la deliciosa esencia de Ichigo que había llegado a su boca y al sentir al Shinigami correrse y los músculos de su ano contraerse, tampoco pudo evitar contenerse y con un gutural gemido que parecía el grito de una bestia de la selva, se corrió llenando a Ichigo por completo hasta el fondo, haciendo que el Shinigami enterrara más fuerte las uñas en su espalda...

- Ahhhhhhh mierda Ichi - Y con ese gemido vació hasta la última gota de su pene llenando el interior de Ichigo, con su calida semilla.

Ichigo no podía controlar su respiración entrecortada, sentir a Grimmjow llenarle de semen se sentía como pura gloria, la sensación de recibir el potente liquido de Grimmjow le hacían sentirse privilegiado y aunque tuvo un pensamiento que le hizo sentir avergonzado, deseo que el Sexta pudiera dejarle embarazado al lamentar la perdida de ese fértil semen de Grimmjow llenarle hasta el fondo y capaz de engendrar todo un ejercito. No obstante, como si Grimmjow hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, entre gemidos intensos, le expresó como pudo:

- Mierda Ichi, con todo ese esperma, vamos a tener un puto crío - Le dijo Grimmjow, aún intentando controlar su propia respiración y ahora con su rostro oculto en el cuello de Ichigo.

Ichigo al oír aquellas palabras no pudo más que sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón latía con la misma velocidad que una locomotora.

- ¿Qué? - Fue lo único lo que pudo decirle Ichigo al Arrancar al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué dijiste Grimmjow? - Mencionó tímidamente Ichigo, sin poder creer, sin querer asimilar, sin querer aceptar aquella implicancia que tenían esas palabras del Arrancar.

¿Acaso Grimmjow estaba bromeando? ¿Acaso Grimmjow seguía torturándole? Ichigo no podía creer aquellas palabras, por ello con la poca fuerza que aún tenía, a pesar de los espasmos que sentía tras su orgasmo, tomó el rostro de Grimmjow firmemente con sus propias manos y le miró a los ojos intensamente. La mirada marrón y azul se perdieron durante largos minutos...

- ¿Grimm… ha… hablas en serio? - Le dijo Ichigo al Sexta sin permitirse pestañar ni por un solo instante y cuando Grimmjow intensificó su mirada y le respondió secamente unas palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo y respiración y cada uno de sus sentidos y funciones vitales se detuvieran por completo, supo que el Arrancar iba en serio.

- Cuando dos hollows se aman y se aparean independiente de su jodida naturaleza pueden crear una puta vida, Ichi - Le respondió el Sexta explicándole claramente la manera inusual en que algunos hollows se creaban y la cual no necesitaba mucha ciencia, no sólo eran almas humanas corrompidas por la maldad, también podían ser creadas a través de un sin fin de métodos siguiendo sus propios instintos animales, que sólo un ser como él, viviendo durante tantos años entre ellos había logrado aprender, y por muy cliché y patético que sonara, además de ser totalmente impropio de él y poco característico hablar de aquella mierda sentimental, aquello era cierto, cuando dos hollows ya sea un Vizard o un Arrancar se unían y estaban jodidamente enamorados, podían crear una puta vida, sin importar el sexo ni nada, y ahora que sabía que lo que sentía por el mocoso Shinigami era amor y el puto Shinigami sentía lo mismo por él, estaba seguro que había embarazado al mocoso...

Cuando Ichigo oyó aquellas palabras, no supo que pensar en aquel momento... ¿Acaso Grimmjow estaba admitiendo que lo amaba? El solo sentir aquellas palabras, el solo recordarlas en su mente, el solo imaginar que Grimmjow pudiera amarle, que un ser tan peligrosamente devastador y mortal como Grimmjow pudiera amarle, le hacían sentir increíblemente afortunado como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida ni cuando Rukia o Renji le habían dicho que debía sentirse privilegiado por haberse convertido en un Shinigami.

La revelación de que Grimmjow pudiera amarle y quisiera tener un bebé con él, le hizo caer rendido de amor ante el maravilloso hombre que había tomado aquella tarde su virginidad y le había convertido por primera vez en todo un hombre.

- ¿En...tonces. Grimmjow tú... me amas? - Fue lo único que pudo decir el Shinigami al salir de su intenso asombro, luego de procesar las palabras del Sexta, y cuando el peliazul oyó aquellas palabras y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al abrir su boca, no pudo más que abrir sus propios ojos azules en sorpresa, y sentir como un puto sonrojo que no le venía para nada a un rey como él, se apoderaba de sus propias mejillas.

- "Mierda" pensó Grimmjow sintiendo como toda esa mierda sentimental estaban comenzando a afectarle al punto de sentir un puto sonrojo traicionado su propio cuerpo, e incapaz de negar u ignorar la inquisidora y encantadora mirada del Shinigami que le había cautivado, no pudo más que responderle:

- Así es jodido Shinigami, te amo, ¿tienes un problema con eso? - Le expresó a la defensiva el Arrancar intentando sonar amenazador, pero fallando miserablemente, y cuando sintió como Ichigo le abrazaba más fuerte y le besaba, supo que ahora nada más que el simple hecho de tener a aquel Shinigami en sus propios brazos importaba.

Amaba a Ichigo y no era ningún jodido cobarde como para ocultarlo, jamás se había avergonzado de nada y tampoco comenzaría ahora que había aceptado que amaba al mocoso, después de todo, el era el rey de Hueco fucking Mundo, y ¿qué mejor que Ichigo un ser suficientemente poderoso para conquistar todos los putos mundos que existían para gobernar a su lado? El solo pensamiento le hizo sacar una sonrisa de total y completo orgullo.

- Te amo estupido Shinigami... - Le expresó una vez más sin cuestionar nada ni negar ese hecho que era completamente sincero y agregó:

-Y no dejare que nadie nos separe ni siquiera la mierda que es la Sociedad de Almas. - Aquellas palabras las expresó mirando los hermosos orbes marrones que eran los ojos de Ichigo, y cuando Ichigo le respondió tocando de pronto su propio estomago específicamente en la parte de su vientre y respondió:

- Yo también te amo Grimm a ti y a nuestro pequeño - Supo que haber ido a enfrentar al Shinigami aquella tarde había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en su puta vida, no sólo había logrado la victoria en aquella batalla sino que como premio ahora poseía una hermosa fresa y un pequeño Grimmjow que muy pronto vendría al mundo para ser parte de aquella inusual familia que ellos tres constituirían…

Una familia unida por un inesperado amor que había surgido una tarde en que cierto Arrancar y cierto joven Vizard se habían enfrascado en una intensa lucha y habían descubierto en el ser más inesperado un amor intenso que perduraría durante mucho tiempo y superaría cualquier obstáculo que pudiera surgir en el momento más insospechado, pues Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez e Ichigo Kurosaki disfrutarían por siempre de aquel intenso amor inesperado que les mantendría unidos junto a un hermoso pequeño que ahora ambos seres estaban esperando y todo eso a través de un curioso e inesperado amor…

FIN

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

**AlexOkami:** ¡Ojala te haya gustado también este capítulo! A pesar de que otra vez fue lemon, pero con una linda sorpresa de un Ichi embarazado al final de la historia. ¡Gracias por todos tus ánimos y comentarios! ¡Ojala estés muy bien y tengas un hermoso día! ¡Cuídate mucho!


	15. Noche de Pasión

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. No obstante, en esta ocasión traigo una nueva historia que espero que sea de su agrado. Espero poder actualizar aunque se capítulos más aprovechando que tengo toda esta semana que viene libre. ¡Ojala lo disfruten!

**Noche de Pasión**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

_¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? ¿En que momento las cosas se habían vuelto de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? -_ Se lamentaba una y otra vez maldiciendo a su suerte y a su destino, el hermoso y acongojado torturado Shinigami sustituto mejor conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki. El estado en el que se encontraba y la situación en la que había caído eran lamentables. Había intentado luchar con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del poderoso y sádico Arrancar que como un cazador o una pantera al acecho de su presa le había perseguido con total obsesión con tal de poseerle a toda costa y capturarle como lo había hecho en aquel instante conduciéndole a aquel destino que desde un inicio había sido inevitable…

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas dejando su piel completamente expuesta para el total deleite y abuso de su sádico verdugo, aquel que le tenía entre sus garras y se regocijaba con cada quejido de dolor que exclamaba de sus mordisqueado y también brutalmente abusados labios. Sus cabellos anaranjados se encontraban desparramados producto del violento agarre al que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, la Sexta Espada le tenía sujeto, jalando fuertemente sus cabellos con saña. El Shinigami sentía en su cuerpo un dolor tan profundo, tan tortuoso, tan agonizante, tan aniquilante, asfixiante e intenso recorrer cada parte de su violentado cuerpo, que sentía que quería morir, en aquel mismo instante, de agonía, pena y desconsuelo.

No obstante, con su fuerza de voluntad admirable, luchaba a toda costa para regular su respiración agitada y dificultosa por el simple dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo en intensas oleadas. Sus músculos estaban contraídos por la intensa actividad física a la que su cuerpo había sido brutalmente sometido y podía sentir la propia tibieza de su sangre descender por sus manos clavadas con Pantera. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, el dolor más profundo que el joven Shinigami sentía, provenía de la propia vergüenza ante el placer incontrolable que el simple hecho de tener el descomunal y grueso, palpitante, cálido y lubricado pene de Grimmjow, inserto profundamente en su propio ano y rozando deliciosamente su próstata, le causaba, pues para Ichigo el miembro de Grimmjow le producía deliciosos espasmos que el pelinaranja inevitablemente disfrutaba en una placentera tortura sádica maquinada únicamente por el mortal Espada.

¿Por qué no había luchado con más fuerza? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle aquello? – Pensaba una y otra vez el pelinaranja, mientras intentaba traer a su memoria aquellos recuerdos de lo que había acontecido hace unas horas, cuando Grimmjow había aparecido en Karakura para desafiarle una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho desde que la guerra con el bastardo de Aizen había finalizado, pero en esta ocasión la violencia del temperamental Espada había superado sus propias expectativas. Grimmjow se había obsesionado por derrotarle, vencerle, hacerle pedazos, doblegarle y humillarle de tal manera que se encontraba en su actual odisea: Pantera, la Zampakuto del Arrancar clavada en sus manos negándole cualquier posibilidad de escape y el Espada mancillando su cuerpo como un maldita bestia salvaje, como un simple y vil Hollow que consumía su alma devorándole con aquella humillación que jamás pensó que enfrentaría a manos de quien creía un digno oponente y enemigo como Grimmjow.

En todas las batallas que el Shinigami había sostenido con el Arrancar, jamás pensó que Grimmjow pudiera caer tan bajo, al punto de rebajarse a querer violarle con tal de humillarle por el odio que el Arrancar sentía hacia él, por ello incapaz de evitarlo, incapaz de poder refrenar su propio desagrado que sentía por las acciones repudiables de Grimmjow, no pudo más que decirle con toda la seriedad que sentía y una frialdad poco característica en un ser compasivo como él.

- Te odio Grimmjow – Fue todo lo que expresó el Shinigami, sintiendo como la Sexta Espada, al escuchar aquellas palabras jalaba más fuertemente su cabello, y le envestía con una fuerza mucho más violenta. Al sentir aquel movimiento, Ichigo no pudo más que lamentar su propio arrebato y soltar un fuerte gemido.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – Gimió Ichigo al sentir como el Espada jalaba con rudeza su cabello y le envestía con su pene dilatando más aún la que había sido su virginal entrada. Intentó inspirar y exhalar repetidamente para superar el fuerte dolor que aquel movimiento brusco del espada le había causado y cuando se calmó lo suficiente aguardó cualquier otra represalia que pudiera venir del Espada.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó las palabras del jodido Shinigami sustituto, con una frialdad que jamás pensó posible en el pelinaranja, sintió como de pronto se llenaba de un sentimiento intenso y oscuro que sólo podía describir como odio, odiaba al maldito Shinigami, odiaba al maldito mocoso, odiaba al puto Shinigami y a sus malditos ojos marrones profundos que le atormentaban incluso cuando el mismo cerraba sus ojos. Odiaba como el jodido Shinigami aparecía una y otra vez en su mente sonriendo hermosa y brillantemente como rara vez le había visto hacerlo con aquellos patéticos humanos que eran sus amigos, odiaba como en su memoria al cerrar sus ojos podía ver aquellos sedosos cabellos anaranjados del Shinigami brillar más deslumbrante que el mismo sol que existía en ese mundo tan diferente a la mierda que era el propio basurero de su "hogar" en Hueco Mundo, pero ante todo odiaba profundamente como en su maldita imaginación perturbada y llena del puto mocoso podía escucharle una y otra vez susurrar con esos apetecibles y deliciosos tentadores labios: "Soy tuyo Grimmjow" "Eres mi rey"…

Desde que la guerra con el bastardo de Aizen había terminado, Grimmjow no podía quitarse de la mente al Shinigami, por ello una y otra vez había decidido viajar a Karakura para enfrentar al pelinaranja y deshacerse de aquellos jodidos sentimientos y emociones que le confundían y le hacían preguntarse que mierda era lo que sentía por ese puto mocoso que sin desear admitirlo, le había de algún modo u otro cautivado. Intentando negar el rumbo de sus pensamientos el Arrancar simplemente respondió a las palabras de la fuente de toda su ira y brutalidad irrefrenable:

- Tsk, me importa una mierda tu odio, Shinigami, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ichigo, no te resistas si no quieres que te meta un Cero por el culo, perdiste y ahora eres mío, Shinigami, ¡eres mi puta presa! – Exclamó el Arrancar posesivamente, sintiendo como la victoria de haberle ganado al jodido Shinigami caía sobre sus hombros con todo el peso de su triunfo, por fin había vencido limpiamente al pelinaranja, por fin lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, bajo sus garras y por lo mismo ahora el mocoso tendría que pagar las consecuencias de su propia derrota, pero sobre todo, de ser la causa de sus emociones confusas.

- Te odio Grimmjow, estás loco, ¡yo nunca seré tu presa! – Respondió el Shinigami, intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su captura, agitando su cuerpo con desesperación y fallando vanamente en su intento, cuando escuchó aquellas posesivas e insanas palabras de Grimmjow cargadas de la euforia producto de su propia "limpia" victoria en que le había tomado por sorpresa usando suciamente a Pantera para aprisionarle de aquella manera. No obstante, incluso si Ichigo estaba consciente de que había perdido, ahora se convertiría inevitablemente en la presa de Arrancar, por lo mismo mantendría su orgullo hasta el final incluso si tenía que luchar contra su propia voluntad al negar el contradictorio placer que sentía en su cuerpo excitado por el estimulo de las caricias de Grimmjow, y las envestidas que rozaban en irregulares y prolongados movimientos su próstata: el punto de más alto placer y deseo en su cuerpo a merced de aquella salvaje y sádica atractiva pantera, que representaba su némesis Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow por su parte, al escuchar aquella firmeza en las palabras de su ahora presa y sentir los movimientos alterados de Ichigo, retorciéndose deliciosamente bajo su propio cuerpo, incapaz de poder escapar de sus dominios, no pudo más que esbozar una sádica y maliciosa sonrisa, más aún cuando sintió al Shinigami intentar oponerse vanamente con todas sus fuerzas a su inevitable destino, la fresa sería suya, y ahora que lo tenía bajo su total y completo dominio era tiempo de que Ichigo aprendiera que él era el único que estaba al mando.

- Eres mío fresa y no podrás hacer una mierda para escaparte, me perteneces Shinigami. - Mencionó repentinamente Grimmjow, acercando su rostro al oído izquierdo de Ichigo para susurrarle aquellas palabras de total posesión y dominio, mientras disfrutaba como su enorme miembro penetraba la estrecha entrada del Shinigami que literalmente tenía en sus garras y completamente a su disposición para follarlo y hacerle lo que se le viniera en puta gana.

La mano izquierda del Arrancar sujetaba firmemente las finas hebras anaranjadas del sedoso cabello de la fresa, mientras que su mano derecha sujetaba en un agarre de acero la cintura del Shinigami con toda la fuerza negándole cualquiera puta y remota posibilidad de escapar a algún lado. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el poderoso Sexto Espada, tenía su enorme miembro clavado profundamente en la estrecha entrada de Ichigo y mientras comenzaba a embestirlo duramente en aquella sádica posición tortuosa en la que el Shinigami se encontraba, no podía más que disfrutar y gozar de cada uno de los patéticos gemidos que salían de la boca de Shinigami sustituto que por fin había logrado tener a su merced, después de aquella intensa batalla en la que el Shinigami casi le derrota, pero batalla en la que él como un jodido rey había conseguido la puta victoria.

- Eres mío, Shinigami y siempre lo serás, voy a follarte toda la puta noche hasta que sepas a quien le perteneces. - Mencionó con furia y posesividad el Arrancar, queriendo dejarle en claro al Shinigami que él era y sería el único dueño y poseedor del cuerpo que el Shinigami ofrecía ante sus predadores ojos solo para su deleite, y por lo mismo continuó con sus salvajes embestidas, siempre profundas, pero al mismo tiempo certeras y calculadoras para asegurarse que su orgullo de 25 centímetros pudiera rozar perfectamente la próstata del Shinigami y así hacerle gemir de placer como lo estaba consiguiendo por primera vez en aquel momento, desde que le había penetrado robándole la virginidad.

- ¡Aaaaahh! Grimm…jow ¡N… no aaaahhh! det… ten... teee no... t… taaaan... fu… fuertee por favor Grimm… jow… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww! - Gritó Ichigo como pudo, completamente desesperado sintiendo las brutales embestidas del Arrancar que arremetían con furia contra su abusada entrada, podía sentir la sangre de sus muñecas escurriendo por sus brazos, Pantera, fiel compañera de su amo y el causante de aquella sádica tortura le tenía firmemente prisionero contra aquella pared sin escape.

Ichigo se sentía desfallecer, el dolor de sus muñecas era demasiado, sentía como la sangre que perdía comenzaba a afectarle lo que hacía flaquear aún mucho más sus fuerzas. Grimmjow le embestía con furia una y otra y otra vez abusando su ya lastimada entrada, pero aún así Ichigo no podía evitar sentir una poderosa vergüenza apoderarse de su mente y alma al disfrutar cada una de aquellas embestidas que tan perfectamente le conducían a un placer carnal sin limites. Aunque quisiera negarlo, quisiera evitarlo, quisiera repudiarlo y poder acabar él mismo con el Sexta Espada, aquellas sanciones de dolor y placer que el Arrancar tan perfectamente infligía en su cuerpo con aquella bestialidad propia de aquella salvaje pantera, comenzaban a llevarle al clímax, su pene oculto bajo las ropas de Shinigami goteaba como una fuente por el liquido seminal que escurría en cuantiosas cantidades, su mismo cuerpo le traicionaba del mismo modo en que lo hacían su fuerzas, pero a pesar de eso, para la profunda vergüenza de su alma y el repudio de su mente, él, Ichigo fucking Kurosaki estaba disfrutando de aquella placentera tortura sádica.

- ¿Te gusta como te follo Ichigo? – Mencionó Grimmjow maliciosamente de la nada, sabiendo perfectamente por las honestas reacciones del cuerpo de Ichigo, que la fresa estaba disfrutando cada puto segundo de aquella deliciosa tortura que él mismo le causaba a su cuerpo, y para realzar su punto con total y absoluto malévolo descaro condujo una de sus manos al miembro de Ichigo y comenzó a masturbarlo expertamente logrando deliciosamente la reacción y las palabras que sabía no podrían escapar de esa sabrosa boca de su Shinigami.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW! ¡GRIIIIIIIMM! NO YO… MIERDA… GRIMMJOW YO… - Ichigo trataba de luchar con todas sus fuerzas evitando pronunciar aquellas palabras que el Sexta Espada quería oír, jamás le daría el gusto ni el placer al Espada de escuchar como aquella situación comenzaba a tonarse un infierno viviente para él, a pesar del dolor agónico que sentía en su cuerpo, la sensación del pene de Grimmjow abusando su ano tan deliciosamente con aquellas perfectas envestidas de placer que le hacían comenzar a perder la cordura, la mano de Grimmjow cálida, callosa, gruesa tocar su miembro, recorrer toda su longitud y esparcir su propio semen por toda su extensión facilitándole la fricción, comenzaban a volverle loco de deseo, el calor de su cuerpo, el sudor recorriendo por su cuerpo, el calor sofocante, la respiración de Grimmjow en su nuca, los propios gemidos y jadeos del Arrancar, el propio sudor del abdomen de Grimmjow, la sensación de su pene cálido y palpitante dilatando su ano todo aquello comenzaba a maniatarlo, el calor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo como un abrazador incendio, ya no podía aguantar más, no podía negarlo más, sus mejillas estaba enrojecidas al extremo por la propia vergüenza y la propia lucha de intentar negar aquella desgarradora y retorcida sucia verdad que por más que deseara ya no podía ocultar.

- ¡SI GRIMMJOW! ME GUSTA COMO ME FOLLAS, MIERDA, ¡CON...TI...NÚA A...SIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAWW DUELE MU...CHO... A… A... HÓGAME DE PLA...CER POR FAVOR GRIMM… JOW ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW! ¡ME... GUS...TA COMO LO HAA... CESS! – Gimió con todas sus fuerzas Ichigo, sintiendo como en ese punto de su extrema calentura y su febril estado, lo único que necesitaba era que Grimmjow le follara, le hiciera sentir el placer y pudiera alcanzar el clímax que tanto necesitaba por semejante agonía, por lo mismo comenzó a llorar por todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que se había arremolinado trágicamente en su pecho por odiar y repudiar los actos sucios del Espada, pero por desearlos con toda la agonía de su calenturienta alma excitada en llamas e inflamada por el deseo y la lujuria que dominaban total y absolutamente su cuerpo.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas fogosas palabras salir de la boca del Shinigami sintió como un poderoso espasmo de deseo recorría completamente su cuerpo, aquellas sucias palabras pecaminosas y eróticas de la boca de Ichigo se sentían como puta gloria. El Arrancar no podía creer las palabras insólitas llenas de perversión y morbosidad que habían salido del puritano Shinigami que con tanto esmero había luchado para impedir que él, el poderoso espada Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez profanara una y otra vez ese delicioso cuerpo virginal del mocoso que había tenido el puto placer de desflorar de la manera más sádica en la que había clavado a su fiel Pantera en las propias manos del pelinaranja disfrutando de los intensos gritos de dolor que el Shinigami había soltado, amaba sentir el olor de la excitación de Ichigo emanar del delicioso cuerpo que con tantas putas ganas había deseado profanar desde hace tanto tiempo, amaba poder sentir el intoxicante aroma de la sangre que tanto amaba…

El Arrancar poseía una naturaleza violenta, aquello era un hecho innegable y en aquella batalla, la violencia, los golpes la lucha le habían dejado excitado a un punto inimaginable en el que había tomado al mocoso por la fuerza, le había desgarrado y sacado las ropas necesarias para tenerlo ahí a su mereced, abusándolo, violándolo, embistiéndolo, profanándolo, haciéndolo suyo y torturándolo como solo él podía hacerlo, de aquella manera tan perfecta en la que sus calculadoras estocadas habían dado en el punto clave del interior del Shinigami al punto de hacer al mocoso jadear y suplicar por aquel placer en el que él, Grimmjow, Sexta Espada, del ejercito de los Arrancar estaba más que complacido de ahogar al Shinigami.

- ¿Qué te gusta como lo hago? ¡JA NO ME JODAS MOCOSO! Eres mío Shinigami, no olvides tus putas palabras, porque después de esta noche, vas a ser mío para siempre ¡Kurosaki! ¡Serás mío y me pertenecerás! Esto no es nada en comparación a lo que puedo hacerte y darte, después de tenerme en tu jodido cuerpo follándote toda la puta noche y después de llenarte con mi semen, ningún otro hombre podrá tocarte. Me perteneces Shinigami. - Mencionó el Arrancar en un intenso arrebato que sólo el pelinaranja podía causar en él, mientras lamía descaradamente y sin ningún reparo el cuello del Shinigami y la espalda de éste. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Ichigo temblaba bajo su propio cuerpo por los espasmos de placer que le recorrían y aquellas corrientes eléctricas de placer y deseo que el mismo se encargaba de causar en ese delicioso y dulce cuerpo que más que a fresas sabía a pura gloria y se sentía como el cielo.

Para Grimmjow, cada parte del Shinigami se sentía como el cielo, su cuello, su espalda, su entrada siendo follada e invadida por su pene, su esencia a fresas, el sudor que le recorría la espalda, el olor a sexo, excitación y semen y el metálico y fuerte aroma a la dulce e intoxicante sangre que seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de su delicioso Shinigami, todos aquellos factores volvían cada vez más loco de placer y deseo al Espada que seguía follando al Shinigami con unas increíbles ganas y una bestialidad propia de un Hollow como él; sin embargo, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo del mocoso, dirigió su mano izquierda que hasta entonces había estado sosteniendo y jalando duramente el cabello de Ichigo para apretar sus pezones con fuerza y posteriormente masturbar con más ímpetu y habilidad el miembro goteante de éste por las masturbaciones previas.

- ¿Te gusta como te toco Shinigami? ¿Te gusta como se sienten mis embestidas follándote hasta desfallecer de placer? ¿Te gusta como se siente mi mano en tu puto pene cubierto y goteando con tu propio semen por como te torturo? – Preguntó Grimmjow sádicamente, sabiendo perfectamente el fuerte impacto que tendrían sus aniquilantes, obscenas palabras en el puritano Shinigami que desde hace mucho había sucumbido a los pecados de la carne.

- Eso t… tenlo... p… por se… guro… ¡AAAAAWW! ¡SIIIIIIIII SIGUE A… SIIIIIIII!

¡Y HAZ… LO MAAAAS FUER…TE Y DURO! ¡POR... FAVOOR! ¡GRIMM!

- Suplicó Ichigo, sin poder evitar disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que el Arrancar le hacía sentir al masturbar su miembro de aquella forma, recorriendo su mano una vez más húmeda con su propio semen por toda la base con una habilidad digna de un profesional del sexo como su Espada. La sensación que sentía, sus testículos hinchados por la acumulación de sangre en ellos, las embestidas de Grimmjow furiosas y placenteras, las inmorales palabras pecaminosas que el Arrancar le susurraba al oído mientras con su lengua recorría su cuello, su nuca, su espalda y a veces introducía descaradamente en sus oídos le estaban llevando directo al clímax.

- ¡Dime que me perteneces SHINIGAMI! ¡ DIME QUE ERES MÍO ICHIGO! ¡DIME QUE SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE FOLLARTE DE ESTA FORMA! ¡DILE A TODOS LOS QUE LEAN ESTA MIERDA QUE ERES MÍO Y TE ENCANTA COMO TE FOLLO SADICAMENTE PORQUE ERES UN PUTO MASOQUISTA! – Ordenó el Espada al Shinigami, cegado por el deseo, el poder de poseer al pelinaranja, de clamarlo como suyo y dominarlo y conquistarlo completamente como tanto había deseado.

- ¿¡QUI...ERES QUE LO DIGA!? ¿QUIERES QUE LO DIGA MALDITO ARRANCAR? ¡ME PUEDES FOLLAR CUANDO SE TE DE LA PUTA GANA!

¡Y SI QUIEREN LEERLO HAGANLO! ¡PARA QUE VEAN COMO LO HA... CE! Y ¡PA… RA QUE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW! VEAN QUE TAM... BIÉN… ME AAAAAAAW ¡ME GUSTA! – Exclamó Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas y a todo pulmón sintiendo como ahora contrariamente a las lágrimas de vergüenza que había derramado, lágrimas de puro gozo comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas sin cesar.

La euforia de aquellas palabras, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el placer extremo nublando sus sentidos, las palabras sucias de Grimmjow resonando una y otra vez como un tormentoso eco en su mente sin poder acallarlas maniatándole, las embestidas del pene de Grimmjow, el falo del Arrancar clavado hasta el fondo, rojo, venoso, hinchado y palpitando intensamente en su ano, el agarre del Arrancar en su cintura clavando sus propias uñas en estas, todas aquellas sensaciones, la vergüenza de haber confesado frente a los ojos curiosos de aquellos que leían, esa brutal escena de sumisión frente a la dominancia del Arrancar, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza extrema, todo aquello le estaban acercando segundo a segundo a un clímax que sabía que jamás antes en su aburrida vida de Shinigami había experimentando y deseaba probar con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Mierda Ichigo, eres un puto masoquista, voy a llenarte con mi semen Ichi, voy a llenarte hasta el fondo para que mi semen, mi semilla y me esencia, permanezcan en tu culo. Todos van a sentir mi esencia en ti Ichi, y nadie más que yo podrá tocarte. ¿Te gustaría eso Ichi? ¿Te gustaría ser mío para siempre? - Decía el Sexta sintiendo como la estrechez de Ichigo le aprisionaba más fuertemente podía sentir sus propios testículos a punto de explotar del mismo modo en que su pene contraído por las paredes anales de Ichigo le conducían al clímax, quería escuchar las palabras del Shinigami, quería grabar en su mente y tener la total y absoluta certeza que después de reclamar al Shinigami, llenarle con hasta la ultima gota de su esencia, el Shinigami le pertenecería para siempre.

- ¡Dímelo Kurosaki! ¿Te gustaría ser mío para siempre? ¿Pertenecerme? – Repitió autoritariamente el Sexta y su voz sensual y profunda resonó en la mente de Ichigo haciéndole despabilarse de su estado de placer y euforia para responderle inmediatamente:

- YAAA TE LO HE DI... CHO ¡MU... CHAS VECES! ¡SABES QUE S…SÍ! TIENES TO... DO EL DERE...CHO DE DE HACERME...TUYOO ¡GRIMM!

SIEM… PRE SERÉ AAWW ¡TUYOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAWWW!

- Expresó febrilmente Ichigo sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar por el fuerte orgasmo que estaba apunto de liberar, pero antes de que pudiera correrse y liberar el intenso chorro de semen que estaba seguro saldría de su propio pene por la intensa prolongación de su orgasmo, sintió como Grimmjow apretaba firmemente su miembro impidiéndole en aquel firme y perfecto agarre su tan deseado orgasmo para así lograr su alivio.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras de Ichigo sintió como perdía toda la puta sanidad mental que hasta ese entonces había intentado controlar, aquellas palabras de Ichigo le llevaban al cielo y le conducían al puto paraíso, el Shinigami sería suyo, nadie podría tocarle, él sería el único que pudiera posar sus garras en aquel cuerpo delicioso que desde que había observado había deseado con toda la puta intensidad de su alma de Arrancar, quería que Ichigo fuera suyo, quería que Ichigo le perteneciera, quería ser el único con el derecho a reclamar a Ichigo Kurosaki como su propiedad y conquistarle como el jodido rey que era y por fin lo había logrado.

- Dime que soy tu rey Ichigo, dime que sólo tienes ojos para mí, dime que sólo me perteneces a mí y que ningún bastado hijo de puta como tu jodido Hollow, ¡el cabeza de piña, el Shinigami de los sakuras, y el jodido Quincy pueden tocarte! Dime que soy el único al que le perteneces. – Demandó Grimmjow, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba escuchar que el jodido mocoso, era suyo, que él sería su rey, que el Shinigami le pertenecería necesitaba saciar su insana obsesión por lo mismo necesitaba oír aquellas putas palabras.

- ¡AAAAAAAAARGH! ¡AHHWW! ¡SI SOY…TUUUUUUYO! ¡AAWWW! POR... QUE SIEMPRE SE... RÁS MI REY GRIMM… JOW… - Respondió el pelinaranja al oír las palabras demandantes de Grimmjow que le hacían perder la cordura, la voz sensual de Grimmjow resonando cerca de sus oídos, el aliento refrescante y jadeante de Grimmjow en su cuello, su voz sensual y profunda, el tono demandante y posesivo, aquello además de las envestidas, las caricias, la masturbación, Ichigo ya no podía, simplemente no podía resistir un solo segundo más y cuando sintió a Grimmjow apretar uno de sus pezones con sus dedos y torcerlo duramente a más no poder erectándole, sintió que simplemente había llegado el momento, incapaz de seguir formando pensamientos coherentes, pronunció por última vez antes de perder el sentido de la realidad:

- ¡AAWWW! ¡ERES MI PUTO REY ! ¡AWWWW! AAAAAWW ¡ME VEN... GO! ¡AAAAWWW! ¡GRIMMM DURO! - Gritó Ichigo con toda la pasión y excitación que sentía dada la situación en la que se encontraba, quería pertenecerle al Sexta, quería ser propiedad de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, quería poder sentir al Arrancar tomarle una y otra y otra vez de aquella forma salvaje en la que le había tomado aquella noche, quería que Grimmjow le embistiera quería que Grimmjow le doblegara, quería que Grimmjow le follara una y otra vez hasta caer rendido y poder sentirse tan completo del Arrancar hasta desfallecer, por ello incapaz de poder negar aquella desbordante pasión que parecía casi explotar de su corazón, gritó aquellas palabras con todas sus fuerzas.

Ichigo sabía que desde aquella noche ya nada podría volver a ser el mismo, nunca podría volver a mirar al Arrancar con los mismos ojos sin perderse en los profundos orbes zafiros que eran los ojos azules de su ahora amante. Ichigo sentía el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo y mojando cada lugar recóndito de este, podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón acelerado y como este amenazaba con salir de su pecho desbocado, respiraba entrecortadamente intentando respirar como podía. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, jadeaba una y otra vez y otra vez intentando respirar sin morir ahogado, sus mejillas imposiblemente coloradas por la vergüenza, la pasión, la excitación que toda aquella situación le estaba causando. Sus ojos semiabiertos por las copiosas lagrimas que le impedían poder ver y en su mente en su cuerpo convulsionando por las oleadas de placer podía sentir como de pronto todo se nublaba y comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente podía sentir su orgasmo amenazando con hacerle desfallecer, podía sentir como se corría incluso si sabía que aquello era prácticamente imposible debido al intenso agarre con el que Grimmjow había tomado su pene para impedirle aquel privilegio, pero aún así había gritado que se corría suplicando internamente en aquel semejante estado catatónico para que el hombre que le había doblegado de semejante forma se compadeciera y le permitiera encontrar aquel alivio deseado que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó aquellas palabras supo que había llegado su acabose, el escuchar a Ichigo gritar semejantes palabras significó su fin, por lo mismo, permitiéndole al Shinigami encontrar su alivio tan deseado, soltó el pene de su Shinigami y sintió como Ichigo convulsionaba y de pronto en un fuerte espasmo se derramaba explosivamente manchando y llenando de su semen la puta pared que le servía como apoyo, el orgasmo de su Shinigami había sido tan jodidamente intenso que las gotas de semen en aquel chorro habían salpicado para todos los lados.

Ichigo al sentir a Grimmjow retirar la mano de su pene, sintió como sin poder evitarlo se corría violentamente en un intenso orgasmo, sentía como gota tras gota su pene se vaciaba completamente, se sentía desfallecer y jamás había sentido algo semejante, sentía como si hubiera muerto y se encontrara en el cielo flotando, su visión nublada por diversos puntos blancos, sentía como podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón y su respiración agitada y como a su alrededor todo parecía desaparecer para sumergirlo en un intenso estado de constante placer. No obstante, cuando escuchó como Grimmjow daba un gutural jadeo, sintió como el Espada comenzaba a derramarse en su interior.

- ¡MIERDA ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gimió el Sexta al sentir al pelinaranja tener un orgasmo devastador y sentir las paredes del ano del mocoso apretarle, su propio pene se contraía con una fuerza abrumadora y por lo mismo incapaz de poder contenerse, sintió como su semilla comenzaba a salir de su pene llenando el interior de Ichigo, y cuyo cuerpo parecía reaccionar por sí solo comenzando a tragar hambrientamente todo la leche que pudiera ofrecerle.

Ichigo sentía como el Arrancar le llenaba de aquel semen viscoso y caliente, se sentía como si el Arrancar le llenara con litros de éste, Ichigo no pudo más que sonrojarse aún más y dejar salir un suspiro como pudo, aún intentando recuperar su respiración agitada.

- ¡Aawww! ¡Maldición! ¡Grimm… JOW! ¡AWWW! - Dejo salir Ichigo de su boca, sintiendo como el semen de Grimmjow permanecía en su interior, el Arrancar le había dado tanta leche que sus mejillas enrojecían a más no poder de la vergüenza, si Ichigo hubiera sido una chica sabía que el Arrancar le hubiera dejado embarazado al instante con aquel potente liquido del semental hombre que le había follado de aquella forma tan bestial. No obstante, aquella sensación de tener su ano lleno del semen del Espada le hacía simplemente desfallecer más aún por el placer. Sin embargo, súbitamente sin poder evitarlo, sintió como sus rodillas parecían colapsar y caería mientras que sus manos clavadas con Pantera se desgarrarían aún más.

Grimmjow por su parte, quien aún se encontraba disfrutando de las replicas de su brutal espasmo, sintió como se vaciaba por completo y depositaba hasta la ultima gota de su semen en el ano de Ichigo dispuesto a recibirle, colapsó durante unos cuantos segundos sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo recargado sobre su espalda. No obstante cuando sintió como las piernas del Shinigami comenzaban a ceder por la enorme presión y Pantera desgarraba más aún las muñecas de éste, escuchó a Ichigo lanzar un fuerte grito.

- ¡AAWWWWW GRIIIM! POR... FAVOR SACA TU ESPADA DE MIS MANOS, MIS PIER… NAS ¡YA NO AAGUAANTAAAN! ¡AAAWW VAMOS BAA...KAA! ¡ME DUE...LE! ¡SACA TU PANTERA! - Gritó Ichigo fuertemente al sentir como la espada que hasta entonces había estado clavada en sus manos parecía matarle del dolor. Grimmjow al escuchar aquel grito y suplica de su Shinigami reaccionó rápidamente y con la habilidad que siempre le había caracterizado, quitó a su fiel Pantera lo que causó un fuerte grito por parte de Ichigo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW GRIIIIIIIIIIMMM! – Exclamó Ichigo al sentir como Grimmjow retiraba a Pantera, el hermoso pelinaranja sintió que colapsaría y daría de lleno contra el suelo. No obstante, antes de caer pudo sentir como Grimmjow le tomaba fuertemente y lo cargaba estilo nupcial. Cuando Grimmjow luego de retirar a pantera vio como Ichigo caería, subió sus hakama y con la rapidez que siempre le había caracterizado, cargó en un ágil movimiento a su fresa estilo nupcial, para ese entonces Grimmjow ya se había recuperado rápidamente de su orgasmo y al parecer Ichigo también.

- ¿Grimm…? ¿Grimmjow? Gra… cias - Expresó Ichigo tímidamente al sentir al Arrancar cargarle estilo nupcial, pensando que el bastardo que le había violado le dejaría caer. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir sus ojos pudo comprender exactamente la razón de porqué no había caído al suelo como pensaba extrañado de ver a la pantera cargarle amorosamente entre sus brazos. El solo pensamiento hizo que Ichigo se sonrojara al observar detalladamente como Grimmjow, el mismo que le había violado salvajemente ahora le cargaba dulcemente entre sus brazos y le miraba con preocupación. – Aquella mirada de Grimmjow cargada de preocupación, aquellos ojos azules intensos que siempre le había mirado con manía y desprecio, pero ahora llenos de un brillo indescifrable y de una emoción que Ichigo no podía poner en palabras, hacían que su corazón diera un terrible vuelco, y latiera extrañamente acelerado sin poder comprender, por qué razón la calidez del pecho de Grimmjow, la sutileza, gentileza e insólita suavidad con la que aquel brutal y salvaje Espada le cargaba ahora, le hacían sentir de aquella manera tan serena.

- "Grimmjow" – Pensó Ichigo para sus adentros, sonrojándose aún más hermosamente, con aquel bello tono rosáceo que hacía lucir sus mejillas tan encantadoras y que le daba un aire de inocencia angelical sumamente arrebatador para cualquier que le viera, para el joven Shinigami, el hecho de ver a Grimmjow en aquel estado tan vulnerable, sus cabellos azules desparramados y aplastados por el sudor como si frente a sus ojos tuviera a un adorable gatito mojado, los ojos de Grimmjow brillando con una emoción que no era ira, odio, obsesión o manía y la expresión serena de Grimmjow en su rostro además de aquella mueca de preocupación intensa, hacían lucir al terrible y mortal Arrancar inofensivo, por ello Ichigo no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar que ante aquella visión el Arrancar lucía sumamente adorable, atractivo y como nunca encantador. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando oyó la sensual y profunda voz del Espada con un tono cargado como jamás de preocupación:

- Ichi, mierda ¿estás bien? - Mencionó preocupado el Sexta, sin despegar su vista un solo segundo de aquel hermoso y vulnerable angelical y fascinante Shinigami que sin desear aceptarlo siempre había deseado y ahora que lo poseía, podía finalmente amarlo...

Grimmjow lo sabía y siempre lo había sabido, pero como un jodido y puto maldito cobarde, había intentado negarlo y huir de sus verdaderos putos sentimientos, el Shinigami le obsesionaba, le cautivaba, le enloquecía, le fascinaba, le confundía, le maniataba, le tentaba, por ello simplemente LO ODIABA, pero en el fondo de todas aquellas confusas emociones jodidamente humanas de las que quería deshacerse y las cuales siempre había dicho que le importaban una mierda, se escondía una verdad absoluta que muchas veces había intentado negar, sentía atracción por el Shinigami, fascinación, admiración y todos aquellos putos y confusos sentimientos habían desencadenado la respuesta de todas y cada una de sus psicópatas acciones, AMOR, esa era la respuesta de todo. ¿Cómo podía un Arrancar sin corazón, un puto Hollow como él sentir semejante mierda en su alma? Francamente Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez no tenía ni puta idea, la única mierda que le importaba era que el Shinigami era suyo y ahora le poseía. ¿Necesitaba más explicación que esa mierda? Francamente no, por lo mismo le importaba un carajo lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, se sentía como un puto rey y eso le bastaba para ser como podrían llamarlo los humanos de ese mundo, "feliz".

- Ichi… - Repitió Grimmjow, cuando dejo de lados sus pensamientos e insólitamente sin poder evitar la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento, preguntó una vez más:

- ¿Estás bien? – Y cuando escuchó la respuesta de aquella hermosa belleza que le observaba con unos fascinantes ojos marrones, sintió como la presión que había sentido en su pecho cuando pensó que el pelinaranja caería y sus manos se desgarrarían, cesaba, pues Ichigo le respondió:

- Sí... gracias… Grimmjow – Respondió Ichigo sin poder creer en aquella nueva faceta que jamás había visto del Arrancar, sorprendido por la propia dulzura que aquel mortal Hollow podía expresar con tan sólo una simple mirada y aquellas palabras. No obstante, cuando Grimmjow volvió a cuestionarle se sorprendió aún más y sintió como algo insólito nacía al mismo tiempo en su propio interior, específicamente en su corazón.

- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó el Arrancar preocupado al observar aún la sangre escurriendo por las muñecas de... su... amado. El Arrancar no quería admitirlo pero incluso aunque fuera un puto Hollow sin esa mierda de corazón con el que Ulquiorra parecía tan obsesionado, había llegado a querer, desear y amar a esa obstinada fresa que por fin había reclamado como suya, a pesar de toda la negación a la que se había internamente enfrentado.

- Só… sólo un poco, pero… estoy bien – Respondió Ichigo dulcemente, se sentía como una entupida colegiala sonrojada y tímida en semejante situación en los brazos de Grimmjow, pero había agotado todas y cada una de sus energías en aquella batalla con el Espada, su lucha por lograr su escape y más aún en esa actividad sexual con el Arrancar, en este punto, estaba demasiado agotado como para recobrar su inquebrantable espíritu de hierro y voluntad de acero.

- Lo siento mucho, Ichigo yo... no quería hacerte daño, mierda Ichigo yo... – Intentó decir Grimmjow incapaz de completar sus palabras, el Arrancar no quería aceptarlo, ¿cómo mierda se habían vuelto las cosas de semejante manera? ¿Cómo mierda había perdido el control y había torturado a Ichigo de esa forma al punto de causarle semejante daño? ¿Por qué mierda no había podido controlarse y había terminando actuando como una puta bestia? Él no quería hacerle daño a Ichigo, pero la fresa le había vuelto loco y más aún le había prácticamente suplicado que le follara, más y más duro.

- Mierda Ichigo yo... – Grimmjow no podía continuar con aquellas palabras, jamás las había dicho, jamás las había expresado y en todo el puto tiempo que llevaba visitando la ciudad de Karakura, si bien había oído a numerosos humanos expresarlas con otros jamás pensó que llegaría un momento en que él sería el único que las diría, intentando ganar insólitamente coraje para lograrlo, tomó con delicadeza las manos heridas de Ichigo, las manos de éste estaban horriblemente perforadas y con profundas heridas producto de Pantera, sabía que la mocosa de las hadas podría curarlas, pero a pesar de eso quiso poder sanarlas él mismo, y por ello tomando con una suavidad nada común en un ser temperamental y violento como él, comenzó a besarlas dulcemente con cuidado sintiendo como de pronto por un segundo la respiración de Ichigo se detenía.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras de Grimmjow salir de sus labios con un tono de voz incierto y cargado de lo que parecía ser un sentimiento que jamás había percibido en Grimmjow: _remordimiento_, sintió como su propio corazón parecía hundirse ante el pensamiento de saber que el Espada se sentía herido, y cuando sintió como Grimmjow tomaba sus manos heridas y aún sangrando y en ellas depositaba suave besos, sintió que su respiración se detenía y dejo de respirar por unos cuantos segundos. No obstante, lógicamente cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se volvió imperiosa, retomó el ritmo y fue en ese momento, en ese segundo, en ese instante que Grimmjow le dijo:

- Te amo, fresa - Expresó Grimmjow, desnudando completamente su alma frente al Shinigami en aquellas simples palabras, simples dos palabras, que había dicho de la nada, pero que representaban siempre un impacto profundo para cualquiera que las escuchara y en este caso, dos simples palabras que reflejaban a su propia manera la razón clara como el cristal de porque el inusual, particular, peculiar y especial Arrancar había actuado de aquella manera basada puramente en instintos por una obsesión tormentosa de aquellos sentimientos que sentía por el Shinigami, y que por fin había podido descifrar como amor, el amor del que tanto hablaban en aquel puto mundo y que ahora por fin sentía en su propia alma de Arrancar.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó al Espada pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió como por un segundo el mundo se detenía y todo de pronto perdía sentido, sintió como de pronto todo parecía irreal como si hubiera caído en la dimensión desconocida o estuviera atrapado en una insólita y abrumadora pesadilla, pero no, aquello era la pura realidad. Grimmjow le amaba, el Arrancar le amaba, el Arrancar le deseaba, el Arrancar estaba obsesionado con él, le quería, el Arrancar quería poseerle y lo poseería para siempre, porque a pesar de todo la verdad era que Ichigo también le amaba… le amaba…

- "Lo amo" – Pensó Ichigo y una vez más aquel día se preguntó así mismo: _¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? ¿En que momento las cosas se habían vuelto de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso?_ – Ichigo ya no lo recordaba y francamente en ese punto ya no le importaba, Grimmjow le amaba y lo había descubierto de la peor forma posible, había visto el lado sádico, malévolo, demoniaco y violento del Espada, pero también había sentido en carne propia el lado dominante, pasional y fogoso del Arrancar y ahora podía sentir en su propio corazón el lado dulce, tierno y amoroso de la Sexta Espada, aunque el sólo hecho de pensar en Grimmjow de aquella manera le perturbaba porque "dulzura, ternura y gentileza" eran palabras que no le venían a Grimmjow para nada, pero a pesar de todo Grimmjow tenía un alma y del mismo modo podía sentir como él con la única diferencia que el hermoso pelinaranja poseía un corazón que curiosamente ahora le pertenecía al Espada.

- No te preocupes Grimmjow… Estoy bien… yo… también te amo… baka - Respondió Ichigo automáticamente sin pensar bien en lo que respondía, confesando que él también amaba al Sexta, lo había dicho fluidamente sin ninguna duda ante su respuesta. No obstante cuando abrió los ojos fuertemente y se dio cuenta de lo que decía, la realidad le cayó de golpe.

¿Grimmjow le amaba? ¿Grimmjow realmente le amaba, el psicópata Arrancar, la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez le amaba? Ichigo no podía creerlo, pero estaba feliz de aquello, perdido en los hermosos ojos de su amante, le miró durante largos segundos perdiéndose en aquellos depredadores ojos que tantas veces había visto durante sus batallas cambiar de un azul profundo a un curioso tono verde azulado y cuando desvió su mirada por un segundo para salir de aquel trance y hechizo que el mirar a los ojos de Grimmjow le provocaba, escuchó como el Arrancar le preguntaba:

- Mierda Ichi, ¿lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Grimmjow dudoso... ¿podría Ichigo perdonarle después de todo? ¿Podría el Shinigami realmente decir sinceramente aquellas palabras? El Arrancar necesitaba poder oír aquella respuesta mientras dejaba de besar las manos de aquella hermosa belleza frente a sus ojos para vendar con los restos de su chaqueta que se había quitado las manos heridas y aún sangrantes de su Shinigami y futuro amante.

- ¡Te amo Grimmjow! ¡No me hagas repetirlo grandísimo baka! – Respondió Ichigo avergonzado intentando desviar su mirada. No obstante, volvió su rostro para una vez más mirar profundamente al Arrancar a los ojos y con una seriedad escalofriante, pero con una inusual sonrisa que le hacía ver encantador sobre todo porque ya no tenía su típico ceño fruncido, le respondió a Grimmjow seriamente:

- Te amo Grimmjow y siempre lo haré, después de todo planeo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, Grimm… – Respondió el Shinigami sustituto con una dulzura y convicción deslumbrante y ante aquellas palabras mandando a la mierda su orgullo el Sexta simplemente respondió:

- Mierda Ichigo, yo también te amo Ichi, te amo con toda mi puta alma Shinigami.- Respondió Grimmjow sin poder creer lo insólito de aquella situación, no podía creer que el jodido Shinigami le perdonara, después de toda la mierda que le había hecho pasar y aún así aquel Shinigami de enorme corazón era capaz de perdonarle y hablarle y responderle con amor y dulzura en cada una de sus putas palabras. Sin embargo, desde que había posado sus ojos en la fresa, sabía que el pelinaranja sería capaz de perdonar cada mierda que hiciera, esa era la naturaleza de Ichigo, compasivo y generoso incluso hasta con sus propios putos enemigos. Eso pensaba Grimmjow cuando la voz de Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos para decirle…

- Abrázame Grimmjow… Sólo quiero que me abraces y me lleves ¿sí? Ahora te pertenezco para siempre estupido Arrancar. – Fue lo que mencionó dulcemente el Shinigami besando suavemente la mejilla de Grimmjow para posteriormente contemplar con sus chocolatados y hermosos ojos profundos y llenos de sentimientos a aquel Arrancar que en aquella retorcida noche de pasión y lujuria le había robado el corazón.

El hermoso pelinaranja no sabía con exactitud que les depararía el futuro, Shinigami y Arrancar una extraña combinación, Ichigo no sabía que pensarían sus amigos, Rukia o Renji incluso su viejo ni mucho menos que mierda opinaría la jodida Sociedad de Almas, lo único que sabía con exactitud era que después de esa noche había pasado a ser propiedad de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, la Sexta Espada del ejercito de los Arrancar.

Ichigo se había enamorado del Espada, quizás siempre le había amado muy profundamente en su alma. No obstante, no había sido sino hasta esa noche que después de haber sentido y vivido todas aquellas emociones su corazón lo aceptaba, amaba a aquel Arrancar temperamental como el clima más insólito, salvaje como la criatura más primitiva, un Hollow, un Espada, Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pero le amaba y ahora lo único que deseaba era descansar, por ello había dejado salir de sus labios el deseo de ir a casa, pero también de aquella innegable verdad que ahora le pertenecía total y completamente al Arrancar y sería suyo para siempre.

Cuando Grimmjow escuchó las palabras del Shinigami no pudo más que compadecerse, y acariciar con una dulzura insólita por su siempre temperamental comportamiento, los cabellos anaranjados de la fresa, las muñecas de Ichigo habían dejado de sangrar y ahora le llevaría a casa, le daría una visita a la mocosa de las hadas para que fuera a curar a su amante, y cuando la noche acabara, el amanecer llegara y su Shinigami se encontrara en optimas condiciones, le visitaría nuevamente para resolver cualquier asunto pendiente entre ambos, pero debía dejar a su hermoso amante y largarse a esa mierda y basurero que era Hueco Mundo para no despertar ninguna sospecha con aquella mierda que era la Sociedad de Almas. Grimmjow tampoco sabía que mierda pasaría en el futuro y francamente le importaba una jodida mierda, lo único que sabía con certeza era que ahora el Shinigami le pertenecía y sería suyo, y por lo mismo ningún hijo de puta más que él mismo podría tocarle.

- Como tú quieras Ichi - Mencionó el Arrancar y estrechando a la fresa contra su varonil y fornido pecho, acomodando sus ropas como pudo, le dio un apasionado beso, el primer beso que habían compartido en aquella noche, un beso en el que el Arrancar depositó cada uno de sus puros y honestos sentimientos que sentía por ese Shinigami, si bien era cierto que Grimmjow como un Hollow no tenia corazón, el hermoso Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki había robado su alma, irónicamente el alma de Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez…

Ichigo sintió aquel beso de Grimmjow y todos los sentimientos que en él depositaba el propio Espada, el Sexta lo amaba, podía sentirlo en aquel pasional y dulce beso que Grimmjow le había entregado, podía sentirlo en el abrazo sobre protector que la pantera le daba y en como el Arrancar al separarse le miraba con una dulzura que jamás pensó posible en un ser como aquel que ahora era su Arrancar.

- Te amo Grimmjow y no me cansaré de decirlo - Expresó suavemente Ichigo, casi en un susurro, pero un susurro de amor que hubiera derretido el corazón del Arrancar si éste hubiera poseído uno. No obstante, un susurro que pudo llegar hasta lo más profundo del alma del Arrancar...

- Lo sé Ichi, lo sé, y tú siempre serás mi fresa Ichi, te amo jodido Shinigami, ahora duerme fresita y recupera tus jodidas fuerzas. – Respondió típicamente Grimmjow pues jamás dejaría de ser el bastardo que era.

- Grimmjow – Susurró Ichigo suavemente, sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y agregó: ¿estarás a mi lado cuando despierte? - Preguntó Ichigo temeroso, pensando por un segundo que todo aquello no había sido más que un dulce sueño irreal del que pronto despertaría para enfrentarse con la horrible y cruel realidad en la que después de haber presenciado aquella dulzura y amor de Grimmjow, todo eso no sería más que una mentira, al despertar Grimmjow desaparecería y volverían a odiarse a muerte o Grimmjow le odiaría aunque el mismo amara al Espada perdidamente. No obstante cuando escuchó las palabras de Grimmjow supo que sus miedos no poseían ningún fundamento, aquella era la total y absoluta realidad… Grimmjow le amaba y él le correspondía, no había otra verdad más que esa...

- ¿Tú que mierda crees estupido Shinigami? – Respondió secamente Grimmjow, e Ichigo sonrío al escuchar su respuesta.

- Tsk, ahora y siempre Ichi, ahora y siempre... - Respondió simplemente Grimmjow con su típica sonrisa socarrona enseñando sus blancos y perfectos caninos con todo el orgullo que siempre le había caracterizado, y sin esperar un sólo segundo más que la fresa dijera otra palabra, tomó a Ichigo firmemente y utilizando sonido se alejó de aquel lugar con aquella fresa que ahora era de su exclusiva propiedad, y una muy hermosa y temperamental que a partir de esa noche le pertenecería para siempre.

Ichigo al sentir al Espada no pudo más que sonrojarse una vez más aquel día. No obstante, el cansancio se apodero de él y cayó profundamente dormido, mientras Grimmjow le cargaba. Cuando Grimmjow observó a su fresa caer rendida no pudo más que sentir el fuerte impulso de besarlo y le dio un beso en la frente, casto y puro, sin ninguna malicia un beso de respeto por aquella hermosa presa que había conseguido esa noche y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con su preciosa carga en los brazos continuo su camino...

Y así en aquella noche después de un inesperado giro de completa brutalidad, lujuria, pasión y violencia a tiernos momentos de amor y cariño entre la Sexta Espada y el Shinigami sustituto, Grimmjow se llevó a Ichigo cargando en sus brazos, mientras la joven fresa irónicamente dormida se aferraba firmemente al cuello y pecho de éste como si inconscientemente supiera que desde esa noche su vida dependería de ello. Ni el pelinaranja ni el peliazul sabían que le depararía el futuro, cuál sería su destino o qué sorpresas les tendría reservadas la sociedad de Almas, pero de lo que ambos estaban seguros era que a partir de esa noche se pertenecerían para siempre el uno a otro.

Por siempre y para siempre hasta el final de sus días luego de una inesperada noche de pasión cargada de lujuria y sorpresas, en las que ambos seres habían descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor que les habían unido y les unirían en esa y ciertamente en muchas otras inesperadas _noches de pasión_…

FIN

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este nuevo capitulo! Y ahora las respuestas para los reviews:

**AlexOkami: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir mi historia! Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo. Me alegro que el anterior te haya gustado y de verdad espero que este sea de tu agrado. Muchos saludos y ojala estés bien.


	16. Entrega de Amor

¡Hola! Ha pasado un largo largo tiempo, pero por fin estoy terminando mi año académico, el 18 de enero tendré vacaciones por lo mismo no he podido dedicarme a escribir como quisiera. Sin embargo, he aquí otro one-shot con lemon y mucho amor entre Grimm e Ichi, ojala lo disfrute y desde ya muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos y apoyo. Sin más que decir he aquí el one shot de mi pareja yaoi favorita que he titulado:

**Entrega de Amor**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow x Ichigo**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la ciudad de Karakura y los intensos rayos del sol elevaban más aún la temperatura. Sin embargo, a pesar del sofocante clima que reinaba en la ciudad, el viento frío que soplaba otorgaba alivio a sus habitantes. No obstante, en una casa de la ciudad de Karakura, cierto Shinigami Sustituto se retorcía en la cama por el calor intenso que le sofocaba y que no podía extinguir por ningún medio, pues era un calor interno producto del asfixiante sentimiento de deseo que le recorría y azotaba en corrientes eléctricas, por lo mismo incapaz de poder evitarlo un solo segundo, dejándose llevar por su lujuria mencionó aquellas palabras que jamás pensó que saldrían tan directa, coqueta y osadamente de su boca…

- ¿Te gusta mi nueva tanga Grimmjow? Ven y sácala, lo que hay debajo de ella te pertenece Grimm, soy tuyo Grimmjow – Mencionó sensualmente, el hermoso Shinigami sustituto conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki, mientras miraba con una intensidad apasionante y deslumbrante a su amante peli azul: el poderoso y violento Espada y Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Los ojos del atractivo peli naranja brillaban con una intensidad penetrante y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el deseo y la lujuria que tan perfectamente se reflejaban en ellas. Tenía sus cabellos naranjos alborotados y desordenados por el sudor que se había impregnado en ellos, y sobre sus hombros portaba su típico Shihakusho de Shinigami con la particularidad de que en esta ocasión resbalaba sensualmente por uno de sus hombros, permitiendo observar su perfecto abdomen bien trabajado y su sensual silueta escultural, deliciosa, apetecible e incitante que a cada segundo excitaba más y más a la Sexta Espada que como una pantera al acecho esperaba devorar con ansias a su presa, que como nunca se le entregaba en bandeja.

- Ven Grimmjow, tómame por favor Grimm. - Suplicó desesperadamente el Shinigami sustituto completamente excitado y dejándose llevar por el profundo y ardiente deseo que quemaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración excitada, su propio cuerpo y estado febril consumiéndolo por el deseo que le embargaba ante el simple pensamiento de imaginar a su amante el Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a la Sexta Espada follándolo bestialmente con la misma ferocidad y el mismo salvajismo con el que ambos combatían, y como evidencia de su deseo su pene estaba completamente erecto y goteando pre-semen, hinchado, rojo, palpitante y anhelando el alivio que sólo las manos callosas y gruesas o la húmeda y tibia cavidad bucal de su amante podían ofrecerle.

- Hazme tuyo Grimm, mi ano, mi pene, mi cuerpo, mis pezones, mi alma son tuyos Grimmjow - Susurró nuevamente Ichigo, pero en esta ocasión, con un sensual jadeo, tocando su cuerpo con sus propias manos imaginando que sus manos eran las manos del Arrancar que desde la distancia le miraba con un deseo y un fuego que se hubiera comparado con el del mismo infierno, pues era capaz de derretir hasta el iceberg más grande del mundo, por lo mismo, con esa simple mirada, Ichigo se sintió perdido y más ahogado en un mar de placer y deseo incontrolable.

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? Se preguntaba el joven Shinigami a sí mismo, pero el peli azul que le miraba con una intención predadora por poseerle, follarle, clamarle, morderle, sodomizarle y violarle todo el puto día y la puta noche, sabía la jodida respuesta a esa pregunta que el Shinigami, desesperado por encontrar alivio en su cuerpo agonizante en llamas de un adictivo deseo, se preguntaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichi? ¿Quieres que te de esto? - Mencionó el Arrancar con la sardónica sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, bajando su hakama lo suficiente para mostrarle a Ichigo aquello por lo que en su estado febril agonizaba y el peli naranja al verlo no pudo más que tragar duro y sentir como su boca se secaba, relamió sus labios como pudo y con una mirada agonizante al ver el pene de Grimmjow erecto con sus 25 centímetros, hinchado, rojo, cubierto de venas goteando con cuantioso semen y alzándose como un rey majestuoso listo para introducirse en su ano, le suplicó:

- Grimm, dámelo por favor... lo necesito - Suplicó Ichigo en aquella posición que hacía que el sexta quisiera abalanzarse como una puta bestia y abrirle las piernas al máximo, pasarlas sobre sus hombros y penetrarle con una furia incontenible para demostrarle quien era su rey y su dueño, Ichigo lucía, en aquella posición, simplemente hermoso:

El bello Shinigami sustituto se encontraba recostado boca arriba en aquella amplia y basta cama de dos plazas, se encontraba completamente desnudo exponiendo su deleitable piel bronceada, acariciada por los rayos del sol que tan bien habían acentuado cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que Grimmjow deseaba devorar como la pantera que era.

El Shinigami sustituto tenía su cabeza recargada en una cómoda almohada, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas haciéndole lucir simplemente adorable, encantador, apetecible y violable con ese adorable tinte que cubría su angelical rostro con semejante rubor maravilloso…

Las hebras de su cabello naranjo, sedoso y brillante más que la misma intensidad del sol, se encontraba aplastado por el sudor que el propio calor de su cuerpo había causado, dándole un aspecto más vulnerable, más sumiso más de uke para el sádico y dominante seme que era Grimmjow…

La respiración de Ichigo era entrecortada, jadeaba con dificultad y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada, sus hermosos pezones pequeños, resaltaban al estar rojos y erectos, e Ichigo los torcía y acariciaba con sus propias manos por el deseo que sentía recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo. Sentía tanto deseo, tanta necesidad que lo único que quería era que el Arrancar dejara de mirarle de aquella forma predadora y se abalanzara sobre su cuerpo...

- Por favor Grimm, hazme tuyo Grimmjow, necesito tu pene, tu semen, tu cuerpo, por favor tómame, penétrame, viólame, desgárrame, hiéreme. - Suplicó Ichigo avergonzado por el terrible deseo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al punto de hacerle expresar semejantes palabras que en su sano juicio, en condiciones normales, en un estado normal jamás en su vida se habría atrevido a pronunciar, y su voz profunda, varonil y vulnerable hacían que aquellas palabras tuvieran un impacto mucho más profundo para cualquiera que las osara escuchar.

Sin embargo, para el Shinigami era imposible contenerlas, y por lo mismo, sin poder evitar el intenso color rojo que adornaba sus mejillas y la vergüenza súbita que le había embargado, comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas debido a la intensa vergüenza y su terrible estado de vulnerabilidad sin dejar un solo segundo de acariciar, torcer, apretar y abusar con su mano derecha su pezón del mismo lado, mientras en su mano izquierda esparcía pre-semen para posteriormente abrir las piernas al máximo y exponer frente a esos profundos e intensos desgarradores ojos que poseía Grimmjow, su rosada entrada para deleite absoluto del Arrancar que sádicamente le observaba complacido, relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ichi? No pude oírte - Mencionó sádicamente el Arrancar con una sonrisa de sadismo puro adornado su atractivo rostro, y comenzando el mismo a masturbar su propio pene por la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba de ver como el Shinigami sufría conforme pasaba cada segundo...

- Grimm por favor - Volvió a repetir Ichigo sintiendo como en ese susurro casi jadeando se le iba la vida por el deseo que le consumía. ¿Por qué su cuerpo ardía de semejante manera? ¿Por qué no podía controlar su propio deseo? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo? Intentaba pensar sin éxito el Shinigami, deseando que de una maldita vez por todas Grimmjow le tomara, y cuando vio al Espada acercándose a su cuerpo, a la cama donde yacía expuesto para él y escuchó las palabras de éste, sintió como por fin parecía entender la respuesta.

- Impaciente, ¿no Shinigami? Tsk parece que ese hijo de puta de Szayel sabe como hacer bien sus jodidas drogas, ¿no lo crees Ichi? Esta parte de aquí parece disfrutar sus efectos. JJAJAJAJAJA, eres mío Shinigami, soy el único que va a tenerte - Respondió de manera psicópata Grimmjow dándole un fuerte apretón al miembro de Ichigo, quien al sentir la cálida mano de Grimmjow tocar su miembro de aquella forma, soltó un fuerte gemido.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH – Gimió violentamente Ichigo, al sentir el efecto de aquella mano tocando su deseoso miembro y cuando escuchó las palabras de Grimmjow y las procesó, abrió grandemente sus ojos al comprender por fin el porqué de las propias reacciones de su cuerpo.

¡Grimmjow, el maldito bastardo, el maldito Arrancar le habia drogado! Por esa razón no podía controlarse, por esa razón no podía evitar sentir aquel deseo y por lo mismo lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar alivio...

- Grimm fóllame, hazme tuyo, seré tuyo Grimmjow - Fue lo único que dijo Ichigo no sin antes agregar un "por favor Grimmjow". – Mencionó el peli naranja sintiendo como su cuerpo no podía resistir más y cuando Grimmjow escuchó las suplicas de su fresa, complacido bajó su rostro a la altura del pecho del peli naranja y antes que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar, sintió la boca del Arrancar succionando uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con su lengua, torciéndolo y jugueteando con ésta para chuparlo nuevamente y sentir como de pronto Grimmjow clavaba en su pezón derecho sus caninos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó Ichigo, al sentir los caninos del Arrancar clavándose en su pezón mientras comenzaba sentir como la sangre de esté comenzaba a escurrir, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a causa del dolor que sentía mientras el cálido liquido carmesí que provenía de su propia sangre resbalaba por su pecho, y como si Grimmjow fuera un vampiro, lamió el pezón de su fresa sin dejar una sola gota disfrutando del dulce y metálico sabor del líquido de vida que mantenía a su fresa respirando en ese puto mundo.

- Mierda Ichi eres tan jodidamente delicioso Ichi que podría lamerte y devorarte todo el puto día. ¿Te gustaría eso Kurosaki? - Demandó Grimmjow disfrutando del dulce sabor de la piel del Shinigami y amando cada segundo en que el jodido mocoso soltaba gemidos que solo aumentaban su ya enaltecida libido.

- Grimm por favor no me hagas esperar más - Suplicó otra vez Ichigo, deseando que el Arrancar dejara de torturarle, pero Grimmjow no tendría nada de eso no era un sádico de naturaleza por nada y sabía que su amante Shinigami también estaba consciente de ello.

- Dime que soy tu puto rey, Ichi, dime que soy el único que va a follarte, ¡dime que me perteneces Shinigami! - Exclamó de pronto el temperamental Espada levantando su rostro y encarando al Shinigami jalando sus caballos naranjas y obligándole a mirarle súbitamente a la cara y antes de que el Shinigami pudiera responderle, Grimmjow lo aprisiono en un beso justo como lo era el Arrancar, voraz, temperamental, brutal y apasionado, Ichigo intentaba forcejear, pero Grimmjow con su violencia típica como en todo dominaba aquel beso.

Grimmjow quería sentir al Shinigami, quería probar su boca, su esencia y si era posible robarle el alma a aquel jodido mocoso que con su puta actitud arrogante, complejo de héroe, rostro de ángel y esos malditos y jodidos ojos del Shinigami que odiaba y le miraban con desprecio y victoria, y que además con su maldita forma de ser que maldecía una y otra puta vez, había sido capaz de cautivarle al punto de volverle aquel ser en el que se había convertido: un maldito Hollow con un hambre mucho más insaciable que la que sentía pues como un idiota se había vuelto un maldito adicto a ese mocoso conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿En qué puto momento de su vida se había enamorado del mocoso? ¿En qué momento de su jodida vida se había obsesionado a tal punto con el Shinigami sustituto? Grimmjow no podía recordarlo y francamente le importaba una puta mierda, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era tener al muchacho que había drogado vilmente contra su cuerpo y poder hacerlo suyo y penetrarlo y llenarlo de su semen y semilla hasta el fondo.

Por ello le había pedido a Szayel que hiciera una droga, un afrodisiaco que pudiera permitirle doblegar el espíritu feroz del peli naranja y así tenerlo a su total antojo como ahora, le gustaba este Ichigo, seguía siendo el mismo mocoso que conocía, pero mucho más dócil y sumiso para doblegar y sodomizar a su antojo.

Ichigo por su parte intentaba forcejear vanamente contra la boca del Arrancar, pero sus sentidos nublados por la droga no le ayudaban en lo absoluto, y aunque una parte racional de su mente le decía que luchara, su cuerpo que podía sentir el calor de la piel emanando del cuerpo del Sexta y la dura erección de Grimmjow chocando contra su estómago le decían lo contrario. Necesitaba a Grimmjow, necesitaba que Grimmjow le penetrara, necesitaba sentir la erección de Grimmjow abriendo su ano, dilatándolo, abriéndose camino para rozar su próstata necesitaba a Grimmjow del mismo modo en que necesitaba el oxígeno, por eso sin una pizca de vergüenza, le permitió a Grimmjow escuchar lo que tanto quería.

- Eres mi rey Grimmjow, ¡tómame por favor Grimmjow! Solo te pertenezco a ti, soy tuyo - Clamó Ichigo, y para la sorpresa de Grimmjow luego de pronunciar estas palabras, con la fuerza que pudo reunir el Shinigami empujo al Arrancar duramente contra la cama causando que este quedara una cierta distancia, se dio rápidamente la vuelta quedando boca abajo, levanto su trasero como pudo quedando en posición estilo perrito, condujo sus manos hasta sus nalgas y con ambas manos, manteniendo bien el equilibrio separó sus nalgas para dejar expuesta su roja y estrecha entrada y mirando a Grimmjow con una mirada lujuriosa y sus mejillas imposiblemente más rojas y coloradas de lo que ya estaban, pronunció aquellas palabras que representaron el fin para Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, quien al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras del joven Shinigami sustituto, perdió todo el puto auto control que le quedaba.

- Fóllame Grimm, móntame como a una perra, conviértete en mi dueño Grimmjow - Susurró Ichigo con la voz más jodidamente lujuriosa y sexy que Grimmjow había escuchado en su puta vida viviendo como un Arrancar.

Aquella visión de Ichigo en aquella posición abriendo su propia entrada, introduciendo incluso sus propios dedos para tentarle, mirándole con aquella expresión de puro placer en su rostro y mirándole con aquellos ojos que se lo decían hizo que el Arrancar sin poder esperar un segundo más se acomodara en la posición indicada y tomara firmemente a Ichigo de las caderas para en una fuerte envestida, sin preparación, sin tiempo, sin esperar un solo segundo más y con una velocidad tan rápida como su sonido, untara en sus propias manos saliva y lubricara su pene con una combinación de escupo y pre-semen, sabía que lastimaría a Ichigo, sabía que tomaría a Ichigo al seco, pero francamente le importaba una mierda, porque era el mismo Shinigami quien se lo pedía y se le ofrecía en una puta bandeja de plata para tomarle como a una perra.

Por ello, en un rápido movimiento, introdujo su pene y al sentirlo Ichigo llevó sus manos para agarrarse como pudo de las sabanas, el dolor que sintió en ese momento fue simplemente desgarrador, era mucho más doloroso que recibir el ataque de Byakuya y los miles de pétalos filosos que constituían su Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, se sentía mucho más doloroso que ser engañado por Aizen o saber que su familia Karin, Yuzu y su padre pudieran estar en peligro, nada podría haberlo preparado para sentir como su ano se desgarraba en dos y perdía completamente el aire y comenzaba a derramar involuntariamente lágrimas.

El dolor que Ichigo sentía era demasiado agonizante para ser descrito en palabras a menos que se estuviera en su posición, y mientras el Shinigami intentaba recobrar el aire lo único que pasaba por la mente del Arrancar era la increíble estrechez que envolvía su grueso miembro y cómo luchaba moralmente contra su propio cuerpo y autocontrol para no follar a Ichigo como si este fuera una perra celo, pues aquella estrechez, aquella puta y gloriosa calidez estaban acabando con su casi inexistente sanidad mental.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – Pensaba una y otra vez el Arrancar luchando por controlar la bestia salvaje que llevaba dentro y que él mismo era, sabía que si comenzaba a envestir a Ichigo solo dañaría más al muchacho ya suficientemente herido y prueba de ello era la sangre roja y cálida que sentía manchando su propio pene inserto en la estrecha entrada que era el conducto anal de Ichigo, pero el placer que sentía, el placer que le recorría la adicción por cogerse a su Shinigami eran demasiadas.

- Mierda Ichi eres tan jodidamente estrecho que podría pasar mi puta vida en tu cuerpo - Mencionó el Arrancar luchando como podía intentado controlar el instinto salvaje de Arrancar y sus instintos primitivos que le decían y gritaban "fóllalo, fóllalo", pero sin poder evitar los comentarios que salieron de su boca.

Cuando Ichigo escuchó aquellas palabras, sintió su corazón golpear en su pecho con una intensidad desenfrenada y el calor de sus mejillas expandirse hasta sus orejas, Grimmjow, su amante, el maldito Arrancar, la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez siempre sabia como torturarle, las palabras morbosas de Grimmjow, sus comentarios, su forma cruda de expresarse, su forma directa de ser sin lo más mínimo de reparo, siempre le hacían sentirse de aquella forma como un maldito masoquista porque en el fondo sabía que con Grimmjow lo era.

Aquel dolor que Ichigo sentía le estaba partiendo el alma, pero en el fondo podía sentir su propio pene rozando contra las blancas e inmaculadas sabanas que pronto se mancharían de fluidos corporales y que ya comenzaban a teñirse de carmín por la sangre de su propio ano en donde el pene de Grimmjow, la virilidad del Sexta, su gran orgullo, yacía profundamente enterrado latiendo y palpitando como un monstruo esperando a ser liberado, por ello reuniendo coraje y fuerza y alentado por los sucios comentarios de Grimmjow que escuchaba de vez en cuando y que el Arrancar no cesaba de pronunciar, le dijo como pudo:

- Embísteme Grimmjow, lléname con tu semen, hazlo Grimm, déjame sentirte en mi interior - Fue lo único que pronuncio Ichigo, y aquello fue suficiente para que el Arrancar perdiera toda compostura y cumpliera sus deseos, la simple imagen de Ichigo sumiso, bajo su cuerpo sosteniendo las sabanas como si fueran su salvavidas, con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos marrones llorosos, doblegado, suplicándole, inclinándose ante él, le excitaban y volvían jodidamente loco por lo mismo sosteniéndose firmemente de las caderas del Shinigami, comenzó a envestirlo asegurándose de ser lo suficientemente hábil y certero para rozar la próstata de la fresa con pasión y desenfreno.

Ichigo podía sentir como Grimmjow comenzaba a embestirlo y con cada embestida sentía como su cuerpo se partía, pero cuando Grimmjow dio en su próstata en un milagro, sintió como los gemidos salían automáticamente de su boca.

- Ah ah Grimm... Grimmjow, más, más, más duro Grimm - Expresó Ichigo sin ser consciente de las palabras que por inercia salían de su boca, pues Grimmjow había comenzado a embestirle como un desquiciado sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Para Grimmjow el tener al Shinigami de aquella forma lo representaba todo, no sabía en qué puto momento de sus visitas a Karakura se había enamorado del jodido Shinigami que con tanta pasión había odiado durante tanto tiempo, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que aquellos sentimientos habían evolucionado cambiando a un amor obsesivo e insano.

¿Podía llamarlo realmente amor? Grimmjow no lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que sentía por el mocoso era mucho más que simple obsesión, y ahora podía cogerlo y disfrutarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Mierda Ichi eres mío - Exclamó el Arrancar metiendo y sacando su pene del interior de Ichigo y expresando:

- ¡Mierda Ichi eres tan putamente estrecho que podría follarte así toda mi puta vida! ¡Gime mi nombre Ichi! ¡Dime a quien le perteneces! ¡Dime que eres mi perra Ichi! - Pidió Grimmjow sintiendo el delicioso placer de follar el cuerpo del deleitable Shinigami reducido a un cuerpo hecho sólo para follar, pero también sintiendo el placer de poseer el corazón, alma y cuerpo de ese mocoso deseado por todos en la Sociedad de Almas y en el mundo de los vivos, porque Grimmjow no era ningún imbécil y estaba perfectamente consciente de aquellos que andaban tras su fresa.

- Grimm Grimm jow ahhh soy tuyo Grimm, soy tu perra, te pertenezco, más duro Grimm dame más adentro – Suplicó Ichigo cuando escuchó la voz profunda del Arrancar capaz de derretir el tempano más duro de hielo al decirle aquellas sucias palabras, para Ichigo el tener a Grimmjow en su cuerpo se sentía como un sueño, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en la perra de Grimmjow? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ver al Espada como un rival y se había enamorado de aquel increíble Adonis que constituía la sensualidad, el erotismo y la belleza extrema que representaba Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en cada centímetro de su cuerpo?

Ichigo no podía recordarlo, quizás todo había comenzando cuando Grimmjow le había arrojado contra su propia cama y había comenzado a besarle con una pasión y voracidad que jamás había sentido, quizás había comenzado la vez en que había perdido su virginidad con el Arrancar o había llorando en los brazos de éste, el pasado 17 de junio cuando la pérdida de su amada madre una vez más como por tantos años le había sobrepasado, y el Arrancar simplemente le había consolado.

La hermosa belleza de cabellos naranjas no podía recordarlo, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que su corazón, cuerpo y almas ahora le pertenecían a aquel Arrancar.

- Mierda Ichi estoy tan cerca. ¿Quieres que te llene con mi leche Ichi? ¿Quieres que te llene fresita? - Mencionó Grimmjow, sintiendo como su clímax se acercaba y estaba ya alcanzando su límite e Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras no pudo más que desear hundir su rostro en la almohada, quería que Grimmjow le llenara, quería sentirse lleno del Arrancar, pero también quería beber la esencia del Arrancar, por ello expresó libremente sus deseos exponiendo su corazón y sus sucios pensamientos con el único ser con el que podía dar total y completa rienda suelta a sus perversiones y fantasías más oscuras.

- Lléname Grimm, lléname con tu semen y déjame probarlo - Fue todo lo que el Shinigami mencionó ocultando su rostro en las almohadas y sintiendo como su pene mojaba las blancas sabanas mientras el semen seguía escurriendo de su pene como una cascada.

- Mierda Ichi eres un puto goloso, no quieres perder una sola gota de mi leche ¿no Ichi? - Preguntó Grimmjow morbosamente e Ichigo levantó su rostro de la almohada y con sus ojos semi abiertos por el intenso placer le miró como pudo y asintió con la cabeza incapaz de poder asentir con palabras ante tal morbosa afirmación que su amante proclamaba con toda razón.

Durante largos segundos Grimmjow continúo embistiendo a su fresa y cuando sintió como su orgasmo estaba a punto de salir de su pene en una explosión le advirtió a Ichigo para que se preparara:

- Mierda Ichi voy a... - Y antes de que pudiera terminar sintió como el semen salía de su pene y comenzaba a llenar a Ichigo en su ano, Ichigo sintió la semilla de Grimmjow llenar su ano. No obstante, antes de que el Arrancar pudiera acabar completamente, el mismo se separó con un simple "Grimm " y el Arrancar comprendió perfectamente, separándose de su amante peli naranja luego de llenar su ano, se dirigió a la boca de su Shinigami y cuando vio como Ichigo la había abierto en un solo segundo comenzó a masturbar su miembro para asegurarse de que su pervertida fresa que amaba el sabor de su esencia bebiera todo lo que tenía para darle, por ello continuó masturbándose dejando que su semen llenara la boca de Ichigo, quien para ese entonces había comenzado a masturbar su propio pene para alcázar su propio alivio.

Ichigo podía sentir el sabor del semen de Grimmjow en su boca, podía sentir el semen del Arrancar escurriendo de su ano junto con la sangre que la penetración de éste le había causado, Ichigo se sentía en el paraíso, la pecaminosidad de las palabras de Grimmjow le estaba llevando al límite y cuando sintió a su amante depositar hasta la última gota de su semilla en su boca, sintió como en ese mismo segundo se corría manchando su mano con su propio semen en una explosión que sorprendió al mismo Espada.

Grimmjow se había corrido completamente depositando hasta la última gota de su esencia en la boca de Ichigo quien la tragó con gusto y cuando sintió como la fresa se corría, no pudo más que conducir su mano al pene de Ichigo y llenarla de los propios fluidos del sabor y la esencia de su Shinigami para lamerla entre sus manos.

- Mierda Ichi esa fue una de las mejores cogidas que hemos tenido- Comentó casualmente el Arrancar reponiéndose rápidamente de su orgasmo y saboreando con deleite los residuos del semen de su fresa que aún había en sus manos. Ichigo permanecía en silencio sonrojado intentado calmar su respiración como podía, y cuando se disponía a responderle a su pervertido Arrancar, éste le sorprendió acercando su frente hasta la suya para susurrar un fuerte y claro...

- Te amo Ichi - Fue todo lo que dijo Grimmjow después de que ambos alcanzaran su orgasmo, una simple frase que para Ichigo cada vez que la oía significaba todo ¿cuántas veces la había pronunciado el Arrancar? Ichigo había perdido la cuenta desde que había comenzado su relación con el Espada, pero cada vez que la oía sentía lo mismo, el mismo gozo, la misma alegría, la misma sensación de paz que había perdido cuando apenas era un crío y su madre había fallecido, pero una paz que sólo el violento y temperamental Arrancar contradictoriamente podía darle y una paz a la que se aferraría hasta la muerte.

- Yo también te amo Grimmjow - Respondió el Shinigami, sosteniendo dulcemente con sus manos el rostro de Grimmjow y juntando sus frentes mirándose a los ojos con sentimientos cargados de miles de emociones que sólo en silencio compartían, ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro, ambas se amaban, ambos se pertenecían mutuamente y sin importar que pasara o que dijera la puta Sociedad de Almas seguirían amándose, seguirían juntos, seguirían acostándose, y nadie podría separarlos, porque eran dos almas que a pesar de haber comenzado odiándose habían logrado terminar amándose como era su caso...

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez e Ichigo Kurosaki, y en aquel momento en que ambos se contemplaban, decidieron que era tiempo de descansar, por ello incluso cubiertos con sus propios fluidos producto de su apasionada sesión de amor, sexo y deseo se recostaron en la cama abrazándose el uno al otro, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y la respiración agitadas de ambos. Grimmjow abrazaba posesivamente a la jodida fresa de la cual se había enamorado e Ichigo depositaba su rostro en el pecho sin corazón de ese ser que se había convertido en su todo. Nada podría separarlos y ambos lo sabían porque habían nacido para pertenecerse el uno al otro y como en esa noche de entrega tendrían muchas otras en las que ambos se demostrarían que se amaban y siempre se pertenecerían en esa y otras…

"Entregas de Amor"

FIN

**Notas de la autora: **

**Elizabeth:** ¡Muchas gracias por siempre animarme, apoyarme y leer mis historias! Ojala disfrutes de este capítulo.

**AlexOkami:** ¡GRACIAS SIEMPRE POR TODAS y CADA UNA DE TUS PALABRAS! ¡Muchas muchas gracias! Ojala disfrutes este nuevo one-shot.

**Lup-chan:** ¡Hace mucho que no sé de ti! Ojala estés muy bien y todo esté super contigo. Yo aún sigo en clases, me ha costado mucho terminar el año académico. Sin embargo, sigo adelante con mi amor por Grimm e Ichi. Muchos saludos y ojala disfrutes esta historia.

A todas las personitas que lean esta historia les agradezco con toda mi alma su apoyo, ánimos y comentarios. ¡Gracias desde ya y prometo seguir esforzándome!


	17. Para Siempre

¡MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS Y TODOS LOS LECTORES! Ojala hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año, y como es costumbre mía aquí vengo con un one-shot cortito que escribí en mi Facebook y decidí desarrollar, ojala que les guste porque es cortito y no tiene ni mucha trama ni nada, pero aún así espero que lo disfrute. Sin más que decir me despido dejándoles esta pequeña creación que en esta ocasión he titulado:

**Para siempre**

**Escrito por Loreto W**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde de primavera en la ciudad de Karakura, y el viento soplaba gratamente remeciendo todos y cada uno de los hermosos arboles de cerezo que abundaban en aquel tiempo por toda la ciudad.

Por donde quiera que se mirara se podía sentir y percibir en el ambiente la mágica estación de primavera que parecía hechizar a todos aquellos que disfrutaban de ella, pues los arboles de cerezo desprendían sus coloridos pétalos carmesíes y rosados, en una lluvia mágica, exótica y colorida digna de la inigualable madre naturaleza. No obstante, entre toda esa belleza, había dos seres mucho más deslumbrantes.

En lo alto de un mirador en alguna parte de la ciudad, dos seres observaban con atención el panorama que se devolvía frente a sus ojos y aquellos eran la Sexta Espada, el Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y el atractivo y feroz Shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, quien en un segundo de distracción del combate que había sostenido durante casi toda la tarde con el Espada, desvió su mirada para observar atento con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados el fascinante panorama que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos, y fue en ese momento de abstracción y distracción que de pronto se percató de cómo el poderoso Espada se le acercaba con paso predador segundo a segundo para decirle con su típica voz sensual y capaz de derretir hasta el iceberg más gigante del mundo, una proposición pecaminosa y sensualmente indecorosa que hizo temblar al pelinaranja de pies a cabeza.

- Las rosas son rojas, el viento las mueve yo seré el seis y tú el nueve. ¿Qué me dices, fresa? – Mencionó de pronto seductoramente la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez acorralando contra la pared, con cada paso predador que daba al hermoso Shinigami sustituto, quien al oír aquellas insinuantes pecaminosas y tentadoras palabras salir de la boca del maravilloso Adonis que tenía frente a sus ojos no pudo más que abrir grandemente sus ojos y sentir como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas ante la sola idea de considerar aquella oferta que el sensual Espada le ofrecía...

Podía sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo del Arrancar, observar su cuerpo musculoso y sus notorios abdominales bien trabajados en su torso, en ese momento al posar sus ojos en ellos Ichigo tragó duro, el solo pensar en recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo le hizo sentir un intenso y desconocido deseo, quería probar el cuerpo del Arrancar, querría recorrer con las mismas manos que tan hábilmente sostenían a Zangetsu el cuerpo del Arrancar y al mismo tiempo quería que Grimmjow le sostuviera entre sus brazos y le abrazara para sentir la esencia varonil que tantas veces había sentido emanar del Espada.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichi? ¿No vas a decir nada, eh Shinigami? ¿O debería interpretar tu silencio como un sí? – Mencionó seductoramente Grimmjow, acercándose cada vez más peligrosamente y seductoramente al Shinigami sustituto, como una pantera, la pantera que indiscutiblemente era al asecho de su presa, quería poseer al Shinigami, quería poseer al mocoso pelinaranja, a ese maldito mocoso que era el único puto ser del jodido mundo que podía oponérsele con una fiereza y pasión inimaginable, al único maldito Shinigami que podía estar a su altura a la altura de un rey como él, a la altura de Grimmjow Fucking Jaegerjaquez.

Ichigo podía sentir cada una de las palabras del Espada, causarle cosas inimaginables a su cuerpo, la peligrosa cercanía de Grimmjow, el calor emanando del cuerpo del Espada, la forma seductora en que pronunciaba aquellas tentadoras y obscenas palabras que comenzaban a atraerle ante el solo hecho de imaginar aquella posición sugerente que el Sexta implícitamente mencionaba. Si el Sexta sería el 6 comenzaba a pensar que no le molestaría ser el 9 en aquel perfecto 69 que ambos podrían hacer y disfrutar como nunca antes...

- Grimmjow yo... - Ichigo no sabía que decir, sentía como sus mejillas se teñían intensamente de un precioso color carmesí, sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse involuntariamente por el deseo que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y despertar intensamente en él, quería ser consumido por el Sexta, sentirlo tocando su cuerpo, sentir aquellas caricias que esas callosas manos que tan maestramente sostenían y blandían a Pantera podían darle, quería poder sentir a Grimmjow tocarle, besarle, saborearle, quería que Grimmjow lo hiciera suyo, quería ser parte de aquel 69 con el Espada.

- ¿Que pasa Shinigami? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O acaso esta pantera te comió la lengua? - Mencionó una vez más Grimmjow sin dejar un solo segundo aquel tono insinuante y seductor de su varonil voz que despertaba cada vez más deseos y pasiones ocultas en el interior del Shinigami que se debatía moralmente por no sucumbir a la tentación de las promesas pecaminosas y lujuriosas de Grimmjow, y cuando el Shinigami sustituto sintió como Grimmjow tomaba con total descaro su trasero y masajeaba y apretaba fuertemente uno de sus glúteos, para sostener al mismo tiempo en un acto posesivo su cintura y atraerlo a su cuerpo permitiéndole sentir la esencia varonil del cuerpo de Grimmjow, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y comenzaba a sumergirse en aquella placentera sensación que no solo lo tenía jadeando, sino que al mismo tiempo le robaba el aliento.

El corazón de Ichigo latía precipitadamente, la forma en que Grimmjow masajeaba sus glúteos, la forma en que le sostenía, la forma en que podía sentir la propia erección de Grimmjow ya despierta comenzaban a volverle loco de deseo. No entendía porque razón no podía controlarse ni mucho menos porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella forma, había perdido la cabeza, había caído en aquel juego del gato y el ratón, en el que Grimmjow como el felino le había atrapado contra aquella pared negándole toda posibilidad de escape y ahora como el perdedor debería aceptar su destino y sucumbir a las fogosas caricias del Sexta que se sentían como pura gloria...

- Ahh ahhh - Gimió Ichigo, al sentir los toqueteos obscenos de Grimmjow, sentía el sudor de su cuerpo por los nervios empaparle en lugares que jamás creyó imaginables, quería detener el golpeteo alocado de su corazón, pero no podía, quería poder luchar contra aquellas obscenas caricias de Grimmjow, pero no lo deseaba, el placer de las sensaciones, la anticipación, el deseo y el simple hecho de imaginar que ocurriría aquella tarde eran más fuerte que su propia consciencia que le gritaba que saliera de ahí y no sucumbiera al deseo irremediable que comenzaba a sentir por su enemigo...

- ¿Qué pasa Ichi? ¿Acaso quieres que me detenga? - Mencionó maliciosamente Grimmjow deteniendo el toqueteo con sus manos. No obstante, cuando Ichigo sintió como Grimmjow dejaba de tocarle, protestó inmediatamente.

- No... Grimm... jow... ah por favor... tócame... - Le suplicó el pelinaranja al poderoso Arrancar y Grimmjow no pudo más que sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

El Shinigami sería suyo, sería su presa, sería su víctima, se regocijaría con vencer al Shinigami de aquella forma, quizás no había conseguido derrotarlo en esa tarde en que había aparecido en Karakura para derrotarle, pero haría a Ichigo desfallecer de placer y le haría suyo, conquistaría su cuerpo y lo poseería con todo el puto antojo que sentía y nadie podría detenerle ni robarle el privilegio de desvirgar al Shinigami.

- Voy a matarte de placer, Ichi... más te vale que te prepares Shinigami, porque voy a follarte toda la puta tarde y noche... - Prometió Grimmjow mordiendo el cuello de Ichigo y haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido al Shinigami. Cuando el pelinaranja sintió los caninos de Grimmjow perforar su cuello no pudo más que aferrarse al cuerpo de la salvaje pantera posando sus propias manos en el cuello de Grimmjow y atrayéndolo más a su propio cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo facilitándome más el acceso al Sexta para que éste le reclamara como suyo, y sin poder resistir la deliciosa tentación que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y le robaba el aliento simplemente con una mirada llena de lujuria y unos ojos velados por el deseo, además de una voz anhelante por el placer le expresó:

- Hazme tuyo Grimmjow, tómame a tu gusto, y sin más que decir el propio Shinigami, tomó el lazo que materia sus hakamas atados, los desató con una rapidez sorprendente y dejó su pene ya despierto, goteante y ansioso así como su trasero expuesto para el total deleite de la Sexta Espada que al ver el gesto atrevido de su futuro amanteShinigami no pudo más que relamerse los labios con deseo.

- Te ves jodidamente delicioso, Ichi - Le dijo el Espada y sin darle tiempo a Ichigo de reaccionar tomó su pene goteante y comenzó a masturbarlo con una pasión salvaje disfrutando de cada una de las expresiones de placer que Ichigo ponía en su rostro y lamía deliciosamente el sudor y la piel expuesta de éste mientras sentía como el Shinigami se derretía ante sus toques, lamidas obscenas y caricias como si éste fuera mantequilla.

- Eres mío Shinigami... para siempre – Mencionó posesivamente Grimmjow, deseando que el Shinigami le perteneciera para siempre. Desde que había conocido al mocoso se había obsesionado completamente con sus malditos ojos, se había vuelto más fuerte con el único fin de derrotarle y mostrarle quien era el puto rey y quien era más fuerte, pero aquella obsesión se había vuelto algo más y aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que quería que el Shinigami le perteneciera para siempre y ahora que podía tenerlo en sus manos, en sus garras no lo dejaría ir por ningún puto motivo...

Eso pensaba la Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, cuando de pronto escuchó como el Shinigami con su voz melodiosa de barítono le decía sensualmente entre gemidos:

- Hazme tuyo Grimmjow, para siempre. Tómame cuantas veces quieras Grimm... soy tuyo, - Expreso el Shinigami entre jadeos mientras seguía sintiendo las manos y caricias de Grimmjow torturar y jugar sádica, pero deliciosamente con su cuerpo, en aquel momento nada le importaba, ni la Sociedad de Almas, ni el hecho de que estuviera semi desnudo ni mucho menos que el única ser que era capaz de hacerle sentir semejante deseo fuera Grimmjow, le gustaba Grimmjow, sabía que su obsesión por el Arrancar y su preocupación insana aún después de derrotarlo no eran simplemente compasión por su enemigo, algo había cambiado en su interior y ya fuera lujuria o pasión, quería descubrirlo, por ello simplemente pronuncio:

- Hazlo Grimm...quiero ser tuyo para siempre.

Grimmjow, quien hasta entonces observaba como Ichigo seguía en su mundo de placer, al oír esas palabras sintió como su poderoso miembro saltaba de la emoción, aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras, aquellas jodidas palabras del Shinigami se sentían como si el mismo hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a ese bastardo de Aizen que el Shinigami había tenido el placer de derrotar. No obstante, ahora la situación era diferente, el Shinigami quería pertenecerle, quería ser suyo, quería que le desvirgara, quería darle su cuerpo ¿y quién demonios era Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez para rechazar semejante ofrecimiento? Tomaría el Shinigami y le haría suyo hasta matarlo de placer, dominarlo, controlarlo y sodomizarlo, más aún si el Shinigami lo deseaba.

Grimmjow no sabía que mierda le deparaba el futuro, pero lo único que sabía era que por fin sería el rey de algo y en este caso tendría el placer de gobernar todo lo que representa Kurosaki Ichigo, por ello antes de sumergirse en la pasión que ese hermoso Shinigami expuesto ahí frente suyo despertaba en cada rincón de su puta alma, simplemente con toda la convicción que pudo expresó aquellas palabras que sabía serían ciertas incluso si pretendía ignorarlas, pues reflejaban el deseo que sentía en ese momento y sabría que mantendría durante mucho tiempo.

- Mío Ichigo, para siempre hasta el fin de este puto mundo y todos los otros – Y antes de que la belleza pelinaranja pudiera responderle Grimmjow le besó como si aquel beso fuera la última puta cosa que hiciera en su vida y ésta dependiera de ello, ya nada le importaba una mierda, lo único que le importaba en aquel jodido momento era hacer al Shinigami suyo, como se lo había expresado, por siempre y para siempre toda la puta eternidad si era necesario con tal de poseerlo y clamarlo, como Ichigo se lo había pedido y cuando ambos se separaron de aquel beso de pasión y dominancia e Ichigo le miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de una pasión y lujuria arrebatadoras confirmando sus deseos con las sensuales palabras:

- Para siempre Grimmjow… Tuyo por siempre Grimm – El Arrancar supo que sí, definitivamente él, Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez por fin había encontrado a alguien digno de permanecer por siempre a su puto lado, y ese ser no era más que el poderoso y feroz Shinigami Sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, que a partir de ese día simplemente sería suyo para siempre …

FIN

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Darky: **¡Darky! Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario, como verás este capítulo fue cortito y con nada de lo que mencionaste en tu review, pero espero algún día poder escribir lo que mencionas. ¡Ojala que te haya gustado! ¡Muy feliz año nuevo y gracias por leer!

**AlexOkami: **¡Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus buenos deseos! ¡Te deseo que tengas un muy feliz año nuevo y ojala te haya gustado esta historia cortita!¡Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y muchos ánimos para ti también! :)


End file.
